Träum deine Lüge, kleiner Narr
by donnieDonnie
Summary: Slash Harry/Draco. Übersetzung aus dem Polnischen. Ich danke Ayass, der Autorin des Originals "W słowach kłamców, w głupców snach" — der Text ist einzusehen in diesem Portal — für ihre Zustimmung, den Text zu veröffentlichen.
1. Chapter 1

**Teil 1/7 — Tage 1 bis 14**

**Erster Tag**

Er erwacht gegen Mittag. Hinter ihm liegen zwei Monate Koma von ungeklärter Ursache. Im Laufe dieser Zeit wechselte sein Status von einem weiteren namenlosen Opfer des letzten Terrorangriffs zu beinahe einem festen Inventar des Krankenhauses: einem gemeinsamen Eigentum der Ärzte und der Krankenschwestern. Zu ihrem Lieblingsrätsel, einer Knobelaufgabe, einem Thema für die Pausen von der Arbeit an den gewöhnlichen Fällen.

Als er endlich erwacht, hat er von all dem noch keine Ahnung. Er ist die perfekte Ahnungslosigkeit. Eine _tabula rasa_, ein unbeschriebenes, leeres Blatt.

Er öffnet die Augen und beobachtet eine Weile lang dunkle und helle Flecke, die in einem seltsamen Tanz an der Decke aneinander vorbeihuschen. Er scheint völlig gedankenfrei zu sein. Still und ruhig. Reglos. In einigen Stunden wird ihm ein Spiegel zum Bett gebracht und er wird erstaunt darin sein Abbild anstarren und versuchen, das eigene Ich zu erkennen mitten im blassen Gesicht, den grauen Augen und dem zerzausten, verblichenen, flachsfarbenen Haar. Ihm wird der Gedanke kommen, er sähe komisch aus, mit den zu scharfen Gesichtszügen und der ungewöhnlichen Blässe. Als ob er nur aus verwaschenen Farben bestünde — und dass ihm das eigene Gesicht völlig fremd erscheint.

Es wird ihm gesagt, dass niemand weiß, wie er heißt.

Es wird ihm auch gesagt, dass die Erinnerung eines Tages wiederkommt.

XXX

_Harry war fünfzehn, als ihn der Wahnsinn zum ersten Mal einholte._

_Es war jedoch nicht sein letzter Wahnsinn. _

_Die Ursache war nichtig und trivial, der Grund unverständlich und die Reaktion abstrakt sowie überraschend. So viel Grübelei, so viele schlaflose Nächte, und doch blieb das Ergebnis immer gleich. Als er zum ersten Mal beim Klang der Stimme von Draco Malfoy erschauerte, musste er vor der Macht der vorliegenden Tatsachen kapitulieren. Keine andere Erklärung konnte überzeugend genug sein. Es müsste der Wahnsinn sein. Sonst kam nichts in Frage. Der pure, entfesselte Wahnsinn._

_Der Wahnsinn kehrte erneut zurück, als Harry siebenundzwanzig war. Diesmal war es ein ganz anderer Wahnsinn als jener, den er damals in den Gängen von Hogwarts gefunden hatte, aber die Welt um ihn herum veränderte sich genauso unumkehrbar wie in den alten Zeiten. Harry verlor seinen Verstand genauso schnell wie damals und genauso wie damals fand er kein Mittel dagegen. _

_Zwischen dem ersten und dem zweiten Wahnsinn beging Harry noch einige wirklich dumme Taten. Ihre Konsequenzen sollten ihn noch jahrelang verfolgen._

**Dritter Tag**

Die meisten Leute, die mit Harry Potter arbeiten, lernen es schnell, ihn wie ein rohes Ei zu behandeln. Harry Potter ist keine zur Tobsucht neigende Person, nein, es geht um etwas Anderes: man sieht auf den ersten Blick, dass er unheimlich erschöpft ist. Die Menschen meiden ihn nicht vor Angst, sondern aus Höflichkeit. Harry Potter ist einer der größten Schätze ihrer Welt. Er ist der Junge, der Überlebte, der Auserwählte und der Bezwinger von Du Weißt Schon Wem. Er ist von unschätzbarem Wert. Vielmehr noch: er ist unersetzbar.

Als Folge dessen existiert Harry Potter in einer Art Vakuum, getrennt von den anderen Leuten durch eine dünne Schicht des Nichts. Hin und wieder erwähnt jemand, dass Harry Potter einmal ein fröhlicher, lebhafter Junge gewesen war, doch kaum jemand schenkt diesem Gerücht Glauben. Harry Potter ist Harry Potter. Ein ernsthafter, manchmal sogar ein etwas düsterer Mann, dessen einzige Gesellschaft seine Mitarbeiter oder vielleicht noch die Leibwache ist.

Dann aber veröffentlichen Alice Salvini und Michael Amrani ihre berühmte Biografie Des Jungen, der Überlebte — ein Buch, prall gefüllt mit Bildern aus besseren Zeiten. Die Helden des gewonnenen Krieges, die Schatten der Toten und die Geister der Tapferen, alles auferstanden in einer Pracht von Farben. Eine lange Zeit spricht niemand von etwas anderem als dem Werk. Niemand macht eine Bemerkung darüber, dass den Jungen auf den Bildern und den siegreichen Mann eine riesige Kluft trennt. Alle wissen, dass der Krieg die Menschen verändert. Und es schickt sich nicht, solche Dinge laut zu erwähnen.

Den Menschen fällt es leichter, an den Quatsch zu glauben, der durch die Schmierblätter verbreitet wird: an das Märchen vom wunderbaren Leben des großen Siegers. Es ist einfacher, seinen nächsten Schritt abzuwarten, indem man diskutiert, was für ein Haus er kaufen und wo er wohnen wird, mit wem er sich trifft oder was er zu einer weiteren Gala anzieht. Und ob er endlich heiraten wird.

Harry Potter macht das Verbreiten von Klatsch und Tratsch jedoch schwer, denn er meidet sorgfältig die Öffentlichkeit und beschäftigt sich nach wie vor mit den offenen Kriegsfragen. Ein Teil der Todesser konnte flüchten, ein anderer Teil starb an Ort und Stelle. Das Dunkle Mal verschwand zusammen mit seinem Schöpfer und nun musste man die Schuldigen auf eine vielmehr aufwendigere, wenn auch primitivere Weise zu erkennen versuchen. Man musste Leichen und Verletzte identifizieren, sie mit Vornamen, Nachnamen und manchmal auch dem Todesdatum versehen. Es spielte sich so zusammen, dass Harry Potter einer von den Wenigen war, die das direkte Treffen von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit dem Feind überlebten, darum auch wurde er von den Auroren jedes Mal um Hilfe gebeten, wenn alle anderen Mittel versagten.

Und so kommt es, dass man hin und wieder Aurorentruppen zu Gesicht bekommt, wie sie die Gänge von Krankenhäusern und Gefängnissen durchqueren. Manchmal kann man darunter auch einen von ihnen abgeschirmten jungen Mann erspähen. Und immer noch kann man über die spektakulären Aktionen nachlesen, die mit der Fassung eines weiteren Kriegsverbrechers enden. Die Öffentlichkeit befürwortet es einstimmig. Schließlich muss jemand nach dem Krieg aufräumen.

Es ist ein später Nachmittag, der Tag ist kühl und neblig. Harry Potter ist siebenundzwanzig, fast achtundzwanzig, als er sich dem Krankenhausbett nähert, dort stehenbleibt und auf die schlafende Gestalt hinunterblickt. Eine ganze Weile steht er einfach reglos da.

»Das ist er nicht«, sagt er endlich.

Der Krieg ist zu Ende. Voldemort ist tot.

Draco Malfoy steht nach wie vor an der Spitze aller Listen der meistgesuchten Verbrecher.

XXX

_Draco Malfoy hat hübsche Hände und Harry ertappt sich dabei, wie er sie zu aufmerksam und zu lange ansieht, während ihm sein Geist Metaphern vorspielt: schneebedeckte Baumzweige, biegsame Äste einer Weide, blühende Lilien und Mozartmusik. Es kann nicht normal sein, wiederholt er sich in Gedanken. Doch es ändert gar nichts._

_Malfoys Augenfarbe wechselt, je nachdem, wo er gerade steht, im Licht oder im Schatten, je nach Jahreszeit und je nach Farbton seiner Kleider. Plötzlich entdeckt Harry, wie vielfältig das Farbspektrum von Grau sein kann. Malfoys Augen wirken hellgrau vor dem Hintergrund dunkler Farben. In der Sonne werden sie wie in einen milchigen Nebel eingehüllt, als ob sie nicht einem Menschen, sondern einem Chamäleon gehören würden. Mit dem Himmel oder Schnee als Hintergrund glänzen Malfoys Augen beinahe wie Silber._

_Harry entdeckt plötzlich seine Vorliebe für Grau und sucht wie besessen alle Läden nach den richtigen Farbnuancen ab. Als das Farbfieder endlich nach ein paar Wochen wieder nachlässt, trifft Harry zufällig Draco in einem der Gänge und konstatiert, dass Malfoys Augen im Licht des _Lumos_ einen goldigen Glanz bekommen. Die Besessenheit kehrt zurück und Harry gibt sich ihr fast kampflos hin. Widerstand ist zwecklos._

**Fünfter Tag**

Die Krankenschwestern kommen gerne in das Zimmer 45.

Zunächst taten sie es gerne, weil ein schlafender Patient immer weniger Aufwand bereitet als einer, der andauernd meckert, schreit und jammert. Jetzt, nachdem der geheimnisvolle Kranke bereits erwachte, mögen sie die Besuche bei ihm, weil der Mann aus dem Zimmer 45 sie fast immer mit einem Lächeln begrüßt. Und wer hat es schon nicht gerne, wenn er so für sein bloßes Erscheinen belohnt wird.

Der „Fünfundvierziger" ist eine Mischung aus einem verlorenen Kind und einem Märchenprinzen, eine hübsch verpackte und doch leicht perverse Kombination der Frauenphantasien. Die Krankenschwestern kümmern sich instinktiv um ihn, schauen in seinem Zimmer vorbei und prüfen oft nach, ob es ihm gut geht. Sie verzeihen ihm selbst die Momente, in denen er unerwartet und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung jähzornig wird. Solche Vorfälle sind glücklicherweise von kurzer Dauer und ihre Folgen sind eher unspektakulär. Der „Fünfundvierziger" ist schwach wie ein frisch geschlüpftes Küken. Seine Wutanfälle enden nach wenigen Minuten und danach ist der Mann noch freundlicher als zuvor, als ob er sich für seinen Ausbruch entschuldigen wollte.

Und es kommt noch eine Sache hinzu. Es gibt ein Rätsel. Ein Geheimnis. Die Krankenschwestern beobachten gerne den Patienten und suchen in seinem Verhalten nach Spuren von versteckten Hinweisen. Dann setzen sie sich irgendwo bei einem Kaffee im Kreis und spinnen fantastische Geschichten zusammen. Es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten, und der junge, abgemagerte, blonde Mann mit aristokratischen Gesichtszügen könnte zu einer Unmenge Stories passen.

Nur die Oberschwester brennt nicht darauf, im Zimmer 45 vorbeizuschauen. Sie mag es nicht, dem Patienten in die Augen zu sehen. Dieser Junge ist wie ein schwarzes Loch, denkt sie sich manchmal, eine große, schwer zu füllende Leere. Ein gefräßiges Nichts, das gestopft sein will. Außerdem ist die Oberschwester der Meinung, dass Namen wie „Fünfundvierziger" unangemessen und unakzeptabel seien, daher auch nennt sie den Patienten „Billy". Seine Haarfarbe erinnert sie an Billy Idol, den sie einst vergötterte. Der Name greift nicht. Die restlichen Krankenschwestern halten ihn für zu banal.

Als sich letztendlich im Krankenhaus jemand meldet, die die Identität ihres Lieblingsrätsels bestätigen könnte, wird die Oberschwester plötzlich für ein Orakel erklärt.

Wer hätte es erwartet, dass „William" die richtige Lösung sein wird.

XXX

_Harry wusste, dass er der bester Sucher in Hogwarts war und dass ihm niemand auf diesem Gebiet das Wasser reichen konnte, trotzdem verschaffte ihm der Anblick von Draco Malfoy, fliegend auf einem Besen, ständig ein wildes Herzflattern. Ab und zu nahm er seinen Tarnumhang und beobachtete Trainingsstunden der Slytherins, oder genauer gesagt nur ihren Mannschaftskapitän, seine elastischen Bewegungen, die sparsamen Manöver und die saubere Linie seiner Silhouette. Dracos fließende Flugart erfüllte ihn mit Begeisterung, auch wenn er selbst die ganze Luftakrobatik genauso präzise wiederholen könnte. So etwas war doch jeglicher Logik entbehrt und Harry fühle sich immer tiefer darin bestätigt, den Verstand verloren zu haben. Er gewöhnte sich sogar langsam an diesen Gedanken._

_Mühevoll hortete er Details und Bilder, als ob er sie für später aufheben wollte — vielleicht für die Zeit, wenn der Wahnsinn nachlässt. Er sammelte sie beim Quidditchtraining, bei dem gemeinsamen Unterricht, in den Gängen des Schlosses und beim Frühstück, buchstäblich überall. Ohne zu wissen, was er damit eigentlich erreichen möchte._

**Sechster Tag**

Adrian Bahlov ist einer der jüngsten Mitarbeiter im Ministerium. Aus diesem Grund auch befindet er sich ganz am Ende der bürokratischen Nahrungskette. Er bekommt keine Prämien, hat keinen Dienstbesen und darf sich nicht mal von den ministerialen Vorräten an Flohpulver bedienen. Absolut jeder kann sich die Freiheit erlauben, seine intellektuellen Fähigkeiten in Frage zu stellen oder ihn ohne Unterbrechung dies oder jenes besorgen zu lassen — er dagegen muss ständig freundlich lächeln und auf den Tag warten, an dem er sich endlich bewahren kann. Dabei ist es ganz unklar, ob ein solcher Tag überhaupt jemals kommt. Früh am Morgen ist er immer der erste im Büro und abends der letzte, so dass er seine gesamte Freizeit, die ihm noch übrig bleibt, praktisch verschläft.

Ja, Adrian Bahlov ist ein vielbeschäftigter und nicht sehr glücklicher Mann. Ehrlich gesagt, erwartet er auch nicht viel vom Leben und womöglich gerade deshalb fühlt er sich so überrumpelt von diesem Besuch am Abend.

Es geht auf dreiundzwanzig Uhr zu. Im Büro herrscht Stille und Adrian ist gerade dabei, den Arbeitstag zu beenden, als die Tür aufgeht und Harry Potter an der Schwelle erscheint. Eine Sekunde lang kommt es Adrian vor, als ob die Erde erbebt, doch er stellt sogleich fest, dass man die Schuld dafür seinen eigenen zitternden Beinen zuweisen müsste. Er versteckt die Aufregung, indem er sich wieder hinsetzt. Dann bittet er den Besucher mit einer Handbewegung hinein.

Potter kommt hinein. »Entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich Sie noch so spät aufsuche.«

»Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen«, antwortet Adrian eifrig und bemüht sich, nicht an all die Geschichten zu denken, die unter den Ministeriumsmitarbeitern über diesen Menschen kursieren. Kaum zu glauben, dass der Bezwinger Du Weißt Schon Wen höchstpersönlich an seinem Schreibtisch sitzt. »Ich hatte eh noch was zu tun. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?«

»Das, was ich Ihnen gleich sagen werde, ist eine Angelegenheit von höchster Bedeutung. Ich brauche daher Ihr Versprechen, dass es nur unter uns beiden bleibt«. Adrians Herz beginnt vor Freude und Stolz zu hüpfen. »Ich suche Sie absichtlich zu dieser unüblichen Stunde auf, weil ich nicht will, dass es zu den falschen Ohren kommt. Ich beobachte Sie seit einiger Zeit und ich hoffe, Ihnen vertrauen zu können.«

Adrian schluckt heftig und nimmt ein Paar tiefe Atemzüge. Harry Potter, _dieser_ Harry Potter, ist der Meinung, dass er, Adrian Bahlov, ihm helfen könnte.

»Selbstverständlich können Sie mir vertrauen. Ich tue alles, damit die Angelegenheit ein Geheimnis bleibt.«

»Vielen Dank«, antwortet Harry Potter lächelnd und winkt mit dem Zauberstab. Von irgendwoher schwebt eine gewöhnliche Pappmappe herbei. Er legt sie auf den Tisch. »Ich nehme an, dass zu Ihren Aufgaben unter anderem auch das Ausstellen von Muggelausweisen gehört, für diejenigen von uns, die aus irgendwelchen Gründen in der Muggelwelt leben möchten.«

Adrian nickt bestätigend und öffnet die Mappe. Darin findet er Unterlagen für einen Personalausweis auf den Namen James Evans. Den Papieren liegt ein Passbild seines Gegenübers bei sowie ein ähnlicher Stapel mit einer Fotografie eines ihm unbekannten blonden Mannes.

»Ich darf Ihnen nicht allzu viel verraten.« Harry Potters Stimme klingt rechtfertigend. »Aber Sie müssen wissen, dass es sich hier um eine geheime Mission handelt. Leider gibt es einen Verdacht, dass sich unter den Auroren… Spione befinden. Daher will ich es nicht riskieren, bei dieser Sache über offizielle Kanäle zu gehen. Die Angelegenheit ist zu ernst, verstehen Sie?«

»Natürlich«, antwortet Adrian, der kaum etwas davon begreift, es aber um nichts in der Welt zugeben würde. »Ich kann es erledigen, doch wenn ich besonders vorsichtig vorgehen sollte, dann brauche ich schon einige Tage dafür.«

»Wie viele?«

»Drei oder vier.«

Harry Potter überlegt kurz. »Ich glaube nicht, dass drei oder vier Tage viel ausmachen werden«, meint er, bevor er aufsteht und Adrians Hand drückt. »Ich bin Ihnen sehr verbunden«, sagt er noch im Weggehen und Adrian fühlt sich noch mehr vom Stolz erfüllt.

Vier Tage später erhält Harry Potter zwei beinahe legale Muggelausweise. Kurz darauf wird Adrian Bahlov befördert und in die Botschaft nach Kalkutta versetzt, wovon er immer heimlich träumte. Alle beide sind mit dem Ergebnis der kurzen Zusammenarbeit zufrieden.

XXX

_Ganz plötzlich, ohne jeglichen Grund und ohne Vorwarnung, wurde sich Harry seiner Körperlichkeit sehr bewusst. Noch nie hatte ihn der eigene Körper dermaßen gestört, nie hatte er früher den Eindruck, als hätten seine eigenen Arme und Beine ihm nicht gehorchen wollen. Früher stolperte er nie so oft über zufällige Gegenstände und nie fühlte er sich so plump und ungeschickt. „Ich bin wahrlich ein perfekter Kandidat für den Weltretter", dachte er im Stillen, wenn er sich wieder einmal gedankenverloren in die eigenen Füße verhedderte. _

_Ein paar Wochen nach seinem fünfzehnten Geburtstag fiel es Harry auf, dass er Vorwände sucht, um in Malfoys Nähe zu kommen. Er verfolgte seine Schritte und Bewegungen mit den Augen und merkte sich zufällig gehörte Gesprächsfetzen. Er suchte nach Ausreden, um in den Gängen an ihm vorbeizukommen und wie zufällig seinen Arm zu streifen. Er drückte die Hände zu Fäusten zusammen, um sie von weiter reichenden Eskapaden abzuhalten, doch der eigene Körper verriet ihn ganz gemein, indem er heiß und angespannt wurde und nach etwas verlangte, was ihm anscheinend nur Malfoy geben könnte._

_Harry verfluchte insgeheim die wilde Sturheit, mit der sein Körper sämtliche ungünstigen Umstände und Tatsachen ignorierte. Noch nie war Malfoy so gemein, grausam und gefährlich. Noch nie hatte er eine so klare Unterstützung von oben bekommen wie jetzt, nachdem ihn Umbridge gewähren ließ. Harry konnte sich wahrhaftig keinen schlechteren Zeitpunkt für die Entdeckung seiner Faszination für Malfoy aussuchen, doch er konnte nichts dagegen bewirken. Was er auch tat, es änderte rein gar nichts. Anscheinend hatte er endgültig den Verstand verloren._

**Neunter Tag (1)**

Der Mann steht schon seit einigen Minuten im Gang, als die die Oberschwester endlich seine Gegenwart bemerkt. Er ist etwa dreißig Jahre alt und sieht aus wie jemand, der über längere Zeit über die Kräfte hinaus gearbeitet hatte. »Ja, bitte? Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?«

Der Mann zögert einen Augenblick und schaut sich unsicher um.

»Guten Tag«, sagt er schließlich und punktet damit sofort in den Augen der Oberschwester. Die Höflichkeit heißt sie immer willkommen. »Ich habe gehört, dass… also… ich suche einen… Freund von mir. Er ist im Februar verschwunden, am sechsten.« Die Oberschwester erkennt auf Anhieb die Bedeutung von diesem Datum. »Niemand kann mir etwas über ihm sagen, also dachte ich mir, wenn ich selbst mit seinem Bild die Krankenhäuser absuche, dann vielleicht… Die Polizei hat letztens so viel zu tun, dass ich…«

Der Mann unterbricht seinen Redefluss und zuckt die Achseln in einer recht ratlosen Geste. Die Oberschwester sieht ihn mitfühlend an. In der letzten Zeit kommen viele Menschen mit ähnlichen Problemen hierher. Dieses Jahr ist zwar viel ruhiger als das vergangene, doch die Serie der „Anschläge" im Februar hatte sie alle zurück in Bereitschaft gestellt und füllte die Krankenhäuser mit verwirrten Verletzten und die Leichenschauhäuser mit Toten, die von niemandem identifiziert werden konnten. Wieder einmal stellt sich heraus, dass man für eine solche Katastrophe nie genug vorbereitet ist. Die Behörden kommen mit dem Papierkram nicht hinterher und die Familien der Verschollenen begeben sich selbst auf die Suche nach ihren Angehörigen. Alle kennen die Realität und das, womit man rechnen muss. Und obwohl seit dem Tod der Königin bereits sechs Jahre vergangen sind, scheint jeder neue Anschlag, jeder ungeklärte Vorfall die Gesellschaft aufs Neue zu überrumpeln. Anscheinend kann man sich doch nicht an alles gewöhnen.

De Oberschwester seufzt in Gedanken und formt ihre Lippen zu einem professionellen Lächeln. Heute wird sie wohl diesem jungen Mann das nächste Stückchen Hoffnung wegnehmen müssen.

»Lassen Sie mich das Bild sehen, vielleicht habe ich ihn hier irgendwo zu Gesicht bekommen.«

Das Foto ist ein wenig verschwommen und anscheinend schon etwas älter. Der darauf abgebildete blonde Junge hat seltsame Kleidung an, eine Art dunklen Umhang.

Der Mann lächelt leicht verlegen. »Es ist vom Halloween. Der Rest der Bilder wurde zerstört zusammen mit der Wohnung.«

Die Oberschwester nickt ohne Überzeugung und kneift die Augen zusammen. Nach einer Weile hebt sie den Kopf und schenkt dem unbekannten Mann ein breites Lächeln. »Es sieht ganz danach aus, als ob ich eine gute Nachricht für Sie hätte, Mister…?«

»Evans. James Evans.«

»Ich habe gute Nachrichten für Sie, Mister Evans. Ihr Freund ist wohlauf.«

XXX

_Die Bestätigung für die Theorie mit dem Wahnsinn kam ebenfalls plötzlich, und zwar einige Monate nach dem Auftreten der ersten Symptome. Sie überraschte Harry eines Nachts in einem der Korridore von Hogwarts, unweit des Eingangs zu den Räumen der Hufflepuffs. Harry konnte sich weder daran erinnern, was er dort suchte noch wie er dorthin fand. Eine Erinnerung an Worte und Absichten fiel ihm genauso schwierig, aber eine Sache wird er bis an sein Lebensende nicht vergessen können, wenngleich er sie unzählige Male aus dem Gedächtnis zu löschen versuchen wird._

_Harry wird sich für immer erinnern können, wie er plötzlich und grundlos im dunklen Gang Malfoy küsste. Er wird sich an das Staunen, die etwas raue Oberfläche der Lippen, den Rhythmus des Atems, den beschleunigten Herzschlag und die harte Wand hinter seinem Rücken erinnern können. Er wird sich an seinen Gedanken erinnern können, wie anders dieser Kuss war als die ungeschickten Versuche zwischen ihm und Cho. Er wird sich vor allem an die paar Sekunden erinnern, in denen auch Malfoy anscheinend verrückt wurde. Er wird sich erinnern, wie es war, wenn der eigene Wahnsinn einen anderen Wahnsinn traf und wenn man zu zweit den Kopf verlor. Er wird sich an den flüchtigen Gedanken erinnern, der all das mit einem Flug zur Sonne verglich._

_Obwohl er es nie zugeben wird._

**Neunter Tag (2)**

Es sieht ein wenig wie ein Stillleben aus, auch wenn es sogar zwei lebendige Figuren auf der Bühne gibt. Man müsste jedoch ganz genau hinschauen, um überhaupt eine Bewegung bemerken zu können.

»Hallo«, sagt schließlich der blonde Mann und erschauert beim Klang der eigenen rauen Stimme. Er trägt so viel Unsicherheit in sich, dass man sie selbst in der Art, wie er die Hände zusammenfaltet, deutlich erkennt.

»Hallo«, antwortet der schwarzhaarige Mann und reißt sich endlich von dem Türrahmen los, das Zimmer betretend. Im Hintergrund bemüht sich eine kurz geschorene Krankenschwester, nicht aufzufallen und gleichzeitig doch etwas von dem Wortwechsel mitzubekommen. Keiner der beiden Männer nimmt Notiz von ihr. Sie schauen sich gegenseitig mit größter Intensität an. Als ob der Spruch „jemanden mit den Augen zu verschlingen" von ihnen tatsächlich buchstäblich verstanden wäre und sie einen unbeschreiblichen Hunger aufeinander verspürten.

Der blonde Mann bricht als erster das Schweigen. »Verzeihung«, sagt er und senkt den Blick. »Entschuldige, dass ich dich so anstarre.« Er schaut kurz von seinem Bett hoch, doch das Gesichtsausdruck seines Gastes verändert sich kein bisschen. »Es ist so verdammt seltsam… Man hat mir gesagt, du würdest mich kennen und…«, der blonde Mann verstummt kurz und quetscht mit den Händen ein Stück des Bettüberwurfs. Seine Finger bewegen sich chaotisch und nervös. »Es ist etwas erschreckend, so gar nichts über sich selbst zu wissen…« Er lacht auf. Kurz, zu kurz, um gut zu klingen. Eine weitere nervöse Grimasse. »Du denkst dir sicherlich, ich wäre verrückt, aber… Du kommst hier rein und du weißt… du weißt diese vielen Dinge… Du weißt, was ich mag, wo ich immer hingehe, was ich lese, ob ich eine Familie habe… Du weißt, wer ich bin… _Ich_ habe keine Ahnung, wer ich bin, aber du weißt es und…«

Sein Wortschwall wird jäh unterbrochen, als ob es eine Geschichte erzählte, die ihr Ende verloren hatte. Der dunkelhaarige Mann kommt auf das Bett zu und setzt sich an seine Kante. Dann streckt er langsam die Hände und lockert sanft die Finger, die sich in der Decke festkrallen.

Der blonde Mann hebt den Kopf und zum ersten Mal bemerkt er grüne Augen, die ihn hinter den Brillengläsern anschauen. Es sind wohl die schönsten Augen, die er jemals in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Er ist sich sicher, dass er schon früher so gedacht haben musste. Er musste so gedacht haben. Selbst, wenn er im Laufe seines Lebens in Tausende von anderen, nun vergessenen Augen gesehen hatte.

»Alles wird gut«, sagt der dunkelhaarige Mann. Sein Lächeln wirkt unsicher, als ob er es selten täte. »Ich werde dir alles, was du vergessen hast, erzählen.«

XXX

_Einige Tage später fand Draco Malfoy Harry irgendwo in einer anderen Dunkelheit und in einem anderen Gang und alles endete so, wie es hätte beim ersten Mal enden sollen, also mit einem heftigen Streit. Harry wusste nicht mehr genau, worum es ging und welche Worte zwischen ihnen fielen, aber eins war im klar: es war ein authentischer, stürmischer Streit. Er wusste auch, dass der Krach nicht viel brachte. Alles fing mit dem Geschrei an und endete mit einem Kuss, und Harry Potter musste zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben die Schande der Rettung durch die Flucht erfahren. _

_Die sich dann aber nicht als die endgültige Lösung erwies. Eine Zeitlang ging Harry Malfoy aus dem Weg, wie er nur konnte. Er wählte andere Etagen, andere Stunden, andere Anlässe. Und obwohl ihm die Karte des Herumtreibers einige Vorteile verschaffte, manches konnte er nicht vermeiden. Im Zaubertrankunterricht versuchte Harry Potter, sich ganz auf Snapes Aufgaben zu konzentrieren, und doch erwischte er sich die ganze Zeit selbst dabei, Malfoy anzustarren. Er wartete auf seinen nächsten Zug. Die Sünde wurde begangen, nun müsste man wohl die Sühne abwarten. Draco Malfoy war ihm überlegen, denn er hatte einen Ass im Ärmel, mit dem er alles gewinnen und die Runde für sich entscheiden konnte. Es verging ein Tag, dann der zweite und der dritte. Malfoy mied den Blickkontakt und es passierte absolut nichts._

_Harry gewann schon wieder beinahe sein ganzes inneres Gleichgewicht, als der Wahnsinn mit doppelter Wucht zurückschlug. Es regnete in Strömen und Harry beobachtete, wie Draco Malfoy blindlings über den Sportplatz auf die Schule zu rannte. Er war nicht im Stande, sich von der Stelle zu rühren. Malfoy schien kaum was sehen zu können, denn er lief aufs Geratewohl, die Hände schützend über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen. Eine Kollision war unvermeidbar und Harry öffnete weit die Arme, als ob er eine Schlussszene aus einem romantischen Film nachspielen wollte. _

_Danach gab es immer das Gleiche. Einige Tage lang gingen sie in den Gängen gleichgültig aneinander vorbei, einige Tage lang spielten sie sich gegenseitig Hass vor. Dann kam ein zufälliges Treffen im Dunkeln, der etwas Entgegengesetztes brachte, das weiterhin keinen großen Sinn hatte und ganz sicher nicht vernünftig war. Der Wahnsinn nahm einen Rhythmus und eine Leichtigkeit von wiederkehrenden Motiven an. Die Rettung durch Flucht kam immer seltener vor und die Begegnungen gewannen immer größere Bedeutung. Die Hände wagten sich von Mal zu Mal immer tiefer vor und der Körper übernahm eine immer wachsende Kontrolle über die Situation. _

_Irgendwann, inmitten von all dem dachte Harry, dass sich Alice so fühlen musste, als sie in den Kaninchenbau gefallen war. Tiefer, tiefer, tiefer… immer tiefer. Der Fall, der ganz bestimmt kommt, wird ganz sicher schmerzhaft sein._

**Elfter Tag**

»Also, nun fühle ich nur noch einige Formulare aus und schon dürfen die Herren gehen. Der Name Ihres Freundes, bitte?«

»William Black.«

»William?«

Der Mann lächelt leicht mit fröhlicher Genugtuung, wie ein selbstzufriedenes Kind.

»Wie Prinz William, der Earl of Strathearn.«

Die Oberschwester schaut ihn an mit dem Blick einer Frau, die zwei Söhne großgezogen hat und sehr wohl den Anklang von kindischen Blödeleien erkennen kann. Sie ist sich fast sicher, dass sich der Patient aus dem Zimmer 45 in einem seiner Lebensabschnitte des Spitznamens „das Prinzlein" rühmen durfte.

»Ein interessanter Zufall«, meint sie. »Wir haben nicht gewusst, wie wir ihn nennen sollen, und so habe ich ihn Billy genannt. Nach Billy Idol.« Das Gesicht des Mannes reagiert mit vollkommener Leere und die Oberschwester kommt sich plötzlich sehr alt vor. »Nicht so wichtig«, fügt sie hinzu und setzt das Ausfüllen des Formulars fort. »Das Geburtsdatum?«

»Fünfter Juni 1980.«

»Führerscheinnummer?«

»Er hat keinen.«

Die Oberschwester hebt verwundert eine Augenbraue, kommentiert es aber nicht weiter. Es mag sein, dass man ihn überallhin in einer Limousine chauffiert hatte. Was kann sie letztendlich über diesen Mann wissen?

»Die Telefonnummer? Die Anschrift?«

Der Mann seufzt. »Wir sind gerade dabei, umzuziehen, verstehen Sie?«

Die Oberschwester gibt unter der Kraft der flehenden Blicke nach. Es ist ja gar nicht so ungewöhnlich zu dieser Zeit. Im Februar wurden größere Teile einiger Londoner Bezirke zerstört und der Wiederaufbau dauerte immer noch an. »Dann vielleicht eine Anschrift von irgendwelchen Bekannten? So, dass man Sie im Notfall erreichen könnte?«

»Grimmauldplatz 12.«

Die Adresse kommt der Oberschwester sehr merkwürdig vor. »London?«

»Ja, London.«

»Na gut«, meint sie schließlich und heftet den Papierstapel zusammen. »Bitte noch hier unterzeichnen.« Der Mann befolgt gehorsam die Aufforderung. »Sie haben zwar bereits mit Doktor Howards gesprochen, aber vielleicht haben Sie noch weitere Fragen?«

Der Mann schweigt eine Weile, unsicher darüber, ob er überhaupt nach irgendetwas fragen wollte. »Wie hoch sind die Chancen, dass sein Gedächtnis wiederkommt? Ihrer Meinung nach?«, fragt er dann. »Doktor Howards meinte, es wäre durchaus möglich, dass es niemals passiert. Gibt es etwas, womit ich ihm helfen könnte?«

»Sie helfen ihm am besten, wenn Sie in seiner Nähe bleiben«, antwortet die Oberschwester sanft. »Es wird ein wenig dauern, bis er wieder selbstständig wird. Und was das Gedächtnis anbetrifft, dann am besten können die vertrauten Dinge helfen. Orte, Gesichter, Beschäftigungen. Sie sollen die Schauplätze besuchen, die er gemocht und die Menschen, die er gern hatte, genauso wie die, die er nicht leiden konnte. Sie können sein Lieblingsspiel spielen oder denselben Sport treiben wie früher. Die Vergangenheit wiederholen. So wenig wie möglich daran verändern. Denselben Kaffee trinken und dieselbe Marmelade auf das Toastbrot streichen. Und so weiter.«

Der Mann scheint jedes ihrer Worte zu verschlingen und nickt ab und zu mit fest entschiedenem Gesicht. Sie ist sich ganz sicher, dass er mit der Herausforderung klarkommt.

XXX

_Am besten lief es, wenn sie sich gar nicht mehr sahen. Wenn sich ihre Blicke nicht im Raum des Großen Saals über den Köpfen der anderen Schüler trafen oder wenn sie durch dicke Mauern, unzählige Etagen und Wände getrennt wurden._

_Dann konnte Harry so tun, als ob er es unter Kontrolle hätte. Er konnte sich auf das Nötige konzentrieren oder mit Ron und Hermine so sprechen, als ob nichts wäre. Er konnte Hausaufgaben machen und über die todlangweiligen Texte in den Schulbüchern meckern. Er konnte in der letzten Minute Essays im Gemeinschaftsraum schreiben, mit Ron und einem Teller heimlich aus der Küche stibitzten Nusskeksen als Gesellschaft. Er konnte Cho anschauen und gar nichts dabei fühlen, gleichzeitig daran denkend, wie wunderbar es war, manchmal gar nichts fühlen zu müssen. Er konnte auch die Begeisterung darüber in etwas mehr verwandeln und versuchen ein Märchen für die Menschen auszudenken, die Sicherheit für Glück hielten._

_Am besten war es, wenn sie sich gar nicht mehr anfassten, wenn es keinen beschleunigten Atem, keine zufällige Handberührung oder keinen beunruhigenden Hautkontakt mehr gab. _

_Dann musste man sich nicht so anstrengen. Man konnte so tun, als ob man nicht von hellblonden Haaren träumen würde. Man konnte Cho küssen und sich selbst zu überzeugen versuchen, dass es war, was zählte. Man konnte dieses Theater weiter spielen und sich einreden, dass Snapes vielsagender Blick nicht das betraf, was Harry so verzweifelt verheimlichen wollte._

_Dann aber trafen sie irgendwann schließlich aufeinander und gaben von vorne dem Sog hin, als ob Zeit und Raum keine Bedeutung hätten. Harry schaute Draco in die Augen und sagte, »Ich wünschte, du wärest tot.« Draco lächelte bitter und antwortete, »Gleichfalls.«_

_Es änderte sich absolut nicht das Geringste._

**Zwölfter Tag**

Der Augenblick, in dem es heißt, das Krankenhaus zu verlassen, kommt viel zu schnell.

Der Mann, genannt William Black, bringt sorgfältig das Bett in Ordnung. Er rückt die Decke und den Überwurf immer wieder zurecht, ständig unzufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. James Evans steht an der Tür und beobachtet ihn aufmerksam.

Plötzlich lässt William den Überwurf fallen und setzt sich schwungvoll auf das Bett. »Wo wohne ich eigentlich?«, fragt er, James zugewandt. In seiner Stimme schwebt Herausforderung mit.

»Wir haben zusammen in einer Zweizimmerwohnung gelebt, in einem der Stadthäuser, die nach der Explosion in West End eingestürzt sind«, antwortet James ruhig.

»Wo wohnst du denn jetzt?«, bohrt William unnachgiebig weiter und notiert im Gedächtnis, dass James weder einen Straßennamen noch eine Hausnummer genannt hatte. Er möchte also vorsichtig sein. Die Tatsache, dass er dem fremden Mann so gerne trauen würde, heißt noch nicht, dass er es wirklich sollte.

»Ein wenig in einem Hotel, ein wenig bei Bekannten, und ein wenig in…« James wird für einen kurzen Moment still, um dann gleich wieder das Thema mit etwas mehr Energie aufzugreifen. »Es ist nämlich so, dass wir aus der Stad ziehen wollten, irgendwohin in einen kleineren Ort. Irgendwohin ins Grüne. Ab und zu ist einer von uns auf der Suche nach einem Haus unterwegs gewesen. Als es mit deinem Unfall passiert ist, war ich gerade an der Küste. Deshalb auch hat es einige Zeit gedauert, bis ich gemerkt habe, dass dir etwas zugestoßen ist.«

William, der sich selbst immer noch nicht wirklich wie ein William vorkommt, kneift die Augen zusammen und legt den Kopf zur Seite. »Irgendwo an der Küste?«

»In Bournemouth«, bestätigt James.

»Und weiter?«

»Ich habe ein ziemlich nettes Haus gefunden. Auch wenn es nur ein Reihenhaus ist und obwohl man drin ganz sicher malern müsste, da es voll von ekelhaften Blumentapeten ist.« James starrt seine Hände an. »Doch das Haus hat großes Potential. Im Augenblick fasse ich da noch nichts an. Dir sollte es schließlich auch gefallen.«

Es kommt keine Antwort.

»Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?«

Ob etwas nicht in Ordnung sei? William schüttelt den Kopf. Andererseits, ist denn auch überhaupt irgendwas in Ordnung? »Ich weiß nicht recht, ob es einen Sinn hat«, sagt er nach einer Weile.

»Wie bitte?«

»Ob es Sinn hat, mich nach der Meinung zu fragen.«

James verlässt die Fensterbank und setzt sich zu ihm aufs Bett. Nicht zu nah. Nie zu nah. James ist vorsichtig. Das muss auch eine Bedeutung haben, doch William weiß zu wenig, um klar sagen zu können, was es genau ist.

»Warum macht das für dich keinen Sinn?«

»James…«

»James, was?«

William gibt einen tiefen Seufzer von sich. »Ich weiß doch selber nicht, was ich mag. Habe keine Ahnung, was mir gefällt.« Er breitet ratlos die Hände aus. »Ich weiß nicht mal, was meine Lieblingsfarbe ist.«

James lächelt plötzlich.

»Es trifft sich also gut, dass ich Hilfsmaterial mitgebracht habe«, sagt er, steht auf und greift nach der Tasche, mit der er gekommen ist. Er holt eine dunkle Mappe heraus und kommt zurück zum Bett.

»Was ist es?«

»Es sind Farben«, antwortet James zufrieden. Die geöffnete Mappe entpuppt sich als ein Farb- und Musterkatalog. James blättert darin und hält bei einer der ersten Seiten an. »Für den Anfang eine vereinfachte und verkürzte Version.«

»Was soll ich damit machen?«

»Es dir ansehen und feststellen, was annehmbar ist und was nicht.«

William beißt sich auf die Lippe und schaut sich höchstkonzentriert die Farben an. »Gelb fällt weg. Lila ist nicht wirklich gut. Braun auch nicht.« Die falschen Farben aufzuzählen scheint ihm ziemlich leicht zu fallen. »Orange nicht. Rot ebenfalls nicht.«

Nach dem letzten Satz fällt er ins Schweigen, jedoch ohne den Blick von der vorliegenden Farbpalette zu lassen.

»Also sind Blau- und Grüntöne in Ordnung?«

»Ich glaube schon«, sagt William und zuckt mit den Schultern. »Eher grün als blau.«

»Und schwarz?«

»Schwarz ist okay. Aber nicht für die Wände«, merkt er an.

James schenkt ihm ein ironisches Lächeln. »Verstehe, keine schwarzen Wände. Und was sagst du zu grau?«

»Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht so leicht silbrig?«

»Grün, schwarz und silbergrau«, sagt James und lächelt in sich hinein, als ob es etwas Wichtiges bedeuten würde.

»Und rosa«, fügt William nach einer Weile hinzu, obwohl James nichts mehr von ihm zu erwarten scheint.

»Rosa?«

James wirkt dermaßen schockiert, dass William ganz deutlich spürt, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht steigt. »Es scheint so«, meint er und überlegt, ob seine Wangen jetzt selbst genauso rosa aussehen wie der erwähnte Farbton. Er hofft, es ist nicht der Fall. Das wäre zu demütigend. Er muss nicht seine gesamte Kindheit in Erinnerung haben, um zu wissen, dass rosa keine passende Farbe für Jungs ist.

Als er dann aber den Kopf hebt, gibt es in James' Augen keinen Spott. Stattdessen sieht man in ihnen etwas beinahe Trauriges. »Nun, gerade das hätte ich nicht vermutet«, sagt er dann und lächelt William zu.

XXX

_Als Sirius starb, ging etwas in Harry zugrunde. Es riss nur ein wenig, nicht endgültig, und trotzdem fühlte sich Harry so, als ob man ihm etwas entrissen hätte, ein Stückchen von ihm wegnahm und ins Ungewisse schickte, weit weg hinter den nebligen Horizont. _

_Eine Zeitlang tobte Harry vor Wut. Er schrie und verzweifelte, und dieses Etwas in ihm drin, sein eigenes kleines schwarzes Loch wuchs unaufhörlich und unerbittlich, als ob es ihn verschlingen und bis zum Letzten verdauen wollte, bis nicht mal ein Krümel von ihm übrig blieb._

_Hermine sagte, dass Harry sich damit abfinden würde. Sie sagte ihm auch, dass die Zeit alle Wunden heile. Alle wiederholten den Satz wie einen Zauberspruch, von dem es Harry besser gehen sollte. Viele Tage lang besserte sich nichts und Harry begann zu denken, dass es wohl kein Ende nehmen wird und die Zeit gar nichts zu ändern vermag._

_Eines Abends traf er dann Draco Malfoy. Er sah ihn leidenschaftslos an und schien nichts zu fühlen. Endlich, dachte er, endlich bin ich wieder heil, wieder ich selbst. Die Rückkehr aus dem Land des Wahnsinns freute ihn aber nicht so, wie sie sollte. Harry mochte es gerne dabei bewenden, jedoch kurz, bevor sie auseinander gingen, erwischte Harry Malfoys Blick und alles fing wieder von vorne an. _

_Es gab etwas Seltsames in Dracos Augen. Harry verstand plötzlich, dass auch mit Malfoy etwas nicht stimmte und dass auch er eine Leere in sich trug, einen Riss, etwas, was ihn langsam und unaufhörlich zu Staub zermalmte. Und so kam es, dass Harry die Hände ausstreckte, mit Unsicherheit, als ob er etwas zum ersten Mal berühren würde. Er dachte dabei, auch wenn es ihm selbst töricht erschien, dass vielleicht seine eigene Leere und das Gerissene, das Spuren in Malfoys Augen hinterlassen hatte, irgendwie zueinander passten. Vielleicht versteckte sich das, was man ihm wegnahm, ausgerechnet hier, in Malfoy. Vielleicht brauchte man nur die Hände danach zu strecken. _

_Mitten im Weg begegneten ihm andere Hände._

Etwas hat sich verändert_, dachte Harry, noch unsicher, ob es Tatsache oder eine weitere Einbildung sei._

**Dreizehnter Tag**

In Bournemouth kommen sie zwei Tage später an, gegen Abend. Zwischen dem Beginn und dem Ende der Reise gibt es viele Gleise und mehrere Stationen. William ermüdet schnell und verträgt schlecht die Anwesenheit von fremden Menschen, daher warten sie die Stunden des Berufsverkehrs ab in kleineren Orten, in leeren, stillen Gaststätten und im Grünen auf Bänken mit absplitternden Anstrich. James sagt kaum etwas, William wiederum konzentriert sich darauf, die eigenen Bewegungen und Emotionen zu beherrschen, somit bilden sie ein ziemlich schweigsames Duo. Manchmal schaut sich jemand nach ihnen um, als ob er sie aufhalten wollte. Oder es kommt William nur so vor.

William. William Black. Black William. William Black. William? Bill? Billy?

Der Name hört sich nicht richtig an, egal, von welcher Seite er auch ihn auch rannimmt.

An einer der Stationen kauft ihm James ein Notizheft mit einem Stift, ohne zu fragen, wozu ihn William überhaupt braucht. William fühlt sich nicht ganz wohl damit, dass jemand für ihn bezahlt, doch er tut so, als ob es ihn nicht stört. James tut wiederum so, als ob er nicht neugierig wäre, was William mit dem Heft vorhat.

William. William Black. Ganz bestimmt kein Billy.

Das Heft füllt sich mit gerader, sauberer Handschrift, die etwas beunruhigend Weibliches an sich hat. William wechselt die Schriftart, damit sie weniger geneigt erscheint, doch die Veränderung ist kaum wahrnehmbar. Sein eigener Name sieht wie ein Stück von einem fremden Leben aus.

Gelegentlich späht William über den Rand des Heftes zu James hinüber, der aus dem Zugfenster in die vorbeirauschende Landschaft schaut. Er sieht sich sein starres Gesicht an, in dem sich dunkle Augenringen leicht abzeichnen und überlegt, was sich dahinter verbergen mag, von dem er noch nichts wissen kann. Er ist überzeugt, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt. Immer wieder kommt ihm der Gedanke, den Mund aufmachen zu müssen und dieselben, ständig aufs Neue aufkommenden Fragen zu stellen. Wer bin ich? Wer bist du? Woher kennen wir uns? Warum glaube ich, dass du lügst? Dann aber dreht sich James zu ihm um und sie sehen sich lange in die Augen. Sämtliche Fragen gehen im Grün der Irisringe unter. William schüttelt sie ab und wendet sich wieder dem Füllen der Heftblätter mit seinem Namen und Vornamen zu.

William Black. William Black.

Eines Tages wird er ganz sicher sein Zuhause und seine Erinnerungen darin finden.

XXX

_Es vergingen einige Tage und mehrere Treffen, bei denen keiner von ihnen etwas sagte oder nur ganz wenige Worte von sich gab. Beide wurden sanfter in Angesicht ihrer kleinen und großen Niederlagen, beide dem Inneren zugewandt, geschlossen in den eigenen Welten, die sich stets um sie selbst drehten. Sie sahen die Dinge immer noch völlig anders und schauten in die entgegengesetzten Richtungen, aber wenn die Spannungen nachließen und nichts mehr außer der Ruhe blieb, war die Tatsache schwieriger zu erkennen und Harry redete sich ein, dass dies der Anfang vom Ende sei und keine kurze Unterbrechung. Er versuchte sich einzubilden, dies wäre die richtige Veränderung ihres Verhältnisses und was auch immer später kommen mochte, alles würde ganz anders werden. Er versuchte sich selbst zu überzeugen, dass es sowieso keine Rückkehr mehr in die Vergangenheit gab. _

_Alles wurde still, ruhig und einfach. Harry Potter schloss die Augen, verbarg das Gesicht an einer fremden Schulter und vergaß für eine Weile die ganze große Welt um ihn herum._

**Vierzehnter Tag**

Sie kommen hinein. James hält am Teppichrand an. »Und, was meinst du?«

Die ungeduldige Spannung steht ihm im Gesicht geschrieben und auch wenn William noch kaum Zeit hatte, um geheime Botschaften von seinem Gesicht ablesen zu lernen, weiß er, dass James sich seiner Reaktion nicht ganz sicher sei. Und dass er hofft, sie wird positiv ausfallen.

»Ich kann hier ein ziemliches Potential erkennen«, sagt er endlich, obwohl es ihn einige Mühe kostet.

»Echt?« James lächelt leicht und kann es immer noch nicht wirklich glauben, während William sich die größte Mühe gibt, nicht zu genau in die Ecken zu schauen.

Das Haus ist ein typischer Zweifamilienbau aus rotem Backstein. Eins von denen, die man praktisch in jedem englischen Vorort antreffen kann. Die Krönung der Durchschnittlichkeit mit vernachlässigtem, wenn auch recht großen Garten.

Dafür ist das Innere des Hauses eine Katastrophe. Es gibt Tapeten mit ausladendem, feinen Blumenmuster, Teppiche, die so tun, als ob sie edel wären und schwerfälliges Mobiliar aus der kitschigsten Phase der viktorianischen Zeit. Und überall Kleinkram, als Schmuck gedachtes Klimbim und sonstige undefinierbare Elemente, die es zur Aufgabe haben, den Raum angenehmer fürs Auge zu gestalten, die aber einen genau umgekehrten Effekt erzielen.

William seufzt tief, nachdem er sich vergewisserte, dass James nicht zu ihm hinschaut. Das Potential gibt es tatsächlich, doch um zu ihm zu gelangen, müsste man zuerst das Haus in die kleinsten Einzelteile zerlegen.

_Wenigstens habe ich was zu tun_, denkt er und überlegt, was man zuerst aus dem Haus entsorgen sollte. Seine Gedanken füllen sich sogleich mit Farben, Fakturen und Formen. Hin und wieder spricht er eine Idee laut aus, und James sieht zu, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen und gelegentliches bestätigendes Gemurmel verlauten zu lassen.

Diese plötzlich aufgetauchte Aufgabe scheint Wunder zu bewirken. William wird mit jedem Moment immer gelassener. Mag sein, dass er sich nicht erinnern kann, was er vor einem Jahr tat oder wo er zum ersten Mal auf James traf, doch alle Zeichen deuten darauf hin, er habe Ahnung, was man an die Wände hängt, wenn man sich ein Zuhause wünscht, das die Besucher nicht abschreckt. William spürt aufkeimende Hoffnung, dass es wohl Sachen gibt, die man nie ganz vergisst. Und er erkennt darin einen klaren Beweis für etwas, wo er sich viel besser als James bewährt. Sehr rasch entdeckt er, dass es ein sehr angenehmes Gefühl ist, anderen überlegen zu sein. Für alle Fälle beschließt er jedoch, diese Entdeckung nicht allzu sehr zur Schau zu stellen.

James Evans ist vielleicht nach wie vor ein unklares Rätsel, er ist aber auch alles, was William hat.


	2. Chapter 2

suffer: Vielen Dank für deinen Kommentar. Ja, die Geschichte ist beendet und auch zu Ende übersetzt. Ich werde versuchen, die einzelnen Teile/Kapitel (insgesamt 7) einmal wöchentlich zu posten — allerdings kommt sehr bald eine kleine Urlaubspause dazwischen :-)

Viele Grüße,  
>Donnie<p>

**Teil 2/7 — Tage 21 bis 63 **

_Mit jeden weiteren Sommerferien ging es Harry immer schlechter bei den Dursleys, denn von Jahr zu Jahr unterschied sich Harry Potters Leben immer mehr von dem bodenständigen, spießigen Dasein, das die Dursleys so sehr liebten. Mit jedem weiteren Jahr fiel es Harry schwerer, auf die mit absolutem Quatsch gefüllten Zeitungen nicht mit Frust und Ärger zu reagieren oder nicht daran zu denken, dass er eigentlich ganz woanders sein sollte._

_Die Ferien nach dem fünften Schuljahr waren zugleich leichter und schwerer zu ertragen als alle davor. Es war schwerer, weil Sirius' Tod Harry in einen seltsamen Zustand versetzt hatte, aus dem er nicht hinaus konnte und weil ihn nachts die Erinnerungen an Malfoy verfolgten. Es war aber auch ein wenig einfacher, über die Sommertage hinwegzukommen, denn Harry zog schon nach recht kurzer Zeit zu den Weasleys, wo man leicht Zerstreuung und noch leichter Spaß finden konnte. Mit Tausend unwichtigen Dingen befasst, dachte er kaum an Malfoy, dafür aber umso öfter an Ginny, die etwas Vertrautes und dadurch Beruhigendes an sich hatte. Es war etwas, was Harry als „ungefährlich" empfand und ihn immer häufiger dazu brachte, sie anzustrahlen._

_Nur die Nächte blieben immer noch verräterisch und erfüllt mit Träumen von gänzlich unpassendem Inhalt._

**Einundzwanzigster Tag**

Harry Potter ist voll mit Farbe verschmiert — oder er kommt sich zumindest so vor. Die Wände zu streichen entpuppt sich als eine Aufgabe, die viel schwieriger ist als erhofft und auf jeden Fall viel schmutziger, doch Harry hat nicht vor, sich zu beschweren. Es gibt etwas Beruhigendes in der einfachen, körperlichen Arbeit. Es hängt nichts davon ab und niemand gerät in Gefahr, wenn es sich plötzlich herausstellen soll, dass Harry die Aufgabe doch nicht meistern kann. Es sind nur Wände. Das Schlimmste, was ihm zustoßen könnte, ist Dracos Ärger. Aber selbst das scheint ja kaum wahrscheinlich zu sein, denn Draco fühlt sich nach wie vor nicht ganz ungezwungen in seinem Beisein und versucht sich zu zügeln. Harry bemerkt in diesem Verhalten das Echo des Dracos von damals: die Anzeichen des Sturms, versteckt hinter der Maske der Selbstbeherrschung. Er weiß, dass Draco, tief in seinem Inneren immer noch derselbe Draco ist, nur im Moment nicht so selbstsicher wie einst. Es vergingen gerade neunzehn Tage, seitdem Harry ihn fand. Und fünfzehn, seitdem er sich zu diesem verrückten Plan entschloss. Also erst gute zwei Wochen. Es ist wenig. Sehr wenig. Nur Geduld. Irgendwann wird alles so laufen, wie er es haben will. Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden.

Irgendwo von rechts hört er Zeitungspapier rascheln. Draco betritt das Zimmer und Harry glaubt einen Augenblick lang, nach Hogwarts versetzt zu sein, da der Eindruck so vertraut ist. Draco läuft schwungvoll wie damals und es ist nicht mal das kleinste Fleckchen Farbe an ihm zu finden. Sie streichen die Wände seit gut fünf Stunden, Harrys Hose und Hemd qualifizieren sich ausschließlich für sofortiges Entsorgen, seine Stirn ist von seltsamen grünen Flecken gezeichnet, aber Draco sieht wie aus dem Ei gepellt aus, als ob er gerade frisch gebügelte Kleidung angezogen hätte. Das kann nicht normal sein.

»Warum schaust du so, als ob du mich am liebsten mit dem Blick töten würdest?«

»Dein Hemd ist gebügelt«, sagt Harry vorwurfsvoll.

Draco bleibt vor ihm stehen und sieht ihn sichtbar verlegen an. »Stimmt. Das macht man ja mit den Hemden. Man nimmt das Bügelbrett und das Bügeleisen, macht den Stecker in die Steckdose rein und geht an die Arbeit. Du hättest es auch versuchen sollen.«

»Sehr witzig. Wir beide wissen gut, dass du keinen blassen Schimmer von Bügeln hast.« Draco widerspricht nicht, er lächelt nur ein wenig. »Ich war derjenige, der alle Hemden gebügelt hat. Darunter auch deine. Heute früh.« Draco reagiert immer noch nicht, sein Lächeln wird dafür immer breiter. »Was amüsiert dich so?«, fragt Harry, da ihm das Grinsen langsam auf die Nerven geht.

Draco strahlt ihn an. »Bist du vielleicht in der letzten Zeit an einem Spiegel vorbeigelaufen?«

»Nein, warum…?« Er bricht ab, da Draco seine Hand ergreift und ihn zum Flur hinschleift. Sie halten vor dem Spiegel an und Draco schubst Harry auf sein Spiegelbild zu.

»Siehst du?«

Harry starrt sich eine Weile im Spiegel an, ohne etwas Besonderes zu finden. Nun, abgesehen von den unzähligen bunten Farbstreifen und der grün verschmierten Stirn. »Was denn?«

»Du fragst noch?«

»Wieso nicht? Ich kann nichts erkennen.«

Draco seufzt theatralisch und dreht Harry zu sich um. »Na schön«, sagt er nach kurzer Überlegung und nimmt Harry den Pinsel aus der Hand.

»Hey, was soll das…«, fängt Harry an, während er seinen Kopf vor Dracos seltsamen Vorhaben schützt.

»Bleib einfach still stehen«, sagt Draco mit fester Entschlossenheit. »Ich möchte nur ein paar Linien verlängern, damit du es besser erkennen kannst.«

»Auf meiner Stirn?«

»Genau«, bestätigt Draco, als ob es die normalste Sache der Welt wäre.

Zuerst möchte es Harry abwehren, doch dann realisiert er, dass er sowieso bereits ganz bekleckert ist und dass Draco lange nicht mehr in so heller Aufregung war. Er lässt also die Arme fallen.

Nach einer Sekunde schaut ihn Draco höchstzufrieden an. »Na, jetzt kannst selbst du es wohl erkennen«, meint er.

Harry dreht sich zum Spiegel zurück und fixiert den Blick auf die grünen Farbkleckse im eigenen Gesicht. Zunächst kann er keinen Unterschied feststellen und ist gerade im Begriff zu verlauten, weiterhin nichts davon zu verstehen, als ihm plötzlich doch eine Veränderung auffällt. Bestimmte Linien wurden tatsächlich verlängert. Harry legt den Kopf leicht zur Seite und kneift die Augen zusammen. Ja, wenn er es sich so anguckt, dann erinnert ihn das Durcheinander aus grünen Streifen und Klecksen wirklich an etwas. Etwas wie eine formlose Kugel, von Nadeln durchzogen… Obwohl…

Harry neigt den Kopf noch schräger nach links.

Nein. Keine Kugel mit Nadeln. Ein Kaktus.

Und dann wird ihm der Sinn der ganzen Sache klar.

Er hat einen Kaktus an der Stirn. Einen Kaktus. Es ist ihm ein Kaktus gewachsen.

Er erhascht einen amüsierten Blick im Spiegel und beginnt selbst zu lachen. Draco schaut ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen an. Harry denkt darüber, dass er ihn so wohl nur dreimal im Leben gesehen hatte, da Draco Malfoy nie zu denen gehörte, die oft lächelten. Er denkt auch, dass er Draco gerne küssen würde, jetzt, da er selbst lacht und Draco und die ganze Welt absolut glücklich zu sein scheinen. Einen solchen Fall hatte er noch nie ausprobieren dürfen.

Er tut es jedoch nicht.

Es ist noch zu früh dafür.

XXX

_Den ganzen Sommer lang bemühte sich Harry nicht darüber nachzudenken, was mit ihm und Malfoy passiert, wenn das neue Schuljahr beginnt. Diesen Gedanken ließ er erst unterwegs zum Bahnhof an sich heran, als die Konfrontation unvermeidbar war. Er hatte kaum noch Zeit, darüber nachzugrübeln, doch er entdeckte mit Staunen, dass seine Wünsche und Erwartungen eine vollkommene Gestalt bekommen hatten, als ob sie schon lange auf eine Gelegenheit warteten, sich zu offenbaren. _

_Er rechnete keineswegs mit offenen Armen, Herzlichkeit oder selbst mit etwas Freundlichkeit, aber er war sicher, dass es eine Veränderung geben wird. Er glaubte, darauf vorbereitet zu sein und zu wissen, wie es mehr oder weniger aussehen könnte. Lucius Malfoy saß derzeit in Askaban und Draco war endlich von seinem Einfluss befreit. Er konnte den Weg verlassen, den der Vater für ihn bestimmte, er konnte etwas ganz Unerwartetes tun. _Es wird besser werden_, dachte Harry und erinnerte sich an Malfoys Reaktions auf die Festnahme seines Vaters. Er ließ die paar letzten Tage vor dem Abschluss des fünften Schuljahres vor seinem geistigen Auge vorbeiziehen und war sich nun sicher, dass Draco ihm alles verzeihen wird._

_Er selbst war auch bereit zu verzeihen, obwohl Malfoys Verbrechen viel ernsthafter waren. Er fühlte eine aufsteigende Hoffnung, ganz von dem Gedanken an einen neuen Anfang beflügelt, der ihn hinter der nächsten Kurve erwartete. _

_Die Zukunft wird besser sein als die Gegenwart, Harry war fest davon überzeugt._

**Fünfundzwanzigster Tag (1)**

Rita Bennett weiß, sie schlägt sich tapfer durch. Der Psychiater, den sie zweimal wöchentlich aufsucht, wiederholt es ihr immer wieder aufs Neue. Freunde und Familie sagen ihr, sie meistert ihre Situation ganz wunderbar und dass es ganz sicher andere Menschen gibt, die Ähnliches viel schlimmer ertragen. Dass sogar ihre Familien auseinanderbrechen und ihre Ehen mit Scheidungen enden. Sie weiß auch, dass diese „Anderen" ihr egal sind und dass sie sich gar nicht so vorkommt wie jemand, der gut mit dem Problem umgehen würde. Sie fühlt sich eher wie ein Mensch, dem man ein Stück seiner Seele rausgerissen und dann das Loch mit einem Pflaster zugeklebt hätte, freundlich auf ihn einzuredend: _Schon gut, es wird schon wieder_.

Trotzdem bewahrt Rita irgendwie ihre Fassung. Ihr Leben geht weiter, tagein, tagaus, ganz unabhängig von jeglichen Wünschen. Rita ist sich bewusst, nicht alleine mit ihrem Schmerz zu sein. Es gibt ja noch mehr solche Menschen wie sie, jede Menge Leute, die dasselbe durchmachen. An manchen Tagen ist ihr das Gefühl hilfreich, und der Gedanke, nicht verrückt zu werden, ihr Schicksal für normal zu halten, es mit anderen zu teilen, spendet ihr Trost. Es gibt aber auch Tage, an denen sie lieber einzigartig mit ihrem Schmerz wäre, denn die Tatsache, es gäbe mehr solche Menschen wie sie bedeutet, es gäbe auch noch mehr solche Jungs wie ihr Edward, die ihr Leben für dermaßen irreparabel zerstört hielten, dass sie sich lieber davon trennten als es ertragen zu müssen.

Rita Bennett verscheucht die düsteren Gedanken und holt eine Apfeltarte aus dem Backofen: den Überraschungskuchen für ihren Ehemann. Es ist der vierte Überraschungskuchen in dieser Woche, und da es bereits Donnerstag ist, hat die Überraschung auch sehr stark an ihrer überraschenden Wirkung verloren. Rita weiß, dass Paul es gelassen hinnimmt, er wird womöglich einen Satz wie _Ich habe mir immer gewünscht, du würdest öfters kochen_ von sich geben, und damit wird die Sache bewendet.

Sie seufzt, stellt das heiße Backblech auf die Ablage und streift sich die Topfhandschuhe ab, während sie mechanisch aus dem Fenster in den Garten schaut. Draußen öffnen sich langsam die Knospen am Apfelbaum und die Wolken wandern gemächlich am Himmel vorbei. Hinter dem Zaun hängt der neue Nachbar Wäsche auf.

Plötzlich bleibt ihr Blick auf der Gestalt des jungen Mannes haften. Er steht mit dem Rücken zu ihr und einen Augenblick lang kommt es Rita vor, es wäre Edward. Ihr Edward. Gesund und munter. Sie wartet kurz auf ein Wunder, sie hofft insgeheim darauf, doch dann dreht sich der Mann um und Rita bemerkt ihren Irrtum. Das Haar des jungen Nachbarn ist mehr zerzaust, seine Gesichtszüge schärfer, die Brille wirkt verfremdend. Es ist nicht Edward. Nicht ihr Sohn. Es ist nur der neue Nachbar. Einer der beiden jungen Männer, die in das Haus nebenan einzogen.

Rita wendet sich vom Fenster ab und fährt mit den Fingern durch das Haar. Der Kuchenduft füllt die Küche.

Das sind doch noch Kinder, denkt sie und es fällt ihr auf, dass der neue Nachbar die Wäsche nur lose über die Leine hängte, ohne Wäscheklammern zu benutzen. Und für heute hat man doch einen starken Wind angekündigt.

Eine Weile später legt Rita Bennett die Schürze ab und greift nach dem Kuchenblech. Paul mag sowieso Kuchen nicht besonders gern, und die neuen Nachbarn sollten mit einer netten Aufmerksamkeit begrüßt werden. Sie tut so, als ob es ihr dabei um nichts anderes ginge.

XXX

_Das erste Wiedersehen mit Malfoy raubte ihm jede Hoffnung. Harry wusste auf einmal nicht mehr, wie er mit sich selbst klarkommen sollte. Malfoys Augen waren eiskalt und wuterfüllt, viel mehr noch als im Jahr davor. Er wirkte an sich erwachsener und gefährlicher, was überhaupt gar nicht dazu passte, was Harry sich zusammengesponnen hatte. _

_Draco Malfoy wollte nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben, soviel war klar. Mehrere Tage lang versuchet Harry sich einzureden, es wäre bloß ein Spiel, Draco würde nur die Außenstehenden irre führen wollen, was sein Verhältnis zu Harry anbetraf, doch irgendwann wird schon die Wahrheit die Oberhand gewinnen. Doch es war weder ein Spiel noch ein Theater oder eine gezielte Täuschung. Es war die Tatsache. Die ganzen Nächte, die Harry damit verbrachte, im Schloss herumzustreunen und Malfoy zufällig in einem der Gänge treffen zu wollen, änderten gar nichts mehr daran. Es war das Ende. _

_Harry lag im Bett, starrte die Decke an und grübelte, was er mit all der Vergebung anfangen sollte, um die ihn anscheinend niemand gebeten hatte. _

**Fünfundzwanzigster Tag (2) **

»Was ist das?«

James schaut weiterhin auf das Kuchenblech nieder mit einem recht unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck. »Obsttarte«, antwortet er dann nach einer Weile.

William erhebt sich vom Fußboden, legt den Malpinsel zur Seite und kommt näher, um den Kuchen zu inspizieren. Er beobachtet ihn aufmerksam, dann kehrt zur Zimmerecke zurück und wühlt in den dort stehenden Umzugskartons. Aus den Abgründen des dritten Kartons befördert er schließlich zwei Plastikgabeln ans Tageslicht. Eine davon reicht er James, die zweite spießt er in die goldene Kruste der Tarte hinein. »Apfeltarte«, sagt er zufrieden, nachdem er den Geschmack zuordnen konnte.

James verfolgt seine Bewegungen nach wie vor wortlos, mit dem Kuchen in der einen und mit der weißen Plastikgabel in der zweiten Hand.

William schubst ihn leicht und zeigt auf den mit Zeitungspapier ausgelegten Fußboden. »Setz dich hin«, befiehlt er. »Und iss.«

James bohrt gehorsam die Gabel in den Kuchen.

»Woher hast du es?«

»Du fragst erst jetzt danach? Bist nicht sonderlich vorsichtig.«

William zuckt mit den Schultern. »Was könnte mir eine Obsttarte schon Böses tun?«

»Keine Ahnung. Wir leben in gefährlichen Zeiten. Kriege, Bomben, Attentate, Terroristen, Fundamentalisten…«

William hebt leicht eine Augenbraue. Sein Gesicht nimmt einen sehr skeptischen Ausdruck an. »In einer Obsttarte?«

James seufzt. »Es kommt von unserer Nachbarin aus dem hellgrünen Haus nebenan.«

»Du hast das Thema gewechselt«, wirft ihm William vor. »Du wolltest mir mehr von terroristischen Tarten erzählen.«

»Es ist ein Begrüßungsgeschenk«, setzt James fort, ohne Williams Bemerkung zu beachten. »Sie lädt uns zu einer Gartenparty am Samstag ein. Grill, Steaks, ein paar Leute aus der Nachbarschaft. Solche Dinge.«

»Was hast du ihr geantwortet?«

»Dass ich noch nicht sagen kann, ob wir Zeit dafür finden.«

»Ich würde gerne hingehen.«

»Ich weiß nicht, ob es die bes…«

»Ich will dahin«, unterbricht ihn William und kneift leicht die Augen zusammen.

»Die Ärzte sagen, du solltest größere Menschenansammlungen vermeiden.«

»Ich möchte dort hingehen«, erklärt William wiederholt mit einer Stimme, die keine Widerrede duldet. Noch vor zwei Wochen würde er nie solche Töne anschlagen. Er hätte nicht gewusst, wie. Doch bestimmte Dinge hat man im Blut und man kann sie immer und überall aufs Neue finden.

James kapituliert vor der Macht dieses Tons und der damit zusammenhängenden Erinnerungen. Er schüttelt den Kopf, als ob er immer noch „nein" sagen würde, doch beide wissen bereits, dass William sich durchgesetzt hat.

»Sie meinte auch«, sagt James, zu dem leichtem Unterhaltungston zurückfindend, »ich sollte Wäscheklammern kaufen, denn sonst fliegt uns Wäsche weg.«

William lächelt und beißt sich auf die Lippe.

Er sagt nichts weiter.

XXX

_Er versuchte sich selbst mit der Rechtfertigung zu täuschen, dass es nur um einen Verdacht ging. Draco Malfoy heckte doch was raus, soviel war klar und Harry war sich dessen so sicher, dass er eben aus diesem Grund pausenlos jede seiner Bewegungen mit den Augen verfolgen musste. Er redete sich selbst ein, dass es darauf käme, einen vermeintlichen bösen Plan aufzudecken und eine große Katastrophe zu verhindern. Er tat so, als ob es das einzige Ziel der ganzen Grübelei und heimlicher Beobachtung wäre._

_In der Wahrheit hatte Harry anfangs noch die Hoffnung, sich getäuscht zu haben. Selbst dann, als er Ron und Hermine zu überzeugen versuchte, dass sich Malfoy wohl doch Voldemort angeschlossen hatte und nun das Dunkle Mal trug, hoffte er, sich doch zu irren. Leider, im Laufe des letzten Jahres gelang es ihm, Malfoy ziemlich gut kennenzulernen und jetzt konnte er gut erkennen, wann Draco log, etwas verheimlichte oder sich um etwas Sorgen machte. _

_Harry Potter wusste ganz genau, dass Draco Malfoy einen Auftrag erhalten hatte. Die Art, wie er auftrat, der Hauch von reger Betriebsamkeit, mangelndes Interesse an Quidditch und der abwesende Blick im Zaubertrankunterricht sprachen Bände. All das fügte sich für Harry zu einem klaren Bild zusammen: Voldemort hatte Draco Malfoy eine Aufgabe auferlegt, die er nun zu erfüllen versuchte. Es hieß nun für Harry, höchste Aufmerksamkeit aufzubringen und für das Schrecklichste gewappnet zu sein. _

_Es hieß aber auch zugleich, dass Draco Malfoy ihn verraten hatte. Obwohl sie sich nie etwas versprochen hatten, tat es weh wie ein echter Verrat. Lucius saß im Gefängnis, also konnte er Draco zu nichts zwingen — und trotzdem entschied er sich für Voldemort. Er schob Harry Potter einfach zur Seite, als ob zwischen ihnen nie etwas gewesen wäre, und radierte ihre gemeinsamen Momente weg, als ob sie keine Bedeutung hätten. Vielleicht hatten sie es auch nicht. Anscheinend nicht. Vielleicht war Harry von Anfang an dem Wahnsinn doch ganz alleine ausgesetzt. _

_Dieser Gedanke schmerzte noch mehr als alles andere, das er seinen Freunden gegenüber zugeben durfte. _

**Neunundzwanzigster Tag**

Paul Bennett steht mitten auf seinem eigenen Grundstück und verfolgt mit den Augen alle hier versammelten Menschen. Einige Nachbarn, ihre Kinder, irgendwelche Bekannte von Rita, seine Bürokollegen und ein paar Leute, die er gar nicht zuordnen kann. Dieser Anblick des vollen Hauses wird langsam zur Gewohnheit: immer, wenn Evangeline wegfährt, bleibt Rita alleine und kann anscheinend mit der Leere um sich herum nicht umgehen. Er selbst ist glücklich, eine Arbeit zu haben, die ihm täglich acht Stunden Konzentration abverlangt und an nichts anderes denken lässt.

In der Menge fallen ihm ihre neuesten Nachbarn auf. Bislang schaffte er es nicht, sie persönlich kennenzulernen, aber er hörte bereits Einiges über sie von seiner Frau. Er konnte von Anfang an den Eindruck nicht abwehren, Rita hätte vor, die Beiden zu bemuttern, und es reicht ihm ein einziger Blick, um zu begreifen, wieso. An dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen — hier entsinnt sich Paul plötzlich an seinen Namen, James Evans — haftet etwas, was so sehr an ihren Sohn erinnert.

Er zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und beschließt, näher an den jungen Mann heranzukommen. »Paul Bennett«, stellt er sich vor, als er zu ihm kommt und streckt ihm Hand entgegen.

Der Junge ergreift sie fast automatisch.

»James Evans«, antwortet er und sieht sich herum.

»Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?«

»Es ist nichts, nur… Ich überlege bloß, wo mein… Freund bleibt.«

Paul bemerkt den kurzen Moment der Unsicherheit und die nervösen Seitenblicke des Jungen. Seltsam. »Er ist dort«, sagt er und zeigt auf einen schattigen Platz in der Ecke des Gartens. »In Beschlag genommen von Frau Distels Töchtern und ihre Freundinnen.« Paul lächelt gutmütig, doch der Junge reagiert nicht so, wie er sollte und macht einen noch unruhigeren Eindruck. »Sie sind gar nicht so gefährlich, wie sie aussehen«, fügt also Paul hinzu.

James Evans dreht sich zu ihm um und macht ein verblüfftes Gesicht.

»Verzeihen Sie, es ist nur so, dass…« Einen Moment lang zögert er, bevor er zum Weiterreden ansetzt. »Sehen Sie, es mag unglaublich klingen, aber mein Freund… hatte neulich einen Unfall. Die Verletzungen waren so ernst, dass er, als er endlich das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte, sich nicht mal daran erinnern konnte, wie er heißt.«

Paul Bennett reißt die Augen ganz weit auf. Ein Unfall, denkt er, und plötzlich springen die Puzzleteile in seinem Kopf an die richtigen Stellen und bilden ein sinnvolles Ganzes zusammen. Diese seltsam traurige Stimmung, die der Junge ausstrahlt, diese Augen, die wohl zu viel gesehen haben mussten. Dieses Zögern bei den Worten _Er hatte einen Unfall_. Auf einmal fallen Paul die neuerdings stur ignorierten Frontnachrichten ein.

_Soldaten_, denkt er. Kein Wunder, dass Rita sich bei dem Jungen stark an Edward erinnert fühlte. Er hat die gleiche Ausstrahlung, das gleiche Alter und die gleichen Erfahrungen.

»Deshalb auch mache ich mir ein wenig Sorgen um ihn«, setzt James Evans fort, immer noch etwas verlegen. »Ich weiß, es sieht vielleicht komisch aus, dass ich so sehr auf ihn aufpasse, aber… Er weiß nicht wirklich, wie er…«

»…in der Gesellschaft funktionieren sollte? Unter Menschen?«

»Eben«, antwortet James und Paul hat auf einmal das Gefühl, der junge Mann braucht dringend Trost.

»Du bist ein guter Junge«, sagt er also.

Er bekommt einen erstaunten und leicht verlegenen Blick als Antwort.

Paul Bennett weiß bereits jetzt, dass die zwei neuen Nachbarn zu häufigen Gästen in seinem Zuhause werden. Ehrlich gesagt hat er auch gar nichts dagegen.

XXX

_Als Harry letztendlich begriff, dass dies, was er empfand, keine seltsame Art von Herzrhythmusstörung war, sondern eine ganz normale Sympathie, wusste er eine längere Zeit nicht, was er damit anfangen soll. Die Sache mit Cho hatte er unter misslungenen Erfahrungen gebucht und hielt sie im Stillen für einen Irrtum. Malfoy wiederum hatte bewirkt, dass Harry sein Wertesystem und Prioritäten aufs Neue gestalten musste. Plötzlich, nachdem er im Begriff war, sich damit abzufinden, dass er wohl sein Leben lang eine Vorliebe für Malfoy und ihm ähnliche Männer hegen wird, kam plötzlich Ginny dazwischen. Als einer gänzlich neue Erscheinung. _

_Harry wusste nicht mehr genau, wie es passiert war, aber Ginny Weasley wuchs zu einer Person heran, zu der sich Harry hingezogen fühlte. Und zwar so stark, dass wenn es Draco Malfoy nicht gäbe, würde Harry total den Kopf für sie verlieren. Ginny wurde ihrer Zeit genauso wie Harry in Voldemorts düstere Umlaufbahn hineingezogen. Ihm gegenüber treten zu müssen hatte etwas in ihr verändert. Sie hatte die dunkle Seite berührt, blieb aber trotzdem lebhaft und fröhlich. Sie verfolgte Harry nicht mit dümmlichen, schmierigen Blicken, wie es in der letzten Zeit immer mehr Mädchen taten. Außerdem kannte Harry sie ziemlich gut. Er wusste, was ihre Lieblingsfarbe war und mit wie vielen Stücken Zucker sie ihren Tee nahm. Hätte es Malfoy nicht gegeben oder hätte Harry ihn vergessen können, dann wäre Ginny Weasley mit ihren roten Haaren, die Harry so sehr an das Bild seiner Mutter erinnerten, eine perfekte Lösung gewesen._

_Doch es gab Draco Malfoy und Harrys Gedächtnis funktionierte leider einwandfrei. Ginny dagegen hatte nun einen übertrieben fürsorglichen Bruder. Harry wollte um nichts in der Welt Rons Ärger auf sich ziehen. Wie anders es war als die risikobehafteten heimlichen Treffen in der Dunkelheit der Korridore. Harry hatte das Gefühl, ganz egal, was er auch täte, er würde es bis an sein Lebensende nicht vergessen können. Ganz unabhängig von der Menge roter Locken. _

**Sechsunddreißigster Tag**

Die Tür wird vorsichtig geöffnet und hinter ihr kommt ein zerzauster blonder Kopf zum Vorschein.

_Keiner hat mir gesagt, dass er so gut aussieht_, denkt Evangeline Bennett und lächelt breit. Sie haben von Gedächtnisverlust erzählt, aber das Wesentliche haben sie nicht erwähnt.

»Hallo«, sagt sie und wappnet sich innerlich mit aller verfügbaren Dreistigkeit. Ihre Mutter behauptete, der Mann bräuchte Gesellschaft und Evangeline hat die Absicht, diese Gesellschaft zu werden, ganz egal, was der Betroffene selbst davon hält.

»Wer bist du?«

»Mein Name ist Evangeline Bennett, ich wohne nebenan.« Mit einer unpräzisen Handbewegung weist sie in die Richtung ihres Elternhauses. »Du kennst meine Eltern, oder?« Der Mann nickt vorsichtig und etwas widerwillig. »Na eben. Ich dachte mir, es würde sich gehören, wenn ich mich auch vorstelle. Du kannst Eva zu mir sagen.«

Der Mann sieht nicht so aus, als ob er gerne mit ihr sprechen würde, doch Eva entscheidet, sich nicht davon abschrecken zu lassen. »Lässt du mich rein?«, fragt sie und macht gleichzeitig einen Schritt auf die Tür zu.

Der Mann seufzt, lässt sie passieren und läuft ihr dann hinterher, als ob er der Gast im eigenen Hause wäre.

Eva hält mitten in dem Raum an, den sie für das Wohnzimmer hält. Es ist schwer, ganz sicher zu sein, denn der ganze Fußboden wird immer noch mit Zeitungen und Fetzen einer Plastikplane bedeckt. Möbelstücke machen sich allesamt sehr rar. Sie macht es sich bequem auf einem der beiden freien Stühle und schaut erwartungsvoll den Hausherrn an, der relativ rasch begreift, was nun weiter kommen sollte. »Kaffee, Tee?«, fragt er mit einer von Widerwillen gezeichneten Stimme.

»Kaffee, bitte«, antwortet Eva ruhig. »Schwarz, ohne Milch und Zucker, wenn möglich.«

William Black begibt sich gehorsam in die Küche, während Eva überlegt, dass sein Vorname zu lang und entschieden zu ernst klingt. Er hat etwas mehr Pepp nötig, beschließt sie und überfliegt in Gedanken alle möglichen Koseformen. Angewidert verwirft sie den „Will" und die verschiedensten Variationen von „Billy". _Liam_, glaubt sie am Ende mit Zufriedenheit. Ja, dieser Name passt sogar ganz gut zu ihm. Etwas keltisch im Klang, ein wenig romantisch und zugleich nicht so steif wie William.

Der junge Mann kommt aus der Küche mit zwei Tassen in der Hand. Er gibt ihr eine mit dem hübscheren Muster darauf. Der Kaffee ist heiß und von guter Qualität und verbreitet einen angenehmen, vertrauten Duft.

_Es ist der Anfang einer wunderbaren Freundschaft_, denkt Evangeline.

XXX

_Katie Bell landete plötzlich in einem sehr schweren Zustand im Krankenflügel und mit diesem Moment bekam die ganze Geschichte einen viel düsteren Ton. _

_Es war kein Spiel mehr, keine Rivalität, kein Wettlauf darum, wer der bessere Sucher war oder bissigere Sprüche von sich gab. Es war Wirklichkeit, die ganz reale Opfer verlangte und ganz reale Wunden hinterließ. _

_Und hinter alledem stand Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy mit stahlgrauen Augen und zu blassem Haar. Draco Malfoy, der schöne Hände und hervortretende Rippen hatte. Draco Malfoy, den Harry am liebsten zuerst grün und blau schlagen, und dann in einem Raum ohne Fenster gefangen halten würde, bis der zugegeben hätte, sich idiotisch verhalten zu haben. Und zum Schluss würden sie alles hinschmeißen und irgendwohin ans Meer fahren, wo es still und ruhig wäre und wo Harry endlich Antworten auf all die dummen Fragen finden könnte, die ihm seit langer Zeit durch den Kopf gingen. _

_Wenn Harry in einem der Gänge stand und wuterfüllt die Wand anstarrte, an der die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche um nichts in der Welt erscheinen wollte, ließen ihm eben diese dummen Fragen keine Ruhe. _Was machst du dort?_ und _Was planst du?_ verschwanden sehr schnell aus Harrys Sinn. Fragen, die blieben, hatten sehr wenig mit Katie Bell, Voldemort und dunkler Magie zu tun._

Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?

Magst du lieber Kaffee oder Tee?

Woran denkst du, wenn du ganz alleine bist?

_Harry Potter starrte die Wand an und stellte immer neue Fragen. Die Wand antwortete nicht._

**Dreiundvierzigster Tag**

Sophie Miller besucht die Bennetts seit sechs Jahren jeden Dienstag um genau fünfzehn Uhr, um eine Partie Bridge mit ihnen zu spielen. Im Laufe dieser sechs Jahre ändert sich viel und noch mehr passiert es. Ihre Tochter bekommt ein zweites Kind, ihr Sohn verliert seine Arbeit und zieht nach Edinburgh. Großbritannien schaltet sich in den Krieg gegen Irak ein, die Terroristen schlagen zurück, eine Explosion tötet die Queen, und das Land macht eine fundamentale Veränderung durch. Der Sohn der Bennetts geht in den Krieg und seine Schwester zum Studium. Edward kehrt verändert zurück und einen Monat später hängt er sich in der Garage auf. Bis heute weiß niemand ganz genau, warum. Evangeline verlobt sich mit einem Jurastudenten, um sich dann nach einem Riesenstreit von ihm zu trennen. Die Chens verdienen sich eine goldene Nase an der Herstellung von Knöpfen für die Soldatenuniformen und ziehen in ein besseres Stadtviertel. Die Veränderungen treffen absolut jeden.

Sophie Miller lernt einen der beiden neuen Nachbarn während eines der Dienstagtreffen bei den Bennetts kennen. Sie erscheint wie üblich fünf Minuten vor fünfzehn Uhr, aber an Ort und Stelle trifft sie nur die Gastgeberin an.

»Heute fangen wir etwas später an. Um sechzehn Uhr«, eröffnet ihr Rita noch an der Türschwelle. Aus der Küche drängt der Duft eines frisch gebackenen Kuchens. Seit dem Tod ihres Sohnes bäckt Rita Bennett fast ohne Unterlass. »Eva und der neue Nachbar spielen mit uns zusammen.«

»Der junge dunkelhaarige?«, fragt Mrs Miller, um einen neutralen Ton bemüht. Sie mischt sich zwar nur ungerne in fremde Angelegenheiten ein, was aber nicht heißt, sie hätte keine Ahnung, was in ihrer Straße so passiert.

»Sein Mitbewohner.«

»Warum erst um sechzehn Uhr?«

»Vorher möchte ich mit dir sprechen.« Sie eilt in die Küche, schaltet dort etwas aus, wischt sich die Hände an einem Tuch trocken und kommt ins Wohnzimmer, wo Mrs Miller auf sie wartet. »Es geht um den Jungen. Ich weiß nicht wirklich viel über ihn. Du weißt schon, ich frage Leute nicht nach ihrem Privatleben aus.« Sophie Miller nickt mit vollstem Verständnis. »Paul hat mir dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen gesprochen, den du gesehen hast«, setzt Rita fort. »Er heißt James Evans, sein Mitbewohner William Black. Beide gehen auf die Dreißig zu.« Rita zögert ein wenig vor dem nächsten Satz. »Aber ihre Augen sind so an die hundert Jahre alt.«

Mrs Miller begreift auf Anhieb, was ihre Nachbarin meint. »Soldaten?«

»Höchstwahrscheinlich. Ganz sicher _ehemalige_ Soldaten. Ihre Londoner Wohnung ist angeblich bei der Explosion im Februar von der Erdoberfläche verschwunden. Jedenfalls sind sie hierher gezogen, weil sie Ruhe und Stille brauchen.«

»Ist etwas passiert…?«

»William Black wurde schwer verletzt und hat sein Gedächtnis verloren.«

Mrs Miller erlaubt sich, die Augenbrauen zweifelnd zu heben.

»Ich weiß, wie es klingt, aber es ist wahr«, bekräftigt Rita. »Wenn du den Jungen kennenlernst, wirst du es selber sehen. In einem Moment glaubt man, es ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm, dann aber kann ihn ein lautes Geräusch oder ein unscheinbarer Gegenstand für eine Weile vollkommen aus der Fassung bringen. Oder man stellt ihm eine harmlose Frage und es stellt sich heraus, dass er keine Antwort weiß. Er hat alle möglichen Dinge vergessen. Eva, zum Beispiel, hat mir erzählt, er war irgendwie panisch und zugleich fasziniert beim Anblick ihres Laptops, so, als ob er nie im Leben einen Computer gesehen hätte…«

»Er kann also gar kein Bridge spielen, nehme ich an?«

»Ich glaube, das könnte gut möglich sein«, antwortet Rita vorsichtig. In ihren Augen versteckt sich eine Art Bitte.

»Nun, dann bringen wir es ihm eben bei«, beschließt Mrs Miller.

Rita Bennetts Gesicht erhellt sich in einem strahlenden Lächeln.

XXX

_Manchmal hatte Harry das Gefühl, er würde es nicht mehr aushalten und sich jemandem anvertrauen müssen. Jemandem darüber erzählen, wie er eines Tages verrückt wurde und welche Konsequenzen es hatte. Und doch schwieg er, da er wusste, es zu beichten hätte mehr Schlimmes als Gutes angerichtet. Außerdem glaubte er nicht recht, dass ihn jemand verstehen würde. Die meiste Zeit über konnte er ja sich selbst kaum verstehen, was sicherlich die Sache nicht einfacher machte. Ron und Hermine rollten jedes Mal die Augen, wenn Harry Malfoy erwähnte, obwohl sie immer noch keine Ahnung hatten, dass Harrys Besessenheit um Einiges mehr komplizierter war, als sie vermuten konnten. So war es auch besser für alle Beteiligten. _

_Sicherlich würde niemand von seinen Freunden verstehen, was Harry empfand, wenn er Draco Malfoy während eines heftigen Regens blindlings durch den Sportplatz rennen sah. Draco schirmte den Kopf mit den Armen ab und konnte kaum etwas sehen, und Harry blieb wie angewurzelt mitten auf der Strecke stehen. Ihm kam eine Szene ins Gedächtnis, die sich so ähnlich vor einem Jahr abgespielt hatte, und er hoffte, diesmal würde sie auch genauso enden. _

_Ein Zusammenstoß schien unabwendbar, doch Draco Malfoy blieb abrupt stehen und ließ die Hände fallen. Er schaute Harry direkt an, der so sehr seine Arme in einer einladenden Geste öffnen wollte, gleichzeitig dabei spürend, dass es so gut wie nichts bringen würde. Draco Malfoy bewegte sich langsam, wie im Zeitlupentempo auf ihn zu, und als er Harrys Höhe erreichte, ging er wortlos weiter an ihm vorbei._

_Harry ergriff seine nasse Hand und Draco hielt an, ohne sich aber umzudrehen. _

Warum tust du mir es an_, fragte Harry mit einer Stimme, die er selbst kaum zu erkennen vermochte. _

_Draco entriss ihm seine Hand._

Es geht nicht immer um dich_, sagte er ruhig und ging weg. _

**Dreiundfünfzigster Tag**

»Ich helfe Ihnen.«

»Nicht nötig«, antwortet Rita Bennett. William räumt trotzdem die Teller ab und trägt sie in die Küche. Sie folgt ihm. »Du brauchst mir nicht zu helfen. Du bist mein Gast, das gehört sich nicht mal.«

William stellt seelenruhig das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine. »Seit zwei Wochen bin ich hier fast täglich. Ich bin kein richtiger Gast mehr.«

»Der Junge hat recht«, bestätigt Mrs Miller von ihrem Platz im Wohnzimmer aus, und Eva unterdrückt ein Gekicher beim Anblick des Gesichts, das nun ihre Mutter macht.

»Bei mir zu Hause darf ich übrigens auch nichts anfassen, das komplizierter gebaut ist als ein Malpinsel«, ergänzt William und schließt die Spülmaschinentür. »Somit ist die Küchenwelt sehr attraktiv für mich.«

»Aber wieso, ist was passiert?«, fragt Eva und holt Grapefruitsaft aus dem Kühlschrank. Ihre Mutter stellt vier Gläser auf ein Tablett.

»Nichts besonderes«, meint William und befreit Mrs Bennett von dem Tablett. »James glaubt, ich wäre fünf Jahre alt und käme mit gar nichts klar.« Das zu heftig abgestellte Tablett klimpert wie ein Warnsignal.

»Er macht sich Sorgen um dich.«

»Ich weiß, er geht aber arbeiten und was soll ich in diesen Stunden anfangen, während er weg ist? Die Renovierung, die wir gerade machen, langweilt mich zu Tode.«

»Wo arbeitet er?«, fragt Mrs Miller mit unverhohlener Neugier, ohne auf den warnenden Blick zu achten, den ihr Mrs Bennett wirft.

»In irgendwelcher Fahndungskommission bei der Armee oder so ähnlich.« William zuckt die Achsel. »Ich weiß nicht genau, worum es geht, es ist ja alles so gut wie vertraulich. Die Unterlagen, die er nach Hause mitschleppt, sind jedenfalls schrecklich.« Für einen Moment fällt er in Schweigen. Seine Augen nehmen einen abwesenden Ausdruck an. »Dass sich die Menschen so etwas gegenseitig antun können…«

Mrs Miller öffnet den Mund, um eine weitere Frage zu stellen, doch ein gezielter Fußtritt von Mrs Bennett bewirkt, dass sie von ihrem Eifer ablässt. »Ich könnte dir ein paar Bücher ausleihen«, schlägt sie stattdessen vor und massiert sich diskret das Knöchel.

»Was wäre, wenn du dir auch einen Job suchst?«, schiebt Evangeline vor, während ihre Mutter die Augen gen Himmel richtet in der Überlegung, wie sie es schaffte, eine so unbesonnene Tochter zu erziehen.

»Es ist wohl noch etwas zu früh dafür«, sagt sie, aber William achtet nicht darauf.

»Eine gute Idee, aber ich befürchte, meine Qualifikationen sind nicht besonders gut«, gibt er ungerne zu. »Dazu kommt noch dieser Gedächtnisverlust und Panik beim Anblick eines Bildschirmes…« Er lächelt, als ob es keine Bedeutung hätte, aber er kann niemanden täuschen.

»Ich könnte dich in dem Büro vorstellen, wo ich immer über den Sommer arbeite«, antwortet Eva und füllt in aller Ruhe Saft in die Gläser. »Sie brauchen jemanden fest für den Empfang. Es ist kein anspruchsvoller Job, und wenn ich mich für dich einsetze, würden sie dann vielleicht ein Auge zudrücken, was die Qualifikationen anbetrifft.«

»Würdest du es tun?«

»Ich könnte es versuchen. Natürlich wird dein Gehalt nicht besonders hoch sein, aber…«

»Das Geld spielt keine Rolle«, sagt William. »Ich habe ein volles Bankkonto. Meine Eltern haben mir keine üble Summe hinterlassen, also habe ich für eine Weile ausgesorgt.«

»Dann ist es super.« Eva lächelt und reicht ihm ein Glas. »Ich spreche morgen mit meiner Chefin und schaue mal, was sich machen lässt.«

Alle wissen, dass dank ihrer Sturheit das Thema nur auf eine Art enden kann.

William bedankt sich noch einmal. Rita Bennett und Mrs Miller tauschen Blicke über dem Tisch aus. Sie sind sich nicht sicher, was James davon halten wird.

XXX

_Manchmal erfüllte Ginny Weasley Harrys Gedanken dermaßen, dass es kaum noch Platz für andere Dinge übrig blieb. Harry begrüßte diesen Zustand mit großer Erleichterung. So war es viel einfacher. Ein leichtes, unkompliziertes Glück, das fast gar nichts kostete. _

_Eine Zeitlang war alles in Ordnung, bis zu dem Augenblick, als ihn Draco Malfoy plötzlich in einem dunklen Gang erwischte und so stark schubste, dass Harry mit Wucht gegen die Wand krachte. Draco krallte die Finger in Harrys Umfang und fragte mit wuterfüllten Augen, ob Harry glaube, einen Malfoy einfach so mit irgendwelchem Weasley-Mädchen ersetzen zu können. _

_Harry gab ihm keine Antwort und Draco tobte immer mehr, so sehr, dass Harry letztendlich Schläge erwartete. Stattdessen kamen Küsse. Heftige und kräftige, etwas brutale sogar, aber immerhin waren es Küsse. Harry hieß sie wie lange nicht mehr gesehene Familienmitglieder willkommen und verlor dabei die Vernunft samt dem angestauten Groll. _

_Danach war sein Rücken einige Tage lang mit einem Mosaik aus blauen und violetten Flecken bedeckt. Er konnte es jedes Mal spüren, wenn er die Arme ausstreckte oder wenn Ginny ihn umarmte. Die Ruhe verabschiedete sich aus seinem Leben genauso unauffällig, wie sie gekommen war. _

**Achtungfünfzigster Tag**

Harry lehnt sich im Stuhl zurück und verfolgt die Szene, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielt. Er hätte es nie erwartet, hätte sich das auch nie so vorstellen können, als er ein Teenager war. So was hielt er nämlich immer für etwas aus dem Bereich des Unmöglichen. Aber jetzt: bitte sehr. Es vergehen zehn Jahre und das Schicksal gibt ihm die unerwartete Chance zu sehen, wie sich Draco Malfoy mit einer Muggelfamilie anfreundet. Ein unglaublicher Anblick.

So wie einst die Weasleys Harry unter ihre Fittiche nahmen, so scheinen die Bennetts nun beschlossen zu haben, Draco zu unterstützen. Eigentlich nicht Draco, sondern William Black. Schon komisch, wie viel ein neu vergebener Name ändern kann. Hin und wieder glaubt Harry, er kommt sich selbst wie ein ganz anderer Mensch vor, wenn man ihn mit „James" anspricht. Es ist ihm dann leichter ums Herz. Aber nicht leicht genug, um sich dem familiären Kreis der Nachbarn anschließen zu können. Draco dagegen lässt sich problemlos hineinziehen. Er wird auf Anhieb gemocht, doch Harry kann aus irgendeinem Grund nicht aufhören, den Abstand zu bewahren. Womöglich hatte Hermine recht, als sie sagte, er müsste gut aufpassen, sonst wird er vergessen, wie es ist, normal unter Menschen zu leben.

»Hey, was gibt`s? Alles in Ordnung?« Draco taucht plötzlich vor ihm auf.

»Ja, es ist nichts«, antwortet Harry und schaut in die besorgten grauen Augen. »Ich habe nur nachgedacht.«

Draco verzieht das Gesicht, von dem deutlich abzulesen ist, er wüsste es besser, doch er belässt es dabei, da er keine Lust auf einen Streit zu haben scheint. _William_ scheint nie Lust auf einen Streit zu haben. Er ist noch nicht selbstsicher genug. Aber auch das wird sich bestimmt bald ändern, so wie viele anderen Dinge auch. »Keine Ahnung, warum du beschlossen hast, fünf Meter entfernt von den anderen zu sitzen.«

»Es gab keinen freien Stuhl«, antwortet Harry.

»Man hätte ihn aber problemlos holen können«, entgegnet Draco, doch dann wird er still und beißt sich auf die Lippe. Noch eine Sache, die er früher nie gemacht hatte. »Hättest du…«, fängt er nach einer Weile unsicher an, »…hättest du es lieber, wenn ich diesen Job nicht angenommen hätte?«

»Was? Nein, wieso fragst du?«

Draco zuckt die Achseln. »Du verhältst dich irgendwie komisch in der letzten Zeit. Oder vielleicht ist es normal für dich, ich…«, hört er abrupt auf und kneift die Augen zu engen Schlitzen zusammen. »Denk daran, dass ich so gut wie keine Ahnung von nichts habe. Ich _kann gar nicht wissen_, was du eigentlich willst.«

Harry schließt für ein paar Sekunden die Augen und wiederholt sich in Gedanken, es ist nicht wirklich _der_ Draco Malfoy. Noch nicht. Vielleicht wird er es auch nie wieder sein. Vielleicht hat das, was Harry macht, gar keinen Sinn.

»Es ist gar nichts«, sagt er endlich und schüttelt diese seltsamen Gedanken ab. »Wirklich nichts.« Er versucht zu lächeln, hat aber selbst das Gefühl, voll dabei zu versagen. »Ich hatte einfach einen schlechten Tag. Beachte mich am besten gar nicht.«

Draco… nein, William, schaut ihn einen Augenblick lang an und lächelt dann. »In Ordnung. Pass aber auf, sonst vergisst du, wie es ist, normal unter Menschen zu sein.«

Hermines Worte kehren zu Harry von der völlig unerwarteten Seite zurück. Woher sie Draco wohl kennt? Ein Zufall? Oder ein Teil der wiederkehrenden Erinnerung? Es ist eine vage Hoffnung, doch Harry fühlt, wie sich seine Zweifel verflüchtigen.

Er denkt an Hermine und an alles, was sie für ihn tat. Er denkt an Draco Malfoy und an alles, was zwischen ihnen war. An die Sünde und an die Sühne. Er schaut zu, wie Draco sich von den Bennetts verabschiedet und mit Eva rausgeht. Er sieht, wie Draco die Tür ins Schloss fallen lässt, etwas zu schwungvoll und zu heftig, als ob er sie wollte knallen lassen und mittendrin die Absicht änderte.

Manches verändert sich nie. Da drin, ganz tief, ist Draco Malfoy immer noch Draco Malfoy. Die Muggels mögen ihn nur deshalb, weil er, an seiner Bestleistung aus alten Zeiten gemessen, noch sehr zahm ist und weil ihre Neugier durch Harrys Verwirrzauber gehemmt wird. Es ist nur das: nichts mehr und nichts weniger. Man soll dem keine größere Bedeutung beimessen als es tatsächlich nötig ist.

Der Plan mag verrückt sein, doch er muss gelingen.

XXX

_Es vergingen Tage, dann Wochen und schließlich Monate. Das Schuljahr neigte sich langsam dem Ende. Draco Malfoy wurde immer blasser und zum Schatten seiner selbst. Er magerte ab, seine Gesichtzüge gewannen dadurch an Schärfe und die Augen wirkten bedrohlich. Harry Potter bemerkte all das mit wachsender Unruhe, die er nicht abschütteln konnte. Er wiederholte im Kopf: _Lass es dir helfen, Draco_, doch er wartete vergeblich auf eine Antwort. _

_Obwohl Harry helfen wollte, endete ihr unverhofftes Treffen, als er ganz zufällig Draco weinend im Waschraum entdeckte, mit einem heftigen Kampf. Harry ließ sich von einer Wutwelle erfassen und glaubte einen Moment lang, nun sollte Draco für all seine schlaflosen Nächte und den Kummer büßen, die er Harry bereitete. Er musste für die geraubte Ruhe bezahlen, die Harry bei Ginny fand und nun wieder verlor. _

Sectumsempra_ erschien ihm geeignet zu sein, eine unbekannte und verlockende Möglichkeit, die lange genug auf eine Umsetzung gewartet hatte. Die Menge des Bluts schockierte ihn aber. Er wollte nie eine solche Menge Blut an jemandem sehen, den er kannte, und schon gar nicht an Malfoy. Einige schmerzhaft lange Sekunden glaubte er, dass niemand mehr kommen würde und dass es eben so enden wird, mit einer immer größer werdenden Blutlache auf dem Fußboden, mit den in der Wunde weiß schimmernden Knochen und dem Entsetzen im Gesicht des tödlich verletzten Malfoys. _

_Aber in diesem Moment erschien Snape, um die Situation zu retten, und Harry Potter hatte noch nie eine solche Erleichterung beim Anblick eines Menschen verspürt. _

_Als Draco, schon außer Lebensgefahr, im Krankenhausflügel lag, und Snape Harry endlich zu gehen erlaubte, legte sich Harry mit weit geöffneten Augen ins Bett und starrte die Dunkelheit an. _

Das ist jetzt wirklich das Ende_, dachte er. Solche Sachen verzeiht man doch nicht. _

**Dreiundsechzigster Tag**

Erst gegen Mitternacht sammelt William Black genug Mut zusammen. Er ist bereits auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer, wenn er auf einmal wieder umkehrt und in die Küche zurückkommt. James sitzt immer noch am Küchentisch, über einer Zeitung gebeugt . William nimmt Platz ihm gegenüber. »Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen«, meint er und legt die Hände zusammen.

James hebt den Kopf. Sein Haar ist zerzaust, die Brille rutscht ihm von der Nase. Die Lampe beleuchtet sein Gesicht nur fragmentarisch und das Licht- und Schattenspiel verleiht ihm das Aussehen eines gefallenen Engels. »Was soll ich dir sagen?«

»Alles.« William zuckt mit den Schultern. »Du kannst mir ruhig alles erzählen. Auch das, was du mir am liebsten verschweigen würdest.«

James sträubt sich, verschließt die mentalen Wände um sich herum und wappnet sich für den Fall eines gedanklichen Überraschungsangriffs. »Wovon redest du?«, fragt er schließlich, nachdem er sicherstellt, dass der Schutz dicht ist.

»Mag sein, dass ich nichts mehr aus meiner eigenen Vergangenheit weiß, aber es heißt noch nicht, ich wäre ein Idiot«, eröffnet ihm William, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Es gibt etwas an ihm, was ihn erstaunlich schnell in Zorn geraten lässt. Je länger sein neues Leben andauert, desto deutlicher kann er es erkennen. James reagiert normalerweise nicht auf seinen scharfen Ton und die gehobene Stimme, sie scheinen ihm also nicht neu zu sein. Na dann, wenn es James wohl nicht stört, dann ihn selbst umso weniger.

Diesmal meidet James seinen Blick, stattdessen starrt er den Tisch an. So ist es sicherlich einfacher, möglicherweise auch besser für alle Beteiligten, doch William will es nicht dabei bewenden lassen. Das kann nicht ewig so weitergehen.

»Ich habe nie behauptet, du wärest ein Idiot.«

»Warum verhälst du dich dann so, als ob ich nicht nur blind und taub, sondern auch geistig behindert wäre?«

James schweigt.

»Wir haben keine Adresse, keine Fahrerlaubnis, keinen Lebenslauf, keine Bekannten. Wir haben weder Familie noch Beruf. Wir sind anders, es fehlt uns zu viel. Selbst wenn unsere Wohnung im Februar zerstört wäre, dann würde uns trotzdem etwas aus dem alten Leben übrig bleiben. Bilder, Möbel, ein paar Bücher… Irgendwas.«

James rollt sich innerlich zusammen, als ob er sich klein machen und irgendwohin tief in sich selbst verstecken wollte. William streckt die Arme und greift ohne zu überlegen nach James' Händen. Was auch passiert, was auch zwischen all den Geheimnissen verborgen liegt, er weiß, er darf ihn nicht verlieren. Er kann sich sonst an niemanden mehr erinnern, er kennt niemanden außer ihm. Er will nicht alleine sein. »Sag mir die Wahrheit«, sagt er fast bettelnd. »Ich werde dir nichts verübeln. Ich verspreche es. Ich weiß, du musst irgendeinen Grund für dein Schweigen haben, doch ich will mein neues Leben nicht mit einer Lüge beginnen. Versuch es zu verstehen.«

James hebt den Kopf und schaut ihn über den Brillenrand an. Sein Blick ist etwas verschwommen und leicht abwesend. Als ob er sich zum Teil auf etwas ganz anderes konzentrieren würde. Als ob er etwas ganz anderes vor den Augen hätte. »Ich habe deine Familie gehasst«, sagt er schließlich ausdruckslos. »Und sie hassten mich.«

William dreht diese Tatsache in Gedanken um wie ein glitzerndes Schmuckstück, das man von allen Seiten ansehen muss, um zu begreifen, wieso es funkelt.

»Warum?«

»Es gab viele Gründe.« James zuckt die Achseln und flüchtet mit dem Blick Richtung Fußboden. »Letztendlich auch deshalb, weil ich dich ihnen wegnehmen wollte.«

Williams Druck auf seiner Hand wird fester. »Ich verstehe es nicht.«

Eine Weile passiert gar nichts. James starrt den Fußboden an, als ob er ihm eine Antwort geben könnte. Nach einer endlos langen Pause hebt er den Kopf und schaut William wieder in die Augen. »Deine Familie dachte, ich wäre in dich verliebt und würde versuchen, dir einzureden, du hättest auch etwas für mich gefühlt.« Erst jetzt kann er wieder atmen. »Sie dachten auch, es würde dein Leben zerstören. Dass _ich_ dein Leben zerstöre.«

William weiß nicht, was er damit anfangen soll. In einem Anflug von Panik lässt er James' Hände los, greift aber gleich wieder danach, diesmal sogar noch stärker. »Bist du…?«

»Ja.«

William gräbt die Fingernägel in die fremde Haut und weiß dabei, es müsste wehtun. James lässt sich aber nichts anmerken. Sein Gesicht ist ruhig und unbeweglich.

»Und ich?«, fragt William endlich, da er selbst keine Antwort darauf in seinem Inneren findet.

James schüttelt den Kopf. »Ich weiß es nicht.«

»Ich bin also nicht…«

»Du bist zu nichts verpflichtet«, unterbricht ihn James mit plötzlicher Entschlossenheit. »Du hast keine Schuldigkeit mir gegenüber. Du musst gar nichts machen.«

_Machen?_ Williams Gedanken schweifen kurz ins Land der seltsamen Fantasien ab und vor seinem inneren Auge erscheint ein Teil dessen, was sich hinter dem Wort „machen" verbergen könnte. Er verscheucht rasch diese Vorstellung, doch er spürt trotzdem, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht steigt und verflucht im Stillen seine unangebrachten Gedankenwege. Er möchte nicht an solche Sachen denken. Etwas an ihnen macht ihm Angst.

»Ich will dir nur helfen«, sagt James still und William ist sich plötzlich sicher, dass sich irgendwo zwischen all dem eine Lüge versteckt. »Alles andere ist unwichtig«, ergänzt James und lässt ihre Hände die Plätze tauschen. William bemerkt es nicht einmal, dass seine Hände kalt sind, bis sie von der Wärme der fremden Haut umhüllt werden.

»Alles wird gut.«

Er weiß nicht mal, wer von ihnen beiden es sagt.

XXX

_Harry konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was ihn dieser Nacht am Einschlafen hinderte. Er wusste nur, dass er auf einmal das Bett verließ, nach dem Umhang griff und in die Küche gehen wollte, um sich etwas zu essen zu holen. _

_Er öffnete die Tür und war schon mit einem Fuß drin, als er merkte, dass im Gang an der Wand jemand kauerte. Jemand, der blond und sehr blass war, sein Gesicht in den Händen verbarg und keinen Laut von sich gab._

Draco_, sagte Harry und bemühte sich, keine Hoffnung aufkeimen zu lassen. Er wusste nicht, ob ihm eine Hoffnung noch zustand._

_Der blonde Kopf hob sich und nun konnte Harry das bis jetzt im Dunkeln versteckte Gesicht besser erkennen. _

_Harry ging vor Malfoy in die Hocke und berührte dabei mit seinen Knien Dracos Knien. Er wollte sich bei ihm entschuldigen, um Verzeihung betteln und eine Besserung versprechen. Oder irgendetwas Anderes versprechen, alles, um nur die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können. _

Ich schaffe es nicht_, flüsterte Draco, die Stille unterbrechend, _ich schaffe es nicht_._

_Harry nahm einen tiefen Atem und umarmte ihn vorsichtig. Draco vergrub sein Gesicht in Harrys Arm. _Er wird mich töten_, sagte er noch. _Und er tötet meine Mutter. Es wird meine Schuld sein_. _

_Seine Stimme verlor sich in den dunklen Falten Harrys Schulumhangs._


	3. Chapter 3

**Teil 3/7 — Tage 68 bis 102**

**Achtundsechzigster Tag**

Ian McAllister arbeitet seit über zwanzig Jahren in der JPMorgan Chase Filiale in Bournemouth und theoretisch soll er mit großen Schritten auf die Rente zu gehen. Praktisch ist es aber so, dass er sein Alter stur ignoriert. Seine Vorgesetzten drücken dabei ein Auge zu, da niemand so wie Ian McAllister das Personal disziplinieren kann. Er selbst ist der Meinung, es wäre keine schlechte Methoden, sein Lebensabend als der Schrecken für derjenige zu verbringen, die halb so jung sind wie er.

Als Evangeline Bennett andeutet, sie würde jemanden kennen, der im Empfang arbeiten könnte und den sie auch einarbeiten würde, denkt Mr McAllister zuerst, dass sie sich wohl einen Freund gefunden hatte. Als ihm dann aber William Black vorgestellt wird, bemerkt er schnell, wie falsch seine erste Vermutung gewesen war. Genauso rasch fällt es ihm auf, dass William Black noch nie mit einer Bürotätigkeit in Berührung kam. Und trotzdem reagiert Mr McAllister nicht voreilig. Stattdessen beobachtet er eine Woche lang den Lauf der Dinge und konzentriert sich darauf, einige etwas zarter besaiteten Mitarbeiter fast an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs zu bringen.

Nach einer Woche schickt er Evangeline auf die Suche nach einer bereits ausverkauften Ausgabe seiner Lieblingszeitschrift und ruft in der Zeit William Black zu sich.

»Möchten Sie mir etwas mitteilen, Mr Black?«, fragt er mit seiner strengsten Stimme.

Der vor ihm sitzende Mann zuckt nur minimal, was auf Mr McAllister einen gewissen Eindruck macht. Die meisten Menschen reagieren sonst auf ihn mit viel heftigerer Regung.

»Sie haben recht, Mr McAllister«, gibt Black nach einer Weile zu. »Ich befürchte, dass Eva… Miss Bennett… etwas übertrieben hat, als sie von meinen Fähigkeiten berichtete.«

»Etwas?«

»Na gut: sehr.«

McAllister lehnt sich zurück und faltet die Hände zusammen. Was sollte er nun mit diesem Burschen machen? Für den Empfang eignet er sich eher mäßig, für die Büroarbeit ist er geschaffen wie ein Blinder zum Malen, doch dumm ist er keineswegs. Ian McAllister verschwendet prinzipiell nicht gerne Arbeitskräfte in der Überzeugung, dass in absolut jedem ein gewisses Potential steckt. Selbst wenn dieses „Potential" bedeuten würde, jemandem einen Besen in die Hand zu drücken und ihm die Putzarbeit aufzuerlegen. »Haben Sie noch nie in einer Firma wie dieser gearbeitet?«

»Nein.«

»Und Sie haben auch nie Erfahrungen in einem Empfang, als Sekretär oder als Assistent gemacht?«

»Nicht, dass ich mich daran erinnern könnte.«

»Ein so schwaches Gedächtnis?«, fragt McAllister ironisch.

William Black lächelt, als ob er gerade einen guten Witz gehört hätte. »Eine unglückliche Nebenwirkung einer Explosion«, antwortet er. »Ehrlich gesagt, kann ich mich an die ersten siebenundzwanzig Jahre meines Lebens nicht mehr erinnern.«

McAllister zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und schaut sich seinen Gesprächspartner genauer an. Der junge Mann kann nicht viel älter als die erwähnten siebenundzwanzig Jahre alt sein. »Und davor, was? Irak?«

Der Mann bestätigt und Ian McAllister begreift endlich, warum Evangeline Bennett so gelogen hatte. Noch ein Bursche mehr, der von dem verdammten Araberkrieg kaputt gemacht wurde. »Sie müssen mir nichts erklären, ich weiß selbst, dass ich nicht den besten Eindruck gemacht habe.« Blacks Stimme unterbricht seine Gedanken. »Ich habe es schon erwartet, dass sie mich zu sich bestellen.«

Interessant. »Warum?«

»Linda, die Sekretärin von Mr Kaige, ist in einen Kurier verknallt, der die Sendungen zu der Filiale in Poole liefert«, erklärt William Black. »Jedesmal, wenn er bei uns auftaucht, bringt sie ihm Mandelkekse und einen starken Kaffee. In den letzten vier Tagen sind aus unterschiedlichen Abteilungen neun Mappen mit Unterlagen gekommen, die durchgesehen, sortiert und zu einer Weitersendung nach Poole eingetütet werden mussten. Doch in den ganzen vier Tagen habe ich kein einziges Mal bemerkt, dass jemand einen Kurier bestellen würde. Ich hätte ihn natürlich auch verpassen können, doch Linda würde ich ganz gewiss nicht verpassen können, da sie immer am Empfang vorbei geht, wenn sie die Kekse und den Kaffee holen will. Und so ist es mir aufgefallen, dass Sie mich wahrscheinlich überprüfen.«

_Na bitte schön, es lässt sich wohl eine Aufgabe für diesen Jungen finden_, denkt Ian McAllister, leicht überrascht über den Lauf der Dinge. Nun, auch er hat keine Möglichkeit, ewig zu leben. Eines Tages wird ihn wohl jemand ersetzen müssen. Jemand mit einem guten Blick fürs Detail. »Ich werde Sie noch nicht entlassen, Mr Black.«

Der Junge zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und wittert anscheinend eine Falle. »Warum?«

»Ich glaube, das Problem liegt nicht in Ihren Fähigkeiten, sondern in der Art der Aufgabe, die man Ihnen anvertraut hat. Ich möchte Ihnen etwas anderes anbieten. Dazu habe ich nur eine Frage: Können Sie überzeugend unfreundlich sein?«

Es ist wohl nicht das, was William Black erwartete. »Unfreundlich?«

»Unfreundlich«, wiederholt McAllister erneut in einem Ton, den er sonst in Anwesenheit von kleinen Kindern und Welpen benutzt. »Sarkastisch. Boshaft. Leicht arrogant. Manchmal sogar nerventötend.«

William Black denkt nach und lächelt dann in sich hinein. »Ich glaube, ich komme damit ganz gut klar«, sagt er schließlich mit glänzenden Augen.

XXX

_Solange er zurückdenken konnte, wusste Draco Malfoy, dass er besonders war. _

_Er war ein Kind reines Blutes, was ihn automatisch zum Mitglied einer kleinen, elitären Gruppe machte, denn ein „unverseuchtes" Blut stellte in den letzten Zeiten eine wahre Seltenheit dar. Er war ein Malfoy, und der Klang des Namens Malfoy öffnete sämtliche Türen in der Zaubererwelt. Seine Familie war unwahrscheinlich wohlhabend und das ganze Reichtum sollte eines Tages ihm gehören. Er hatte Zugang zu Summen, von denen die anderen nur träumen konnten. Der gewöhnlichste Gegenstand in seinem Zuhause war mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit einen Haufen Geld wert, und die meisten seiner Wünsche wurden ohne mit der Wimpern zu zucken erfüllt. Er war auch sehr charakteristisch. Mag sein, dass es eine Frage des hellen Teints und des leuchtend blonden Haares war, das er wie auch alle seinen Vorfahren trug, oder aber die Art, wie er auftrat oder doch noch etwas ganz anderes. Jedenfalls konnten die Menschen auf Anhieb einen Malfoy in ihm erkennen. _

_All das hatte aber seinen Preis. Der Kreis der Personen, mit denen er sich abgeben durfte, war erschreckend klein. Draco Malfoy dachte manchmal, er hätte nichts dagegen, sich mit einigen Halbblutkindern anfreunden zu können — natürlich den sorgfältig ausgewählten. Es mochten nur Kinder sein, die ein wenig schlauer wären als Crabbe und Goyle, etwas weniger bösartig als Zabini und ihn nicht ewig herumkommandieren würden, wie es Pansy tat. Einmal versuchte er sogar, das Thema in einem Gespräch mit seinem Vater aufzugreifen, doch er bekam nur zu hören, dass die Malfoys ihr Ansehen pflegen müssten und dass er eines Tages verstehen würde, wieso es manchmal besser sei, nicht zu sehr an seinen Bekannten zu hängen und niemanden an sich heranlassen, der einen täuschen könnte. Draco erwähnte es nie wieder, aber sein Vater bemerkte anscheinend, wie einsam sich sein Sohn fühlte, denn er begann, ihn hin und wieder mit auf Geschäftsreisen mitzunehmen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt fingen auch die Malfoys an, für die Sommerferien nach L'Abri zu fahren, wo Draco endlich so viel Zeit mit seinen Eltern verbringen durfte, wie er nur wollte. _

_Die Sommerzeit war leider immer viel zu schnell vorbei. Lucius Malfoy kehrte zu seinen Angelegenheiten zurück, Narzissa verschwand wieder im Labyrinth der Räume in Malfoy Manor und Draco blieb alleine mit der Reihe farbloser, jedoch perfekt ausgebildeten Privatlehrer, die ihn immer wieder aufs Neue hoffnungslos langweilten. Er wusste, dass ihn in Hogwarts dasselbe erwarten würde, dass er auch dort keine Chance hatte, jemanden neuen kennenzulernen. Die Slytherins bildeten schon immer eine geschlossene Gruppe und er kannte bereits die meisten reinblütigen Kinder. _

_Die Aufregung kam erst dann auf, als er hörte, dass niemand anders als Harry Potter nach Hogwarts kommen sollte. Ein Junge, der Legende war. Ein Halbblutkind, doch so berühmt, dass selbst Lucius Malfoy nichts dagegen hätte, wenn Draco sich mit ihm anfreunden würde. _

_Im Hogwarts Express ging Draco auf Harry Potters Abteil mit heftigem Herzklopfen zu. In Gedanken fasste er alles zusammen, was er bereits über diesen Jungen wusste, den er noch nie von Angesicht zu Angesicht getroffen hatte. Harry stammte von den Potters ab, einer wohlhabenden und geachteten Zaubererfamilie. Er war der Alleinerbe des ganzen Familienbesitzes. Seine Mutter war zwar ein Schlammblut, aber angeblich eine sehr begabte Hexe. Als Harry gerade ein Jahr alt wurde, besiegte er einen der stärksten Zauberer, die jemals auf dieser Welt gelebt hatten._ _Er überlebte__, obwohl man ihn mit _Adava Kedavra _angegriffen hatte__. Als Andenken an dieses Ereignis blieb ihm eine blitzförmige Narbe übrig, an der ihn alle erkennen konnten._

Ja_, dachte Draco und beschleunigte die Schritte, _Harry Potter ist ein idealer Kandidat für einen Freund_. Er war auch etwas Besonderes. Genauso wie Draco._

**Dreiundsiebzigster Tag**

Wenn man sieht, in welchem Tempo William Black die Fernsehkanäle wechselt, kann man kaum glauben, dass ihn noch vor Kurzem der Anblick des Fernsehers beinahe in Panik versetzte. Diese Etappe geriet aber in Vergessenheit und nun freundet sich William täglich mit dem Gerät an, indem er die Couch für sich einnimmt und alle zwei Minuten seine Stellung darauf wechselt. James fragt nach dem Ziel dieses Verhaltens spätestens seit dem Tag nicht mehr, an er beim Heimkommen William kopfüber auf der Couch vorgefunden hatte.

»Läuft was Interessantes?«, fragt James, legt die Tasche auf den Sessel und setzt sich zu William.

Dieser seufzt so tief, als ob er den gesamten Weltschmerz in sich trüge. »Nichts. Null. Ein totales Vakuum.«

»Ein einfaches „nichts" hätte auch gereicht.«

William hebt den Blick und schaut ihn verächtlich an. »Aber es würde nicht die wahre Natur der Sache wiedergeben«, entgegnet er ruhig und hält bei einem zufällig gewählten Sender inne.

Auf dem Bildschirm sieht man einen jungen Mann unter einem Baum in der Lotosstellung sitzen. William kneift die Augen zusammen und kräuselt die Stirn in einem Anflug von plötzlicher Aufmerksamkeit. Vor dem Mann steht ein kleiner Teich, oder besser gesagt, eine größere Pfütze. Ihre Oberfläche wirbelt auf und aus dem Wasser steigt eine Gestalt, die dem Mann am Baum bis aufs Haar gleicht.

»Bist du dir sicher, dass…«, hebt James an, doch es wird ihm nicht gegönnt, den Satz zu beenden.

»Pssst!« William bringt ihn mit einer wütenden Handbewegung zum Schweigen. Er starrt den Bildschirm weiterhin wie hypnotisiert an. »Entschuldigung«, sagt er nach einer Weile, nachdem der Mann im Fernseher seine Meinung über Illusionen äußerte und der Doppelgänger verschwand. »Es hat mich an etwas erinnert. Ich glaube, ich habe diese Szene schon irgendwo gesehen.«

»Bist du dir sicher?«, fragt James mit offener Skepsis.

»Ich glaube ja, und was ist schon dabei?«

»Nichts«, antwortet James, schulterzuckend. »Du hast einfach Filme nie gemocht.«

»Vielleicht hatte ich gerade große Langeweile, als ich das irgendwann sah«, sagt William und widmet sich wieder ganz dem Bildschirm. Er kann den Blick davon nicht abwenden, bis die Werbung den Film kurz vertreibt. Erst dann lässt er ab, ohne die schöne Blondine zu beachten, die in höchsten Tönen auf die Vorteile irgendwelcher Bank schwört. Er späht zu James rüber, der die ganze Zeit auf der Couch sitzen blieb. »Was hast du? Wieso guckst du mich so an?« Die Frage ist harmlos, doch die Tonlage klingt etwas beunruhigt. William lässt immer noch sehr schnell verunsichern.

»Nichts Besonderes.« James zuckt mit den Schultern. »Ich überlege, wie viele Dinge über dich ich noch gar nicht weiß.«

»Nun ja«, antwortet William mit einem schelmischen Glanz in den Augen. »Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, was ich vor dir verbergen wollte. Bald werde ich meine ganze geheimnisvolle Aura verlieren.«

James lächelt zurück und möchte etwas antworten, doch in diesem Augenblick endet die Werbung und William schenkt seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit nur dem Film. »Später«, meint er noch zu James.

James beobachtet noch einen weiteren Augenblick sein konzentriertes Gesicht und wenn er feststellt, dass William den Film doch zu Ende sehen möchte, macht er Anstalten, von der Couch aufstehen in der Absicht, es sich in der Küche gemütlich zu machen.

William zeigt sich aber schneller als James und bedeckt mit einer einzigen raschen Bewegung seine Hand mit der eigenen, so dass James sich nicht wegbewegen kann. Während dessen verfolgt er weiterhin in Ruhe den Film, und wenn James nicht die Wärme spüren würde, die aus der Hand auf seiner Hand ausgeht, dann würde er glauben, er hätte sich diese Bewegung nur eingebildet. Es ist aber real. Einige Minuten lang schaut er auf ihre verbundenen Hände, als ob er ein exotisches Tier betrachten würde, das in dieser Gegend so fehl am Platze wäre. Er überlegt, was es heißen mag und wozu es führen wird. Schließlich, als auf dem Bildschirm der Abspann erscheint, dreht er seine Hand mit dem Rücken nach oben und drückt Williams Hand.

Ihre Augen treffen sich für einen Augenblick und James wird mit einem vom Zwielicht maskierten Lächeln beschenkt. Der Abspann läuft zu Ende, die Werbung kommt und vergeht, es fängt ein nächster Film an und endet dann auch. Diesmal scheint William nicht all zu sehr an der Handlung interessiert zu sein. Keiner von ihnen ist es. Sie verfolgen das Geschehen einige Minuten lang, dann schielen sie verstohlen auf ihre ineinander verflochtenen Finger.

Allmählich wird es Nacht.

XXX

_Manchmal glaubte Draco, er und Potter wären füreinander wie geschaffen. Nicht im romantisch-poetischen Sinne natürlich — eher in dem apokalyptischen. Alles in ihnen wurde wie absichtlich in gegensätzlichen Paaren angelegt: beginnend mit dem Charakter, über die Wünsche bis zu einer solchen Banalität wie die Haarfarbe. _

_Menschen wie Potter und er durften einfach nicht miteinander klarkommen. Oder sich verstehen. Sie wurden für Auseinandersetzungen geschaffen. Für Katastrophen und Explosionen. Es war auch somit kein Wunder, dass es bei jedem ihrem Treffen nur knallen konnte. Dagegen brauchte man nicht anzukämpfen, es waren ja die Naturgesetze, die ihre Stimme erhoben. Jede Sache im Universum musste ihren Gegensatz haben. Ihren perfekten Feind. _

_Nur hin und wieder, wenn er vor sich selbst absolut ehrlich sein wollte, also sehr selten, gab Draco Malfoy zu, dass Harry Potter noch nichts über den Faden der Bestimmung zu wissen schien, der ihn mit Malfoy verband. Alle Zeichen deuteten darauf hin, dass Harry Draco einfach vergaß, sobald ihm dieser nicht im Weg stand. Draco sann nur ungerne darüber. Er nahm es sich auch nicht sonderlich zu Herzen. Auch wenn man es vielleicht Besessenheit oder gar Wahnsinn nennen konnte, wusste Draco Malfoy ganz genau, dass Harry Potter eines Tages die Wahrheit erkennen und sich der Situation stellen würde. Es war einfach unvermeidlich._

**Sechsundsiebzigster Tag **

»Was liest du?«

William zuckt kaum merklich zusammen und versteckt sofort das Buch hinter seinem Rücken. »Nichts besonderes«, antwortet er eilig, zu eilig, errötet dabei leicht und erweckt letztendlich eine ungesunde Neugier in James.

»Wenn du schon so reagierst, dann ist es wohl etwas besonderes.«

»Was meinst du?«

»Du weißt sehr wohl, was ich meine. Tu nicht so. Und lass mich das Buch sehen.« James streckt die Hand aus, doch William rührt sich nicht. »Na zeig schon.«

»Nein«, entgegnet William fest entschlossen.

Für einen kurzen Moment sieht es aus, als ob sie einen toten Punkt erreicht hätten, dann aber stürzt James mit einem überraschenden Satz nach vorne, kneift William kräftig in die Seite und schnappt das fallengelassene Buch.

»Das war brutal«, beklagt sich William und massiert die schmerzende Seite.

»Du hast mich dazu gebracht«, antwortet James ohne jegliche Gewissensbisse. Er liest den Namen der Autorin sowie den Titel und überfliegt das Umschlagsbild mit seinen fröhlichen Farben. »Ein Liebesschund?«

William errötet noch stärker und entreißt ihm das Buch. »Eine humorvolle romantische Geschichte«, berichtigt er. »Ich habe es von Mrs Miller bekommen.«

James hebt ungläubig die Brauen. »Eine humorvolle romantische Geschichte?«

In Antwort auf diesen skeptischen Ton rollt William die Augen. »Es läuft folgend: sie ist sehr begabt, hat einen Doktortitel in Physik und so weiter, aber sie ist einsam und würde gerne ein Kind bekommen. Sie will aber kein geniales Kind, da sie weiß, es könnte seine Kindheit zerstören.«

»Ist doch klar, das könnte es. Bist du ganz sicher, dass du eine humorvolle Liebesgeschichte liest?«

William schenkt seinen Sticheleien keine Beachtung und setzt die Erzählung fort. »Sie kommt also auf die Idee, mit irgendeinem Idioten aus der Footballmannschaft zu schlafen und auf diese Weise schwanger zu werden, damit die Mischung aus seiner Geistesschwäche und ihrer Intelligenz ein normales Kind ergibt.«

James nickt mit vollem Ernst. »Weil die Genetik so einfach funktioniert. Sie holt den Durchschnitt raus.«

»Du bist echt ein hoffnungsloser Fall.« William verliert die Geduld.

James bricht in Gelächter aus und bekommt dafür einen Schlag mit dem Buch auf den Kopf.

Doch er lacht weiter.

XXX

_Draco Malfoy liebte Frankreich. Wenn er könnte, würde er hier für immer bleiben wollen, doch inzwischen kannte er das Leben gut genug, um zu wissen, dass der Versuch, danach zu bitten, vergeblich wäre. Er begnügte sich damit, was ihm der Sommer bot. Wenn die Tage länger und die Nächte wärmer wurden, packte seine Familie ihr Hab und Gut zusammen und zog für die warmen Monate nach L'Abri, wo alle für eine gewisse Zeit ein ganz anderes Leben führten, so, als ob sie sich in völlig andere Menschen verwandelt hätten. _

_L'Abri war viel kleiner als Malfoy Manor und wirkte heller. Es gab hier größere Fenster und dünnere Vorhänge, weniger prunkvolle Möbel in den Zimmern, die nichts Geheimnisvolles ausstrahlten. Draco hatte L'Abri viel lieber als seinen Familienhauptsitz, weil er in L'Abri immer wusste, wo sich gerade seine Eltern befanden. Abends, wenn er im Bett lag, konnte er ihre mit leisen Stimmen geführten Gespräche hören, und wenn er im Garten saß, konnte er durch das Fenster seinen Vater in der Bibliothek in einem Sessel sitzen sehen und manchmal sogar das Echo eines französischen Chansons erwischen, das seine Mutter summte. Narzissa Malfoy sang nur in Frankreich und nur die Muggellieder über die Liebe. Hauptsächlich die französischen, aber auch italienische, deutsche, spanische, selbst russische. Aus diesen Liedern erfuhr Draco, dass es sich zu lieben nicht lohnte und lernte es sogar in fünf Sprachen zum Ausdruck zu bringen. _

_In Frankreich drückte Lucius Malfoy ein Auge zu, was alles aus der Muggelwelt anbetraf, aber genauso ließ er auch manch andere Sachen zu. In Frankreich machte Lucius Malfoy zusammen mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn Ausflüge zu den Sehenswürdigkeiten oder nahm sie auf ziellose Wanderungen durch Felder und Wälder mit. In Frankreich durfte Draco Abenteuerromane ohne jeglichen Bildungswert lesen und die Muggelliteratur verschlingen und dabei so tun, als ob sie von keiner minderwertigen menschlichen Gattung geschaffen wäre. Er konnte sogar Sandburgen auf dem Strand bauen, den Vater „Papa" nennen und in der Küche beobachten, wie sich seine Mutter beim Entkernen der Kirschen die Finger schmutzig machte. _

_In Hogwarts gab es jede Menge Schüler, die die Sommerferien nicht leiden konnten und am liebsten das ganze Jahr über in der Schule leben würden. Und zwar jede Menge von denen, die unbedingt erwachsen und frei von ihren Familien und deren Regeln werden wollten. Eine Menge von solchen, die unbedingt beweisen wollten, dass sie ganz alleine klarkommen. Draco Malfoy war ihnen nicht ähnlich. Im Gegenteil. Manchmal würde er so gerne ganz woanders als in Hogwarts sein, dass er die Augen schließen musste und so tun, als ob er in L'Abri wäre. Er stellte sich die alten, im blassen Grün bemalten Möbeln vor, die dunkelgrünen Vorhänge mit zartem rosa Blumenmuster und das schwere Bett, dessen Kopfende eine junge Nymphe mit einem Spiegel in der Hand schmückte. Er stellte sich die hineinschauende Sonne, den Duft der Rosen, die vor dem Fenster blühten und das Lachen, das aus dem Hausinnerem kam. _

_Eben so sah seine Vorstellung von Glück und sein erträumtes Paradies aus._

**Neunundsiebzigster Tag**

»Wie kommt William mit der Arbeit zurecht?«, fragt eines Morgens Rita Bennett die um den Frühstückstisch versammelte Familie.

»Oh, mein Gott, ich habe ganz vergessen, es dir zu sagen«, antwortet ihre Tochter und schluckt den Kakao runter. »Weißt du es noch, als ich dir von Mr. McAllister erzählt habe?«

Paul Bennett beißt in sein Brötchen hinein und zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. »Von dem alten Griesgram, der sämtliche Leute wie Schuhabtreter behandelt und seine Augen überall hat?«

»Paul!«

»Na, was denn?« Paul setzt eine Unschuldsmiene auf und sieht seine Frau an. »Du hast ihn doch selber mit diesen Worten beschrieben.«

Eva tarnt ihr Gekicher als Hüsteln und greift nach einer Scheibe Schinken.

»Lassen wir das«, sagt ihre Mutter. »Was ist also mit Mr McAllister?«

Eva schmückt ihr Brot mit zwei Scheibchen Tomate und legt es auf den Teller. »Es war so. Liam ging es mehr schlecht als recht im Empfang, aber er hat schon Fortschritte gemacht. Ich hatte also die Hoffnung, er würde schon irgendwie klarkommen, bevor es Mr McAllister bemerkt, doch leider war er zu schnell. Also hat mich Mr McAllister eines Tages in die Stadt geschickt, um etwas zu besorgen, und in der Zeit hat er Liam zu sich bestellt.«

»Hat er ihn entlassen?«, fragt ihre Mutter beunruhigt und lässt kurz von ihren Cornflakes ab.

»Nein.« Eva schüttelt den Kopf und lächelt schelmisch. »Er hat ihn zu seinem Assistenten befördert. Er meinte, er wäre langsam alt und er braucht jemanden mit einem „guten Blick für Details". So hat es mir wenigstens später Liam berichtet. McAllister wird ihn zu seinem Nachfolger ausbilden.«

Die Bennetts schweigen sich eine Weile über die unerwartete Wendung aus.

»Hat er wirklich einen so guten Blick für Details?«, fragt schließlich Paul Bennett.

»Ihm fallen schon viele Einzelheiten auf, das steht fest.«

Es folgt eine weitere Pause, in der das Frühstück und die Neuigkeiten verdaut werden.

»Er sieht in der letzten Zeit zunehmend besser aus, stimmt's?« Rita Bennett scheint nicht ganz davon überzeugt zu sein, was sie gerade sagt. »Er wirkt irgendwie heiterer. Oder bilde ich mir das nur ein?«

Paul blickt sie eine oder zwei Sekunden lang, legt seine Brotscheibe zur Seite und drückt kurz ihre Hand. »Nein, du bildest dir nichts ein«, meint er. »Zum Glück ändert er sich ziemlich rasch.«

»Er hat so gut wie keine Probleme mehr mit größeren Menschenmassen oder lauten Geräuschen«, fügt Eva hinzu. »Und du weißt sicherlich noch, wie er…«

Rita Bennett bejaht.

»Was meint ihr?«, fragt ihr Mann, nicht ganz im Bilde.

»Du warst nicht dabei«, antwortet seine Frau und nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee. »Wir haben Bridge gespielt. Die Fenster haben offen gestanden und auf der Straße draußen ist ein Auto vorbeigefahren. Der Fahrer, irgendein junges Ding, hat etwas angefahren und mit einem Riesenkrach umgeworfen. Eine Mülltonne vielleicht oder Ähnliches. Und William hat in diesem Augenblick… ich weiß nicht, wie ich das beschreiben soll… Er hat sich innerhalb von einer Sekunde hinter der eigenen Stuhllehne versteckt, als ob er sich vor etwas schützen wollte.«

Paul zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, als ob er etwas überlegen würde. »James hat auch solche… nervösen Zuckungen«, sagt er, die Wand anstarrend, um sich dann wieder ins Schweigen zu hüllen. Rita trinkt weiter ihren Kaffee.

Evangeline spricht endlich das aus, woran alle bereits denken. »Edward hatte es auch.«

Am Frühstückstisch herrscht wieder Stille. Die Familie beendet die Mahlzeit und ist gerade dabei, den Tisch abzuräumen, als Rita Bennett erneut etwas sagt. »Ist es schlimm…«, beginnt sie und stoppt gleich wieder. Ihr Mann und ihre Tochter erstarren. »Ist es schlimm, wenn ich mich einmische? Ich möchte einfach, dass die beiden…«

_Nicht in einer Garage erhängt enden_, ist der Satz, den sie wird nie aussprechen können, doch das braucht sie gar nicht, denn die Gedanken ihrer Familienmitglieder kreisen bereits um dieses Thema.

»Nein, es ist ganz und gar nicht schlimm«, antwortet Paul Bennett und legt die Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Rita dreht sich zu ihm um und lächelt schüchtern. »Wenigstens geht es William besser«, sagt sie. »Schade, dass James nicht so… aufgeschlossen ist.«

»Um ihn brauchst du dir keine so großen Sorgen zu machen«, wirft Eva ein, während sie die Teller sorgfältig zu einem Stapel aufeinander legt. »William wird sich schon um ihn kümmern.«

Ihre Mutter wirkt nicht ganz überzeugt. »Ja, ich weiß, sie sind befreundet, aber…«

»Du hast es nicht gemerkt«, stellt ihr Mann mit hoch gehobenen Augenbrauen erstaunt fest.

»Was denn?«

»Unglaublich«, setzt Paul fort und tauscht erheiterte Blicke mit seiner Tochter aus. »Zum ersten Mal im Leben ist mir etwas schneller aufgefallen als dir.«

»Seit wann weißt du…?«, will Eva wissen, ohne den fragenden Blick ihrer Mutter zu beachten.

»Seit der letzten Woche.«

»Na, da bin ich doch besser«, erklärt sie zufrieden. »Ich weiß es seit etwa einem Monat.«

»Aber wovon redet ihr überhaupt?«, mischt sich Rita ein.

»William und James…«, setzt Eva an und hört abrupt auf, da sie nicht exakt weiß, wie sie es formulieren sollte. »Meiner Meinung nach steuern sie etwas Ernsthafteres als nur Freundschaft an.«

»Was Ernsthafteres, aber wie…?« Erst nach einer Weile begreift Rita. Sie blinzelt einmal, dann noch einmal und wendet sich schließlich mit einem fragenden Blick an ihren Mann. »Paul?«

»Nun, ich glaube schon«, antwortet er und zuckt leicht die Achsel. »Ich habe gesehen, wie sie sich an den Händen halten, wenn sie glauben, dass sie alleine sind.«

Rita räumt die Gläser vom Tisch ab und bringt sie in die Küche. »Das hat sogar einen Sinn«, sagt sie, während sie das Geschirr in das Spülbecken stellt. »Es ist wohl etwas Positives, oder?«

Ihr Mann breitet ratlos die Arme aus. Eva schaut die beiden an.

»Wenn diese Situation William glücklich macht, dann James sicherlich auch«, erklärt Rita.

»Ganz bestimmt«, antwortet Eva und sieht ihre Mutter mit einer gewissen Zärtlichkeit an. »Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen. Alles wird gut.«

Und so bekommen William und James, wenn auch vollkommen unwissend, eine stille Erlaubnis für eine Liebesbeziehung von den Bennetts.

XXX

_Als Draco Malfoy seinen fünfzehnten Geburtstag hinter sich brachte, verlor Harry Potter samt dem Kopf auch den Rest des gesunden Menschenverstandes._

_Am Anfang war Draco recht zufrieden, als er merkte, dass Harry auf einmal seine kleinste Bewegung aufmerksam zu verfolgen schien. Es kam ihm richtig vor. Er erklärte das plötzliche Interesse damit, dass Harry Potter ihn endlich als einen gefährlichen, ebenbürtigen Gegner anerkannt hatte. Zu Beginn glaubte er, es ginge hier ausschließlich um den Konflikt und um nichts mehr. Es vergingen einige Wochen, bevor er dann schließlich erkannte, dass der Hase ganz woanders im Pfeffer lag. _

_Die Stunde Null schlug unerwartet in einem dunklen Schlossgang, am Ende eines ziemlich gewöhnlichen Tages. Harry Potter kam viel zu nah an Draco heran, holte tief Luft und küsste ihn auf den Mund._

_So etwas sah Draco Malfoy überhaupt nicht vor. Ganz sicher hatte er es nicht erwartet. Und schon gar nicht wäre es ihm in den Sinn gekommen, dass er selbst auf den Kuss mit einem Kuss antworten wird. Und wenn er schon einmal damit loslegt, dann wird es ihm unglaublich schwer fallen, damit aufzuhören. _

_Denn in der Wirklichkeit war es so, dass, wenn er jemals eine solche Möglichkeit erwägen würde, hätte er sich bereits ganz am Anfang zurückgezogen, da er genau wusste, gegen diese Art von Wahnsinn kann man nicht ewig ankämpfen. Doch er sah etwas dergleichen nicht vor, und als er dazu kam, hatte er keine Verteidigungsstrategie parat. Keinen Plan, den er zum seinen Gunsten nutzen könnte. Er hatte absolut nichts. _

**Achtundachtzigster Tag**

»Rutsch zur Seite, du verdeckst mir das Licht.«

James macht kurz den Eindruck, als ob er die Aufforderung barsch kommentieren wollte, doch dann überlegt er es sich anders. Er rutscht zwar nicht weg, verschiebt aber dafür ein wenig die Lampe. William versinkt aufs Neue in der Lektüre seines Buches.

»Du magst es wirklich«, bemerkt James etwas später. Inzwischen gab er seine offene Zeitung zugunsten von Beobachtung des Mienenspiels auf, das William beim Lesen aufführte.

»Hast du etwas gesagt?«, fragt William nach einer Weile. Bereits vor einiger Zeit fiel es James ein, wie abwesend er wirken kann, wenn ihn ein Buch fesselt.

»Ich habe gesagt, es sieht so aus, als ob du wirklich auf diesen Schu… auf diese Art Literatur stehen würdest.«

William dreht sich auf den Rücken. »Du kannst es ruhig Schund nennen. So empfindlich bin ich auch wieder nicht.«

James verzieht das Gesicht, als ob er großes Staunen mimen würde, doch er gibt keinen abfälligen Kommentar ab.

»Ich hab mich damit abgefunden, dass es keine hochgeschätzte Literatursorte ist«, erklärt William, auf James schielend. »Außerdem wirkt sie auf mich beruhigend «, fügt er noch hinzu.

»Beruhigend?«

William nickt bestätigend. »Die Bücher sind schon etwas dämlich, aber mir gefällt es, wie dort alles geordnet läuft. Man weiß, wie es weiter geht und wie es endet. Ich kann mich darauf konzentrieren, das zu genießen, was zwischendurch kommt, ohne mir um das Ende Sorgen machen zu müssen.«

James verlässt den Sessel und kommt auf die Couch zu, auf der sein Freund liegt. »In den meisten Krimigeschichten ist es ähnlich«, sagt er zu William. »Es gibt einen Mord, ein Rätsel und zum Schluss wird der Verbrecher von dem Detektiv gestellt.«

William lächelt ironisch. »Nun, in den Krimis gibt es bloß herzlich wenig Romantik«, entgegnet er und schaut zur Decke. »Und mit mir stimmt anscheinend etwas nicht, da ich viel Romantik brauche, um mich wohl zu fühlen. Das liegt wohl daran, dass ein Haus über meinem Kopf zusammengestürzt war.«

»Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob du es weißt, aber du bist nicht der Zauberer von Oz«, sagt James, über William gebeugt.

»Die Krankenschwestern haben es mir so erzählt«, erläutert William und erwidert seinen Blick. »Sie sagten, ich war so lädiert, dass es ausgesehen hat, als ob eine Tonne Backstein oder sogar ein ganzes Haus auf mir landete. Angeblich hat man mich aus irgendeinem Keller ohnmächtig rausgeholt.«

Eine Zeitlang sehen sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen. William fragt nicht, was er in dem Keller tat und wieso James nichts davon weiß. »Ich mag die Vorstellung, dass jemand für mich seine ganze Welt verändern könnte«, spricht er weiter, diesmal mit einer etwas sanfteren Stimme. »Ich glaube, ich würde gerne irgendwann jemanden kennenlernen, der sowas für mich täte.«

James wendet den Blick ab und beißt sich in die Unterlippe. »Ich könnte mein ganzes Leben für dich ändern«, sagt er plötzlich in den Raum.

»Was…?«

James dreht sich langsam zu William um, der ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrt. »Ich würde unser Leben von Anfang an aufbauen, von Grund auf, wenn es nötig wäre. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie weit ich für dich gehen würde.«

William sieht ihm in die Augen, tief und forschend, und dann erstrahlt sein Gesicht auf einmal. Er streckt den Arm aus und berührt mit den Fingerspitzen James' Backenknochen. Langsam fährt er mit den Fingern an ihnen entlang, als ob er ein unglaublich zartes Konstrukt erkunden würde. Und dann, plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, steht er von der Couch auf und beginnt ihn zu küssen. Der überrumpelte James wedelt heftig mit dem Arm und schubst dabei die Lampe, die zu Boden fällt und erlischt.

Keiner von ihnen nimmt Notiz davon.

Durch das Fenster fallen die letzten Sonnenstrahlen in den Raum hinein und lassen die Welt in einem rosa Glanz aufleuchten.

XXX

_Draco bemühte sich nach Kräften, nicht an Harry Potter zu denken, und zwar besonders im Zusammenhang mit dunklen Gängen, Umarmungen und Küssen. Er gab sich auch die Mühe, ihn nicht als seinen Feind oder Konkurrenten im ewigen Wetteifern zu sehen, denn ebenfalls das hatte sich verändert und nun auf eine seltsame Weise untrennbar mit der Begierde zusammenhing. Er mied Harry und versuchte, jegliche Erwähnung seines Namens zu überhören, ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen oder in seine Richtung zu spähen. Harry schien genau das Gleiche zu tun und Draco hegte eine Zeitlang die Hoffnung, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Er wusste nämlich, dass wenn er es nicht aufzuhalten vermochte, was zwischen ihm und Harry zu explodieren drohte, dann würde die ganze Sache sicher tragisch ausgehen._

_Niemand, den Draco kannte, würde positiv auf eine Nachricht reagieren, dass Draco und Harry in den Gängen von Hogwarts herumknutschen. Wenn so etwas irgendeinem Todesser zu Ohren gekommen wäre, würde Dracos Leben schnell und mit Sicherheit sehr schmerzvoll enden. Übrigens wäre die Gegenseite auch nicht gerade begeistert von dieser Tatsache. Selbst Harry machte den Eindruck, als ob er begreifen würde, wie unglücklich die Lage war. Wenn er unter Küssen Draco mit heiserer Stimme ins Ohr flüsterte, wie sehr er ihn hasse, dann konnte sich Draco nur mit exakt derselben Beteuerung revanchieren. _

_Leider hatte es keinerlei Einfluss auf das Endergebnis, da diesen Worten keine Taten folgten._

_Die Tage vergingen und Draco Malfoy ertappte sich immer häufiger dabei, wie er sich immer öfters in der Erwartung eines Angriffs ängstlich umschaute. Er wusste, dass man Manches nicht für immer geheim halten kann. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. _

**Vierundneunzigster Tag**

»Wenn es funktionieren sollte, sollten wir lernen, uns zu streiten.«

James wirbelt herum und sieht William an, der an der Tür steht. »Was meinst du?«, fragt er, sammelt die Unterlagen auf dem Schreibtisch und legt sie zu einem ordentlichen Stapel zusammen.

»Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Streit in der Luft hängt, ziehst du dich zurück.« William verlässt die Türschwelle und kommt hinein. Seine Augen sind zusammengekniffen und fast silbrig.

»Es gefällt dir also nicht, wenn ich mich wie ein Erwachsener verhalte?«, fragt James und beschließt, diese Runde ruhig zu spielen. Den Emotionen freien Lauf zu lassen bringt nicht viel. »Hättest du es lieber, wenn wir unsere Zeit mit einem Streit verbringen, der zu gar nichts führt?«

William ballt die Fäuste zusammen und versucht sich sichtbar zu beherrschen. Danach kommt er auf James zu und nimmt seine Hände in die eigenen. »Nein, ich möchte nur, dass wir ehrlich zueinander sind«, sagt er bitter lächelnd. »Schau dir uns an. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, wir beide würde irgendwelche Rollen spielen, nach Kräften bemüht, uns an eine Art Drehbuch zu halten.«

James möchte protestieren, doch William drückt fest an seinen Händen und gibt ihm damit zu verstehen, noch nicht fertig zu sein. »Ich, zum Beispiel… Ich gebe mir alle Mühe, mich so zu verhalten, um dem Menschen zu ähneln, der ich mal war, weil du es von mir erwartest. Bloß, ich weiß nicht, wie es ist, ich selbst zu sein. Auch dann, wenn ich glaube, alles richtig zu machen, scheinst du immer noch nicht wirklich mit mir zufrieden zu sein.«

»Aber was hat es mit dem Streiten zu tun?«, will James wissen.

»Jede Menge«, antwortet William und lässt seine Hände los. Er macht ein paar Schritte rückwärts und plumpst in den Sessel. »Wenn du etwas Konkretes von mir erwartest, sag es mir einfach. Wenn dir etwas nicht gefällt, informiere mich darüber. Im schlimmsten Fall wird mich deine Meinung ärgern, dann schreie ich dich eben an. Du schreist dann zurück und wir werden einen Riesenkrach haben. Danach lassen wir uns alles noch mal durch den Kopf gehen und es mag sein, dass ich dir sogar recht gebe.« William breitet die Arme aus, als ob er seine Harmlosigkeit demonstrieren wollte. »So könnte ich zumindest eine Ahnung darüber kriegen, dass dir etwas nicht behagt«, ergänzt er nach einer Weile. »Und du brauchst nichts zu verheimlichen oder zu unterdrücken. Vielleicht lässt sich noch alles wieder in Ordnung bringen. Aber man kann nichts reparieren, von dem man nicht weiß, dass es überhaupt kaputt ist.«

James zeigt keine Regung und bleibt eine Zeitlang unbeweglich stehen. Sein Gesicht ist ausdruckslos, die Augen blicken die Leere hinter dem Fenster an. Nach einer Weile erwacht er wieder zum Leben und schiebt einen Stuhl an sich heran. Er schaut kurz verständnislos darauf, als ob er nicht wüsste, was er damit vorhat, dann zuckt er zusammen und setzt sich hin, das Gesicht William zugewandt. »Du hast recht«, sagt er.

»In welchem Punkt?«

»In jedem« sagt James, blickt zur Seite und beißt sich in die Unterlippe. William hat bereits gelernt, das als ein Zeichen von großer Aufregung zu deuten. »Das Problem ist nur, dass dein Gedächtnisverlust… Ich wollte ja eigentlich ganz von vorn beginnen. Besser. Mit nicht so vielen Konflikten.«

»Sprechen wir deswegen nicht über unsere Familien?« Bei dieser Frage zuckt James zusammen, aber William zählt weiter auf. »Kein Wort über unsere Eltern, nichts über unsere Freunde. Nur ganz wenig über die Vergangenheit.«

James senkt den Kopf und nickt kurz bestätigend. »Die Wahrheit sieht so aus, dass es immer viele Dinge an dir gab, die mich unheimlich genervt haben«, sagt er, worauf sich Williams Gesicht zu einer fast schmerzlichen Grimasse verzieht, aber James schaut gerade nicht zu ihm hin und merkt nichts davon. »Zum Beispiel warst du arrogant. Bösartig. Hast zu Wutanfällen geneigt. Und dann habe ich dich in diesem Krankenhaus wieder gefunden, und du warst ganz anders. Vor allem ganz verloren, aber auch sanfter, freundlicher. Ich wünschte, es wäre für immer so geblieben, aber…«

»Du wolltest aber auch gleichzeitig, dass ich so bin wie früher«, beendet William für ihn.

»Eben«, bestätigt James und hebt endlich den Blick. »Es ist idiotisch, oder?«

William zuckt die Achsel und lächelt in sich hinein. »Weißt du, so ganz einfach ist es doch nicht«, meint er dann in einem leichten Unterhaltungston. »Daraus, was du sagst, ergibt sich, dass ich nach dem Erwachen zu einem sanften Lämmchen wurde, dabei kann ich mich aber noch sehr gut erinnern, wie ich am zweiten Tag im Krankenhaus einen Wutausbruch bekommen habe. Ich hätte glatt das Zimmer demoliert, wenn ich damals genug Kraft hätte.«

James denkt an die so unsicher wirkende Person, die er im Krankenhaus wieder fand, und kann kaum sein Staunen verbergen. »Tatsächlich?«

»Tatsächlich. Ich musste mich noch mehrere Tage lang dafür entschuldigen.«

Sie sehen eine Weile einander an. Von draußen dringen zu ihnen die Stimmen der Nachbarn vor, die sich über die gestrigen Frontnachrichten und die englischen Wetterbesonderheiten austauschen. Plötzlich zieht James die Augenbrauen zusammen, als ob es ihm etwas wieder eingefallen wäre. »Wenn wir also ehrlich zueinander sein sollten, dann habe ich ein paar Anmerkungen.«

William macht ein gespanntes Gesicht und wartet auf die Fortsetzung.

»Du solltest etwas mehr in diesem Haushalt tun als nur die Farbe der Vorhänge auszusuchen und Kleinkram zu kaufen.«

»Ich kümmere mich um den Garten«, sagt ihm William hilfsbereit vor, ohne den Gesichtsausdruck zu ändern.

»Und ich koche, mache sauber, wasche Wäsche, bügle, bringe den Müll raus…« James beendet den Satz nicht und lässt die Aufzählerei ewig lang erscheinen.

»In Ordnung«, sagt William schließlich. »Ich kann auch manchmal aufräumen und zum Supermarkt gehen, wenn du mir einen Einkaufszettel machst. Mit dem Müll müsste ich ebenfalls klarkommen.«

James schaut ihn unter den gesenkten Lidern an. »Einfach so?«

William bricht beim Anblick seines verwunderten Gesichts in Gelächter aus, vollkommen unwissend, dass er in seinem früheren Leben, als sein Gedächtnis noch intakt war, fast nie laut gelacht hatte. »Wieso nicht?« fragt er dann. James hat keine Antwort darauf parat.

XXX

_In Draco Malfoys Leben gab es seit jeher konstante, feste Punkte, die er für absolut sicher hielt. Es waren solide Fundamente, auf denen seine ganze Weltordnung ruhte. Manche dieser Fixpunkte waren unbedeutend, manche wiederum waren von grundlegender Wichtigkeit. Gegen Ende des fünften Schuljahres wurde ihm einer diesen Punkte weggenommen und Draco fühlte, wie das gesamte Universum, unerwartet aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten, heftig erbebte. _

_Lucius Malfoy wurde verhaftet. Wahrscheinlich lebenslang._

_Plötzlich änderte sich alles._

_Das Ministerium ging in seinem Haus ein und aus, suchte seine Zimmer und Schränke durch, während er absolut nichts dagegen tun konnte. Ihre Wertpapiere, Konten und Depots bei Gringotts wurden konfisziert und die ganze Welt erfuhr, dass die Malfoys über keinen Reichtum mehr verfügten. Zusammen mit dem Geld verschwanden auch andere Dinge: Privilegien, Beziehungen und Bequemlichkeiten. Zum Schluss wurden sie auch von den meisten Verbündeten verlassen, da die Ratten bekanntlich immer ein sinkendes Schiff verlassen — und dieses eine ging in einem unglaublich schnellen Tempo unter. _

_All das passierte jenseits von Hogwarts Mauern und erreichte Draco als halb wahre Unklarheiten, die er von seiner Mutter per Post bekam. Und obwohl sich Narzissa die größte Mühe gab, die Dinge in einem positiven Licht erscheinen zu lassen, kehrte Draco trotzdem die Wahrheit heraus._

_Das allerschlimmste war, dass er gar nichts tun konnte. _

_Mitten in der lähmenden Ohnmacht kam die alte Besessenheit zurück. Seine Gedanken drehten sich pausenlos um Harry. Am Tag, in der Nacht, bei jeder möglichen Gelegenheit. _

_Bis er eines Tages aufgab und ihm entgegenkam, um auch in ihm etwas zu erkennen, was eine erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit seiner eigenen Niederlage aufwies. _

**Hundertzweiter Tag**

Harry wacht ganz entspannt auf und bleibt eine Weile mit geschlossenen Augen liegen. In den kurzen Sekunden weiß er nicht mehr, wo er ist, wie alt er ist und welche Umstände gerade sein Leben prägen. Sein Gehirn nimmt lediglich allgemeine Reize wahr: die Wärme der Sonnenstrahlen auf der Haut, ein Gefühl der Befriedigung und der totalen Entspannung. So, als ob jemand den gesamten Stress von ihm genommen hätte und ihm eine unerträgliche Bürde abnahm. Draußen, hinter dem Fenster, hört er irgendwelche Stimmen, eine Fahrradklingel und das Gezwitscher eines Vogels. In der Luft hängt der Duft vom gebrühten Kaffee und noch etwas, was deutlich darauf deutet, dass die vergangene Nacht keine Einbildung war.

Harry dreht sich auf den Rücken und öffnet die Augen. Er ist in Bournemouth, in einem Schlafzimmer, das viel zu pastellgrün ist, um ihm gehören zu können. Die Klarheit kehrt zurück und er erinnert sich, wer er ist und was es bedeutet. Er erinnert sich an seinen Plan. Nur wissen tut er nicht mehr, ob seine Erfüllung überhaupt noch im Bereich des Machbaren liegt.

Der Platz neben ihm ist leer und kühl. Draco muss also bereits vor einer ganzen Weile aufgestanden sein — aus welchen Gründen auch immer, denn sonst verlässt er sein Bett viel später als Harry. Das muss wohl auch etwas bedeuten, denkt Harry, obwohl er sich nicht mehr sicher ist, richtig zu handeln, indem er überall nach einer versteckten Bedeutung sucht. Aber hat er auch eine andere Wahl?

Er steht auf und findet seine Schlafanzugshose auf dem Fußboden liegen, schlüpft hinein und verlässt das Zimmer, über diverse Garderobenteile stolpernd, die im Flur überall verstreut liegen. In der Küche findet er eine Tasse mit erkaltetem Kaffee. Er wärmt ihn in der Mikrowelle auf und begibt sich in die Wohnstube, wo er auf Draco trifft, der, mit einem schwarzen T-Shirt und einer Jeans angetan, auf der Couch sitzt und etwas im Fernseher verfolgt. »Deine Zeitung«, sagt er und reicht sie Harry, ohne den Blick von dem Bildschirm zu wenden.

Harry schielt auf die Titelseite, dann zu Draco und zum Schluss prüft er, was der Fernseher gerade bietet. _My Family_. Eine Komödienserie. Er wurde also für eine Sitcom verlassen.

Er platziert sich im Sessel, trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee und versucht, seine Aufmerksamkeit dem vor sich liegenden Zeitungstext zu widmen, was ihm allerdings nicht gelingt. Aus einem seltsamen Grund verursacht ihm der Kaffee leichte Übelkeiten. Nach einer Weile legt er die Zeitung weg. »Du bist heute ungewöhnlich früh aufgestanden«, beginnt er in einem ziemlich neutralen Ton an.

»Früh?« Draco lächelt in sich hinein. »Schau auf die Uhr.«

Harry schaut gehorsam in die genannte Richtung. Der Stundenzeiger befindet sich gefährlich nah an… der römischen Zahl I.

»Du hast wohl ein wenig verschlafen.«

»Sieht ganz so aus«, gibt Harry zu und spürt, wie seine Ohrenspitzen rot werden. Zum Glück schenkt ihm Draco keine größere Aufmerksamkeit.

Eine Zeitlang bleibt Harry reglos sitzen und beobachtet die im Schneidersitz auf der Couch ruhende Gestalt. Er verweilt bei jeder Kleinigkeit, am längsten beim zerzausten Haar. Er lässt die Gedanken um die Zeitung, den Kaffee und Dracos restloses Engagement für die Komödienserie kreisen.

»Das ist nicht gerade sehr romantisch«, sagt er schließlich, um einen nicht zu anklagenden Ton bemüht. »In Anbetracht der… gestrigen Ereignisse.«

Draco dreht sich zu ihm um und schaut ihm das erste Mal an diesem Tag direkt ins Gesicht. In seinen Augen gibt es einen seltsamen Glanz, den Harry nicht deuten kann. »Du hast keine Ahnung«, erklärt er schmunzelnd und Harry gibt sich seinem Lächeln und dem silbernen Blick hin. Für einen kurzen Moment, trotz all der vergangenen Jahre, ist alles wieder in Ordnung.

XXX

_Draco wusste, dass, wenn die wutgeladenen Treffen in der Dunkelheit für ihn als gefährlich gelten könnten, dann wären die letzten Wochen des fünften Schuljahres im Vergleich damit wohl tödlich. Draco wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich keine Chancen mehr hatte, sein Leben zu gestalten, ohne sich dabei nach Harry Potter zu verzehren. Denn vor Wut und Begierde konnte er sich noch abwenden und nach einiger Zeit vielleicht auch vergessen können. Doch nach den letzten Wochen, voll von trostspendendem Geflüster, gab es kein Entrinnen mehr. _

_Er erkannte, dass er und Harry durchaus ohne Zorn funktionieren konnten, dass es auch ein Zusammensein ohne Konflikt möglich war. Selbst wenn es nicht ideal sein sollte, da sie manchmal keine Worte fanden und sich nur anschwiegen, bewies es, dass Träume nicht immer Schäume sein mussten. Es reichte, damit Draco begriff, dass er Harry Potter bis an sein Lebensende nicht loswerden wird. _

_Es reichte leider nicht, um einen Ausweg aus der Situation zu finden. _

_Als Draco nach Malfoy Manor zurückkehrte, fand er verlassene Räume und seine todblasse Mutter vor. Dieses Jahr gab es keine Reise nach Frankreich und keine Lieder, die Narzissa singen könnte. Das Märchen war zu Ende. Nun hieß es, erwachsen zu werden und sich endlich der Aufgabe zu stellen._

_Drei Tage nach seiner Heimkehr kam die Nachricht. Voldemort rief ihn zu sich._


	4. Chapter 4

**Teil 4/7 – Tage 114 bis 188**

_Draco Malfoy kehrte mit dem Gefühl, eine Mission zu haben, zur Schule zurück. _

_Er hatte eine Aufgabe bekommen und wusste nun, um welch hohen Preis gespielt wurde. Er war bereit, alles zu geben. Endlich konnte er sich auf etwas Bestimmtes konzentrieren und hatte einen festen Punkt vor den Augen, der all seine Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Er war im Stande, alles andere abzuschütteln und brauchte sich um keine Unwichtigkeiten mehr zu sorgen. _

_Und da er eine Aufgabe und einen bestimmten Plan zu erfüllen hatte, an den er sich strikt halten musste, fiel es ihm viel leichter, Harry Potter und seine fragenden Blicke zu ignorieren. Draco lernte schnell, dass die meisten Dinge, um die sich bisher sein Leben gedreht hatte, im Hinblick auf das Wesentlich plötzlich an Bedeutung verloren. Gryffindor durfte ruhig beim Quidditch gewinnen, Granger durfte bessere Noten bekommen, Potter konnte von den Massen vergöttert werden, und die Weasleys mochten in den Schlossgängen regieren. Draco Malfoy stand über all diesen kindischen Problemen und schenkte ihnen keinerlei Beachtung. Er wurde in eine Erwachsenenwelt versetzt und hatte nun Ernsthafteres zu tun. _

_Dieses Wissen erweckte eine Art Stolz und half ihm, die leise Stimme zu vergessen, die ihm zuflüsterte, er wolle doch gar nicht so schnell erwachsen werden. Es ließ ihn auch vergessen, dass er, aller Vernunft zum Trotz, gar nicht auf Harry Potter verzichten wollte. _

_Doch alles wurde bereits beschlossen. Die Zeit rannte davon und er musste mit dem Tempo mithalten. _

_Es spielte keine Rolle, dass er manchmal davon träumte, wie er starb, von dem Dunklen Lord getötet, als Strafe für sein Versagen. Es spielte auch keine Rolle, dass er auch manchmal vom Tod seiner Mutter träumte. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass er hin und wieder im Spiegel sein immer schmaler werdendes Gesicht anschaute und eine riesige Angst dabei spürte. _

_Alles war unwichtig. Das waren nur Belanglosigkeiten ohne Bedeutung. _

_Draco Malfoy wusste, was er zu tun hatte. _

**Hundervierzehnter Tag**

»Mir ist langweilig«, sagt William und setzt sich zu James, der versucht, sich auf den aufgeschlagenen Zeitungsartikel zu konzentrieren.

»Und was soll ich damit anstellen?«

»Tu doch etwas Lustiges«, befiehlt William und wirft ihm einen verstohlenen Blick aus dem Schatten seltsam dichter Wimpern. James verliert für eine Sekunde den Faden, gewinnt aber wieder rasch die Selbstbeherrschung.

»Sehe ich etwa wie ein Zirkusaffe aus?«

William dreht sich zu ihm und schaut ihn aufmerksam an. »Nun, weißt du, wenn man dich schon so von der Seite ansieht... dieses Haar...«

»Sehr witzig«, sagt James, der im tiefsten Inneren immer glaubte, die Scherze über seine Haare hätten überhaupt nichts Lustiges an sich.

William lächelt nachsichtig beim Anblick seines düsteren Gesichts und rutscht näher zu ihm. »Ich mag deine Haare«, meint er und taucht seine Finger in die dunklen Strähnen. »Sie sind so unberechenbar.« Mit einem schelmischen Lächeln wirft er seine Arme um James' Hals. »Jeden Tag hast du etwas anderes auf dem Kopf.«

Ihre Gesichter trennen nur ein paar Millimeter und James fühlt ganz deutlich Williams Atem auf seiner Haut. Aus dieser Entfernung wirken seine Augen noch größer und James beobachtet, wie die sich weitende Dunkelheit der Pupillen das Silber der Iris vertreibt. Sein Pulsschlag beschleunigt und holt den von William ein. »Und du beklagst dich über Langeweile«, sagt er endlich, die Augen schließend. Er fühlt, wie sich jede kleinste Ecke seines Körpers bis zum Äußersten anspannt.

William bricht in Lachen aus und zerstört ihr Gleichgewicht. Für einen Augenblick kuschelt er sein Gesicht an James' Hals und lässt seinen Mund auf seiner Haut verweilen. »Anscheinend lasse ich mich schnell langweilen«, schlussfolgert er. Die Vibrationen seiner Stimme reizen leicht die Haut und lassen James' Pulsfrequenz in ungeahnte Höhen schnellen. »Ganz bestimmt war... bin ich ein verwöhntes Einzelkind«, wirft William ein, rutscht mit dem Mund nach oben und findet das Ohrläppchen. Er beißt sanft hinein. James reißt die Augen weit auf. »Bin ich es?«, fragt William und James muss kurz angestrengt nachdenken, um sich bewusst zu machen, worum es seinem Partner geht.

»Deine Eltern kauften dir wahrscheinlich alles, worum du gebeten hast«, antwortet er schließlich mit einer fast normalen Stimme. Die dann gleich auch als Herausforderung interpretiert wird, da William sich wieder ganz der Beschäftigung von vorhin zuwendet. »Wenigstens hat es so von außen ausgesehen.«

Williams Hände erstarren kurz unter James' Hemd. »Hast du mich gekannt, als ich noch ein Kind war?«

James hört die Frage, kann aber Williams Gesicht nicht genau sehen und somit nicht einschätzen, welche Stimmung sich dahinter verbirgt. »Hauptsächlich vom Sehen«, antwortet er ausweichend.

Sie sprechen nicht sehr oft über die Vergangenheit, es ist eine Regel, die James eigentlich um seiner selbst willen einführte. William akzeptiert diesen Zustand und stellt keine Fragen, doch eines Tages wird die Neugier ganz sicher in ihm erwachen. Bei diesem Gedanken verschwindet James' Erregung restlos.

William ändert ebenfalls den Ton und seine Hände tauchen unter dem Hemd wieder hervor. »Haben meine Eltern... haben sie mich…?«, beginnt er und umfasst James' Rücken.

»Deine Eltern haben dich vergöttert«, antwortet James nachdrücklich, bevor William die Frage ausformulieren konnte. »Und es musste wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen, denn du hast, als ich dich kennengelernt habe, jeden zweiten Satz mit „mein Vater" begonnen. Mein Vater hat gesagt, mein Vater wird es dir schon zeigen, mein Vater dies, mein Vater das.«

William lächelt. »Habe ich sehr genervt?«

»Und wie«, bestätigt James, in Erinnerungen vertieft. Er schielt von oben auf den hellhaarigen Kopf und ihm fallen wieder Lucius Malfoys platinblonder Schopf sowie die goldenen Locken seiner Frau ein. Ihr Sohn hatte eine Mischung der beiden Farbtöne geerbt. »Weißt du, am Anfang war ich mir sicher, du hättest deinen Vater dermaßen angebetet, dass deine Mutter für dich keine Rolle mehr spielte. Eigentlich hast du überhaupt nicht von ihr gesprochen. Dann aber, als ich dich näher kennengelernt habe, hat es sich gezeigt, welches Muttersöhnchen du in deinem tiefsten Inneren warst.« Den letzten Satz beendet er halb lächelnd.

William verdaut schweigend die Information. »Hast du meine Mutter gekannt?«, fragt er endlich und löst die Umarmung.

»Ich habe sie einmal getroffen.«

William scheint etwas zu überlegen. »War sie eine Blondine? Eher so goldblond? Mit einer kleinen Stupsnase und dunklen Augen?«

James zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. Wie kommt William auf die Beschreibung? Und warum spricht er von ihr in der Vergangenheit? »Ja, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, dann stimmt es, aber…«

»Ich glaube, ich träume manchmal von ihr«, unterbricht ihn William. Seine Augen starren den Couchbezug an. »Es kommt mir so vor. Ich bin mir nicht sicher… Ist es…« Er fängt mit einer weiteren Frage an, doch dann hebt er den Kopf und sieht James' Gesicht. Etwas in seinem Ausdruck sagt ihm, James habe keine Lust mehr, weiter darüber zu sprechen, also gibt er auf. »Ist nicht so wichtig.«

Für einige Augenblicke hüllen sie sich ins Schweigen.

»Ich habe alle Bücher ausgelesen«, eröffnet William plötzlich in einem viel leichteren Ton.

James greift das gewechselte Thema auf. »Wie ist das möglich?«, fragt er. »Hunderte davon erscheinen doch jede Woche. So schnell kannst du gar nicht lesen.«

»Mrs Miller ist in die Ferien gefahren«, sagt William mit einer Leidensmiene.

»Ach soo… Ist etwa die Quelle für den Schund versiegt?«

Er bekommt einen Knuff in die Seite zur Antwort und hört: »Das ist für den verächtlichen Ton«.

»Du könntest für eine Weile auf eine andere Literatursorte umsteigen«, schlägt James vor, doch William winkt ab.

»Bin ich doch. Ich habe mich in eine Bibliothek einschreiben lassen und ein paar Klassiker ausgeliehen, um mich zu bilden.«

»Wo ist also das Problem?«

»Ich nehme ein Buch zur Hand, fange mit dem Lesen an und nach einigen Seiten fällt mir das Ende wieder ein. Ich musste all das bereits gelesen haben.«

James reißt erneut die Augen weit auf und versucht diese Information zu verinnerlichen. Er stellt sich Lucius Malfoy als einen Sammler von Meisterwerken der Muggelliteratur vor und es erscheint ihm mehr als unwahrscheinlich.

»Was machst du für ein Gesicht?«, fragt William beunruhigt.

»Es ist nichts, ich habe nur gestaunt.« James schüttelt den Kopf und bemüht sich um einen sorgloseren Ton. »Dein Vater hat… solche Literatur nicht sonderlich geschätzt.«

William schaut ihn skeptisch an. »Mein Vater hat Dickens nicht geschätzt?«

»Die Belletristik im Allgemeinen«, ergänzt James eilig. »Er glaubte an die bildende Kraft der Sachliteratur.«

William überlegt etwas eine Weile und dann kehrt er wieder zu der sorglosen Stimmung zurück. »Tja, anscheinend hat mein Papi doch nicht alles gewusst«, fasst er zusammen und entführt James ungeniert die Zeitung.

Ein paar Minuten lang starrt James die Wand an und grübelt. Er denkt darüber nach, es müsste wohl jede Menge Sachen gegeben haben, von denen Dracos Vater nicht wusste. Vor langer Zeit war Harry Potter mit Sicherheit eins der Dinge, die man lieber im Verborgenen hielt.

XXX

_Es gab etwas Zufriedenstellendes an dieser Situation. Draco erhielt endlich eine richtige Herausforderung, eine Aufgabe, die keine Granger lösen konnte, weil die Antworten in keinem der Bücher zu finden waren. Hier benötigte man Schlauheit und Intelligenz und keine Paukerei. Ein Teil von Draco war stolz auf seine Leistung. Alle dachten, er hätte keine Chancen gehabt, doch er meisterte es. Ganz alleine, ohne fremde Hilfe erfüllte er den ersten Teil der Aufgabe — und mit dem zweiten wird er auch fertig werden._

_Er würde den nichts ahnenden Dumbledore irgendwo erwischen und angreifen, bevor dieser überhaupt merkte, dass er in Gefahr war. Er würde einfach so den Zauberstab heben, zwei Worte aussprechen und alles wird vorbei sein. Zwei Worte und seine Familie würde ihre Stellung und die Gunst des Dunklen Lords wiedergewinnen. Sie würde wieder ihre Verbündeten oder gar einen Teil des Reichtums wiederbekommen. Und eines Tages würde sich auch Voldemort besänftigen lassen und Lucius sein Versagen verzeihen. Und dann würde Dracos Vater aus Askaban entlassen werden und nach Hause zurückkehren können. Und all das einzig und alleine dank Draco Malfoy, von dem noch die nächsten Generationen erzählen werden, wie er seine ganze Familie im Alleingang gerettet hatte._

_Es würden zwei kurze Worte reichen. _

_Was war schon dabei. _

_Draco krallte die Finger um den Zauberstab fest und tat so, als ob er das Zittern seiner Hand nicht merken würde. Etwas tief in seinem Herzen sagte ihm, er würde es nicht bringen, er würde es selbst dann nicht schaffen, wenn es nicht um zwei, sondern nur um ein Wort ginge, doch Draco ließ die Stimme verstummen. _

_Ein Versagen kam gar nicht in Frage. Diese Möglichkeit gab es nicht. Draco durfte es sich nicht leisten. _

**Hundertfünfunddreißigster Tag**

/nomanswoman/ Hey, bist du da?

/thefairestofthemall/ Bin ich. Was gibt's?

/nomanswoman/ Ich checke es nur. Außerdem habe ich furchtbare Langeweile.

/thefairestofthemall/ Das Fernsehen behauptet, London ist eine Stadt, die keine Langeweile kennt… Schau mich an, bei mir geht echt die Post ab: James kommt heute später zurück und Mrs Miller ist wieder mal nach Edinburgh gefahren, es heißt also, keine neuen Bücher. In der Glotze läuft zum hundertsten Mal die Wiederholung von _E-Mail für Dich_. Selbst ich kann Meg Ryan in solchen Mengen nicht ertragen.

/nomanswoman/ Ach du armer, verlorener Kleiner ;)

/thefairestofthemall/ Ich will mich aber nicht beklagen. Ian hat mir Hausaufgaben gegeben.

/nomanswoman/ Wie, bist du jetzt wieder zurück in der Grundschule?

/thefairestofthemall/ Er hat mir einen Stapel mit seinen privaten Notizen über bestimmte Personen gegeben, ich sollte es zu offiziellen internen Vermerken umschreiben. Weißt du, wie ich Folgendes höflich formulieren könnte: „Besorg dir ein neues Gehirn, denn dein altes kommt einfach nicht mehr mit"?

/nomanswoman/ „Es wird um eine flexiblere Sicht und schnellere Analyse der gelieferten Daten gebeten"?

/thefairestofthemall/ Könnte gehen… Ich überlege es mir noch.

/nomanswoman/ Ach nein, du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken…

/thefairestofthemall/ …

/nomanswoman/ Ach, Kinderkram. Also alles OK bei dir?

/thefairestofthemall/ Ja, wieso?

/nomanswoman/ Mutti hat neulich gemeint, du wirkst niedergeschlagen.

/thefairestofthemall/ Deine Mutti macht sich zu viele Gedanken um mich.

/nomanswoman/ Und Mrs Miller hat gesagt, du würdest stundenlang ziellos am Strand herumstreunen.

/thefairestofthemall/ Woher weiß Mrs Miller, was ich mache? Sie ist nicht mal hier.

/nomanswoman/ Aber die Bekannte der Kusine ihrer Nachbarin ist da. Bohr da lieber nicht tiefer nach. Diese Frau weiß immer alles.

/thefairestofthemall/ …

/nomanswoman/ Liam?

/thefairestofthemall/ Wir reden darüber, wenn du am Wochenende hierher kommst.

/nomanswoman/ Tue mir das nicht an, jetzt mache ich mir Sorgen.

/thefairestofthemall/ Es ist nichts Schlimmes. Es ist nur so, James ist so gut wie den ganzen Tag nicht da. Wir haben renoviert, was zu renovieren war. Arbeiten gehe ich auch nur halbtags… Ich habe so viel Zeit und muss alleine zu Hause rumsitzen.

/nomanswoman/ Du kannst uns besuchen.

/thefairestofthemall/ Ich kann doch nicht ewig auch bei euch rumsitzen.

/nomanswoman/ Wieso nicht?

/thefairestofthemall/ Es geht nicht. Es ist unanständig, bei fremden Leuten so grundlos ständig ein- und auszugehen.

/nomanswoman/ Du könntest dir irgendwelche Gründe einfallen lassen. Magst du Fremdsprachen?

/thefairestofthemall/ Wieso fragst du?

/nomanswoman/ Meine Mutti kommt aus Russland. Sie ist nach England gekommen, als sie sechs war.

/thefairestofthemall/ Du hast es nie erwähnt.

/nomanswoman/ Es gab auch keine Gelegenheit. Wenn du wirklich gar nichts zu tun hast, dann könntest du sie bitten, dass sie dir Russisch beibringt. Sie hat mal früher unterrichtet. Übrigens tut es ihr auch gut, wenn sie eine Beschäftigung hat.

/thefairestofthemall/ Ich denke darüber nach. Aber du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, ich sagte schon, es ist nichts Schlimmes. Ich langweile mich nur und habe komische Träume.

/nomanswoman/ Was für komische Träume?

/thefairestofthemall/ Dumme Träume.

/nomanswoman/ Liaaaaaaaaaam…

/thefairestofthemall/ Jammere nicht im Internet, es sieht erbärmlich aus.

/nomanswoman/ Liaaaaaaaaaam…! ;)

/thefairestofthemall/ Soll ich böse werden, oder was?

/nomanswoman/ Ich nutze nur die Überzeugungstaktik. Gib auf, dann hast du deine Ruhe.

/thefairestofthemall/ Ich habe Alpträume. Kann mich kaum an den Inhalt erinnern, aber alles, was ich davon noch früh am Morgen weiß, macht wenig Sinn.

/nomanswoman/ Hast du James darüber erzählt?

/thefairestofthemall/ Wozu denn? Er ist doch nicht mein Kindermädchen.

/nomanswoman/ Doch, das ist er. Nur du hast dich noch nicht damit abgefunden ;) Also verstehe ich es richtig, du hast es ihm nicht gesagt?

/thefairestofthemall/ Es war nicht nötig. Wirklich nicht. Ich bin einfach nur schlecht drauf. Es kann jedem mal passieren. Dir etwa nicht?

/nomanswoman/ Doch, mir auch.

/thefairestofthemall/ Na siehst du.

/nomanswoman/ Versprich mir aber, dass du mit James redest, wenn was ist. Oder mit meinen Eltern, OK?

/thefairestofthemall/ Deine ganze Familie ist so komisch überfürsorglich ;) OK, in Ordnung.

/nomanswoman/ Jetzt kann ich wieder ruhig schlafen ;) Btw, besorg dir einen Hund, dann bist du nicht mehr so alleine. Und du könntest ihn zum Strand mitnehmen, ohne auszusehen, als ob du einen Selbstmord planst.

/thefairestofthemall/ Weißt du was, es ist keine so dumme Idee.

/nomanswoman/ Sie kann ja nicht dumm sein. Sie kommt doch von mir.

/thefairestofthemall/ Tjaaa… Wollen wir lieber auf eine traditionelle Art von Korrespondenz umsteigen?

/nomanswoman/ Briefe? Mit der Post? Wozu in aller Welt, damit es viel langsamer geht?

/thefairestofthemall/ Einfach so. Ich mag meine eigene Handschrift und würde sie gerne öfters sehen.

/nomanswoman/ Du hast echt eine Macke ;)

XXX

_Und es wurde doch eine Niederlage. Er hatte restlos versagt. _

_Die Todesser konnten zwar dank seiner Hilfe in Hogwarts eindringen, doch als es darauf ankam, war er nicht mal im Stande, einen wehrlosen Greis zu töten. Dumbledore stand direkt vor ihm, mit vollkommen leeren Händen, und die Todesser zogen bereits von allen Seiten heran. Er brauchte nur die Aufgabe zu erfüllen._

_Draco hatte seine Chance. Er hatte eine Möglichkeit und Gelegenheit dazu. _

_Doch es wurde Snape, der den Zauber aussprach und auf den sich der Hass der breiten Massen nun konzentrierte. Sein Name wurde nun in den Annalen stehen. Draco war zu feige und verlor in einem einzigen Augenblick das gesamte Spiel. Und jetzt musste er sich in einer heruntergekommenen Hütte am Ende der Welt verstecken, auf Leute angewiesen, die ihn nie besonders gemocht hatten. _

_Severus Snape tötete Dumbledore. Der Orden des Phönix gewährte Draco Malfoy Zuflucht auf die Bitte von Harry Potter hin._

_Narzissa Malfoy verschwand spurlos und das wurde zu diesem Teil der Geschichte, bei dem Draco zu große Angst hatte, um nur daran zu denken. _

**Hundertdreiundfünfzigster Tag**

»Dann machen wir für heute Schluss«, sagt Rita Bennett, auf ihre Armbanduhr schielend. Sie klappt das Buch zu und wirft William einen entschuldigenden Blick. »Es tut mir Leid, dass es heute so kurz war, aber ich konnte meinen Termin nicht mehr absagen.«

Sie erwähnt mit keinem Wort, dass es um einen Termin bei ihrem eigenen Psychiater geht, der fester Überzeugung war, zwei Nachbarn zu bemuttern, beide so alt wie ihr toter Sohn, wäre kein gesundes Zeichen und wollte unbedingt mit ihr darüber reden.

William lächelt ironisch. »Sie wollen sich doch nicht etwa für den verkürzten Unterricht entschuldigen, wobei Sie mir die Stunden eh freiwillig und umsonst geben?«

Mrs Bennett stellt das Buch ins Regal. »Nicht umsonst, wir haben doch ausgemacht, ich gebe dir Unterricht, und du hilfst mir bei der Gartenarbeit.«

Williams Gesicht drückt pure Skepsis aus.

»Und hör endlich auf mit diesem „Sie". Möchtest du noch einen Tee, bevor du gehst?«

»Ja, bitte«, antwortet William, die Terrasse ansteuernd. »Es ist sehr lieb von Ihnen«, fügt er absichtlich mit einem boshaften Lächeln hinzu.

Mrs Bennett sieht ihn durch das Küchenfenster an, droht ihm mehrmals mit dem Finger und verspricht halb im Scherz, halb ernst, welch schreckliche Strafe ihn erwartet, falls er sich zu einem weiteren „Sie" erfrechen sollte. Eigentlich aber weiß sie ganz genau, dass William bei seiner Meinung bleibt. Jemand musste ihm einst die Benimmregel sehr sorgfältig eingebläut und unter anderem beigebracht haben, dass man ältere Menschen nicht duzen sollte. Jetzt war es nun zu spät, dies zu verändern.

Sehr interessant, denkt Mrs Bennett, während sie den Tee mit kochendem Wasser aufgießt, dass ihm beim Verlust der Erinnerungen gleichzeitig solch seltsame Dinge im Gedächtnis haften blieben. Wahrscheinlich wird dies weder von ihm noch von James beachtet, doch man kann auf Anhieb erkennen, welcher von den beiden in einer reichen und konservativen Familie aufwuchs. Sie setzen sich auf eine unterschiedliche Art und Weise hin, hantieren ganz unterschiedlich mit dem Besteck, trinken Tee auf unterschiedliche Art, kleiden sich und sprechen unterschiedlich. Sie behandeln Fremde und Bekannte unterschiedlich. Ihre jeweilige Kinderstube, wenn auch gänzlich unterschiedlich voneinander, ist so stark, dass sie zu ihrer zweiten Haut wurde.

»Weißt du was, du hast schon Talent dafür«, sagt sie und stellt zwei Tassen auf den Terrassentisch.

»Danke«, antwortet William automatisch und greift nach seiner Tasse. »Talent wofür?«

»Für die Fremdsprachen.«

»Tatsächlich? Ich dachte schon, ich wäre sehr langsam.«

»Langsam?« Mrs Bennett kann ihre Belustigung kaum verbergen. Sie bemüht sich auch nicht sonderlich darum. »Du hast in zwei Wochen soviel geschafft, wieviel man normal in zwei Monaten hinbekommt.« William sieht echt verwundert aus. Vielleicht deshalb entscheidet sich Rita Bennett, weiter zu sprechen, obwohl sie zuerst diese Bemerkung für sich behalten wollte. »Hin und wieder habe ich das Gefühl, jemand hat dir schon früher Russischunterricht gegeben. Du bist nur in der Anfängerphase stehen geblieben.«

Die Hände zucken leicht, der Tee schwappt gefährlich in der Tasse hin und her. William stellt sie vorsichtshalber auf den Tisch ab. »Wieso?«, fragt er in einem scheinbar gleichgültigen Ton.

»Manche Worte sprichst du zu gut aus. Entschieden zu gut für einen Engländer.«

»Das sind nur Stereotypen«, antwortet William mit einem knappen ironischen Lächeln.

»Nicht Stereotypen, sondern achtzehn Jahre als Lehrerin für englische Kinder«, berichtigt ihn Mrs Bennett. »Hast du dich selbst schon gefragt, ob du vielleicht eine Fremdsprache kennst?« William zuckt mit den Schultern. »Mir scheint es, du würdest welche kennen. Du begreifst rasch Grammatikregeln und diverse Regelmäßigkeiten, was sehr untypisch für diejenigen ist, die niemals eine andere Sprache gelernt haben.« Sie trinkt einen Schluck Tee. »Wollen wir es kurz testen?«

Williams Augen drücken Vorsicht und Aufmerksamkeit aus und werden allmählich dunkler. »Ich dachte, Sie hätten es eilig?«

Nun ist sie an der Reihe, mit den Schultern zu zucken. »Es dauert nur einen Moment.«

Sie steht auf, greift nach seinem Ärmel und zieht ihn hinter sich, ohne seine Hände zu berühren. Es ist ihr schon vor einer ganzen Weile aufgefallen, dass er es nicht mag, wenn fremde Menschen ihn anfassen.

»Komm«, sagt sie. Ohne zu protestieren folgt er ihr wie ein braver Welpe, der immer noch Angst hat, sein Frauchen aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Es dauert nicht lange, die richtige Musikplatte zu finden. »Hör zu«, befiehlt sie ihm. Das Zimmer wird mit Klängen überflutet. William schließt die Augen und lauscht den Tönen zu. Beide sitzen auf dem Fußboden.

»Und nun?«, fragt sie, nachdem die letzten Takte verstummten. »Hast du ungefähr verstanden, worum es in dem Lied geht?«

William scheint von der Sache nicht so sehr ergriffen zu sein wie sie selbst. »Darum, wovon alle französischen Lieder handeln: um die Liebe.«

Mrs Bennett steht auf und schaltet den Plattenspieler aus. Sie wartet auf mehr Informationen, die sie dann schließlich auch bekommt.

»Er fährt nach Moskau zum Roten Platz und sie ist seine Fremdenführerin«, fasst William den Inhalt des Liedes zusammen. »Er fragt sie zuerst nach der Oktoberrevolution, dann gibt es Schokolade und das Lenin-Mausoleum, und dann fragt er nach nicht mehr.« William lächelt in sich hinein. »Dann träumt er, sie könnte mal nach Paris kommen, wo er sie so herumführen würde. Soviel kann wohl jeder verstehen.«

»Nicht jeder«, antwortet Mrs Bennett zufrieden. Sie hatte recht.

»Nicht jeder?«

»Richtig.«

William überlegt eine Weile. »Also muss ich Französisch kennen«, schlußfolgert er und lächelt sie plötzlich an, so strahlend und breit, dass es ihr auf einmal wieder einfällt, wie ähnlich ihr Sohn vor sehr langer Zeit auf einen Regenbogen reagierte: als ob ihm die Welt unerwartet ein Geschenk gemacht hätte.

»Es könnte sein, dass es noch mehr ähnliche Dinge gibt«, sagt Rita und schielt diskret auf die Armbanduhr. Noch zwanzig Minuten. Was soll's, sie wird sich eben etwas verspäten. »Fähigkeiten, die du besitzt, an die du dich aber nicht erinnern kannst.« William blickt staunend auf seine Hände, als ob an ihnen etwas Ungewöhnliches wäre. »Kehrt deine Erinnerung zurück?«

»Ich weiß es nicht. Das heißt…« William schaut sie etwas verloren an. »Das Einzige, was zurückkommt, sind kurze lichte Momente. Ich höre etwas, was mir vertraut vorkommt oder mir scheint, ich hätte jemanden oder etwas eine Sekunde lang vor meinem geistigen Auge gesehen. Dann verschwindet der Eindruck. Und das war's schon.« Er breitet ratlos die Arme aus.

»Gibst du dir denn überhaupt Mühe?«, fragt sie schließlich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, bemüht um die einstige Pose einer Lehrerin, die man weder austricksen noch zufriedenstellen kann. »Ich habe nämlich mit Evangeline darüber gesprochen, und sie ist derselben Meinung wie ich: dass du und James euch so verhaltet, als ob du nie dein Gedächtnis verloren hättest.«

Gleichzeitig denkt sie, vielleicht dürfte sie solche Dinge gar nicht ansprechen. Von ihnen beiden wäre Eva wohl die bessere Wahl, die nach derartigen Sachen fragen sollte. Schließlich nennt William sie selbst immer noch „Mrs Bennett" und sie nimmt an seinem Leben auch nur deshalb teil, weil sie sich dazu selbst eingeladen hatte. Sie stürmte ungebeten hinein, mit einer Obsttarte unterm Arm und machte keine Anstalten, aus seinem Alltag wieder verschwinden zu wollen. Möglicherweise soll sie es sein lassen und erlauben, dass die beiden Männer ihre Probleme selber in die Hand nehmen.

»Ich glaube, James möchte gar nicht, dass ich mich an die Vergangenheit erinnere«, spricht William und Rita Bennett stößt beinahe einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. »Jedenfalls nicht an alles.«

Die Bedeutung seiner Worte kommt bei ihr erst verspätet an und sie hebt staunend die Augenbrauen hoch. Sie stellt keine Frage mehr, doch diese hängt quasi in der Luft. William meidet ihren Blick. »Er ist ein guter Mensch«, sagt er nachdrücklich, wie jemand, der eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte und den einmal gewählten Weg nicht verlassen will.

»Ich weiß«, antwortet Mrs Bennett und ein Teil von Williams Anspannung löst sich auf.

»Ich träume auch ständig etwas«, fügt er nach einer Weile hinzu. »Von der Vergangenheit.«

Die Alpträume. Davon hat ihr Eva auch erzählt.

»Es sind keine schönen Träume. Es bleibt mir davon nur ein allgemeiner Eindruck übrig, doch der ist klar genug, um keine große Lust zu haben, mehr wissen zu wollen. Das heißt, wenn ich die Wahl hätte und entscheiden könnte, dann würde ich es lieber vergessen.« Er schaut ihr ins Gesicht und wartet auf das Urteil. Seine Miene ist etwas arrogant und herausfordernd, was ihn irgendwie plötzlich viel jünger wirken lässt. Rita Bennett erinnert sich an ihren Sohn und überlegt, ob es wohl besser gewesen wäre, wenn Edward im Stande wäre, seine eigene Vorgeschichte auch einfach so zu vergessen.

»Unser Tee ist schon ganz kalt geworden«, sagt sie. »Ich kann ihn wieder aufwärmen, wenn du magst.«

William legt den Kopf etwas zur Seite, als ob er sie von einem anderen Winkel aus ansehen wollte. Rita hofft, er wird finden, was sie ihm geben möchte. Ein Erlaubnis ist nichts, was man ohne Weiteres, aus freien Stücken, bekommen könnte. Vor allem dann, da Rita überzeugt ist, ihr Psychiater hätte es als einen höchst störenden Akt empfunden. Zum Teufel mit ihm, denkt Rita und erhebt sich vom Fußboden.

»Ich dachte, Sie hätten einen Termin.«

Rita bleibt kurz stehen. »Ich habe es mir anders überlegt«, sagt sie endlich.

XXX

_Nach einer Woche erschien ein Gast an der Schwelle des heruntergekommenen Häuschens am Ende der Welt. Draco öffnete die Tür und sah Harry Potter, der ihm berichtete, der Orden des Phönix hätte beschlossen, Harry wäre hier sicherer als bei den Dursleys. Draco wusste ganz genau, dass niemand, der bei gesundem Verstand war, würde den Jungen, der überlebte, zu dem Versteck schicken, in dem sich der Sohn eines Todessers aufhielt. Die Erlaubnis dafür musste sich Harry wohl nicht nur erbeten, sondern auch regelrecht erkämpft haben. Draco schaute Harry in die Augen und wusste nicht wirklich, was er mit der neuen Situation anfangen sollte. Dann ließ er den Neuankömmling rein und ging einen Tee kochen. _

_Danach lief alles wie von alleine. Draco sagte keinen Ton über seinen Vater und erwähnte mit keinem Wort die Mutter. Er fragte nicht, ob Harry etwas Neues wusste. Harry wiederum sprach kein einziges Mal Dumbledores Namen aus. Sie redeten über das Wetter, lange und eingehend, als ob es sich dabei um die tiefsten Geheimnisse der Arithmantik und keine Wolkenkonfigurationen handelte. Danach erzählte Draco Harry, dass Pansy im vierten Schuljahr irgendwelchen jungen Schülern von Durmstrang eingeredet hatte, sie würde in Gedanken lesen können und hatte sie damit unbarmherzig gequält. Das Thema wechselte zu der Kinderzeit und Harry berichtete von der Familie seiner Tante, dann wiederum Draco von den Streichen, die er den Hauselfen gespielt hatte. Das Gespräch verlief glatt von Thema zu Thema: die Bücher, die Erinnerungen und der Klatsch über die Lehrer. Irgendwann holte Draco eine riesige Kiste mit Zwieback aus der Küche und kochte einen frischen Tee. _

_Nebenbei überlegte er die ganze Zeit, wie es möglich war, dass Harry gar nicht wütend zu sein schien. Er konnte sich sehr gut an seinen anklagenden Blick und das _Sectumsempra_ erinnern, sowie daran, dass Harry ihn für den Verräter hielt. Wo war all das geblieben, fragte er sich. Man kann doch nicht endlos verzeihen können. Es war unmöglich, dass Harry einfach so zur Tagesordnung übergegangen war, als ob nichts passierte und als ob sie jemals Freunde wären. So viel verzeihen zu können war ungesund. _

_Selbst wenn Harry einen Groll gegen ihn hegte, dann ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Zum Schluss wurde es dann dunkel und es war an der Zeit, schlafen zu gehen. Als sie sich an der Tür zu Harrys Schlafzimmer „Gute Nacht" sagten, drehte sich dieser um und streckte den Arm nach Draco. _Komm mit mir mit_, sagte er mit wilder Entschlossenheit. Er ergriff seine Hand, ohne die Antwort abzuwarten. _Na komm schon_._

_Er machte die Tür auf und zog ihn hinein. Draco wusste, es war nicht die beste Idee und dass etwas daran total falsch war, doch er ließ sich weiter führen. Sie waren ganz alleine in einem kleinen Haus am Ende der Welt, von dem kaum jemand Bescheid wusste. An einem solchen Ort fiel es nicht schwer, sich einzubilden, dass die Logik nur eine Art harmlose Manie wäre, die man am besten ignorieren sollte. _

_Sie ließen sich auf das Bett fallen und Harry Potter lächelte zum ersten Mal seit Dumbledores Tod. _

**Hundertsechsundsiebzigster Tag**

»Harpers Akte, bitte«, sagt Harry, ohne den Blick von den Unterlagen zu heben. Er ist heute knapp mit der Zeit. James Evans hatte versprochen, früher nach Hause zu kommen.

»Hier, bitte«, antwortet seine Assistentin und reicht ihm die richtige Mappe. Harry schielt auf den Stapel handschriftlicher Notizen, angehängt an die offiziellen Schriftstücke.

»Waren Sie etwa bei dem Verhör dabei?« fragt er die Frau.

»Selbstverständlich.«

»Avery?«

»Gestern um fünfzehn Uhr.«

»Goyle?«

»Vor zwei Tagen.«

»Brady?«

»Am Montag. Ich habe Ihnen alle Notizen in die entsprechenden Mappen gelegt. Sie finden es auf dem Schreibtisch.«

Harry schaut auf seine Assistentin und nickt anerkennend. »Danke«, sagt er und denkt, dass Anna Seghers sich wirklich als sehr hilfreich und erstaunlich zäh erwies. Ihre beiden Vorgängerinnen hatten ziemlich schnell um eine Versetzung gebeten, während sie selbst bereits den dritten Monat für ihn arbeitet, ohne deprimiert zu wirken. Sie wäre eine ideale Assistentin, gäbe es nicht das Problem, dass sie eine Squib ist und die größte Zeit des Krieges gegen Voldemort unter den Muggels verbrachte. In Folge dessen kann sie die Wirklichkeit nicht richtig begreifen, in der die Zauberer fast ganze zehn Jahre leben mussten und hat manchmal Schwierigkeiten, ihren Standpunkt zu verstehen. Harry kann hin und wieder ihre leichte Missbilligung in Bezug auf seine Entscheidungen förmlich spüren.

»Kann ich Ihnen sonst irgendwie helfen?«, fragt Anna.

»Heute um sechzehn Uhr sollten die Laborbefunde zu Davies' Fall vorliegen«, hebt Harry an. »Ich wollte sie persönlich abholen, aber ich muss heute früher gehen, also, wenn Sie könnten…«

»Ich gehe gleich nach dem Feierabend dort vorbei.«

»Schreiben Sie es sich für Ihr Überstundenkonto gut«, sagt Harry dankbar.

Anna lächelt ironisch, protestiert aber nicht. Die praktische Muggelerziehung gewinnt bei ihr fast immer die Oberhand.

Harry wendet sich wieder den Akten zu. Seine Rolle im Ministerium beschränkt sich darauf, die letzte Instanz im magischen Rechtssystem zu sein. Es wurde niemals offiziell publik gemacht, aber die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots hatten ihn einstimmig zum obersten Richter erkoren. Seitdem gehen sämtliche Prozessakten durch seine Hände. Er macht sich mit vorhandenem Beweismaterial und den Verhörprotokollen bekannt und schließlich auch mit den ersten Vorschlägen zum Urteil. Seine Aufgabe ist, all das einzuschätzen, seine Anmerkungen einzutragen und, falls nötig, die Änderung der angedachten Strafe vorzuschlagen. Schließlich kennt er sich wie kaum ein anderer mit den Todessern aus und ist wohl die letzte lebende Person, die genau weiß, wer was während des Krieges tat und was er sich damit verdiente.

Er liest Harpers Akte zu Ende und nach einem kurzen Überlegen setzt seine Unterschrift darunter. Anna übernimmt die Mappe und zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, als sie seinen Namen auf der letzten Seite sieht.

»Stimmt etwas nicht?«

Die Assistentin zögert ein wenig, den Blick auf die Mappe gerichtet. »Sind Sie sich sicher über Ihre Entscheidung?«, fragt sie dann in einem neutralen Ton.

»Absolut sicher.«

»Dann ist alles in Ordnung.« Anna legt die Mappe in die Ablage mit erledigten Angelegenheiten und setzt sich an ihren Schreibtisch zurück. Harry macht es ihr noch nicht nach.

»Ich glaube, falls Sie irgendwelche Bedenken haben, dann sollen Sie mir sie schon mitteilen«, erklärt er mit Ruhe. Er will nicht, dass sie es als eine Abmahnung auffasst. Sie ist wirklich keine üble Assistentin und es wäre schade, sie zu verlieren. »Es liegt nicht in meiner Gewohnheit, Leute für ihre eigene Meinung zu bestrafen.«

Anna Seghers erstarrt mitten beim Unterschreiben eines Blattes. »Seit zwei Monaten beobachte ich täglich die Verhöre der Todesser«, entgegnet sie. »Die meisten davon sind so alt wie ich, manche gar jünger. Sie waren noch Kinder, als sie sich Sie-wissen-schon-wem angeschlossen haben.«

Harry verzichtet darauf, sie daran zu erinnern, dass er selbst vierzehn war, als er zum ersten Mal gegen Voldemort leibhaftig kämpfen musste.

»Gestern war ich bei Harpers Verhör dabei«, setzt seine Assistentin fort. »Sein älterer Bruder stand unter Verdacht, ein Todesser zu sein. Er ist bei einer Schlacht umgekommen, später hat es sich aber herausgestellt, er habe nicht einmal daran teilgenommen. Er ist auch kein Todesser gewesen, aber der ganze Besitz seiner Familie ist trotzdem beschlagnahmt worden. Seine Mutter war kränklich. Sie haben ihre Einkommensquellen verloren und Sie-wissen-schon-wer hat ihnen dann Unterstützung angeboten.«

Sie verstummt für einen Augenblick. Harry weiß bereits, was sie gleich sagen wird. Er hatte solche Gespräche schon mehrmals geführt. In der letzten Zeit passieren sie auch immer öfters. Menschen, die an dem Krieg keine direkte Teilnahme hatten, erheben ihre Stimmen. Sie wissen nicht, wie hoffnungslos die Lage der Kämpfenden war und können auch nicht begreifen, dass die Realität in der Zeit der Kriege von anderen Gesetzen bestimmt wird.

»Dieses Kind tut mir Leid.« Anna Seghers spricht endlich den Satz aus, auf den Harry Potter bereits seit dem Gesprächsbeginn wartet. »Und es gibt eine ganze Menge seinesgleichen.«

»Harper hat an den Kämpfen teilgenommen», erinnert sie Harry ruhig. »Er hat Menschen getötet.«

»Ja, ich weiß, aber… Darum geht es mir nicht.« Sie dreht sich zu ihm. »Das Ministerium gibt Millionen von Galeonen für die Jagd auf solche Menschen wie er. So wird es noch ganze lange Jahre gehen. Manchmal überlege ich es mir, ob es besser wäre, einen Teil davon einfach auf sich beruhen zu lassen…«

Harry seufzt innerlich. Er kommt nicht umhin, die Sache klar darstellen zu müssen. »Sie wissen, wo die Akten von denen stehen, die immer noch flüchtig sind?« Anna bejaht. »Geben Sie mir eine Mappe davon. Ganz egal, welche.«

Anna holt einen Schlüssel aus dem Schreibtischfach und nähert sich einem schweren Panzerschrank. Sie schließt die Augen und nimmt eine der gräulich-weißen Mappen heraus. Harry öffnet sie, ohne auf den Namen auf dem Umschlag zu schauen. Die Menge der gesammelten Unterlagen deutet darauf, dass es sich hier um einen der aktiveren Befürworter Voldemorts handeln müsste. Er blättert herum, bis er das Gesuchte findet und schiebt die Mappe seiner Assistentin vor die Nase.

»Zählen Sie bitte die Seiten zusammen«, sagt er. »Bis zu der nächsten Überschrift.«

Anna zählt langsam die mit Namen gefüllten Blätter durch. »Dreiundzwanzig«, antwortet sie und schluckt. Sie weiß ganz genau, was diese Namensliste bedeutet.

»Eben«, bestätigt Harry. »Dreiundzwanzig Seiten mit den Namen der Menschen, deren Tod der Todesser, dem diese Mappe gewidmet ist, indirekt verschuldet hat.« Er lehnt sich im Stuhl zurück. »Indirekt kann bedeuten, er hat diese Menschen an andere Todesser verraten. Oder beim Foltern geholfen, zum Beispiel weitere Instrumente gereicht, während das Opfer um Hilfe gefleht hatte.« Anna schüttelt sich kaum merkbar. »Oder er hat neue Zaubersprüche beziehungsweise Zaubertränke erfunden, von denen die Muggels wie Fliegen starben. Es ist nicht wichtig, was es genau war. Es zählt nur, dass die Leute, derer Namen diese Liste füllen, Familien und Freunde hatten. Wissen Sie, dass es jeden Tag etwa hundert Briefe im Ministerium ankommen, die an mich adressiert sind?« Anna starrt den Boden an. »Die meisten davon haben Menschen geschrieben, die ihre Familien durch solche Leute wie dieser hier verloren haben.« Harry zeigt auf die aufgeschlagene Mappe. »Sie möchten, dass ich ihnen helfe. Sie wollen Gerechtigkeit. Damit sie ruhig schlafen können mit dem Wissen, dass der Mord an ihren Angehörigen nicht unbestraft geblieben ist.«

Er macht eine Pause und schaut zu seiner Assistentin. »Gucken Sie auf die nächste Überschrift«, spricht er dann, nachdem es klar wird, dass er momentan mit keiner Antwort zu rechnen braucht. Anna befolgt gehorsam seine Bitte.

»Zwei Seiten«, sagt sie.

»Das sind die so genannten direkten Morde. Morde, die bewiesen werden konnten. Es sind nur zwei Seiten, doch es ergibt trotzdem jede Menge Namen, und jede von diesen Personen hat dieser Todesser mit den eigenen Händen und aus freien Stücken umgebracht. Verstehen Sie, was ich damit sagen möchte?«

Anna hebt ungerne den Blick. »Dass sie gar nicht so verloren waren wie ich es glaube? Und sind es nicht wert, Milde walten zu lassen?«

Harry schüttelt leicht den Kopf. Sein Blick bleibt auf einem der letzten Namen haften. Hermine Granger. Von allen Mappen in dem Schrank musste Anna gerade diese gewählt haben. Er schließt die Augen und versucht die Erinnerungen zu unterdrücken, die in ihm aufsteigen. Rons Mörder bezahlte bereits für seine Taten. Dasselbe passiert mit Hermines Mörder. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit.

»Jeder von uns trifft in seinem Leben eine Wahl und muss mit ihren Konsequenzen rechnen«, sagt er im ruhigen, sicheren Ton. »Egal, unter welchen Bedingungen und wegen welcher Schuld oder aus welchen sonstigen Beweggründen — jeder von ihnen hat sich zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt entschieden, andere Menschen umzubringen. Sie haben Leichen hinterlassen. Leblose menschliche Körper.«

Anna Seghers schweigt erstmal. Ihre Augen wandern von einem Namen auf der sauber zusammengestellten Liste zum anderen. »Es gibt eine Sünde, und so muss es folglich eine Sühne geben?«, fragt sie dann.

»So ist es«, bestätigt Harry mit Nachdruck. Wenn es etwas geben sollte, wessen er sich sicher ist, dann ist es dies: dass jeder für seine Taten gerade stehen muss. »In unserer Welt gibt es keine Todesstrafe mehr«, ergänzt er. »Ich habe mich dafür eingesetzt, dass die Dementoren nicht mehr ihr Unwesen in Askaban treiben. Somit ist das Gefängnis nicht das Schlimmste, was die Leute erwarten kann. Falls sie sich entsprechend verhalten, Reue zeigen und von einem Heiler eine Bestätigung über eine mögliche Wiedereingliederung in die Gesellschaft erhalten, dann können sie eines Tages in die Freiheit entlassen werden. Mehr kann ich ihnen nicht bieten.« Seine Stimme wird stahlhart. »Wie man sich bettet, so schläft man.«

Anna gibt ihm recht und beide gehen zu ihren Aufgaben zurück. Harry weiß jedoch Bescheid, dass er sie nicht restlos überzeugen konnte. In Gedanken verspricht er sich, bald mit der Vernichtung von bestimmten Unterlagen anzufangen, die zu ihrem Ungunsten sprachen. Es war ein Krieg und sie taten, was es zu tun galt. Es wieder hochkommen zu lassen hat nun keinen Sinn mehr, doch Anna Seghers ist wohl ein Mensch, der einen Riesenskandal auslösen könnte in der Überzeugung, es sonst nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren zu können. Es gibt solche Menschen. Neville ist auch so. Solche Menschen können nicht verstehen, dass die Regeln manchmal gebrochen werden müssen.

Nach dem Verlassen des Büros begibt er sich sofort zum Archiv und zerstört die Unterlagen, an die er sich noch erinnern kann. Er bemüht sich auch, sich zu erinnern, ob es noch mehr davon gab. Bei der Gelegenheit vernichtet er auch die Daten über die Zaubersprüche, die er letztens benutzt hatte. Es ist eher unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand diese automatisch erstellten Verzeichnisse wirklich durchsieht, doch Harry möchte das Risiko der Preisgabe der angewendeten Zauber nicht eingehen. Die Gedanken der Muggels zu manipulieren wird nicht als positiv gewertet, und die Menge der Zaubersprüche, die Verwirrung verursachen und für Verhüllung sorgen, könnte tatsächlich einen Verdacht erregen. All das könnte wiederum direkt zu einem kleinen Reihenhaus in Bournemouth führen und gerade dieses Szenario kann sich Harry überhaupt nicht leisten.

James Evans kommt an diesem Tag nicht, wie versprochen, früher nach Hause. Genau genommen kommt er später als sonst. William gibt ihm zu spüren, er sei nicht glücklich darüber, fragt aber nicht nach den Gründen der Verspätung. Entsprechende, diskret von Harry geworfene Zaubersprüche bewirken, dass es ihm nicht einmal in den Sinn kommt.

Als es für James Evans an der Zeit ist, sich ins Bett zu legen, geht er unterwegs zum Schlafzimmer an einem Spiegel vorbei. Er bleibt davor stehen und starrt sein halb von der Dunkelheit umhülltes Abbild an.

»Du bist ein Heuchler«, eröffnet er dem Spiegel.

Er bekommt keine Antwort.

XXX

_Sie fanden erstaunlich schnell zu einer Routine. Vielleicht deshalb, weil beide tief in ihrem Inneren klare Regeln und Muster liebten — oder deshalb, weil ihnen die Ordnung ein Gefühl der Sicherheit gab. _

_Harry herrschte über die Küche und Draco entdeckte erstaunt, dass Potter nicht nur kochen konnte, sondern es dazu noch ziemlich gut tat. Manchmal half ihm Draco dabei, aber seine Handgriffe begrenzten sich meistens darauf, etwas, was ihm Harry auftrug, klein zu schneiden. Draco sagte eine solche Aufgabe sehr zu. Es erinnerte ihn ein bisschen an die Vorbereitung der Zutaten für die Zaubertränke. _

_Harry bestand auch stur darauf, das Haus ohne die Hilfe der Magie sauber zu halten. Er holte Waschlappen und eine Schüssel voll mit Seifenwasser und wischte sämtliche Möbel und Kleinkram ab, dann fegte er mit einem Besen sorgfältig jede Ecke sauber. Einige Zeit überlegte Draco, ob es wohl eine seltsame Form darstellte, die Sehnsucht nach Quidditch zu stillen, doch dann entdeckte er Harry im Badezimmer, wie er mit einer Zahnbürste die verschmutzten Fugen zwischen den Fliesen reinigte und stellte fest, dies müsste eine Art Wahn oder Manie sein. _

_Draco richtete seine Aktivität auf den Garten und das Unkrautjäten zwischen den vernachlässigten Rosensträuchern. Er kramte in seinem Gedächtnis nach den Kindheitserinnerungen, als er Narzissas Gesprächen mit dem Hauptgärtner gelauscht hatte. Er bestellte sogar einmal eine Muggelfachzeitschrift mit einem vierseitigen Artikel über das Knabenkraut. Harry lachte ihn aus, doch er half ihm manchmal beim Anlegen der neuen Beete, da Draco sich leider nicht mehr an den richtigen Zauberspruch erinnern konnte._

_Sie lebten zusammen, als ob nichts passiert wäre und nur sie beide zählen würden. _

_Hin und wieder kam jemand vorbei und brachte die neusten Nachrichten. Draco zog sich dann mit einem Buch nach oben zurück oder suchte sich eine Beschäftigung im Garten. Er wusste, worüber gesprochen wurde. _Ich weiß, man will, dass Harry woanders zieht_. Er wusste auch, dass Harry lieber hier bleiben wollte. Nach einem solchen Gespräch, wenn der Gast wieder verschwand, kehrten sie wieder zur Normalität zurück._

_Ab und zu begegnete Draco Harrys Blick, der eine nicht gestellte Frage enthielt. _Ob wir für immer so bleiben könnten?_ Draco tat so, als ob er nichts verstehen würde, doch im Geiste verfluchte er Harry für seine Naivität. Diese kleine Welt war nicht einmal echt, ihre Eintracht und Harmonie waren nur ein erfolgreicher Slalom zwischen mehreren Tabuthemen. Ihre Bindung war etwas seltsames, was garantiert keine Zukunft hatte._

_Sie konnten nicht für immer so bleiben. So was wie „für immer" gab es nicht. Alles hatte irgendwann sein Ende und Draco wusste, dass das Ende ihrer Illusion immer näher rückte. Man musste blind sein, um es nicht zu erkennen. _

**Hundertachtundachtzigster Tag**

Diesmal fängt es mit einer Melodie an.

Danach gibt es lange Gänge, einen verdunkelten Raum, der nach Tod riecht, schwere Vorhänge und helle Locken auf einem Kopfkissen. Ein Schrei des Entsetzens und ein Schüttelfrost. Ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen mit müden Augen. Schwarz gekleidete Gestalten, eine Menge maskierter Menschen. Massives, kaltes Mauerwerk. Eine Lache voll Blut. Nicht nur eine. Viele davon. Blut an den Schuhen und rote Spuren auf dem Fußboden. Eine Treppe. Das Zischen einer Schlange.

_Du bist nur eine Illusion. _

Hinter den Masken blitzen Augen hervor. Augen lauern auch hinter den Türen, vor dem geöffneten Fenster, unter dem Tisch. Augen ohne Gesichter, ohne Ausdruck. Sie beobachten jede Bewegung. Alles, überall und in jeder Sekunde. Das eigene Gesicht im Spiegel und das Gefühl, dass…

Erneut der Schrei des Entsetzens. Dunkle Haare, eine blitzförmige Narbe, hasserfüllte Augen. Das Zischen einer Schlange, die auf dem Fußboden kriecht. Eine Frau fällt zu Boden, in ein grünes Licht getaucht. Vom Himmel fällt Staub. Und wieder der Schr…

William Black erwacht mit wild pochendem Herzen. Einen Augenblick, vor Angst gelähmt, lauscht er in die Stille hinein, auf ein Geräusch wartend, das ihm die Quelle seiner Angst verraten könnte. Neben ihm liegt James und atmet gleichmäßig in einem tiefen Schlaf. Aus der Küche dringt der Laut von tapsenden Hundepfoten. Voisine scheint also auch nicht zu schlafen. William dreht sich auf den Rücken. Es war nur ein Traum. Ein weiterer Traum.

Er steht langsam auf, bemüht, James nicht zu wecken. Das Licht der Straßenlampe rutscht durch den Spalt zwischen der Gardine und dem Vorhang und fällt auf sein im Schlaf entspanntes Gesicht. William richtet seinen Blick auf die Zickzacklinie der Narbe. In diesem Licht sieht sie ein wenig wie ein Blitz aus.

In der Küche holt er ein Glas aus dem Schrank und schenkt sich kalte Milch ein. Voisine wedelt mit dem Schwanz und beobachtet ihn aufmerksam, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass brave Hunde um vier Uhr in der Frühe eigentlich noch schlafen sollten. William krault sie hinter dem Ohr und zum wiederholten Mal denkt er, dass er wohl viel zu schnell bei anderen Menschen nachgibt. Jedenfalls gibt er bei Eva zu leicht nach. Es genügte, dass sie nach Bournemouth für das Wochenende kam und erklärte, sie würden nun in ein Tierheim fahren, damit er gehorsam einen Hund adoptierte.

Warum nur?

Das Bild des dunkelhaarigen Mädchens mit müden Augen aus dem Alptraum schwebt in die hell beleuchtete Küche hinein und… _Du hast überhaupt keinen Willen_, sagt sie und lächelt bösartig, als ob sie einen Witz erzählte, den er überhaupt nicht verstehen konnte. William erkennt, dass es eine Erinnerung sein muss.

Woher kam das? Und wozu?

Was soll's, denkt William und knipst das Licht aus. Sei es drum. Von dem Ausflug zum Tierheim blieb ihm Voisine als Mitbringsel zurück. Wie es scheint, der liebste und ruhigste Hund der Welt. Somit hat er auch Gesellschaft, während sich James mit der Arbeit beschäftigt.

Er geht ins Wohnzimmer rüber und öffnet die Balkontür. Voisine läuft hinaus und verschwindet irgendwo zwischen den Geranien. William sieht eine Weile zu, wie sein Hund ziellos vom Busch zu Busch umherstreunt. Langsam trinkt er etwas von seiner Milch. Er hat keine Lust, ins Bett zurückzugehen.

Auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer liegt ein Stapel von Mappen, die James von der Arbeit mit nach Hause brachte in der Hoffnung, ein wenig zu Hause arbeiten zu können. Aus dieser Hoffnung wurde nichts, William kümmerte sich schon darum. Er will nicht, dass James über seine Kräfte arbeitet und außerdem mag er es, ihn zu störten. Meistens endet auch dann alles im Schlafzimmer.

William lächelt in sich hinein und stolpert fast gedankenverloren über den Tisch. Er hält sich am Stuhl fest, um nicht umzufallen, doch er schafft es nicht, das Glas gerade zu halten. Die Milch schlägt Wellen, die über den Rand hinaus schwappen und in ein völlig ungeeignetes Gebiet migrieren. William flucht leise, stellt das Glas weg und wischt eilig mit dem Tischtuchrand die nassen Flecke von James' Unterlagen ab. Er überlegt schon, was ihm James wohl antun wird, wenn er entdeckt, dass seine wertvollen Mappen Milchspuren aufweisen. Es ist beinahe lächerlich, wie er sich davon nicht trennen kann. Er glaubt wohl, er wäre sehr vorsichtig, sie immer mit sich mitzuschleppen und nie frei herumliegen zu lassen, wenn sie Besuch bekommen. William bemerkte schon vor langer Zeit, dass James es sich nicht wünscht, dass jemand einen Blick in die Unterlagen wirft. Manchmal scheint es William sogar, James hätte sie illegal von der Arbeit mitgenommen.

Das Komischste daran ist, denkt William, während er die letzten Tropfen wegwischt, ist die Tatsache, dass die Unterlagen selbst furchtbar langweilig sind. Es ist unglaublich, wie sie auf die Menschen wirken. William weiß, er ist von Natur aus ein neugieriger Mensch und macht keinen Hehl draus, alles über alle wissen zu wollen. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er auf die Idee kommt, sich genauer anzuschauen, was James mit nach Hause bringt, fällt ihm was Wichtigeres zu tun ein und schon ist die Sache ganz vergessen. Hin und wieder gelingt es ihm, diese oder jene Mappe aufzuschlagen, aber insgesamt kann er nur ein paar Sätze lesen, bevor er gänzlich das Interesse daran verliert. Unglaublich, wie zuwider ihm diese Unterlagen sind. Und nicht nur ihm. Eva schaffte es auch nicht. Nach einem Versuch, sie zu lesen, lachte sie auf und sagte, sowas wäre ihr noch nie passiert und es müsse der endgültige Beweis dafür sein, dass James wohl den langweiligsten Job der Welt zu machen hat.

William streicht die feuchte Seite glatt und schätzt ihren Zustand als brauchbar ein, was heißt, er wird möglicherweise morgen früh doch nicht umgebracht. Er überfliegt den Text. Ein Bericht vom Verhör von Vincent Crabbe, geboren am 3.05.1980 in Little Canfield, Essex. Der Befrager: Brian Grey, Stenogramm: Anna Seghers. Ort des Verhörs: Ministerium für Ma…

William wendet den Blick von dem Blatt ab. Plötzlich hat er Lust auf etwas Essbares. Vielleicht ein belegtes Brot. In der Küche müsste es noch etwas von dem Truthahn übrig sein, den James vor zwei Tagen gebraten hatte. Und ein oder zwei Salatblätter. Passt ausgezeichnet. William steuert die Küche an, doch Voisine stellt sich ihm in den Weg, da sie ausgerechnet diesen Moment für richtig hält, ihre Pfoten auf die Tischplatte zu legen und ihn bettelnd anzusehen.

»Wann bist du wieder hineingekommen?«, fragt er die Hündin, ihren Kopf streichelnd. »Keine Lust mehr auf die Blumenbeete? Du bist schwer zufriedenzustellen, was? Sicherlich möchtest du auch ein Stück Truthahn, oder?« Beim Klang des Wortes „Truthahn" fegt der Hundeschwanz energisch hin und her. »Dachte ich mir«, quittiert William und schubst die Hundepfoten vom Tisch.

Er streckt den Arm aus, um die Mappe zuzuklappen, doch er erstarrt auf dem halben Wege. Aus der ganzen Masse unbedeutender Worte fischt er eins heraus, dass ihn das Brot und den Hunger vergessen lässt.

_Malfoy. _

William schiebt sich langsam den Stuhl vor und setzt sich an den Tisch. Voisine rutscht näher und legt ihm den Kopf in den Schoß. William streichelt gleichmäßig ihr Fell und blättert alle paar Minuten eine Seite um. Diesmal kann ihn nichts von der Lektüre abbringen, obwohl er das Gefühl hat, etwas würde es versuchen. Jedes Mal, wenn er einen Anflug von plötzlicher Müdigkeit, Hunger oder Entmutigung verspürt, drückt er seine Hände an dem Hundenacken fest, und Voisine gibt ihm dann einen kleinen Stups mit der Nase als Antwort. Es genügt, um ihn wieder aus dem Nachsinnen zu reißen.

Der Name Malfoy erscheint noch mehrmals auf den Seiten und bringt jedes Mal ein schmerzhaftes Stechen mit sich. William weiß noch nicht, was es heißt, doch er ist sich sicher, es herausfinden zu müssen.

Als er die Mappe zumacht, kennt er den Inhalt aller Unterlagen. Schweigend geht er in die Küche und gibt Voisine ein Stück Truthahn zum Dank für ihre Hilfe. Danach legt er sich wieder ins Bett und starrt reglos bis zum Morgengrauen die Decke an. Dieser Nacht findet er keinen Schlaf mehr.

XXX

_Manchmal blieb nach den kurzen Besuchen von außen ein Stapel Zeitungen übrig, die ihnen Informationen über die Welt lieferten, jedoch nie als ein Ausgangspunkt für Diskussionen dienten. Die Themen waren sensibel und schmerzlich für jeden von ihnen._

_Eines Tages blätterte Draco gedankenlos in dem Tagespropheten von letzter Woche, als sein Blick auf einen unscheinbaren Artikel über die Bauarbeiten im westlichen Teil von Askaban fiel. Angeblich sei der Schutzzauber mit dem Heizungszauber für die Zellen in der tiefsten Ebene reagiert und etwas sei dabei explodiert. Jetzt solle es daran wieder gebaut werden._

_Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und erinnerte sich, was ihm die Tante Bellatrix bei ihrem letzten Besuch in Malfoy Manor erzählt hatte. Er hätte schwören können, sie hätte erwähnt, dass es auf der tiefsten Ebene keine Zellen gab, sondern nur ein Lebensmittellager. Dazu kam noch ihr Mann, der wohl ausgerechnet im westlichen Teil von Askaban gesessen hatte und sich lange danach immer noch zu warm anzog, nachdem er jahrelang die Kälte des nicht beheizten Gefängnisses ertragen musste. _

_Draco erinnerte sich, wie ihm sein Vater immer wiederholte, er müsse auf die kleinsten Details achten, denn gerade daran konnte man am leichtesten eine Lüge von der Wahrheit unterscheiden. Er griff in der Erinnerung zurück und holte ältere Zeitungsausgaben aus dem Schrank. Einige Minuten später fand er ein vor einiger Zeit gelesenes Interview mit dem Zaubereiminister, in dem es direkt hieß, am wichtigsten wäre es, dass sich die Gesellschaft sicher fühlt und die Menschen die Ruhe bewahren. Und dass es manchmal besser wäre, wenn bestimmte Informationen nicht öffentlich gemacht werden._

_Er dachte immer noch darüber nach, als Harry bereits schlief. Er hörte dem Rhythmus seines Atems zu und kam zu seltsamen Schlussfolgerungen. Seinen Entschluss überdachte er noch eine ganze weitere Woche. Er dachte darüber, dass, falls sein Vater wieder frei war, ganz bestimmt für die Sicherheit seiner Frau sorgen musste. Er würde sie finden können. Ihre Familie wieder zu einem Ganzen zusammenfügen können. _

_Draco beobachtete Harry und dachte, er hätte es nie verstehen können, er war auch nie im Stande es zu begreifen, dass Draco absolut alles, inklusive seiner eigenen Existenz, seinen Eltern zu verdanken hatte und dass seine Loyalität ihnen gebührte. Harry Potter war den größten Teil seines Lebens nur auf sich selbst angewiesen. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie es war, wenn die Familie alles darstellte, was man hatte. _

_Draco ging am siebten Tag nach der Lektüre des Artikels weg. Er erwog noch, Harry einen Zettel mit der Erklärung zu hinterlassen, doch er wusste nicht wirklich, was er ihm schreiben konnte außer „Ich bin der Sohn meines Vaters". Ein einfaches „Es tut mir leid" wäre wohl zu heuchlerisch. Und so ging er weg, ohne eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. _

_Er verfälschte mit einem Zauber sein Aussehen und begab sich nach London. Von einer illegalen Stelle in der Nokturngasse apparierte er direkt nach L'Abri. Sein Vater erwartete ihn bereits dort. _

_Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, dachte Draco, das seltsame Gefühl unterdrückend, das ihn am liebsten würde weit weg flüchten lassen. Er überhörte Stimmen, die ihm vorsagten, Harry würde ihm diesen weiteren Verrat ganz sicher nicht mehr verzeihen. Trotzdem wollte Draco nichts von den nagenden Zweifeln wissen und verdrängte seine innere Unruhe. _

_Er setzte sich seinem Vater gegenüber in derselben Küche, in der seine Mutter einst sang, „wenn ich einen Traum gefunden hätte, der mich glücklich mache, dann würde ich am liebsten nie wieder daraus erwachen". Er glaubte, das Schicksal war gerade im Begriff, sich zu erfüllen, und der Lauf seines Lebens kehrte in die längst gelegten Bahnen zurück. _

_Alles würde so sein, wie es sein sollte._


	5. Chapter 5

**Teil 5/7 – Tage 196 bis 311 **

**Hundertsechsundneunzigster Tag **

Evangeline Bennett kommt am Freitagnachmittag nach Bournemouth. Ein einziger Blick reicht ihr, um zu erkennen, dass mit Liam etwas nicht stimmt. Sie hält ihre Fragen bis zum nächsten Tag zurück. Dann überredet sie Liam zu einem Spaziergang. Sie nehmen den Hund mit und fahren mit dem Bus in die Stadtmitte und von dort aus laufen sie die menschenleere Promenade bis zum Strand entlang. Die ganze Zeit über verliert Eva kaum ein Wort, dafür beobachtet sie alles aufmerksam. Sie finden einige recht stabil aussehende Steine zum Sitzen. Dann geht Eva zum Angriff über. Liam wehrt sich nicht ganz so entschlossen wie sonst, was dazu führt, dass Evangeline sich noch größere Sorgen macht, und konsequenterweise noch lauter nach Antworten verlangt. Als sie endlich eine Art Erklärung bekommt, stellt es sich heraus, dass die Neuigkeit ist mehr, als sie gerechnet hat.

»Ich glaube, ich erinnere mich langsam wieder an manche Dinge«, kriegt sie zu hören.

»Das ist toll«, sagt sie zunächst und unterdrückt die Lust, fröhlich in die Hände zu klatschen. »Woran kannst du dich erinnern? Seit wann? Weiß es James? Was glaubst du, wird es dann…?« Sie verstummt mitten in der nächsten Frage, da sie nun Liams Gesichtsausdruck deuten kann. »Es ist also gar nicht so toll?«

»Nein«, antwortet Liam und schmeißt einen Stock in die Weite des Strandes vor ihm. »Nicht wirklich«.

Voisine rennt dem Stock hinterher und kommt freudig hüpfend zurück. Wie wenig so manch ein Geschöpf zum Glück braucht. Eva starrt eine Weile ihre Sneakers an, die rhythmisch gegen die Felswand trommeln. »Worum geht es?«, fragt sie endlich. Liam bleibt einige Sekunden lang völlig reglos sitzen.

»Weißt du noch, die Alpträume, von denen ich dir erzählt habe?«

»Die, von denen du mir _nicht_ erzählen wolltest, weil du behauptet hast, du könntest dich an nichts erinnern?«

»Weil ich mich in der Tat nicht erinnern konnte.«

»Aber jetzt…« Eva macht eine bedeutende Pause in der Erwartung, Liam würde ihr endlich verraten, was es genau heißt, er würde sich an manche Dinge wieder erinnern. Und was es mit seinen Traumproblemen zu tun hat.

»Ich erinnere mich nicht an alles. Nur an bestimmte… Details. Momente, wenn es dir lieber ist.« Seine Stimme klingt wenig begeistert.

»Und diese Momente sind wie… die Bilder aus deinen Alpträumen?«

»Hauptsächlich.«

Die Wellen zerschellen mit steter Regelmäßigkeit vor ihren Füßen. Voisine versucht, irgendwelchen Kleintieren zwischen den Felsen hinterher zu schnüffeln.

»Es sind nur Träume«, sagt Eva in einem belehrenden Ton. »Eine Nebenwirkung des Prozesses, Geschehenes im Langzeitgedächtnis zu speichern.«

»Es sind nicht die Träume, die mir Sorgen machen.«

»Was ist es denn?«

Liam schließt die Augen. Eva fällt es nebenbei auf, er hat einen Friseurbesuch dringend nötig. Sein Haar ist bereits viel zu lang.

»Ich glaube, daran würde ich mich lieber nicht erinnern wollen«, sagt er und schaut sie kurz von der Seite an. Seine Augen sind halb geschlossen und dunkel. Eva sieht ihn an und versucht zu begreifen, was los ist.

»Wieso?«

»James…«, hebt Liam an und lässt es dabei bewenden. Eva möchte auf einmal lieber gar nichts mehr wissen. Sie will nicht, dass etwas zwischen den beiden kaputt geht. Denn trotz allen Schwierigkeiten mag sie das Liebesmärchen ihrer Nachbarn. »Er hat mich angelogen«, beendet schließlich Liam. Seine Stimme ist ruhig. »Wenigstens glaube ich es. Nein, nein, glauben ist nicht richtig«, korrigiert er. »Ich weiß es, ich bin mir ganz sicher. Er hat aus der Wahrheit über seine und meine Vergangenheit etwas Neues gemacht. Etwas Besseres, Schöneres und Ruhigeres.«

»Denkst du wirklich so?«

Liam zuckt die Achseln. »Die Story, die er mir aufgetischt hat, weist zu viele Lücken auf«, antwortet er resigniert.

»Mein Gott…« Eva reißt die Augen weit auf. Sie hat tatsächlich so etwas nicht erwartet und hat nun keine Ahnung, was sie damit machen soll — weiß nur, dass ganz sicher etwas gemacht werden muss. Sie weiß nun zu gut, was passieren könnte, wenn man solche Sachen ohne Aufsicht auf sich selbst beruhen lässt. Liam wird nicht wie ihr Bruder enden, das lässt sie nicht zu.

»So schlimm ist es gar nicht«, sagt Liam, nachdem er ihren panischen Blick bemerkte. »Ich habe einfach das Gefühl, ich werde verrückt.« Er schenkt ihr ein kleines Lächeln, das sie beruhigen sollte. »Siehst du… Ich möchte mich nicht erinnern. Ich will keine schmerzliche Wahrheit und keine Leichen, die man aus dem Keller ans Tageslicht befördert. Das geht mich nichts an. Es geht mir gut so, wie es ist.«

Eva bekommt ihren Atem unter Kontrolle und trifft endlich den eigentlichen Punkt. »Hast du Angst, du würdest dich an etwas erinnern, das alles zerstört?«

Liam nickt kurz. »Fast alles, was mir wieder einfällt, ist böse, voll von Groll, Angst oder Schmerz. Vom Zorn zerfressen. Aber ich bin ja glücklich. Hier und jetzt. Ohne die Vergangenheit.«

Er wirkt etwas verletzt. Eva streckt ihre Hand und legt sie auf seine Schulter. »Ich werde dir nicht raten, do solltest versuchen, dich an alles zu erinnern«, sagt sie. »Ich darf dir sowas nicht sagen. Es ist deine Erinnerung.«

»Ich weiß.«

»Was kann ich also für dich tun?«

Liam seufzt und dreht sich zu ihr um. »Ich hatte einmal eine Freundin, die dir ähnlich war.« Eva hebt die Augenbrauen hoch. »Sie hat immer gesagt, sie kann nicht für mich entscheiden und so weiter, dann aber, wenn ich mal sagte, ich hätte einen Entschluss gefasst, hatte sie geantwortet, meine Wahl wäre idiotisch und sie müsse wohl doch für mich entscheiden, da ich es selber immer vermassele. Und dann hat sie mir immer gesagt, was zu tun ist.« Liam lächelt dieser Erinnerung zu. »Sie hatte etwas von einem Diktator an sich.«

Eva bemerkt, dass er über die Freundin in der Vergangenheit erzählt. Sie überlegt, was mit diesem Mädchen wohl passiert sein konnte.

»Ich brauche doch einen Rat«, eröffnet ihr Liam nach einer Weile. »James lügt, und ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich damit anstellen soll.«

Eva zieht ihre Hand von seiner Schulter zurück und formt sie zur Faust. Der Wind bläst immer kräftiger. Die Möwen, die Kreise über ihren Köpfen ziehen, kreischen schrill. Von der See weht ein schwacher Fischgeruch heran. Die Luft scheint nach Salz zu schmecken.

»Mein Bruder hat sich aufgehängt«, sagt Evangeline. »In der Garage. Es war Ende Januar.«

Liam dreht sich blitzschnell zu ihr um. »Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Entschuldige bitte.«

»Sei nicht lächerlich, es ist nicht deine Schuld.« Sie schaut die Wellen und die scheinbar endlose graublaue Weite des Wassers an. »Als Edward fünfundzwanzig wurde, ist er zur Armee gegangen. Er wollte dem Land dienen und so weiter. Er wurde in Irak stationiert. Dort ist er in etwas hineingeraten, was absolut schlecht für ihn war.« Sie zieht die Knie eng an die Brust heran und umfasst sie mit den Armen wie ein Kind seine Lieblingspuppe, unbewusst die Art, wie Liam bereits sitzt, nachahmend. »Er hat an einer Operation teilgenommen, die sich als ein Irrtum erwiesen hat. Es wurden dreiundvierzig Menschen getötet, nur drei wurden festgenommen. Dann hat es sich herausgestellt, dass kein einziger davon etwas mit den Terroristen zu tun hatte. Jemand hat wohl Adressen verwechselt. Die Sache wurde vertuscht, und die drei unbequemen Außenstehenden hat man in ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis reingesteckt, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie mit niemandem darüber reden können. Allen beteiligten Soldaten hat man zu diesem „bedauernswerten Unfall" das Schweigen geboten. Mein Bruder hat es nicht mehr ausgehalten und sich bei der Führung gemeldet. Er hat gesagt, man hatte einen furchtbaren Fehler begangen und dass niemand die Verantwortung dafür übernehmen wollte. Er hat über die drei unschuldigen Menschen im Gefängnis erzählt.«

Sie unterbricht für einen Moment und sammelt Kräfte, um fortfahren zu können. Alles ist immer noch so frisch, so schmerzhaft. Beim bloßen Gedanken an all die Dummköpfe steigt eine wilde Wut in ihr auf.

»Er hat richtig gehandelt«, sagt Liam plötzlich und Eva muss schlucken. Sie blinzelt stark, um die ungebetenen Tränen zu verjagen.

»Wir haben ihm dasselbe gesagt. So hat man es dann auch in der Zeitung geschrieben. Doch seine Truppenkameraden waren anderer Meinung. Er war einer von ihnen und hat in ihren Augen einen Verrat begangen. Alle wissen es doch: Krieg ist Krieg.« Den letzten Satz begleitet ein häßliches Grinsen. »Als die ganze Sache herausgekommen war, haben sich die Terroristen an eine ganze Reihe von Racheattentaten für die „Leiden ihrer unschuldigen Brüder" gemacht. Es sind dabei viele Soldaten umgekommen. Das hat man dann meinem Bruder in die Schuhe geschoben. Er hat nun Drohbriefe und e-Mails bekommen. Seine Freundin hat ihn verlassen. Unsere Tante aus Liverpool redet immer noch nicht mit uns.« Eva holt tief Luft ein, einmal, dann ein zweites Mal, schließlich wendet sie den Blick vom Meer ab und schaut direkt zu Liam hin, der sie mit seinen grauen, wissenden Augen ansieht. »Ich versuche dir damit zu sagen, obwohl es vielleicht nicht auf Anhieb einleuchtet, dass du nur ein Leben hast.« Eva lächelt kurz, doch Liam antwortet nicht. »Von mir aus ist alles, was dich glücklich macht, in Ordnung. Jemand, der klüger als ich ist, könnte dir sagen, es wäre ungesund, zerstörerisch und was weiß ich noch, doch wenn du bestimmte Sachen lieber vergessen möchtest, dann vergiss sie einfach.«

Liam scheint ihr darauf antworten zu wollen, doch im demselben Moment kehrt Voisine von ihrem Beutezug zurück und macht mit einem lauten, zufriedenen Gebell auf sich aufmerksam. Die Zufriedenheit fußt wohl auf einer toten Möwe, die sie ihrem Herrchen als Geschenk mitbringt.

»Ist es für mich?«, fragt Liam unsicher. Der Hund antwortet mit fröhlichem Schwanzwedeln. »Es ist sehr lieb von dir, aber… Ich fürchte, ich habe gerade keinen Hunger.«

Eva beißt sich in die Lippe, um nicht loszulachen, und Liam schiebt sorgfältig die Vogelleiche mit einem Stock zur Seite.

»Wir heben es als Vorrat auf«, sagt er und schmeißt den Stock weit weg. Voisine vergisst augenblicklich ihr Mitbringsel und rennt los. Liam bedeckt die tote Möwe mit Sand und wendet sich Eva zurück. »Und wenn doch alles auseinandergeht?«, fragt er.

»Dann geht es eben auseinander.«

»Ich meine es ernst.«

»Ich auch«, erklärt Eva mit fester Stimme. »Sollte es wirklich in einer Katastrophe enden, dann ruf mich an. Oder komm vorbei. Wir bestellen was beim Chinesen, kaufen uns drei Tonnen Schokolade und jede Menge Alkohol und werden uns betrinken. Und bleiben so lange dabei, bis es dir wieder besser geht.«

Liam lächelt sie kurz an, doch seine Heiterkeit verpufft schnell.

»Denk daran, dass du immer auf mich zählen kannst«, sagt Eva mit Entschlossenheit. »Und auf meine Eltern.«

»Hältst du mich denn nicht für einen Feigling?«, fragt Liam und schaut seine Hände an. Voisine kehrt mit dem Stock zurück und bekommt eine Streicheleinheit als Belohnung.

»Nein«, antwortet Eva ruhig und schaut dem Hund zu, der sich ganz wie eine Katze an Liam anschmiegt. »Ich denke, du bist einfach nur sehr, sehr erschöpft.«

XXX

_Nichts war so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Absolut nichts. Es gab keinen Ruhm und Genugtuung, es gab nicht mal das Gefühl, etwas gemacht zu haben, was es zu machen galt. Es gab kein Lob vom Vater und kein Lächeln von der Mutter. Es gab keine Menschen, die ihn neidisch anschauten, keine Massen, die seine Leistung bewunderten. Es gab niemanden, der gerne mit ihm tauschen würde. _

_Dafür gab es Malfoy Manor, von Voldemort zum Hauptquartier erklärt. Es gab schwere Möbelstücke, Vorhänge und Träume sowie einen seltsam üblen Geruch, der alle Räume erfüllte. Es gab seinen Vater, unwiderruflich verändert, blass und zusammengebrochen, der sich tiefer als sonst verbeugte und mit immer unsicherer Stimme sprach. Es gab seine Mutter, der die Folter alle Kräfte geraubt hatte und womöglich sogar den Verstand, die ganze Tage verschlief und wenn sie aufwachte, konnte sie sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, wo sie war und vor den längst vergangenen Schmerzen, die doch immer noch stark genug waren, um ihr wehzutun, schrie. Es gab das lähmende Bewusstsein, dass man gar nichts dagegen ausrichten konnte. _

_Draco Malfoy war der jüngste Todesser unter Voldemorts Anhängern. Und da er der jüngste war, setzte man also das geringste Vertrauen in ihn. Er bekam die schlimmsten Aufgaben und war der von absolut allen am meisten Benachteiligte. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, jemandem zu widersprechen, da er wusste, er könnte sterben, sobald er sich zu widersetzen versuchte, und Voldemort würde ihn dabei gar nicht vermissen. Draco war sich im Klaren darüber, dass sein Vater so tief in Ungnade gefallen war, dass es ihm nur geschadet hätte, würde er für ihn die Partei ergreifen wollen. Also biss er die Zähne zusammen, kaufte viele Heilmittel für die Mutter und lernte aus den eigenen Fehlern. _

_Einen Monat nach seiner Rückkehr erschien Snape in Malfoy Manor. Draco wurde es nie erfahren, ob er es freiwillig tat oder ob ihn jemand einfach aufgefunden hatte. Eines Tages kam die Tante Bellatrix zur Tür und eröffnete ihm, der Dunkle Lord wünsche sich, Draco sollte ein Zaubertrankmeister werden und ab sofort seine gesamte freie Zeit diesem Ziel aufopfern musste. Danach führte sie ihn in die Kerker, wo ihn schon ein gut ausgestatteter Arbeitsraum und sein Pate erwarteten. Der Letztere schaute ihn aufmerksam an._

Du bist also zurückgekommen_, stellte er mehr fest als er fragte, und Draco bejahte. Snapes Gesicht verzog sich in einer Grimasse. _Du bist ein Narr_, hörte Draco, und dann gab es nichts mehr außer Arbeit. _

_Es verging ein weiterer Monat, bevor Draco begriff, dass Voldemort ihn zum Nachfolger von Snape ausbilden ließ und dass sein Pate höchstwahrscheinlich sterben würde, sobald Draco alles Nötige wusste. Um zu realisieren, dass sich Snape darüber voll im Klaren war, kostete ihn weitere paar Tage._

**Zweihundertundsiebter Tag**

William öffnet die Terrassentür und lässt sich auf der ersten Treppenstufe nieder. Voisine läuft wie gerufen auf ihn zu und gibt ihm beunruhigt einen kleinen Stups mit der Nase — sie hat inzwischen gelernt: wenn er auf dieser Stufe sitzt, ist es um seine Laune nicht am besten bestellt. Er lächelt und betatscht ihren Kopf.

»Mach dir keine Sorgen«, erklärt er dem Hund. »Ich denke nur nach, es gibt keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung.«

Voisine zieht noch ein paar Kreise um ihn herum und rennt dann einem herabfallenden Blatt hinterher. William schüttelt den Kopf und denkt, die meisten Menschen sind wohl ihren Hunden keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Nun, die meisten Menschen führen aber auch sicherlich keine langen Gespräche mit dem eigenen Spiegelbild.

Der Wind frischt auf. Der Garten sieht auf dem Höhepunkt seiner herbstlichen Schönheit bildhübsch aus. Alles ist bunt, golden, orange, rot und braun. Ineinander vermischt, stellt es ein anmutiges Mosaik dar. William schließt die Augen und erinnert sich an einen viel größeren Garten, in dem selbst die Blätter nach Farben sortiert zu Boden fielen.

Was soll man mit einer Erinnerung anfangen, die man nicht braucht? Kann man sie jemandem anderen abgeben?

Voisine gibt ein lautes Knurren von sich und informiert damit einen Passanten, er hätte sich viel zu nah an ihr Revier herangewagt. Der erschrockene Mann beschleunigt seine Schritte und verschwindet um die Ecke. William sieht nur noch den Rand seines Mantels, da ihm der Apfelbaumwipfel die Sicht versperrt.

Alles ist so, wie es sein sollte. Der Rasen ist immer noch grün und frisch gemäht. Die meisten Blätter sind zusammengefegt, die Sträucher beschnitten, die Rosen vermummt für den Fall des frühen Bodenfrostes. Auf dem Apfelbaum kann man immer noch einige Äpfel finden. Das eine kann er wirklich meistern: als sie hier eingezogen waren, glich der Garten einem Schlachtfeld — und William schaffte es, ihn innerhalb von kürzester Zeit in Ordnung zu bringen. Viel Zeit, etwas Begeisterung, ein Stapel Bücher über Gartenbau, und bitteschön, es funktioniert. William ist sich fast sicher, die im September eingesetzten Pflanzen werden nächstes Jahr aufgehen und dann haben sie einen ganzen Tulpenwald vor dem Fenster.

Eine so einfache Sache. Wasser, Sonne, Erde: geschafft. Wenn man bloß die Menschen genauso leicht zufriedenstellen könnte.

Voisine schnappt nach einem fallenden Blatt und zerreißt es in kleinste Stücke, als ob es ihr schlimmster Feind wäre. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass in seinen Augen die Blätter dem Erscheinungsbild des Gartens erheblich schaden, ist es gar nicht so schlecht.

»Braves Mädchen«, lobt er sie und hört im derselben Moment das Türschloss knacken. James kommt nach Hause zurück. William dreht sich nicht um und lauscht nur den Geräuschen im Raum hinter ihm zu. Die auf den Boden abgestellte Mappe, die ins Schubfach gelegten Schlüssel. Schuhe, irgendwo im Flur abgeworfen und das Klatschen der nackten Füße auf dem Fußboden. Küchenschränke, die auf- und zugehen. Ein Glas, das Plätschern von eingeschenktem Wasser. Der Duft von Kaffee.

All das ist so vertraut und beruhigend, dass William endlich auch wieder Ruhe findet. So ist es doch gut, warum sollte es auch nicht für immer so bleiben? Er meistert es ja mit dem Garten und mit den Launen der Natur, also wird er es auch mit den Erschütterungen des menschlichen Schicksals schaffen. Und soll doch etwas auftauchen, was nicht in das Bild passt, dann wird es eben das tun, was im Garten immer hilfreich war: er wird es passend zuschneiden und zurecht stützen, bis alles wieder gerade und perfekt ist.

Er hört, wie die Schritte von der Küche ins Wohnzimmer ziehen und immer lauter werden.

»Was machst du?«, hört er James fragen.

»Ich überlege, ob ich dich zu einem Quickie im Garten überreden kann.«

James stolpert über die Schwelle und bekleckert sich mit Kaffee.

William schielt ihn über die Schulter hinweg an und unterdrückt aus ganzer Kraft ein Lächeln. _Manchmal_, denkt er, _manchmal ist die Lüge doch eine bessere Lösung_. Niemand muss die ganze Wahrheit kennen. James muss auch nichts über seine Zweifel und Nachsinnen wissen. Und wenn diese kleine, unschuldige Lüge doch mit dem leichtsinnig versprochenen Quickie im Garten endet, dann… um so besser.

XXX

_Es verging ein Jahr, bevor Draco auf seine alten Schulfreunde wieder traf. Pansy war höchst erfreut und warf sich ihm um den Hals, und erst dann merkte er selbst, wie sehr er sich verändert hatte. Er beobachtete ihre Gesichter und sie kamen ihm so unglaublich jung vor. Viel jünger als jenes, das er jeden Tag im Spiegel sah. Er überlegte, ob sie sich wohl auch so schnell ändern werden und ob es vielleicht vermeidbar wäre. Pansys Lächeln war sehr breit und sie schien jede Mange zu erzählen zu haben. Draco lauschte dem Ton ihrer Stimme zu und erwog, ob er ihr sagen sollte, dass das, was sie vorhatte, ein Fehler war. Schließlich aber sagte er gar nichts, denn es war bereits zu spät, um einen Rückzieher zu machen. _

_Und dann sah er schweren Herzens zu, wie Pansys Lächeln nach und nach schwand und ihre Augen einen schmerzlichen Schleier bekamen, der seinen Ursprung in ihrer verletzten Seele hatte. Er begriff rasch, dass seine beste Kindheitsfreundin wahrscheinlich nicht mehr sehr lange leben würde. Er hatte bereits gelernt, Leute sie zu erkennen: geborene Pazifisten, die trotz allergrößten Mühe nicht aufhören konnten, den Menschen hinter dem Feind zu erkennen._

_Er sah auch, wie Pansy von Avery immer wieder beobachtet wurde und wie er jede ihrer Bewegungen verfolgte. Einige Male bekam Draco mit, wie Pansy Averys aufdringliche Hände wegstieß. Er gab sich Mühe, so oft wie möglich in ihrer Nähe zu sein und vertraute Crabbe und Goyle die Aufgabe an, sie zu beschützen. Doch auch sie hatten ihre eigenen Probleme sowie Befehle und konnten nicht an zwei Stellen gleichzeitig anwesend sein. Draco war sich darüber im Klaren, dass Avery, wenn er tatsächlich scharf auf Pansy war, von niemandem aufgehalten werden konnte — Voldemort glaubte nämlich an das Gesetz des Stärkeren und jeder Todesser durfte machen, was ihm gefiel, sobald er sich nur nicht dem Dunklen Lord widersetzte. _

_Eines Tages wurden seine Befürchtungen wahr und Pansy stand zitternd vor seiner Tür. Ihre Kleidung war durcheinander und die Handgelenke von blauen Flecken umrandet. Er bat sie hinein und ließ sie sich die Augen ausweinen, sie um Verzeihung bittend, dass er ihr nicht helfen konnte. Sie schluchzte noch lauter, zitterte und wiederholte, es wäre doch nicht seine Schuld. Einige Stunden und ein paar Flaschen Feuerwhisky später beruhigte sich Pansy wieder und Draco erzählte ihr als dem allerersten Menschen, wie er sich einmal in Harry Potter unsterblich verliebt hatte und nie darüber hinwegkam. _

_Pansy blickte ihn mit dem von Spuren ausgetrockneter Tränen gezeichneten Gesicht an und grinste._

Da haben wir uns in den totalen Mist reingeritten_, sagte sie, den Kopf schüttelnd, _und stecken bis zum Hals in der Scheiße_. _

**Zweihundertachtunddreißigster Tag**

»Ich passe«, tut Eva schmollend kund.

Im Hintergrund macht ein französischer Sänger der ganzen Welt eine Liebeserklärung. Es hört sich sehr inbrünstig und sogar etwas unanständig an.

»Das ist nicht das richtige Spiel fürs Passen, Kindchen«, antwortet William mit einer Art Genugtuung. »Es tut mir Leid, aber du musst bis zum Ende mitmachen.«

Eva dreht sich zu ihm und ihre Augen blitzen gefährlich auf. »Du sagst es nur, _Kindchen_, weil du wie immer dabei bist, zu gewinnen.«

James, leicht erheitert, beobachtet die beiden. »Nimm es dir nicht so sehr zum Herzen, es ist nur ein Spiel«, sagt er zu Eva, die jedoch keinen großen Wert auf seinen Beitrag zur Diskussion zu legen scheint.

»Es tut mir leid, aber…«, beginnt sie und man kann dabei deutlich hören, dass es ihr gar nichts Leid tut, »…aber ich nehme keine Ratschläge von Menschen an, die sich Spielsteine in Form von Hamburgern aussuchen.«

»Na klar, denn erst Rollerblades sind die Form, die man ernst zu nehmen hat«, schlägt James zurück, doch seinen Worten fehlt die echte Boshaftigkeit.

William rollt demonstrativ mit den Augen. »Kinder, ich bitte euch…«

»Gerade du tust so erwachsen«, kommentiert Eva und lässt endlich den Würfel rollen. Sie landet, wie sie es bereits erwartete, auf Williams Feld, der freudig seine Hand nach ihrem Geld streckt.

»Sie müssen zahlen, werte Kollegin.«

Eva seufzt und zählt die fällige Summe ab. William übernimmt sie rasch und legt sie zu den sauber gestapelten bunten Häufchen. Sein Gesicht drückt eine vollkommene Glückseligkeit aus.

»Wie schön, dass wir nicht mit echtem Geld spielen, sonst würdest du längst vor Glück tot umgefallen sein.«

William schielt auf Evas saure Miene. »Du bist neidisch«, stellt er kurz fest.

»Du kannst gerne glauben, was du willst.«

Der Franzose im Radio beendet seine Liebesergüsse. Eine nächste alte Ballade beginnt.

»Wie kommst du auf diesen Sender?«, fragt Eva, an James gewandt.

»Gefällt er dir nicht?«

»Nein, es ist nur etwas ungewöhnlich.« Eva reicht James den Würfel. »Ich höre selten im Radio etwas auf Russisch.«

»Es ist drei Uhr in der Nacht«, informiert sie James. »Um diese Zeit spielen sie immer etwas andere Musik als den Pop-Brei, den wir tagsüber zu hören bekommen.«

Sein Spielstein hält im Feld „Steuernachzahlung".

»Ist es schon um drei?«

»Seit zwei Minuten«, antwortet James und zählt das Geld ab, das er der Bank schuldet.

Eva schaut ihn eine Weile an und hört mit einem Ohr dem Lied über eine Million dunkelroter Rosen zu. William greift nicht nach dem Würfel und James sieht langsam aus, als ob ihn die Müdigkeit übermannen würde. Plötzlich bekommt Eva das Gefühl, der Besuch bei ihren Nachbarn sollte bald für sie zu Ende gehen.

»So ganz nebenbei, es ist doch schrecklich«, sagt sie übertrieben dramatisch. »Wir sind jung, lebensfroh und heute ist Freitag Abend.«

»Samstag früh«, korrigiert James, ohne auf ihren Versuch einzugehen, ihm seine bedauernswerte Existenz vor Augen zu führen. Also versucht sie es erneut.

»Wir sollten uns amüsieren und das Leben genießen.«

James schaut sie nach seiner Art ruhig an. Niemand sonst vermag sie dermaßen mit dem Nichtreagieren verärgern. Nun, vielleicht nur noch Edward, aber sie möchte keine derartige Vergleiche ziehen, da sie etwas Ungerechtes an sich haben.

»Du weißt schon, wir sollten irgendwo eine Party feiern, uns die Nächte um die Ohren schlagen, mit dem Auto durch die Stadt kreuz und quer fahren und bis zum Morgengrauen tanzen. Von dem zufälligen, spontanen Sex ganz zu schweigen.«

In ihrer Aufregung beachtet sie William nicht, der, ganz in der Musik versunken, taucht voll in seine Gedankenwelt ein. Er reagiert überhaupt nicht auf ihre Worte.

James stellt sein Glas auf den Fußboden ab und wirft ihr einen bedeutenden Blick zu, der ganz klar besagt, _sag mir bitte nicht, ich sollte es wild mit zufälligen Passanten treiben_.

»Dass es dich nicht reizt, heißt es noch lange nicht, es würde keinen Spaß machen«, antwortet Eva defensiv. Es scheint für sie keine Rolle zu spielen, dass kein Gegenwort zu ihrem Vorschlag gesprochen wurde.

»Ich will es nicht wissen«, sagt James und betont dabei mit Nachdruck jedes einzelne Wort. »Ich kann mit voller Überzeugung feststellen, dass mich dein Sexualleben überhaupt nicht interessiert.«

Eva seufzt und breitet ihre Arme aus. »Es interessiert niemanden. Hauptsächlich deswegen, da es eigentlich gar nicht existiert.«

»Ich muss dich daran erinnern, dass du gerade Karottensaft und keinen Whisky trinkst, also gibt es keinen Grund, dich wie eine Angetrunkene aufzuführen.«

James' Stimme klingt ein wenig amüsiert. Eva schaut auf ihr Glas hernieder.

»Mein Gott, was bin ich für bedauernswert«, verrät sie dann der Decke über ihrem Kopf. »Ich bin vierundzwanzig und verbringe die Freitagnacht bei Monopoly und Karottensaft.«

James möchte ihr etwas Ironisches antworten, hat aber Angst, es könnte ihr wirklich wehtun. Sie kennen sich nicht gut genug und sie scheint am Rande einer seltsamen Stimmung zu balancieren. Außerdem ist sie eine Frau und James versteht nicht wirklich, wie Frauen funktionieren. Er konnte es nie begreifen, also wird sich William mit Evangelines Stimmung auseinandersetzen müssen.

James dreht sich zu William und erstarrt auf dem halben Wege.

»William?«

Keine Reaktion. James rutscht näher zu ihm. Eva lässt ihren Selbstmitleid fallen und schaut ebenfalls zu William rüber. »Liam?«, fragt sie unsicher, aber auch sie bekommt keine Antwort.

James und Eva wechseln unruhige Blicke. Im Radio läuft immer noch dieselbe Ballade und William starrt mit leeren Augen vor sich hin. Tränen laufen ihm die Wangen herunter. James berührt vorsichtig seine Hand. »William?«

Die grauen Augen werden wieder wach und James kriegt mit, wie Eva einen erleichterten Seufzer ausstößt.

»Was ist denn?«, fragt William verstört, als ob er selber nicht merken würde, wie es ihm geschieht.

James hebt ihre verbundenen Hände und legt sie auf Williams tränenfeuchte Wange. »Du weinst«, sagt er zu ihm und wartet auf eine Erklärung, doch William scheint genauso überrascht wie er zu sein. Dann schielt er zum Radio hinüber, als ob er Angst hätte, etwas würde daraus springen und ihn verschlingen. Nachdenklich beißt er sich in die Unterlippe. Das Lied geht zu Ende und eine angenehme Frauenstimme lädt alle zu einem kurzen Werbeblock ein.

»Es ist wegen diesem Lied«, sagt William endlich. »Ich weiß nicht, wieso, aber dieses Lied…« Er holt tief Luft und fährt mit der Hand durch sein Haar. »Dieses Lied…«

James winkt kurz und Eva rennt zum Radio. Es verstummt. William schaut sich um. Dann befreit er seine Hände aus James' Griff und steht auf.

»Ich muss mal an die frische Luft«, erklärt er und geht langsam, als ob er ein hundertjähriger Greis wäre, auf die Terrassentür zum Garten zu. Er schließt die Tür hinter sich und setzt sich auf die Steinstufe. Voisine ist eine Sekunde später bereits bei ihm und William drückt sein Gesicht in ihr Fell.

»Ich bin gleich wieder da«, sagt James zu Eva, die wortlos nickt. Er geht hinaus und setzt sich zu William. Sie reden nicht.

In der Wohnung bleibt ein trauriges Mädchen, das auf dem Fußboden sitzt, das Spielbrett anstarrt und an seinem Saft nippt. Sie versucht, sich des gesamten Liedtextes zu entsinnen. Ihr fallen Rosen, Liebe und ein armer Maler ein, doch sie findet daran nichts, das jemanden so traurig machen könnte. Sie überlegt, was sich noch wohl in Williams Kopf verbergen mag und im Begriff ist, herauszukommen. Aus irgendeinem Grund bekommt sie plötzlich Schüttelfrost.

XXX

_Die Tatsache, dass Draco hauptsächlich mit dem Zubereiten von Zauberbräuen beschäftigt war, hieß noch lange nicht, er wäre an den direkten Angriffen nicht beteiligt. Leider hatte er in diesem Punkt keine große Wahl. Voldemort passte gut auf, dass alle eine Echtkampferfahrung sammelten. Manchmal hatte Draco den Verdacht, es würde nur darum gehen, dass sie als mehrfache Mörder keine Chance erhielten, die Seiten zu wechseln, da niemand sie mit einer solchen Vergangenheit aufnehmen würde. Sollte Voldemort tatsächlich diesen Effekt erzielen wollen, dann war es ihm wohl gelungen — Draco bekam nämlich aus den Gerüchten und Zeitungsauschnitten mit, dass das Zaubereiministerium strengere Vorlagen aufgelegt und jedem der Auroren eine Lizenz zum Töten verliehen hatte. Jeder, der das Dunkle Mal trug oder nur in den Verdacht geriet, Voldemort zu unterstützen, konnte einfach so ohne Verhör getötet werden und kein Auror musste deswegen jemandem Rede und Antwort stehen. Gerichtsverhandlungen wurden nicht vorgesehen. _

_Draco konnte gut verstehen, woher diese Einstellung kam und hielt sie zugegebenermaßen für richtig. Selbst er konnte Voldermorts Gefolgsleute nicht leiden, obwohl er an ihrer Seite stand. Er verstand auch, warum er in Harry Potters Blick, wenn er ihn von Weitem auf einem der Schlachtfelder sah, nur Zorn, Schmerz und Verurteilung erkennen konnte. Er hielt ebenfalls nicht sehr viel von sich selbst. _

_Von Woche zu Woche ging es ihm damit immer schlechter. Er redete praktisch nicht mehr mit dem Vater und war sich nicht sicher, seinen lauten Protest unterdrücken zu können, sollte ihn mal jemand zu einem solchen Gespräch zwingen. Die Reihen seiner alten Bekannten wurden immer lichter und diejenigen, die es überdauerten, veränderten sich dermaßen, dass er lieber einen Bogen um sie schlug. Pansy sah wie der Schatten ihrer selbst aus und obgleich Draco wusste, er würde sie vermissen und überhaupt gar nicht so denken dürfte, war er langsam der Meinung, sie wäre besser dran, wenn sie bald sterben würde, da der Tod das Ende ihres Leides bedeutet hätte. Crabbe und Goyle mutierten schnell zu komischen Wesen, die zu unglaublichen Gräueltaten fähig waren und nicht mehr auf ihn hören wollten. Sie kletterten rasch die Stufen der mörderischen Karriere hoch und es war ebenfalls seine Schuld, denn sie kamen zu den Todessern ihm hinterher. Severus verschwand eines Tages, einfach so, und Draco war vernünftig genug, um nicht zu fragen, was mit ihm geschah. Und bevor alles sich endgültig erfüllte, starb auch seine Mutter._

**Zweihundertfünfundsiebzigster Tag**

Als er nach Hause zurückkommt, sind alle Fenster dunkel und niemand wartet auf ihn. Man hört nicht einmal das Geräusch von Voisines Pfoten, was nur bedeuten kann, sie wurde bei den Bennetts für die Nacht einquartiert. William muss also zusammen mit Eva in einem der Clubs in der Stadtmitte sein. James hat ihm selbst dazu geraten, auszugehen und nicht auf ihn zu warten. Es gibt keinen Grund, aus dem auch er den Silvesterabend zu Hause verbringen sollte, und zwar nur deshalb, weil James zu der Zeit dienstlich verreisen musste. Falls man überhaupt den Besuch eines weiteren frisch entdeckten Massengrabes als Dienstreise bezeichnen kann. Diesmal findet darin Harry Potter niemanden vor, den er kennt.

James Evans betritt das Haus, zieht den Mantel und die Schuhe aus und geht in die Küche. Schweigend verschlingt er den Inhalt einer Tupperbox, gekennzeichnet mit „Reste für J." und ordnet ihn den Kochkünsten von Mrs Bennett zu. Später wechselt er ins Wohnzimmer, löscht das Licht und lässt sich auf die Couch fallen. Es ist seltsam, aber in der Dunkelheit verschwindet James Evans immer und macht Platz für Harry Potter, mit dem zeitgleich auch Zweifel auftauchen, die er als James Evans erst gar nicht bekommt. Die Stille wird nur von leisem Ticken einer Uhr und dem fernen Echo einer Party unterbrochen, bei der sich wohl ein halbes Wohnviertel zu vergnügen scheint. Harry Potter starrt die Dunkelheit an und zum wiederholten Mal überlegt er, was er eigentlich tut.

William Black feiert irgendwo den Jahreswechsel mit Evangeline Bennett zusammen und diese Tatsache gibt Harry auch keine Ruhe. Es lässt sich nicht verbergen, dass die beiden ihre gegenseitige Gesellschaft sehr genießen. Er kann sich nicht erinnern, ob Eva jemals einen Freund erwähnt hätte, also müsste sie immer noch ein Singel sein. Harry fällt auf einmal Dracos Kopf auf Pansy Parkinsons Schoß ein und seine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten. Woher soll er die Sicherheit haben? Er muss sich sicher sein, sonst wird gar nichts gelingen.

Er erinnert sich an den verlorenen Blick des Menschen, den er im Krankenhaus auffand und wie er ihm einen neuen Namen gab. Wie viel von Draco Malfoy steckt in William Black? Wie sehr ist William Black von dem geprägt, was Harry ihm vorgibt? Ist es wahr, ist es falsch oder vielleicht ist es eine Täuschung? Ein frisch geschlüpftes Küken hält das Erste, was es sieht, für seine Mutter. Wessen kann sich Harry also wirklich sicher sein? Würde damals im Krankenhaus statt Harry ein vollkommen anderer Mensch auftauchen mit einem ganz anderen Satz Lügengeschichten, hätte jetzt Draco Malfoy genauso entspannt ein völlig anderes Leben gelebt? Was würde passieren, wenn er jetzt verschwindet und nie wieder zurückkommt? Kann man jemandem ein Gefühl einreden? Oder, kann man jemanden nicht lieben und es gar nicht merken?

Draußen lacht jemand auf und Harry erkennt Williams vergnügte Stimme, die jemanden namens Sanja zurechtweist. Es folgen noch mehr Lachen und noch mehr weibliche Stimmen, und schließlich die Abschiedssprüche, in denen Harry Evas Stimme aufschnappt. Die Tür geht unter Schlüsselgeklapper auf. Er bleibt reglos liegen, bis das Licht angeht.

»Du bist zurück«, bemerkt William staunend, als James — nicht mehr Harry — sich auf der Couch aufsetzt. »Ich dachte, du bist erst morgen wieder da.«

»Ich bin früher fertig geworden«, sagt James und spürt die eigene Unzufriedenheit. Er ist sich selber nicht darüber im Klaren, welche Reaktion er erwartet hat und woher dieses Gefühl kommt. »Hast du dich gut amüsiert?«

Williams Gesicht wird von einem Lächeln erhellt. Er kommt näher. »Ausgezeichnet. Evas Freundinnen verstehen wirklich was von Spaß. Nun, und mit Eva amüsiere ich mich ja immer gut.«

»Natürlich amüsierst du dich gut mit ihr«, antwortet James. Sein Ton hört sich selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren komisch an.

William setzt sich zu James und zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. »Was willst du damit sagen?«

»Gar nichts.«

»Wir brauchen uns nichts vorzumachen, in Ordnung? Ich höre doch, in welchem Ton du mit mir redest, ich weiß bloß nicht, was du versuchst…« Er verstummt plötzlich, als ob ihm die Worte ausgehen würden, und legt den Kopf etwas zur Seite. »Du hast doch selber vorgeschlagen, dass ich mit ihr ausgehe.«

James meidet seinen Blick. »Du hättest darauf nicht eingehen können.«

»Aber wieso?« William scheint wirklich nichts zu begreifen. »Wieso sollte ich alleine zu Hause hocken? Wozu? Für den Fall, dass du möglicherweise früher zurückkommst?«

»Damit ich jemanden habe, zu dem ich zurückkehren kann«, gibt James zur Antwort und weiß, er hört sich wie ein launisches Kind an.

William schüttelt ungläubig mit dem Kopf. Sein Gesicht drückt Misstrauen und Ärger aus. »Was ist heute mit dir los?«

»Du verbringst neuerdings jede Menge Zeit mit Eva«, erklärt James, da ihm nichts anderes mehr einfällt. Er kann ihm doch nicht offenlegen, dass Harry Potter zeitweise an dem Erfolg seines Plans zweifelt. Das würde nicht funktionieren. Übrigens geht es gewisser Weise doch ein wenig um Eva.

»Nicht neuerdings, sondern seit über einem halben Jahr«, korrigiert William, die Arme vor der Brust kreuzend. »Aber worum in aller Welt geht es dir eigentlich, du bist doch nicht etwa auf sie eifersüchtig, weil…« James' Gesichtsausdruck lässt ihn unterbrechen. Er bleibt eine Weile mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sitzen, voll aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten. »Du bist es«, sagt er schließlich, mehr zu sich selbst als zu James. »Du bist eifersüchtig auf sie.« Er wirkt dermaßen verwundert, dass der letzte Satz fast einer Frage gleicht.

James gibt ihm keine Antwort. William legt die Verblüffung nach einer Weile ab, schüttelt den Kopf und atmet ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. »Worum geht es dir _wirklich_?« fragt er und schaut James direkt in die Augen. Sein Gesicht ist angespannt und man kann erkennen, wie viel es ihn kostet, die Ruhe zu bewahren.

»Ich möchte mir sicher sein«, sagt James, weil er nicht lügen kann, wenn ihn jemand direkt anschaut.

»Die sicher sein?«

»Ich möchte sicher sein«, wiederholt James. »Darüber, dass es echt ist, dass es mit uns echt ist. Dass ich es dir nicht eingeredet habe und dass es wirklich ein Teil von dir ist. Dass es niemanden anderen geben wird.« Er sieht Williams Pupillen enger werden. »Ich möchte mir sicher sein, was dich anbetrifft.«

»Du kannst dir sicher sein.«

»Kann ich nicht«, antwortet James und seine Stimme ist stahlhart und stahlkalt. »Du weißt nur so viel von dir, wie viel ich dir gesagt habe.«

In Williams Augen taucht der Funke reines Zorns auf. »Mein Gott, bist du eingebildet«, sagt er und legt sich die Hand an die Schläfe, als ob er Kopfschmerzen hätte. »Hör zu, Mister Größenwahnsinng: Menschen sind unberechenbare Wesen. Du kannst unmöglich wissen, was in meinem Kopf passiert, also versuch mir nicht einzureden, es wäre anders.«

Er beendet den Wortschwall mit einem verärgerten Blick, auf den James nicht reagiert. Vor dem Fenster explodiert plötzlich ein fröhliches Stimmengewirr und William überrascht ihn mit einem kurzen Kuss auf den Mund, der höchstens einen Sekundenbruchteil dauert. »Ein fröhliches Neues Jahr«, sagt er, sieht aber nicht besonders glücklich aus. Er erhebt sich von der Couch und glättet die Falten auf seinem Hemd. »Fürs Erste kannst du auf der Couch schlafen«, wirft er James über die Schulter, bereits auf dem Wege in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer. »Du kannst gerne zurückkommen, wenn du dir diesen Quatsch noch mal überlegt hast. Du weißt, wo du mich findest.«

Mit diesen Worten lässt er die Tür hinter sich knallen. Vor dem Fenster feiern die Nachbarn das Neue Jahr, und der Himmel ist von den Feuerwerken erhellt. Das Zimmer hüllt sich langsam wieder in die Dunkelheit.

XXX

_Als Severus Snape Dumbledore getötet und Draco geflüchtet hatte, war Narzissa Malfoy die einzige Person, an der der Dunkle Lord seine gesamte Wut auslassen konnte. Bevor er mit ihr fertig wurde, befand sie sich bereits in einem Zustand, in dem man nicht mehr viel für sie tun konnte. Es hieß aber nicht, dass jemand es auch versucht hatte. Als Lucius nach Malfoy Manor zurückkam, fand er sie in einem der selten benutzten Gästezimmer vor, wo sie von den Hauselfen einquartiert wurde. Damals gab es immer noch Momente, in denen sie ihren Ehemann zu erkennen schien. Als Draco zu Hause ankam, ging es ihr bereits viel schlechter, und zwei Monate später fiel sie ins Koma. _

_Vier Jahre lang lag sie in einem ruhigen Tiefschlaf. Draco übernahm längst ihre Pflege und besuchte sie täglich. Er räumte das Zimmer auf, wusch sie und las ihr Bücher vor in der Hoffnung, sie würde doch etwas davon mitbekommen. Er ließ den alten Plattenspieler aus L'Abri einführen und spielte ihr alle Lieder vor, die sie in Frankreich gesummt hatte. Er musste zwar die meisten Dinge ohne Magie erledigen, aber es kam ihm vor, als ob seine Mutter beim Klang der Musik ruhiger wurde. Er lauschte den Balladen über die Liebe und die Rosen und obwohl es ihm fast übel davon wurde, wechselte er geduldig die Platten. Er kümmerte sich auch um frische Blumen in ihrem Zimmer und auch darum, dass sie so wenig Lärm wie möglich abbekam. Manchmal erzählte er ihr über sich und auch von dem, was hinter der Tür vor sich ging, tat es aber insgesamt nicht zu oft, denn wenn er die Geschichten über Verbrechen und Terror ausließ, blieb es auch sehr wenig zu erzählen übrig. _

_Diese vier Jahre machten es ihm schmerzhaft deutlich, dass seine Mutter ein sterbliches Wesen war. Er sah, wie sie mangels Sonnenlicht immer blasser, ihr Haar immer matter und zerzauster wurde, auch wenn er sich die größte Mühe gab, es nach Kräften zu pflegen, da er immer noch wusste, wie stolz sie einst darauf gewesen war. Er brachte ihr Haarbänder und bunte Tücher, doch sie wurde zusehend welker und keine kosmetischen Tricks konnten verbergen, wie dünn sie geworden war. Die Zaubersprüche konnten sie zwar noch am Leben erhalten, sie vermochten sie jedoch nicht zu heilen. _

_Die Wahrheit war weder schön noch ästhetisch. Wundlegen, erschlaffte Muskeln, Haarausfall, der Geruch von Heiltränken und verschwitzten Laken. Eine solche Wahrheit wollte Lucius Malfoy nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. _

_Draco Malfoy verlor den allerletzten Rest Achtung vor seinem Vater, als es begriff, dass dieser nicht die geringste Absicht hatte, seine Frau zu besuchen, von ihrer Pflege ganz zu schweigen. Als Draco dann die Geduld verlor und ihn direkt fragte, was los sei, hörte er von Lucius, es wäre nicht mehr die Frau, die er einmal geheiratet hatte und dass er ihren jetzigen Anblick nicht ertragen konnte. Erst dann wurde es Draco klar, dass sein Vater nicht im Stande war, den Konsequenzen seiner Taten die Stirn zu bieten. Er hatte sie alle in diese Situation gebracht und wollte es jetzt nicht mal wahrhaben. Wenn Draco nicht zurückgekommen wäre, würde er die Pflege seiner Frau den Hauselfen aufgeben und zulassen, dass sie einsam stirbt. Und alles deswegen, weil es ihm an Mut mangelte. _

_Auf diese Art entdeckte Draco Malfoy, dass sein früher so mächtiger Vater im Grunde ein sehr schwacher Mann war. _

_Und wenn die wahre Kraft darauf beruhen sollte, jeden Tag dieses Zimmer zu betreten und zuzusehen, wie jemand, den man liebt, langsam diese Welt verlässt, dann hieß es, Draco wäre von Anfang an einer Illusion nachgelaufen und in eine völlig falsche Richtung gerannt. Es hieß auch, dass Harry recht hatte und in diesem Wahnsinn doch eine Methode steckte. Und dass es mal eine greifbare Chance für ihn gegeben hatte. _

Nun ist es aber zu spät für solche Überlegungen_, dachte Draco und strich eine blasse Haarsträhne von der Stirn seiner Mutter weg. Er war bereits zu weit gegangen. Bald würde sich alles erfüllen. Von hier aus gab es keinen Weg zurück._

**Zweihundertvierundneunzigster Tag**

William legt die Unterlagen, das Notizbuch und den Stift zur Seite und macht es sich auf dem Stuhl bequemer, was in James sofort den Wunsch erweckt, sich schleunigst aus dem Raum zurückzuziehen. Nur die Tatsache, dass die Flucht aus seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer, wenn jemand mit ihm sprechen will, keine Lösung sei, hält ihn davor zurück, dem Wunsch nachzugehen. Es wäre ganz sicher nicht richtig, wenn man für erwachsen und verantwortungsbewusst gehalten werden soll.

»Was ist denn?«, fragt er argwöhnisch.

»Kannst du dich noch erinnern, wie wir darüber gesprochen haben, du solltest dir ein Hobby suchen, etwas, was dich nach der Arbeit ablenkt?«

»Nein«, antwortet James entschlossen, alle und alles in Gedanken verfluchend. »Ich kann mich nur erinnern, wie du mir einreden wolltest, ich hätte so etwas nötig.«

William seufzt und legt die Hände zusammen. »Hör zu, ich weiß, du willst nicht auf mich hören, aber ich denke, du brauchst es wirklich.«

»Ich habe keine Ahnung, wieso du…« beginnt James, doch William unterbricht ihn scharf mitten im Satz.

»Du arbeitest sechs Tage die Woche, jeweils acht, neun Stunden lang. Wir beide wissen ganz genau, dass dich die Arbeit erschöpft.« Ein weiterer Seufzer. »Du musst dich doch mal erholen können.«

James erkennt einen Fluchtweg. »Ich erhole mich doch«, sagt er und setzt sich aufs Bett. »Zu Hause. Mit dir.«

William reagiert nicht ganz so, wie er sollte und lässt sich nicht zu leicht beschwichtigen. Seine Stimme wird trotzdem ein wenig sanfter. »Du kannst nicht mein Leben leben. Seitdem ich aus dem Krankenhaus raus bin, dreht sich alles um mich. Wir machen das, was ich will, wir leben so, wie ich es möchte. Wenn ich Lust habe, auszugehen, dann gehen wir aus. Wenn ich nichts vorschlage, dann unternehmen wir auch nichts. Du willst nie etwas von alleine…«

James wendet die Augen ab. »Vielleicht reicht mir nur ganz wenig, um glücklich zu sein«, kommentiert er trocken.

»Mag sein, aber ich glaube es nicht.«

Er schaut ihn mit einem Blick an, der eine absolute Sicherheit ausdrückt. Es reicht, damit James voll aus der Fassung gerät. Seine Nerven liegen in der letzten Zeit blank. »Och, tue nicht so, als ob du mich durch und durch kennen würdest!« Seine Faust landet auf dem Bett und hinterlässt einen kleinen Krater in der Decke. William antwortet ebenfalls mit Zorn.

»Wenn ich dich nicht durch und durch kenne, dann nur deshalb, weil du mir nie von dir erzählst!«

»Ich bin doch nicht verpflichtet, dir jeden beschissenen Gedanken laut mitzuteilen!«

William ballt ebenfalls die Fäuste und holt tief Luft. »Richtig, das bist du nicht.«

Seine Stimme klingt ruhig, doch sein Gesicht bleibt angespannt. Seine Worte scheinen Ecken und Kanten zu haben und James fühlt, wie es ihm kalt den Rücken runter läuft.

»Entschuldige, ich…«

»Hör schon auf«, gebietet ihm William, still zu sein. Seine Augen wandern irgendwohin zur Seite. Eine Weile schweigen sie, dann fährt sich William mit den Fingern durchs Haar und wendet sich erneut an James.

»Hör bitte auf, dich mit mir zu befassen und tue endlich was für dich«, sagt er mit einem seltsam resignierten Gesichtsausdruck. »Ich weiß nicht, worum es geht. Du brauchst es mir nicht zu sagen, aber ich weiß, etwas mit dir stimmt nicht. Ich möchte nur, dass du etwas dagegen tust. Mach es wieder gut.« Er verstummt für einen Moment und dann spricht er weiter mit einer viel sanfteren Stimme. »Damit ich mir keine Sorgen machen muss.«

»Du machst dir Sorgen um mich?« James' Augen sind weit aufgerissen, ungläubig und voll von etwas schwer Definierbarem.

»Ununterbrochen«, antwortet William. Seine Stimme klingt weich und federleicht.

James fühlt sich plötzlich von einer Woge der Freude erfasst. Der Frust der letzten Monaten verschwindet spurlos. Die Erschöpfung löst sich wie ein grauer Schleier in der Luft auf. Sowohl die Worte als auch der Ton passen in seinen Plan und zum ersten Mal ab dem Beginn kommt es ihm vor, das Ziel wäre greifbar nah. Erreichbar und nicht so weit entrückt, wie es ihm bis jetzt schien. Es könnte wirklich klappen.

Die Hoffnung lässt sein Gesicht erstrahlen, was wiederum momentan William beruhigt.

»Nun«, spricht James nach einer Weile und erklärt somit den Streit für beendet, »Zurück zu meiner Frage: Was schwebt dir vor?«

»Ich habe dich als freiwilligen Helfer an einer Grundschule angemeldet.« Williams Worten folgt ein halb schuldiger Blick.

»Mich angemeldet?« James hebt verwundert eine Augenbraue. »Und was soll ich da tun?«

»Sie haben dort eine Mädchenfußballmannschaft. Die schlechteste in der ganzen Grafschaft, soweit man Mrs Bennett glauben kann. Der Trainer ist unerwartet nach Irland gezogen und niemand will sich um sie kümmern.«

James denkt eine Weile über den Schwachsinn dieser Idee nach und lässt sich dann aufs Bett fallen. »Ich habe keine Ahnung vom Fußball«, eröffnet er dem Kopfkissen. Er vernimmt ein Rascheln und bemerkt kurz darauf ein Buch, das ihm William vor die Nase hält.

»Bitteschön.«

James stützt sich auf den Unterarm und schielt auf den Titel. „Fußball für schwer Begreifende". _Wie schön, dass jemand an meine Fähigkeit glaubt_, denkt er ironisch. »Was soll ich bloß mit dir machen?«

»Mir sagen, dass du es versuchst?« schlägt William vor. »Ich habe Mrs Anderson versprochen, du würdest dich nächste Woche in der Schule melden.«

James schüttelt den Kopf zum Zeichen, er wäre damit eigentlich überhaupt nicht einverstanden. »Ich versuche es, aber es wird ein totaler Reinfall.«

William strahlt erfreut. James bekommt einen Kuss auf die Wange, was ihm allerdings nicht viel bringt und für William wohl das Ende des Gesprächs bedeutet, da er sich wieder seinen Unterlagen zuwendet. Seine Stimmungen wechseln in erstaunlichem Tempo. James schaut neugierig über seine Schulter.

»Ist es nicht etwas zu streng?«, fragt er, nachdem er die ersten paar Zeilen überflogen hat.

»Es soll streng werden«, erklärt ihm William recht selbstzufrieden. »Wir mögen diese Menschen nicht und wollen sie auf eine höfliche Art und Weise beleidigen.«

James geht nicht auf die plötzlich auftauchende Mehrzahl ein, kann es aber nicht ganz auf sich beruhen lassen. »Aber wozu dreimal?«

»Das sind nur Übungsstücke. Ich trainiere.«

»Du trainierst?«

Der Blick, den er als Antwort bekommt, ist fast hundertprozentig malfoyhaft. Genau dieser überhebliche Blick begleitete Harry ganze sechs Jahre lang in jeder einzelnen Zaubertrankstunde.

»Mit dem Spott verhält es sich wie mit dem Sport«, erklärt William. »Entweder man trainiert regelmäßig oder man taucht für den ganzen Spaß überhaupt nicht.«

Sein Ton versetzt James in der Zeit zurück. Harry Potter ist für einen Moment wieder sechzehn.

XXX

_Draco Malfoy blieb ganz allein. _

_Manchmal passierte es, dass er tagelang nur ein oder zwei Sätze sprach. Er spürte, wie sich tief unter seiner Haut ein gewaltiger Zorn aufbaute, Er hatte Angst davor, was kommen würde, wenn all das einmal ausbricht. Es kamen aber auch solche Momente, in denen er nach einer riesigen Explosion, die alles dem Boden gleichgemacht und die ganze Sache endlich beendet hätte, geradezu lechzte. _

_Das Schicksal wollte es aber anders. _

_An einem warmen Juliabend griff er zusammen mit einigen anderen Todessern eine Gruppe nichts ahnender Muggel an, die sich allem Anschein nach an diesem Ort versammelten, um ein Festival zu feiern, indem sie Geschichten verfolgten, die auf eine große Leinwand projiziert wurden. Draco wusste nicht genau, wie es funktionierte und was daran so faszinierend sein sollte, doch er schätzte durchaus den atemberaubenden Effekt der Schönheit, verursacht durch das Spiel der warmen Farben auf dem Feld des Massakers, was er mitgestaltete. Die zuschauenden Menschen starben einer nach dem anderen und die Muggel auf der Leinwand hörten nicht auf, ihre Geschichte darzustellen. _

_Draco ging als Letzter weg, da es seine Aufgabe war, zu prüfen, ob wirklich alle tot waren. Plötzlich wurde sein Blick von den flimmernden Bildern gefangen und er ließ sich für einige Sekunden von den Farben und Szenen fesseln. _Es ist ein wenig wie unsere Fotos_, dachte er, _nur etwas intensiver_. _

_Auf der Leinwand saß ein Mann unter einem dunklen, alten Baum. Aus einem kleinen Teich zu seinen Füßen tauchte jemand auf, der genauso wie er selbst aussah. _

_Plötzlich bewegte sich etwas auf dem Boden und Draco beugte sich über dem Körper eines jungen Mannes. Seine entsetzten Augen wurden bereits neblig und seine Atemzüge unregelmäßiger. Es gab für ihn keine Hoffnung mehr, doch Draco zögerte mit _Adava Kedavra_. Schließlich sprach er nun einen Beruhigungszauber und beließ den Mann in dem Zustand, in dem er ihn vorfand. Mag sein, dass ihn jemand finden konnte, bevor ihn der Tod einholte. Es änderte nicht viel, es war nur ein Überlebender in einem Meer von Leichen, aber Draco erkannte seit Langem nicht mehr den Sinn des Tötens. _

_Er richtete sich auf und drehte sich um. Auf der Leinwand wendete sich der Mann mit absolut ruhigem Gesicht an sein Ebenbild. _Du bist reine Illusion_, sagte er. _Du existierst nicht_. _Die Erde ist mein Zeuge_. Das Gesicht des Ebenbilds veränderte sich, wurde zu einem weniger perfekten, verärgerten, monströs verzerrten Abbild. In der Luft vibrierte ein zorniger Schrei. _

_Draco riss sich von der Szene los, da es ihm wieder einfiel, er sollte hier nicht lange verweilen. Wenn er sich verspätete, machte er sich verdächtig, und das konnte er nicht brauchen. _

_Er ging weg, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, hörte aber noch, während er sich zum Apparieren bereit machte, wie die Stimme aus der Muggelgeschichte erzählte, dass auf diese Weise das Böse bewältigt wurde. _

_Aus einem ungeklärten Grund ließ ihn die Szene aus der Muggelgeschichte auf der Leinwand nicht mehr los. Er ertappte sich dabei, dass, wenn der Zorn Besitz von ihm ergriff, das ruhige Gesicht dieses Mannes vor seinem inneren Auge erschien und er wiederholte in Gedanken, _du bist reine Illusion, reine Illusion_. Er wusste nicht, wieso, aber es half ihm, eine unüberwindbare Mauer zwischen sich und dem Rest der Welt aufzurichten. Er versteckte sich dahinter, machte alle Schlösser zu und zerstörte die Schlüssel. Die Stimme, die seit dem Tod seiner Mutter ununterbrochen in seinem Kopf laut schrie, wurde nun immer leiser. Draco Malfoy fand seine Ruhe, indem er innerlich erstarrte. _

**Dreihundertelfter Tag**

James legt die Schlüssel weg, hebt die Einkaufstüten und schlägt die Tür mit dem Fuß zu. Voisine wedelt zur Begrüßung mit dem Schwanz. Die Tür zum Garten steht weit offen. Eisig kalte Luft dringt von draußen in den Raum. James lässt die Tüten in der Küche stehen, wo man noch Reste eines seltsamen Geruchs wahrnehmen kann, und macht sich auf die Suche. Er findet William im Gästeschlafzimmer vor, inmitten einer Insel aus alten Zeitschriften, wo er alte weiße Gartenstühle perlgrau anstreicht. James hat für gewöhnlich wenig Verständnis für den Sinn solcher Ideen, aber er hat inzwischen gelernt, lieber nicht dahinter zu steigen. William macht einen vollkommen entspannten Eindruck; er sitzt im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und summt irgendein Lied von einem gleichmäßigen, langsam wiegenden Rhythmus. James versucht sich in den Liedtext hineinzuhören.

»Deutsch?«, fragt er erstaunt. William bestätigt und unterbricht sowohl die Arbeit, als auch das Summen. »Ich wusste nicht, dass du Deutsch kannst.«

»Doch, ich kann es. Ebenso wie Französisch«, antwortet William mit vor Selbstzufriedenheit strotzender Stimme. »Und bin auf dem besten Weg, Russisch zu lernen.«

»Und auf dem besten Weg, vor Selbststolz zu platzen.«

»Das hättest du auch gerne«, entgegnet William und schaut James erst jetzt an. Das fahle Licht des Zimmers offenbart deutlich dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen.

»Ich habe gedacht, du würdest dich hinlegen wollen«, sagt James, näher kommend und sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante setzend. »Du hast die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugemacht.«

»Hab ich dich geweckt? Verzeihung.«

James schüttelt den Kopf. »Ich bin gleich eingeschlafen. Habe bloß heute früh so viele leere Kaffeetassen in der Küche gefunden, dass ich mir gleich dachte, du müsstest wohl die ganze Nacht wach gewesen sein.«

»Ich konnte nicht einschlafen. Ohnehin hatte ich noch einige Berechnungen anzustellen.«

James kommt wieder ein ganzer Stapel Blätter in den Sinn, die mit schier unendlichen Reihen von Zahlen bedeckt waren. »Ich weiß nicht, wie du dich damit bloß befassen kannst. Dazu noch mitten in der Nacht«, erklärt er mit dem Ton von jemandem, der seine Beziehung zur Mathematik mit großer Freude im zarten Alter von elf Jahren beendet hatte.

»Mit den Zahlen…? Die Zahlen sind einfach«, entgegnet William kurz. In seiner Stimme schwingt etwas mit, das einen glauben lässt, es gäbe noch viele anderen Dinge, die weit schwieriger als Zahlen wären. James fällt sein unruhiger Schlaf wieder ein.

»Hast du wieder Alpträume?«

William nickt bestätigend und klemmt sich eine lange Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. James hofft, er würde sich bald die Haare schneiden lassen, denn sie machen ihn seinem Vater von Tag zu Tag immer ähnlicher. Der Schatten von Lucius Malfoy gehört nicht zu den Sachen, die er in seinem Haus ohne Weiteres ertragen könnte. »Weißt du noch, was du geträumt hast?«, fragt er und schiebt die Erinnerung an Lucius beiseite. Seine Stimme klingt dabei eine Spur zu lässig.

»Nein, nicht mehr«, antwortet William entschieden und starrt die Farbkleckse an, die auf dem Zeitungspapier eintrocknen. Ein silbergrauer Fleck hat aus der Schlagzeile die Zahl der getöteten Iraker weggewischt, doch die Welt ist dadurch gar nicht besser geworden. »Ich kann mich an nichts mehr davon erinnern.«

James sieht ihn aufmerksam an, so, als ob er aus seinem bloßen Erscheinungsbild, wie aus einer sonderbaren Gleichung, den Prozentsatz des Wahrheitsgehalts errechnen wollte, der in seinen Worten steckt. Es wäre gut zu wissen, woran man ist. Das Problem besteht aber darin, dass James Evans nie gut in Mathe war. Dies hat er von Harry Potter vererbt.

»Es ist ziemlich seltsam, oder?«, fragt er und tut so, als ob es ihn nur rein theoretisch interessieren würde. »So viele Alpträume und du kannst dich nicht mal an einen davon erinnern?«

William zuckt die Achseln. »Ich habe lange Jahre gelebt, an die ich mich auch nicht mehr erinnern kann«, antwortet er ruhig, aber sein Blick ist wachsam und konzentriert. James weiß nun, dass er einen leichteren Ton anzuschlagen hat.

»Abgesehen von den deutschen Liedern«, ergänzt er also lächelnd. Das Spiel ist ihm in seinen Anfängen leichter gefallen, als William noch nicht wusste, wie er verborgene Absichten aus James' Tonlage und Gesicht ablesen konnte. Nun muss James viel besser aufpassen.

»Möchtest du, dass ich mich wieder an alles erinnere?«, fragt William plötzlich und James gebietet sich die höchste Vorsicht.

»Wieso fragst du?«

»Einfach so.« Seine zusammengekniffenen Augen passen überhaupt nicht zu dem unbeschwerten Unterhaltungston. »Vielleicht könntest du dann dir… _ganz sicher sein_.«

James erzittert leicht. »Ich hab mich bereits dafür bei dir entschuldigt.«

»Ich weiß«, antwortet William in einer Weise, die klar besagt, die Entschuldigung hätte nicht viel gebracht. »Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet.«

»Es kommt, was kommen soll.«

William zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. »Sei ehrlich«, sagt er und es klingt fast wie ein Befehl.

»Ich bin ja ehrlich.«

William entfährt ein tiefer Seufzer. »Du zitierst Sprüche aus unserem Wandkalender«, meint er zu James. Seine Worte werden von einer weisenden Geste Richtung Wand bekräftigt. James verfolgt mit dem Blick seine Hand und schaut auf den Kalender, auf dem stolz ein prächtiger, orangener Sonnenuntergang leuchtet.

»Ach, tatsächlich?«

»Tatsächlich«, bestätigt William mit einer Leidensmiene. »Schau bei März nach. Es ist die Seite mit der großen rosa Sonne über den Alpen.«

James geht näher heran und blättert im Kalender zurück. Auf der Märzseite findet er die Lebensweisheit, die er vorhin laut von sich gab. Die Sonne auf dem Bild ist wirklich groß, rosafarben und etwas unheimlich.

»Unser Kalender ist Schrott«, erklärt James, nachdem er eine weitere grell scheinende Kugel lange genug angestarrt hat, die seltsamerweise der Oktoberseite zugeordnet wurde.

»Du hast ihn selber ausgesucht, also schau mich nicht so an.«

»Hab ich ihn wirklich ausgesucht?«

»In der Tat. Du hast überhaupt keinen Geschmack.«

Die Stichelei tut nicht weh, da sie nicht böse gemeint ist, sondern hört sich heiter und zärtlich an. James lächelt, William bezieht es auf sich und antwortet ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln.

»Mir wäre es lieber, du würdest deine Erinnerung nicht gleich auf einmal wieder gewinnen«, sagt James in einem Anflug von seltsamer Ehrlichkeit und wendet sich von dem Kalender mit seinen aufdringlichen Sonnenuntergängen ab. »Und noch nicht jetzt.«

»Noch nicht jetzt?« William legt den Kopf zur Seite. »Gibt es etwa einen Zeitplan, an den ich mich halten soll?«

»Vielleicht«, antwortet James, deutlich spürend, dass er das Thema seinem Eigenwohl zuliebe sofort wechseln soll. »Warum steht die Tür zum Garten offen?«

»Ich habe die Küche gelüftet.«

»Weil…?«

Über Williams Gesicht huscht ein schneller Schatten des Schams. »Ich habe versucht zu backen. Es hat nicht geklappt. Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen.«

Den letzten Satz sagt er mit einem solchen Nachdruck, dass James freiwillig von der Sache ablässt. »Meine Mannschaft hat heute gewonnen«, teilt er also William mit, das Thema wechselnd.

William blickt ihn erstaunt an. »Wie das, in aller Welt?«

»Ich habe keine Ahnung«, antwortet James. »Sieht ganz danach aus, als ob eine von meinen idiotischen Strategien doch aufgegangen wäre.«

»Na, das hätte ich nie erwartet«, meint William knapp, doch er merkt sogleich, dass er James wohl mehr Anerkennung geben sollte, denn sein nächster Satz klingt schon ganz anders. »Und überhaupt, du solltest wissen, dass ich an dich glaube. Ich habe immer große Hoffnungen in dich gesetzt. Ich weiß, dass du absolut alles meistern kannst.«

Es hört sich ein wenig nach einer auswendig gelernten Floskel an und James muss überlegen, was William wohl in der letzten Zeit gelesen haben muss. Immer, wenn er auf einen Artikel über die zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen stößt, hält er James Predigten über Unterstützung, Anerkennung, Förderung, Motivation, Aufopferung oder Wiederfindung zum eigenen Ich mittels, zum Beispiel, Sammeln von Briefmarken. James pflegt es kaum zu kommentieren. Es hat keinen Zweck. Es endet auch meistens nach ein paar Sätzen voll mit dem besten Willen, und am nächsten Tag macht William von vorne das gleiche Theater wegen jeder Kleinigkeit. Und wenn schon, was soll dann James darauf antworten? „Ich hab es lieber, wenn du ironisch und egoistisch bist" würde doch auch nicht gerade ernst klingen.

XXX

_Draco legte seinen Zauberstab zur Seite und holte tief Luft. _Es ist zu Ende_, dachte er, _es ist wirklich das Ende_. Endlich. _

_Irgendwo oberhalb der Decke über seinem Kopf neigte sich der letzte Kampf dieses Krieges seinem Ende zu und Draco wusste, dass die andere Seite den Sieg davon tragen wird. Voldemort dachte, er hätte sie getäuscht, indem er ein neues Versteck mitten im Muggelteil von London fand, doch Draco sorgte dafür, dass jemand vom Orden des Phönix Wind davon bekam. Es gab keine Horkruxe oder geheimen Pläne mehr. Der Weg war frei, es würde ein einziger Zauber reichen, um Voldemort zu töten und alles zu Ende zu bringen. _

_Draco wusste, dass Harry nicht zögern würde. Er wusste, wie viele Menschen er unterwegs verlor und wie sehr es ihn veränderte. Er rief die ständig kreisenden Gerüchte in Erinnerung, nach denen Harry Potter zu jemandem wurde, vor dem man sich allgemein ängstigte. Er erinnerte sich auch daran, was ihm Hermine gesagt hatte sowie daran, was er ihrem Schweigen entnehmen konnte. Er wusste, dass Harry ganz alleine blieb und dass das Ritual der Bereinigung ein Schock für seinen ganzen Körper gewesen sein musste, was ganz sicher die Lage nicht besserte. Er konnte sich erinnern, wie wütend ihn Harry angeschaut hatte, wenn sie sich über den Weg liefen. Harry Potter wuchs zu jemanden heran, der ganz gewiss zu einem Mord fähig wäre. _

_Jemand anders könnte von einer solchen Tatsache beunruhigt werden, doch Draco sah bereits, dass Harry lieben und verzeihen konnte, also machte er sich in seinem tiefsten Inneren keine Sorgen um ihn. Er war sich sicher, Harry würde seinen Platz in der Welt finden, zur Ruhe kommen oder gar Glück an der Seite eines rothaarigen Mädchens, das genauso fröhlich und lebhaft wäre wie Ginny Weasley. _

_Von oben drang ein lautes Gepolter und ein explosionsähnlicher Knall zu ihm. Draco hörte das Echo von zornigem Geschrei._

_Alle Todesser, die den Angriff überlebten, flüchteten panikartig beim Anblick von Harry Potter, der sicheren Schrittes auf ihren Gebieter zuging. Draco drehte sich in Ruhe um und begab sich in den tiefsten Keller. Niemand würde hier nach ihm suchen. Das Haus war von keiner soliden Bauweise und würde der Wucht der so starken Zaubersprüche nicht Stand halten können. Es würde in sich zusammenfallen, sobald der Kampf zu Ende war und Draco Malfoy wird den Tod unter Schutt und Asche finden. Das Haus stand in einem Muggelstadtviertel, also gab es die Möglichkeit, dass sich die Muggelordnungskräfte um die Säuberung des Schlachtfeldes kümmern werden. Vielleicht wird er irgendwo in einem namenlosen Grab begraben und der Name Malfoy verschwindet ein für allemal aus der Geschichte. _

Reine Illusion_, flüsterte Draco zu sich selbst. Er legte die Hände zusammen, um ihr Zittern aufzuhalten. Jedes Verbrechen muss irgendwann bestraft werden. So war der Lauf der Dinge und so war es gerecht — und auf Dracos Gewissen lastete jede Menge Verbrechen. _

_Das Haus erbebte in seinen Fundamenten, der Fußboden zitterte und die Wände begannen zu schwanken. Von oben fielen Staub und grauer Putz herunter. Draco schloss die Augen und streckte das Gesicht empor, als ob er es in die Sonnenstrahlen tauchen wollte. Er wartete auf das Ende. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Teil 6/7 — Tage 317 bis 365**

_Bereits seit ihrer Kindheit wollte Hermine schon immer Antworten auf sämtliche Fragen kennen. Sie lernte schnell, richtig zu fragen, denn dann war die Möglichkeit, die eigentliche Antwort zu erhalten, am größten. Und wenn man wiederum diese kannte, wurde alles klarer, geordneter und logischer. Alles war erlernbar. _

_Für ein unscheinbares Mädchen, das eine Spur zu altklug und zu komisch war, um wirklich gemocht zu werden, war dieser Gedanke ein echter Trost. Er gab ihr die Hoffnung, eines Tages alles zu erfahren und ihr Leben nach dem eigenen Willen zu gestalten. _

_Hermine kam ziemlich rasch zu der Erkenntnis, es gäbe gar keine Sache, die sie nicht im Stande wäre zu begreifen. Sie schöpfte jede Menge Zufriedenheit aus der Tatsache, dass ihr kaum etwas entging. Sie wusste immer zuerst, wer in wen verliebt war oder wer etwas zu verbergen hatte. Als einzige unter allen Schülern entdeckte sie das Geheimnis von Professor Lupin. Unzählige Male half sie Harry und sie war es, die entdeckte, wer der Halbblutprinz war. Sie kannte sämtliche Lehrbücher auswendig und wusste mehr Zaubersprüche als alle restlichen Schüler zusammengenommen. Niemand sonst hatte ein so großes Wissen wie sie, und doch passierte es, dass ihr eine wesentliche Sache nicht auffiel._

_Natürlich bemerkte sie, dass Harry immer öfters Malfoy ansah, doch sie war überzeugt, er täte es, um ihn zu überwachen. Es passierte im fünften Schuljahr und der Slytherin war zu Umbridges Liebling aufgestiegen, der ihnen laufend die Tour vermasselte. Harrys seltsame Stimmungsschwankungen und nächtliche Spaziergänge durch die Schule schrieb sie dem Frust und den typisch männlichen Problemen in der Pubertät zu. Übrigens hatte Harry in diesem Jahr wirklich keine Glücksträne gehabt und konnte wohl auf nichts Besseres für das kommende zählen. _

_Langsam entwickelte sie einen bestimmten Verdacht, als Harry im sechsten Jahr eine seltsame Besessenheit vorzeigte und einem Bumerang gleich ständig über Malfoy und seine vermeintlichen Pläne sprach. Es gab aber auch die Geschichte mit Ginny und das konnte womöglich Hermine täuschen. Klar, sie wusste schon, dass Harrys Reaktionen absolut unpassend waren zu dem, was tatsächlich geschah, doch Harry war seit jeher immer so drauf, wenn es um Snape ging, und so kam es ihr nicht einmal in den Sinn, dass sich dahinter etwas ganz anderes verbergen konnte. _

_Sie konnte nicht erkennen, was eigentlich passierte und so bekam sie es überhaupt nicht mit. Weder im fünften, noch im sechsten Jahr begriff sie etwas davon. Sie entdeckte die Wahrheit auch dann nicht, als Harry plötzlich in Malfoys Versteck zog: Harry log nämlich wie gedruckt und erzählte ihr laufend, wie schrecklich es sei und wie er sich mit Draco ständig streiten müsse. Mit Ron und der Suche nach den Horkruxen beschäftigt, verpasste sie sogar den Augenblick, in dem Harrys Herz endgültig brach. Und als sie endlich wahrnahm, was lief, war es bereits zu spät, um handeln zu können._

**Dreihundertsiebzehnter Tag**

»Ich gehe nicht mit dir zu Yoga«, erklärt William mit Entschlossenheit, was gar keinen Eindruck auf Evangeline macht. James späht aus der Küche, um sich ein Bild über die Situation zu verschaffen. Wie er schon ahnt, wirkt Eva eher belustigt als resigniert.

»Wieso nicht?«, fragt sie sorglos, wie jemand, der das Thema bis zum gewünschten Erfolg befolgen möchte.

»Weil Yoga so wenig maskulin ist«, antwortet William. James wendet sich wieder dem Hähnchen in der Pfanne zu.

Evas Lachen hört man selbst in der Küche. »Wo hast du denn diese Meinung her?«

»Aus der _Cosmopolitan_.«

»Und wie wir alle wissen, lesen alle echten Männer die _Cosmopolitan_.«

James lächelt bei dieser Aussage und beschließt, noch eine Knoblauchzehe dem Mittagessen hinzuzufügen.

»Ich lese die _Cosmopolitan_ nicht. Es gab sie nur als Beigabe zu den Badelatschen«, meint William und hält seine Antwort für absolut logisch.

»Wohl eher umgekehrt?« Eva macht einen leicht verwirrten Eindruck. »Übrigens, diese Badelatschen verbessern deine maskuline Ausstrahlung auch nicht gerade.«

»Sie waren auch nicht für mich, sondern für Voisine.«

Beim Klang ihres Namens hebt Voisine den Kopf und fröhlich mit dem Schwanz wedelnd, lässt sie einen von den besagten Badelatschen im halb zerbissenen Zustand aus dem Maul fallen. James wirft ihr eines von den fetteren Hühnchenstückchen zu, die William auf seinem Teller nicht toleriert.

»Sie liebt es, solche Plastikteile zu misshandeln«, erläutert William. »Und die Farbe hat sie auch schön gefunden.«

»Hat sie es dir verraten?« Auf dieser Etappe geht Eva ganz klar zum Spott über und James kommt zur Überzeugung, das Gespräch könnte mit einem Streit enden, sobald sie es weiter so treiben. William und Eva mögen es, sich gegenseitig anzustacheln.

»Zu deiner Information: Voisine ist eine sehr intelligente Hündin und weiß, mir ihre Bedürfnisse mitzuteilen, stimmt's, James?«

Also doch kein Streit, sondern eine Anforderung der Unterstützung von außen.

»Natürlich«, antwortet er und stellt die Pfanne beiseite.

»Das zählt nicht«, protestiert Eva. James drosselt die Flamme unter dem Reistopf, bevor er ins Wohnzimmer wechselt. »Er kann nicht für dich bürgen.«

»Wieso kann ich es nicht?« fragt James von der Türschwelle aus.

»Weil es klar ist, dass du immer „ja" zu ihm sagst.«

William setzt sich bequemer hin, reagiert aber nicht, was bedeutet, James sollte es eigenständig erledigen. »Woher kommt denn diese Klarheit?«, bohrt er weiter nach. William verbleibt dabei, die beiden zu beobachten.

»Es ist wie bei meinem Papa«, erklärt Eva in einem Ton, der etwas Selbstverständliches ausdrücken soll. »Folgendes Beispiel: er sitzt in der Wohnstube, Mama unterhält sich in der Küche mit einer Freundin. Es ist unmöglich, dass er etwas davon hört, doch immer, wenn Mama „Stimmt's, Paul?" ruft, antwortet Papa, „Klar, natürlich". So läuft es in einer Ehe, die eine Seite unterstützt immer die andere.«

»Wir sind keine Ehe«, berichtigt sie William und unterbricht somit die Stille. James kann seinen Blick nicht erhaschen und fühlt sich dadurch etwas unwohl. Eva, die nichts davon merkt, setzt das Gespräch munter fort.

»Aber so gut wie«, sagt sie und zuckt die Achseln. »Was zählt, ist, dass ihr wie eine Ehe funktioniert.«

»Ich sag auch nicht immer „ja" zu ihm«, protestiert James. William schaut weiterhin einen unbestimmten Punkt auf der Wand an. »Und schon gar nicht mechanisch.«

»Tatsächlich? Worum ging es also vorhin?«

James lächelt knapp. »William hat dir erklärt, er wird nicht mit dir zu Yoga gehen, weil es nach der _Cosmopolitan_ eine unmännliche Sache sei. Und die Zeitung hat er gekauft, weil Voisine auf Plastik steht.« Voisine sucht sich ausgerechnet diesen Moment, um im Wohnzimmer aufzutauchen. Sie bringt die Überreste eines lila Badelatschen mit. »Und es stimmt tatsächlich, dieser Hund hat die erstaunliche Fähigkeit, seine Bedürfnisse zu signalisieren.«

Eva wirft Voisine einen mörderischen Blick zu und senkt sich dann langsam auf die Couchlehne. »Nun gut, diesmal hast du wirklich zugehört, aber wieso sagst du jedesmal „ja" zu ihm?«

»Weil ich immer recht habe«, antwortet William und sieht James forschend an. James weiß eine Sekunde lang nicht, was er damit anfangen soll. Dann gewinnt das Bild an Klarheit und für einen Moment herrscht zwischen ihnen ein absolutes Verständnis.

»Weil er immer recht hat«, bestätigt James endlich, ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

William bejaht kurz und Eva wirft beide Arme in die Luft. »Ich gebe auf«, erklärt sie resigniert.

Voisine trottet zu ihr rüber und legt ihr die Badelatschenüberreste zu Füßen.

XXX

_Harry kehrte zum Fuchsbau drei Monate nachdem Ron endlich Vernunft gezeigt und Hermine gebeten hatte, seine feste Freundin zu werden. Hermine plante bereits, mit Ron zu einem romantischen Abendessen auszugehen und die beiden waren gerade dabei, sich von Mrs Weasley zu verabschieden, als plötzlich Harry an der Tür auftauchte und alle Pläne geändert werden mussten. Sie begrüßten ihn herzlich und Hermine drückte ihn ganz fest an sich. Etwas an ihm gefiel ihr nicht, doch sie konnte nicht klar zuordnen, was sie so unruhig machte. Harry schlug die Einladung zu einem Abendessen zu Hause aus. Er verabschiedete sich und ging schnell weg, so dass Hermine keine Ahnung hatte, warum er eigentlich vorbeigekommen war. _

_Dann aber sagte Ron mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr, sie werden ein anderes Mal ausgehen müssen. Auf ihre Frage, was hier eigentlich läuft, antwortete er knapp, er hätte das Gefühl, etwas würde nicht stimmen. Als sie nach mehr Informationen verlangte, bekam sie nur zu hören, Rons Meinung nach müsste es sicherlich mit Malfoy zu tun haben._

_Etwas in Hermines Kopf begann sich zu einem logischen Bild zusammenzufügen. Sie verdrängte es jedoch, beschämt über die eigenen Schlussfolgerungen. Angeblich sollte Draco Malfoy das Versteck verlassen haben, wo er mit Harry zusammengewohnt hatte, sagte sie und schaute Ron aufmerksam an. Angeblich hätte er sich seinem Vater angeschlossen. _

_Ron schloss die Augen und fluchte laut. Hermine sah ihn eine Weile an und fragte dann ruhig, wieso Ron glaubt, dieser Verrat hätte einen so erschütternden Eindruck bei Harry hinterlassen. Von einem Malfoy hätte man doch gar nichts anderes erwarten können. _

_Einen Augenblick lang sah so aus, als ob Ron nicht beabsichtigen würde, ihr eine Antwort zu geben, doch dann drehte er sich schließlich zu ihr um und setzte sich auf die Verandatreppe. Hermine nahm neben ihm Platz. Eine Weile schwiegen sie zusammen. _

_»Das mag blöd klingen«, hob Ron an, »aber… Vergiss nicht, es kommt mir nur so vor… aber… Letztes Jahr habe ich den Eindruck gehabt, Harry wäre nicht ganz… Du weißt schon… Doch dann kam Ginny, also…«_

_Hermine riss die Augen weit auf und ließ die Erinnerungen der letzten beiden Jahre Revue passieren. Alle unwesentlichen Teile bekamen auf einmal einen Sinn, und ihr Staunen nahm grenzenlose Ausmaße an. So etwas hätte sie nie erwartet. Sie hätte auch nie gedacht, Ron würde das bemerken, was ihr nicht auffiel._

_»Du hast recht«, sagte sie endlich und trennte sich endgültig von dem Gedanken an ein Abendessen beim Kerzenlicht. »Du solltest nun lieber zu ihm gehen. Geht zusammen einen trinken. Oder lieber mehr als nur einen, wenn es nötig wird.«_

_Ron hob den Kopf und entschuldigte sich bei ihr für den ruinierten Abend. _

_»Es geht um Harry«, antwortete Hermine und zuckte die Achseln. Harry wird immer wichtiger sein als sie beiden. Und sie konnten es auch verstehen. _

**Dreihundertneunundzwanzigster Tag**

»Du siehst erschöpft aus«, sagt Paul Bennett und schaut seinen jungen Nachbar aufmerksam an.

James seufzt tief. »Weil ich wahrscheinlich tatsächlich erschöpft bin«, gibt er zu.

»Wahrscheinlich?«

»Okay, ganz sicher. Fünfzehn kleinen Teufelinnen auf dem Spielfeld hinterher zu laufen kann einem echt die ganze Energie absaugen.« Diese Worte begleitet ein kleines ironisches Lächeln. »Ich träume geradezu davon, nach Hause zu kommen, mich ins Bett fallen zu lassen und den ganzen nächsten Monat nicht aufstehen zu müssen.«

Paul legt den Kopf zur Seite und zieht leicht seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Aus einem Augenwinkel schielt er auf die Uferlinie, die ihren unregelmäßigen Bogen den Strand entlang zieht. William und Eva sind nur zwei weit entfernte Silhouetten, auch wenn man selbst aus dieser Distanz erkennen kann, dass sie kräftig gestikulieren. »Nimmst du zufällig nicht zu viel auf dich?«, fragt er dann. »Vergiss nicht, du bist kein Sportler.«

»Es ist nur in dieser Woche so intensiv. Ich habe einen Engpass auf Arbeit und die Mädels spielen bald gegen eine Mannschaft aus der benachbarten Schule. Die beiden Mannschaften können sich nicht leiden wegen etwas, was mit der Schwester meiner Stürmerin und dem Bruder der Kapitänin der anderen Mannschaft zu tun hat.«

»Na, dann ist es wirklich eine ernste Sache«, kommentiert Mr Bennett mit dem Lächeln eines Menschen, der eine Tochter großgezogen hat und über alles, was es über Fünfzehnjährige zu wissen gibt, Bescheid weiß. Er tauscht Blicke mit James und späht wieder zum Meer hinüber. Die zwei Silhouetten werden immer deutlicher. Eva und William möchten anscheinend ihren Spaziergang beenden.

»Du solltest lieber nach Hause gehen und dich hinlegen«, meint Paul nach einer Weile, denn obwohl gute Ratschläge eher die Stärke seiner Frau sind, heißt es noch nicht, er würde sich damit gar nicht auskennen.

»Später.« James verscheucht eine sture Fliege, die über seinem Kopf summt. »Ich habe William versprochen, dass wir hier eine Weile bleiben.«

»Er würde es verstehen.«

James lächelt bejahend. »Ich weiß, aber er liebt das Meer«, antwortet er leicht beschämt. »Es ist nur ein Spaziergang, in einer Stunde sind wir eh zu Hause.«

Eine Weile später stoßen Eva und William zu der ausgebreiteten Decke, auf der James und Paul sitzen.

»Sie will nicht mit mir Rad fahren«, sagt William anklagend und plumpst auf den dicken Wollstoff der Decke. Es ist ungewöhnlich warm für Anfang März, doch der Boden ist immer noch sehr kalt. Eva setzt sich zu ihm, ohne einen besonders schuldbewussten Eindruck zu machen.

James sieht Paul fragend an, unsicher darüber, welcher von ihnen beiden nun reagieren soll. »Wenn sie nicht will, kann ich sie nicht dazu zwingen.«

»Ich bin mit dir zu Yoga gegangen«, hält William Eva vor, ohne James' Aussage zu beachten.

»Und hast die ganzen anderthalb Stunden lang gemeckert«, antwortet Eva gelassen.

William wirft ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu, was jedoch erfolglos bleibt, also wendet er sich an James, die Erwartung seiner Hilfe im Gesicht geschrieben.

»Wo möchtest du hin radeln?«, fragt James.

»Nach Christchurch. Es sollte dort heute Abend einen Feuerwerk am Strand geben.«

Wieder das Meer. Das hätte er sich denken können. Bei William war es immer das Meer.

»Wir waren dort vor zwei Jahren«, mischt sich plötzlich Mr Bennett ein. »Sie haben gute Pyrotechniker, aber es ist im Grunde genommen nichts Besonderes. Ungefähr dasselbe, was man im Sommer für die Touristen macht. Es ist nur kälter und die Zuschauer müssen furchtbar frieren.«

James begreift, dass Mr Bennett William den Ausflug verleiden und somit James ersparen möchte, sich von der Teilnahme ausreden zu müssen. Er bedankt sich mit einem diskreten Kopfnicken, obwohl er bereits weiß, dass die Sache inzwischen schon recht hoffnungslos ist. »Du hast also keine Lust zu frieren?«, fragt er Evangeline.

»Ich habe keine Lust zu sterben«, antwortet das Mädchen und William rollt die Augen himmelwärts. »Er radelt so, als ob er glaubte, fliegen zu können.«

»Du übertreibst.«

»Jedenfalls fahre ich nicht alleine mit ihm. Er wird etwas anstellen und ich muss dann dafür gerade stehen.«

Paul Bennett scheint etwas sagen zu wollen, doch James gibt ihm ein Zeichen, er braucht sich darum nicht zu kümmern. William schaut ihn seit einigen Minuten halb bittend, halb drohend an, und James hat es bis jetzt immer noch nicht gelernt, nein zu sagen. Nicht bei solchen Kleinigkeiten.

»Also muss ich wohl oder übel mit euch zusammen fahren«, erklärt er. Eva seufzt erleichtert auf. William sieht erst dann James genauer an. Er nähert sich und James spürt, wie seine Augenringe aufs Genauste untersucht werden.

»Wir können es sein lassen, wenn du müde bist«, bietet William nach einer Weile an.

»Nicht nötig«, antwortet James kopfschüttelnd. »Ich würde auch gerne das Feuerwerk sehen.«

»In Ordnung. Aber wir fahren mit dem Bus zurück.«

»Einverstanden.« Mit diesem Stand der Dinge wendet sich William zurück Eva zu. Es vergehen ein paar Sekunden und sie tauchen erneut in ein streitähnliches, lebhaftes Gespräch unter, dessen Themen um den Premierminister und die Krawatten des französischen Staatspräsidenten kreisen.

Mr Bennetts Stimme reißt James aus den Gedanken. »Nach Hause kommen, ins Bett fallen und nicht mehr aufstehen, hast du gesagt?«

Die Frage hört sich leicht spöttisch an. James breitet ratlos die Hände aus. »Was ich auch tue, ich kann nicht _nein_ sagen.«

Paul Bennett schaut ihn an und hört gleichzeitig der innbrünstigen Diskussion im Hintergrund zu. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sich so viel über die Hemdenauswahl der Politiker erzählen lässt. »Du bist ein guter Junge«, sagt er schließlich und erinnert sich verschwommen an ihr allererstes Gespräch.

James' Gedanken halten sich anscheinend in ähnlichen Gebieten auf. »Das haben Sie mir schon mal gesagt.«

»Ich habe seitdem meine Meinung auch nicht geändert.«

James geht tief in sich hinein und gelangt zu einem versteckten Ort in seinem Bewusstsein, an dem er vor fast einem Jahr eine Mischung aus Wut und Angst verborgen hatte. Er findet dort etwas Kaltes und Scharfes vor. Er berührt die raue Oberfläche und zieht sich nach oben zurück. Dafür wird noch die richtige Zeit kommen. Paul Bennett sieht ihm weiterhin zu. James erwidert seinen Blick. Dieser Mann glaubt, er wäre ein guter Mensch.

»Ich kann Ihnen leider nicht zustimmen«, meint James schließlich und schaut weg. »Im Grunde ist in mir noch kaum etwas Gutes übrig geblieben.«

XXX

_Ron kehrte gegen fünf Uhr früh zum Fuchsbau zurück. Hermine wartete auf ihn in der Küche, gebeugt über ihrer sechsten Tasse Kaffee und einem Buch, das sie zu lesen versuchte. Ron roch nach Whisky und Damenparfüm, was keine besonders nette Mischung ergab und für einige Sekunden eine Eifersucht in Hermine aufsteigen ließ. Mit ein paar Zaubersprüchen brachte sie Ron wieder auf die Beine und reichte ihm danach einen Becher Kaffee. _

_Ron berichtete ihr, er hatte recht, obwohl er es lieber nicht hätte, denn es war viel schlimmer, als sie vermuteten: es stünde sehr schlecht um Harry und dass Malfoy ihn furchtbar verletzt hatte. Er erzählte, dass er Dinge über Malfoy erfuhr, die er um nichts in der Welt wissen wollte und dass Harry wohl blind und frei von jeglichem Geschmack wäre. Er sagte, Harry mochte anscheinend seltsame Metapher und missratene Vergleiche, und er, Ron, wäre lieber tot, als sich eine weitere „Lobeshymne für Malfoy" aus Harrys Mund anhören zu müssen. Er behauptete auch, Harry wäre endgültig verrückt geworden und man müsse auf ihn aufpassen, denn es nahm ihn total mit, und Ron hätte keine Ahnung, ob man ihn überhaupt noch wieder aufpäppeln konnte. _

_Schließlich sagte er ihr auch, Harry hätte es ihm auch nur erzählt, weil er eine Unmenge Alkohol getrunken hatte und sich am nächsten Tag wohl an nichts mehr erinnern würde. _

_Und dann sagte er nichts mehr und trank langsam seinen Kaffee. Hermine schaute ihn aufmerksam an. Dann fragte sie, ob es tatsächlich so schlecht um Harry stünde._

_Ron hob den Kopf und sagte leise, fast flüsternd, als ob ihm diese Worte im Hals stecken bleiben wollten: Wenn Draco Malfoy nun an der Tür erschiene und sagte, er bereut alles und will zurück zu Harry, um mit ihm zu bleiben, dann würde Ron davon absehen, ihn in Stücke zu reißen und wäre sogar im Stande, halbwegs nett zu ihm zu sein. Alles Harrys wegen. Weil er anscheinend dieses verdammte Frettchen braucht, um normal funktionieren zu können, und Ron war sein guter Freund, auch wenn er jetzt zu gerne Harry eine reinhauen würde dafür, dass er seiner Schwester Hoffnungen gemacht hatte. _

Es wird schon werden_, sagte Hermine nach einer Weile, versucht, die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die ungeklärterweise hinaus wollten. _Wir kriegen das schon hin_. _

_Sie wusste selber nicht so recht, wen sie damit überzeugen wollte. Und wovon. _

**Tag**

Den Mut zu fassen fällt James nicht leicht. Einige Tage wartet er auf eine gute Gelegenheit, nach einem Zeichen suchend, das ihm den idealen Moment ankündigen könnte. Es kommt aber nichts dergleichen und schließlich begreift er, er müsse selber die Entscheidung treffen. Die nächsten paar Tage läuft er in seinem Büro auf und ab, beinahe einen Trampelpfad im Teppich hinterlassend, und kann kaum schlafen, da er ständig nachgrübeln muss. Er kann sich nicht einfach so entscheiden. Ein ganzes Jahr hatte er dafür aufgewendet, kann einen sorgfältig ausgearbeiteten, idiotischen Plan und jede Menge kleiner und großer Lügen vorweisen, und wenn es ihm jetzt nicht gelingt, was er anstrebt, dann wird die Niederlage wirklich verheerend sein. Die Angst vor dem endgültigen Versagen lässt ihn die Entscheidung auf einen unbestimmten, günstigeren Tag verschieben. Er denkt über Zeichen und Worte nach, sinnt darüber nach, wie Evangeline sie mit einem Ehepaar verglich und wie William meinte, er macht sich Sorgen um ihn. Er kalkuliert und berechnet, doch am Ende kann er immer noch kein Ergebnis erkennen, das ihm sie Sicherheit geben könnte. Es vergehen einige unruhige Tage und schlaflose Nächte, bis er dann endlich aufgibt und beschließt, einfach zu fragen.

William ist gerade dabei, eine Gurke in auffallend gerade Würfel zu schneiden, als James den Pfannenwender beiseite legt, die Gasflamme drosselt und sich die Hände abtrocknet.

»Kann ich dich was fragen?«

William dreht sich kurz zu ihm und wirft ihm einen Blick, der besagt, die Frage wäre idiotisch.

»Ich glaube also, ich kann«, sagt James zu Williams Rücken, der sich erneut dem Sezieren der Gurke widmet. Er nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und spricht so schnell, wie er nur kann: »Liebst du mich?«

Das Messer erstarrt mitten in der Bewegung und James hält die Luft an. Nach einer Sekunde wird das Bild wieder lebendig, als ob nichts wäre.

»Selbstverständlich«, antwortet William ruhig, ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

»Das sagst du einfach so? Ohne nachzudenken?«

William zuckt die Achseln.

»Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber wie kannst du dir sicher sein? Schließlich kannst du dich nicht mal daran erinnern, was du den größten Teil deines Lebens getan hast.«

»Danke, dass du mir es wieder vor Augen führst«, entgegnet William scharf und dreht sich blitzschnell um. Er schaut James an und schüttelt den Kopf, während er dann den Blick himmelwärts richtet, wie in der Hoffnung, von dort einen Ratschlag zu bekommen, wie er mit der allgegenwärtigen Blödheit seines Freundes fertig werden soll. »Und du?«

»Was ich?«

»Ob du mich liebst?«

James sieht auf seine leicht zitternden Hände hernieder und auf den schmorenden Rinderbraten. William schaut ihn mit einer Art Belustigung an, als ob er bereits wüsste, welche Antwort er zu hören bekommt.

James zwingt sich, ihm in die Augen zu schauen und lächelt knapp. »Natürlich«, antwortet er dann mit erstaunlicher Entschlossenheit. Seine Gefühle waren übrigens nie das Problem gewesen. Es ging immer darum, ob Draco Malfoy sie überhaupt erwidert.

»Na siehst du. Es war nicht so schwer, oder?«

»Nein, war es nicht«, gibt James zu. William wendet sich wieder dem Salat zu und James ballt mehrmals unbewusst die Fäuste, um sie sofort wieder zu lockern. _Es ist soweit_, denkt er. _Ich glaube, es ist soweit_.

Das Gefühl, das er verspürt, ist anders, als er es erwartet hatte. Ganz sicher ist es keine Genugtuung. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er es für Trauer halten.

XXX

_Zuerst gaben Ron und Hermine sehr große Acht auf Harry. Sie versuchten, seine Stimmung aus zufälligen Gesten zu erraten und herauszufinden, wie es ihm ging, ohne den Namen Malfoy erwähnen zu müssen. Sie gingen sehr vorsichtig vor, Hermine etwas mehr, Ron etwas weniger, doch beide passten auf, was und über wen sie sprachen. Nach einer Weile kehrte alles wieder zur Normalität zurück. Es traten auch ganz andere Sorgen in den Vordergrund. Man musste alle Horkruxe finden, sie vernichten und Voldemort bezwingen. Die Aufgabe würde reichen, um nicht nur eine Lebenszeit füllen zu können. _

_Ein Jahr später erschauerte Harry nicht mehr, wenn er den Namen Malfoy hörte, und zwei Jahre später war er sogar im Stande, einen gefährlichen Fluch in seine Richtung zu schleudern. Nach drei Jahren kam Hermine zur Überzeugung, dass Harry den Wahnsinn überstanden haben musste und endlich wieder er selbst war. Ron war sich darüber nicht ganz so sicher und machte sie darauf aufmerksam, wie sehr die drei Jahre Harry verändert hatten, und zwar in einer Weise, die es unmöglich machte, herauszufinden, was er denkt und fühlt. Er sagte auch, Harry Potter war schon immer nachtragend. Hermine hielt jedoch Rons Meinung für eine Übertreibung, und da die Diskussion eh rein theoretisch war, legte sie auch keinen besonderen Wert darauf. _

_Bis zu dem Tag, als sie eine an sich unwesentliche Nachricht erreichte. Am 5. Februar 2000, in der Morgenfrühe, starb Narzissa Malfoy. Harry nahm es zur Kenntnis, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Niemand erwartete auch etwas anderes von ihm._

_An demselben Tag jedoch, spät abends, als Hermine in die Küche kam, um sich eine Tasse warme Milch zu holen, fand sie dort Harry vor, der mit ausdruckslosen Gesicht vor sich hinstarrte. _

_Zuerst reagierte er nicht auf ihre Fragen, so dass Hermine den Eindruck hatte, er würde sie nicht hören. Dann sagte er aber plötzlich, mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr, Draco hing immer sehr an seiner Mutter. Und dass er sicherlich deswegen zu den Todessern zurückgegangen war, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es ihr gut ging. Dass er unheimlich loyal seiner Familie gegenüber war. Eigentlich nur der Familie gegenüber. _

_Hermine holte Milch und einen kleinen Topf und schaltete den Herd ein. Sie schenkte die angewärmte Milch in zwei Tassen ein und reichte eine davon Harry, der die ganze Zeit über seinen Blick nicht vor der Tischplatte wendete. Dann beobachtete sie ihn lange und aufmerksam. _

_Harry unterbrach endlich die Stille, schaute ihr in die Augen und fragte, ob sie ihn für einen Dummkopf hält. Hermine stellte die Tasse ab und entgegnete nachdrücklich, Harry wäre ihrer Meinung nach ziemlich intelligent. Sie wollte, dass Harry sie anlächelt oder zumindest anschaut, doch er tauchte wieder in die Welt der eigenen Erinnerungen unter. _

_»Wenn er wirklich zu den Todessern zurückgegangen war, um sie zu retten, und sie nun tot ist, dann gäbe es wohl keinen Grund mehr, weiter für Voldemort zu arbeiten?«, fragte Harry in den Raum hinein, und gab sich kurz darauf selber eine Antwort. »Wo denke ich bloß hin? Für eine Rückkehr ist bereits zu spät.« _

_Seine Stimme hatte einen seltsamen, dumpfen Klang. Hermine stand auf, ging auf ihn zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. »Ich bin ein Dummkopf«, wiederholte Harry. »Und ihm lag nie etwas an mir«._

_»Du bist kein Dummkopf«, sagte ihm Hermine und umarmte ihn ganz fest, »das bist du nicht. Das bist du nicht.«_

_Die Milch auf dem Tisch wurde langsam kalt. _

****Dreihundertfünfundsechzigster **Tag (1)**

Zuerst holt er den Kalender raus und zählt die Tage. Er stellt fest, seit dem Tag, an dem Draco Malfoy als ein neuer Mensch aufwachte, verging beinahe ein ganzes Jahr. Der erste Jahrestag ist nur neun Tage entfernt. Er überlegt kurz und beschließt, auch diese Zeit abzuwarten, weil ihm die Symbolik eines vollen Jahres gefällt genauso wie die Illusion, die Zeit hätte einen Kreis vollendet. Das gemeinsame Leben begann am siebten April und am siebten April sollte es auch auseinanderfallen. Eine Symmetrie, die einer griechischen Tragödie genüge wäre.

Die neun Tage vergehen sehr langsam und gleichzeitig auch zu schnell. Ab und zu hat er den Eindruck, dass die Zeit immer langsamer wäre oder gar stehen bleiben wollte. Dann denkt er, er würde es nicht schaffen und möchte es aufgeben. Seit so vielen Jahren wartet er schon auf ein Ende, auf den Moment der echten Ruhe, in dem jemand ihm endlich all seine Sorgen abnimmt und ihm statt dessen endlich die Rast gönnt. Seit so vielen Jahren kann er das, wonach er so hartnäckig sucht, nicht finden. Langsam hat er es satt.

Und doch war das letzte Jahr in gewisser Hinsicht dem Ideal des Gesuchten am nächsten gewesen. Wodurch alles noch verschlimmern wird. Mitten in dem Idyll hatte er Momente, in denen er mit Ernüchterung sich selber fragte, wieso er sich das antut. Dann aber begriff er jedes Mal, er täte es nicht sich selbst an, sondern jemandem anderen — dem erfundenen James. Dieser Gedanken hielt ihn davon ab, aufzugeben.

Manchmal erwischt er sich auch dabei, den Kalender anzustarren mit dem Gedanken, er würde am liebsten in der Vergangenheit leben. Dass er vielleicht nichts dagegen hätte, den Lauf der Dinge für einige unbedeutende Augenblicke anzuhalten. Er schließt daraus, noch etwas mehr Zeit zu brauchen. Es wäre auch ganz normal, erklärt er sich, man kann sich ja nicht einfach so von diesem Ort verabschieden und James Evans eins für allemal begraben. Ein Jahr lang schlüpfte er, Harry, tagein, tagaus in seine Haut. Es wundert auch nicht, dass es ihm schwer fällt, dieses schöne Leben hinter sich zu lassen. Er versucht, nicht an William Black zu denken und konzentriert sich auf Draco Malfoy.

Die neun Tage vergehen in demselben Tempo wie die dreihundertsechsundvierzig Tage davor, weder schneller noch langsamer. Am siebten April verlässt James Evans früh das Haus und verschwindet von der Erdoberfläche. Schon als Harry Potter, der viel entschlossener wirkt, kommt er im Ministerium an. Er begrüßt seine Assistentin, öffnet den Aktenschrank und holt daraus die dickste der dort verbliebenen Mappen.

»Schauen Sie das durch und machen Kopien der nötigsten Unterlagen.«

Anna Seghers lenkt ihren Blick auf den Namen auf der Mappe und erkennt seine Bedeutung. »Haben wir ihn erwischt?«

»Noch nicht«, antwortet Harry ruhig und leidenschaftslos. »Aber er wird hinter Gittern sein, bevor die Sonne untergeht.«

Anna Seghers erwidert nichts und geht an die Arbeit. Harry lässt sie alleine mit der Mappe, voll mit Verbrechen und Beweisen.

Ohne Hast geht er auf das Büro Kingsley Shacklebolts zu und hört mit einem Ohr, wie die Botschaft über die heute anstehende Verhaftung langsam das ganze Gebäude erobert. Anna plaudert zwar nicht gerne, doch im Ministerium werden alle von allen belauscht und eine solche Nachricht gleicht einem Steinwurf in eine glatte Wasseroberfläche. Kein Wunder also, dass es schnelle und weite Kreise zieht.

Er öffnet die Tür und kommt hinein, ohne auf eine Einladung zu warten. Es fällt ihm nicht mal auf.

»Ich weiß, wo sich Draco Malfoy versteckt«, sagt er noch an der Türschwelle.

XXX

_Severus Snape wurde nicht weit von Hogwarts mitten in einer eiskalten Nacht gefunden. Es war ein Wunder, dass sich Hagrid gerade in der Nähe aufhielt, denn, wenn er wie sonst zu Hause geblieben wäre, würde Snape innerhalb von einer oder zwei Stunden erfroren sein, und so gewann er noch acht zusätzliche, schmerzerfüllte Tage Leben. Jemand hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ein sich langsam verbreitendes, jedoch sehr wirksames Gift in seine Blutbahn gelangte, für das es kein Gegenmittel gab. Die Wunden und der Frost waren nur kleine Beigaben zum eigentlichen Übel._

_Man hatte sich sorgsam um ihn gekümmert und mit einer Riesenmenge schmerzlindernder Tränke behandelt. Kaum jemand stattete ihm einen Besuch ab. Die meisten zogen einen weiten Bogen um den Raum, in dem er lag, und Harry wollte nicht mal seinen Namen hören. Dumbledores Mörder war nicht gern gesehen in ihren Reihen, selbst wenn die Sache weitaus komplizierter war, als es den Anschein hatte._

_Drei Tage, nachdem Severus Snape gefunden wurde und ihm die Heilzauberer kaum mehr als eine Woche Leben gaben, schlich sich Hermine in sein Zimmer hinein. Sie erwartete, ihn schlafend vorzufinden, doch seine Augen wirkten erstaunlich durchdringend und wachsam, und seine Stimme hörte sich immer noch exakt so an, als er noch ihr Lehrer gewesen war._

_Das Gespräch verlief holprig, weil Hermine es selbst nicht wusste, was sie zu hören hoffte, und Snape war nicht in der Stimmung, seine Sünden zu bekennen. Er war genauso wenig taktvoll wie sonst und verhielt sich eher reserviert. Er bekundete auch kein Bedauern darüber, wie viele von ihren gemeinsamen Bekannten bereits verschieden waren. Hermine hatte aber bereits so viele Mitleidsworte zu hören bekommen, dass sie auf sein demonstratives Schweigen beinahe erleichtert reagierte. Auch seine gnadenlose Meinung und Ironie schienen ihr eine weitaus kleinere Verfehlung zu sein als damals, als sie es während der Unterrichtsstunden erdulden musste. Besonders deshalb, weil sie nun darin einen tief verborgenen, guten Willen erkannte. Sie überlegte auch, ob man einfach nicht reifen musste, um einen solchen Menschen wie Snape verstehen zu können. Steckte vielleicht das ganze Geheimnis eben darin? _

_Sie sprachen ein wenig über den Krieg, hauptsächlich aber über Harry. Snape kümmerte sich nicht um höfliche Wortwahl und kehrte Dinge heraus, die die meisten von ihnen zu ignorieren gelernt hatten: Harrys plötzlichen Wutanfälle, die Abgrenzung von den anderen, Schlafprobleme, Distanz zu den Freunden, immer häufigere Verwendung von schwarzer Magie in den Kämpfen und eine Grausamkeit dem Feind gegenüber. Hermine konnte Snape reines Gewissens nicht sagen, es seien nur Gerüchte und ihm damit beruhigen. Es fiel bereits mehreren Menschen auf, wie brutal Harrys Methoden geworden waren. Neville, unter anderem für die Betreuung der Kriegsgefangenen verantwortlich, erklärte neulich ganz entschieden, er werde weggehen müssen, solange die drastischen Verhörmethoden weiterhin toleriert werden. Hermine bemerkte ebenfalls diese Veränderungen. Ron auch. Sie waren doch nicht blind. _

_Sie sagte Snape aber nur, Krieg wäre Krieg und die Grausamkeit ließe sich nicht ganz vermeiden. Sie sagte ihm auch, der Konflikt wäre bald beendet, und wenn alles zu Ende sein wird, würden sie sich zusammen mit Ron darum kümmern, dass Harry wieder er selbst ist. Sie sagte Snape, sie passt schon auf Harry auf und gab ihm damit zu verstehen, sie hätte Potter in der Hand. Es ist doch Harry, meinte sie abschließend, als ob es eine ausreichende Erklärung wäre. _

_Snape starb nicht so sehr beruhigt, wie resigniert. Vor dem Tod schaffte er noch, Hermine zu sagen, Draco Malfoy wäre zu einem besseren Menschen herangewachsen, als sie alle es für möglich gehalten hätten. Hermine dachte noch lange darüber nach, was Snape dadurch erreichen wollte und wie viel er tatsächlich davon wusste. Jedes Mal kam sie zu einer anderen Schlussfolgerung, was ihr jegliche Entscheidung erschwerte. Sie sprach mit niemandem über Snape. Sie wusste auch nicht, mit wem. _

**Dreihundertfünfundsechzigster Tag (2)**

Die Nachricht darüber, dass Draco Malfoys Verstreck aufgespürt wurde, verbreitet sich wie ein Lauffeuer im ganzen Ministerium, beginnend mit den unbedeutendsten Mitarbeitern bis zum Minister höchstpersönlich. Schon früher wurden genauso große Verbrecher aufgedeckt und es gab in der letzten Zeit auch einige Gerichtsprozesse, doch Draco Malfoys Angelegenheit war eine Ausnahme. Nur ihm gelang es, so wirkungsvoll von der Erdoberfläche zu verschwinden und so wenige Spuren zu hinterlassen. Er war ein Erbe der Familie, die alles ihrem Vermögen zu verdanken hatte und der man dieses Vermögen nach Voldermorts Fall wegnahm. Es war das Geld der Malfoys, mit dem man den Wiederaufbau von Hogwarts finanzierte. Im Familiensitz der Malfoys, Malfoy Manor, plante man auch ein Museum des Großen Krieges einzurichten. Draco Malfoy trug den Namen, der in sämtlichen Geschichtsbüchern auftauchte. Draco Malfoy war auch der einzige Vertreter seiner Generation, der so hoch in Voldermorts Armee aufgestiegen war. Vor allem war er aber der letzte der „Tödlichen Zwanzig", der Liste der größten Kriegsverbrecher, die Harry Potter zu finden und vor ein Gericht zu stellen versprach. Draco Malfoy wird die Geschichte dieses Krieges abschließen und ein Zeitalter beenden. Daher auch bringt die Nachricht von seiner bevorstehenden Verhaftung für alle ein Licht ans Ende des Tunnels. Als ob alle erst jetzt begreifen könnten, dass es eines Tages, und zwar ganz bald, keine Rede mehr von den Todessern und Voldemort geben wird und das Leben wieder normal verlaufen kann.

Nur Kingsley Shacklebolt fällt es schwer, an der allgemeinen Vorfreude teilzuhaben. Etwas stimmt da nicht. Seit vielen Jahren ist er als Auror tätig und verfügt bereits über den sechsten Sinn, der ihn immer vorwarnt, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Gerade jetzt spricht ihn dieser Sinn ganz deutlich an, dass es sich hierbei um etwas weitaus Komplizierteres handelt als nur um eine Verhaftung eines Verbrechers. Harry Potter arbeitet hart seit einem Jahr, um alle Todesser der berühmt-berüchtigten „Tödlichen Zwanzig" aufzufinden, doch er hat anscheinend nicht vor, bei Malfoys Festnahme zugegen zu sein. Er macht sich einfach aus dem Staub, ohne eine Entschuldigung zu hinterlassen. Dazu noch ist Draco Malfoy ein Todesser, der als ein Muggel getarnt lebt. Das Kind reicher, rassistischer Familie, das sich in einem Vorstadtreihenhaus versteckt. Ein Wolf, befreundet mit einer Schafsherde. Seltsam.

Doch unabhängig von seinen Vorahnungen muss Shacklebolt dies tun, was seine Aufgabe ist. Er sammelt die richtige Gruppe um sich. Alle tauschen ihre Umhänge gegen die Uniformen der britischen Polizei und begeben sich in die Muggelwelt. Im letzten Krieg lernten sie, sich wirksam zu tarnen. So war es einfacher. Die Muggel wurden plötzlich nach all den terroristischen Angriffen sehr argwöhnisch.

Als sie endlich am genannten Ort ankommen, können die ihn begleitenden Auroren kaum ihr Staunen verbergen. So ist es, wenn man mit Jugendlichen arbeiten muss, denkt Shacklebolt. Sie glauben wohl, die Welt würde sich ihren Erwartungen anpassen, und wenn es anders kommt, werden sie ratlos.

»Miss Sharpe, würden Sie mich vorlassen?«

Katherine Sharpe schreckt aus ihren Gedanken hoch und geht eilig zur Seite. »Entschuldigung«, sagt sie und schaut wieder zum Haus. »So etwas hätte ich nicht erwartet.«

Khan und der junge Dawlish sagen kein Wort, doch auch in ihren Gesichtern zeichnen sich ähnliche Gefühle ab.

»Wie lautet das erste Prinzip, das ein Auror zu lernen hat?«, fragt Shacklebolt.

»Immer wachsam sein?«, schlägt Dawlish mit einem knappen Lächeln vor.

Shacklebolt ist der einzige, der diesen Witz versteht, denn Sharpe und Khan waren zu jung, um Moody kennengelernt zu haben. »Es ging mir eigentlich um das zweite Prinzip«, sagt er und betritt den Pfad zum Hauseingang. Auf dem halben Weg läuft er an einer dreifachen Kräuterreihe vorbei und erzittert leicht dabei. Ein Schutzzauber. Interessant. »Irgendwelche Vorschläge?«

»Der Schein trügt«, antwortet Sharpe und schaut auf die dreifache Linie.

Shacklebolt bestätigt. »Richtig, Miss Sharpe, der Schein trügt. Es ist besser, es immer im Hinterkopf zu behalten.« Er holt den Zauberstaub heraus und schiebt ihn in den Ärmel. »Dawlish, du sicherst das Haus von hinten. Sharpe, du bleibst hier. Khan, du kommst mit mir rein. Konzentriert euch. Wir haben es hier mit einem vielfachen Mörder zu tun.«

Er kommt an die dunkelbraune Tür heran und klopft energisch. Von innen dringt Hundegebell und ein Echo eines Gesprächs. Die Tür wird endlich geöffnet und an der Schwelle erscheint eine etwa fünfzigjährige Frau. Beim Anblick der Uniform erstirbt ihr Lächeln sofort.

»Guten Tag«, begrüßt sie Shacklebolt, einen mustergültigen Beamten mimend. »Ist Mr Black zu Hause?«

Plötzlich fällt ihm wieder ein, als er einst vor Haustür zu Haustür ging und ähnliche Fragen auf der Suche nach Sirius Black stellte. Er hat das Gefühl, es wäre ganze Jahrhunderte her.

»Worum geht es?«

»Wir müssen eine Angelegenheit mit ihm klären«, antwortet er, denn es kommt ihm unnötig vor, die ganze Wahrheit auf einmal zu offenbaren. Sanft und ruhig, so sollte man mit den Muggels umgehen. Es macht keinen Sinn, sie zu erschrecken.

Die Muggelfrau ist sich aber nicht bewusst, dass sie die Vertreterin einer zartbesaiteten Spezies ist: sie beißt die Zähne zusammen und wirft ihm einen strengen Blick zu. Sie scheint nicht wirklich helfen zu wollen.

»Ich muss einem Befehl folgen«, sagt er und wartet ihre Reaktion ab. Und dann hört er eine andere Stimme.

»Wer ist das?«

Die Frau dreht sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil um. Sie weicht keinen Millimeter ab von der Tür. »Polizei«, erklärt sie mit einer halb fragenden, halb bedeutsamen Stimme.

Für ein paar Augenblicke herrscht Stille und Shacklebolt hört, wie der Auror Khan sein Atem anhält.

»Lassen Sie sie hinein.«

»Bist du dir sicher?«

Shacklebolt weiß, dass seine Truppe in den Augen der Frau hier fehl am Platz ist. Wie kann es möglich sein, dass sich ein Mensch wie Draco Malfoy eine derartige Loyalität verdiente? Vielleicht hat sich Harry Potter doch geirrt?

»Lassen Sie sie rein, Mrs Bennett.«

Die Tür geht weiter auf und Shacklebolt erkennt, dass es von einem Irrtum nicht die Rede sein kann. Alle Malfoys sind in ihrem Aussehen sehr auffällig und dieser hier stellt keine Ausnahme dar. Shacklebolt schaut den Mann an, der etwas weiter hinten im Raum steht, und erinnert sich an den übermütigen Fünfzehnjährigen. Er hat es langsam satt. Gut, dass dieser Junge der letzte sein wird.

»Mr Black?«

Sie kommen herein und die Frau macht die Tür zu. Ein Hund rennt herbei, doch er geht nicht auf sie zu, sondern bleibt beim Fuß seines Herrchens stehen.

»Ich glaube, wir werden unser Gespräch morgen beenden«, spricht der Mann, den die magische Welt unter dem Namen Malfoy kennt, zu der Frau und streichelt langsam den Hund. Die Hand der Frau auf der Türklinke erstarrt. Shacklebolt ermahnt mit dem Blick den ihn begleitenden Auror. Sie haben es nicht eilig. Sollten es die Beiden untereinander ausmachen.

»Bist du dir sicher?«

»Ja«, bestätigt der junge Mann, ohne den Blick von den Besuchern in Uniformen abzuwenden. »Dieser Besuch ist für mich nicht überraschend. Eigentlich warte ich schon seit langer Zeit darauf.«

Die Frau sieht ihn noch eine Weile an, dann mustert sie die Versammelten und entscheidet sich, fortzugehen. »Bis morgen dann«, sagt sie zum Abschied. Niemand antwortet ihr. Die Tür fällt mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss.

Khan schaut sich mit unverhohlener Neugier umher, Shacklebolt tut es ihm gleich, jedoch viel diskreter. Zuerst sieht er sich den Raum an, dann den Mann. Er prägt sich sämtliche Einzelheiten ein. Grüne Fensterrahmen, Couchbezug in dunklem Pfirsichton, ein Stapel Zeitungen auf einem Tischlein, eine Unmenge Bücher, die in geraden Reihen in einem Regal stehen, das Esszimmer mit Kiefernmöbeln, der Ausschnitt einer hellen Küche und eine breit geöffnete Terrassentür mit einem Garten im Hintergrund. Er bemerkt die verblichene Jeanshose des Mannes und seinen leichten Sonnenbrand. Er registriert die dicken Handschuhe für die Gartenarbeit und eine Baumschere in seiner Hand. Er sieht eine totale Selbstbeherrschung und das kaum wahrnehmbare Zittern der Hände.

Shacklebolt holt den Zauberstab heraus. »Kraft der Befugnis des Ministeriums für Magie und Zauberei nehme ich Sie wegen Mord an zumindest dreiundzwanzig Menschen und der Beihilfe zum Mord an sechsundachtzig weiteren Menschen fest. Die Einzelheiten zu der Anklage werden Ihnen im Aurorenamt vorgelegt. Sie haben selbstverständlich das Recht, sich einer fairen Gerichtsverhandlung zu unterziehen, doch bis zu ihrem Beginn verbleiben Sie ausschließlich unter der Obhut des Aurorenamtes, vertreten von mir und dem hier anwesenden Auror Khan.«

Der Mann lässt kein Staunen erkennen. Er sieht gar nicht so aus, als ob er nun irgendwelche Emotionen verspürte. »Ich verstehe«, sagt er, als ginge es um etwas ganz Gewöhnliches. Er schließt kurz die Augen. »Könnten Sie einen Augenblick warten? Ich muss was ausschalten, Voisine etwas zum Trinken hinterlassen, da ich nicht weiß, wann er nach Hause zurückko…« Er erstarrt mitten im Satz und verliert erst jetzt den seltsamen, grenzenlos ruhigen Gesichtsausdruck.

»Sie haben fünf Minuten.«

»Danke«, antwortet der Mann höflich und entzieht sich erneut der Vorstellung, die Shacklebolt von ihm hat.

Dann zieht er die Gartenhandschuhe aus und lässt sie auf einem Tisch unter dem Apfelbaum liegen, schließt die Terrassentür, schenkt dem Hund Wasser ein und füllt den Futternapf auf. Einen Moment lang schaut er in den Spiegel, als ob er sich vergewissern wollte, dass er angemessen aussieht. Er legt sorgfältig die Zeitungen zusammen und holt einige Bücher aus dem Regal. Auf einem kleinen gelben Post-it schreibt er „Eigentum von Mrs Miller" und klebt es oben auf dem Bücherstapel. Nach einer längeren Überlegung schreibt er mit leicht zittriger Hand auf dem Pinnbrett in der Küche: _Im Kühlschrank steht noch der Auflauf. Pass auf dich auf_, ergänzt er noch mit einer kleineren Schrift ganz unten. Auf dem Rückweg ins Wohnzimmer hebt er ein gerahmtes Foto vom Tisch und legt es in ein Schubfach, mit dem Bild nach oben. Er tut es wie nebenbei.

»Ich bin bereit«, sagt er und reicht Khan die Hausschlüssel.

Sie legen ihm die Handschellen an und führen ihn zum Wagen. Sie müssen diese Tarnhandlungen vornehmen für den Fall, irgendein Muggel würde sie beobachten. Danach werden sie an einer Stelle das Flohnetz anzapfen. Der Verhaftete leistet keinen Widerstand.

Shacklebolt geht als letzter hinaus, doch bevor es geschieht, zieht er das Schubfach auf und schaut auf das Foto. Er sieht Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter an einem Strand, von Sonnenlicht durchflutet und sichtbar glücklich. Er schließt das Schubfach und starrt eine Weile vor sich hin. Er hatte doch recht. Etwas daran war nicht in Ordnung. Aber wo ist hier überhaupt der Sinn?

XXX

_Als Ron starb, verlor Hermine jegliche Vernunft und Sinn für Logik. Alles, was sie je gelernt hatte, sämtliches fleißig gesammeltes Wissen und Informationen kamen nun dem Dienst der Rache zugute. Alles, was sie sich einst für das Schicksal der Hauselfen einsetzen und die Gefühle der Anderen respektieren ließ, wurde auf einmal zerstört. Es sah fast so aus, als ob der Verbrennungsfluch, der Ron getroffen hatte, das ganze Mitleid für die Welt auch in ihr niederbrannte. _

_Ron starb und Hermine Granger zog endlich in den Krieg. Sie ließ Bücher und die alterswürdigen, weisen Bibliotheken fallen. Sie wandte sich von den Muggelphilosophen, die die Kraft des Verstandes priesen, sowie von den Thesen der Zauberer ab, die die höchste Form der Magie für vollkommen frei von Emotionen hielten. Sie verwandelte ihren Schmerz in Zorn und richtete ihn gegen die schwarz gekleideten Mörder. Endlich begriff sie, warum Harry es tat und was ihn dazu bewegte. Sie fühlte sich frei und mächtig. Wenn sie links und rechts Tod verbreitete, spürte sie, dass sie endlich die Lösung für sich gefunden hatte. In ihrer Blutbahn rauschte Adrenalin und jeder Fluch, der sein Ziel traf, gab ihr mehr Zufriedenheit als die gesamten Erfolge aus der Schulzeit. Die Welt wurde so einfach. _

_Alles wäre schön und perfekt, wenn der Rachedurst im Laufe der nächsten Wochen nicht an seiner Intensität eingebüßt hätte und allmählich zum Schmerz wurde, ähnlich dem, den ein chronisch Kranker empfindet und der von der Kraft der Gewohnheit eingedämpft wird. Egal, wie viel Blut vergossen und wie viele Siege erkämpft wurden, sie war nicht mehr fähig, die volle Zufriedenheit zu verspüren. Im Gegenteil, manchmal glaubte sie, immer weniger fühlen zu können. _

_Sie suchte bei Harry nach einer Bestätigung für ihre Taten. Nur mit ihm verbrachte sie noch ihre Zeit und nur ihm konnte sie sich anvertrauen. _Ich kann dich jetzt verstehen_, sagte sie ihm. _Endlich begreife ich, dass man so handeln muss._ Er bestätigte zwar ihre Worte, doch manchmal, wenn er sie genauer beobachtete, machte er gar keinen zufriedenen Eindruck. _

_Hermines Wahnsinn, der nach Rache und Blut verlangte, dauerte insgesamt kaum ein halbes Jahr an. Es begann plötzlich und ging genauso plötzlich zu Ende. An seinem Anfang stand Rons Tod und am Ende der Tod von Pansy Parkinson. Darin steckte eine teuflische Parallele. _

_Hermine machte sich keine besonders große Gedanken, als sie bei einem Kampf zufällig Auge in Auge mit Pansy Parkinson stand. Ihr Tod machte auch keinen Eindruck auf sie, obwohl sie vermerken musste, ihre Gegnerin verteidigte sich besonders hartnäckig. Eine Sache verwunderte Hermine allerdings. Sie hätte schwören können, ein von ihrer Flüche müsste Pansy eigentlich töten, doch als die Magie ihren Körper traf, fiel Pansy nicht tot zu Boden, sondern krümmte sich nur für einige Momente. Danach kämpfte sie noch verbissener und Hermine brauchte ganze zehn Minuten, um die geschwächte Frau zu töten. _

_Kurz nach dem Kampf begab sich also Hermine zum Leichenschauhaus, um sich bei einem auf die Leichenuntersuchungen spezialisierten Heiler eine Meinung zu holen. Sollte es nämlich irgendetwas geben, das einen so starken Fluch blockieren konnte, dann sollte sie darüber Bescheid wissen. Sie war Hermine Granger. Die Frau, die alles wusste. _

_Die Lösung war sehr einfach._

_»Eine Schwangerschaft«, erklärte der Heiler ruhig, nachdem er Pansys Unterleib geöffnet hatte. »Da, sehen Sie, etwa vierter Monat, der Fluch hat den Fötus etwas missbildet.« Hermine schaute auf das blutige Geschöpf, das gerade begann, menschliche Formen anzunehmen. »Es passiert manchmal, dass das Kind einen Fluch an Stelle der Mutter abbekommt«, fügte der Heiler hinzu und wendete sich weiteren Leichen zu._

_Hermine rannte beinahe aus dem Raum, blindlings nach einer Toilette suchend. Sie wusch sich das Blut von den Händen und fiel zu Boden. Es war ihr speiübel und sie konnte immer noch nur den gekrümmten Fötus sehen. Der Zorn verließ sie so, wie er kam. Plötzlich und endgültig. Es blieb nur eine weiße, leere Stelle in ihrer Seele übrig. Als ob jemand mit einer Schere in einem Stoff herumstochern würde und ein Loch hinterlassen hätte, durch das man in die Leere schaut. Ein kleiner, tödlicher Ausschnitt des Nichts. _

_Auf dem schmutzigen Boden einer öffentlichen Toilette verstand sie endlich, dass ihr das Nichts gar nicht fremd vorkam. Sie sah es bereits hin und wieder in Harrys Augen. Das erste Mal, seitdem der Krieg begann, dachte sie, dass sie es vielleicht würde gar nicht meistern können. Für einen Moment verspürte sie Angst. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Teil 7/7 — Tage 366 bis 403**

**Tag**

James Evans betritt den Raum. Er rechnet mit Fragen, Schreien oder womöglich sonst etwas Schlimmeren. Was er nicht erwartet, ist ein vollkommen beherrschter William, der, seltsam ruhig, ihm direkt in die Augen schaut.

»Harry«, hört er und begreift, es ist nicht William Black, sondern Draco Malfoy.

Ohne die Augen von ihm zu lassen, setzt er sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber. Nur die leere Fläche des Holztisches trennt sie voneinander. Die Wachleute hinter der Tür sprechen mit leisen Stimmen über etwas Unbedeutendes.

Harry starrt in höchster Konzentration das Gesicht des Mannes vor ihm an, nach etwas Neuem suchend, nach einer Spur, die ihn Draco von William unterscheiden ließe. Er findet nichts und weiß, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Wenn Draco wirklich wieder der alte ist, wenn er tatsächlich sein Gedächtnis wiedererlangt hätte, dann sollte er doch anders wirken. Anders als William Black, der nichts von ihrer Vergangenheit wissen konnte, von ihren Konflikten, Kämpfen und Verrat, der nie jemanden tötete und keine Sünden auf seinem Gewissen trug.

»Wie lange schon kannst du dich an alles erinnern?«, fragt Harry plötzlich, überrascht von sich selbst.

»Seit einem halben Jahr.«

Halbes Jahr. Sechs Monate. Ein ganzes halbes Jahr.

»Wieso…«, hebt Harry an und stoppt mittendrin. Er zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und versucht es erneut. »Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Nichts getan?«

Draco zuckt mit den Schultern. »Es war eine wunderschöne Lüge, Harry«, sagt er nach einer Weile, und seine Stimme wird ganz weich, als er den Namen nennt.

Harry schaut ihn an, ohne sich zu bewegen. In seinen Ohren pocht der eigene Herzschlag. _Wenn er sich erinnert_, denkt Harry fieberhaft, _wenn er sich wirklich erinnert, dann heißt es, ich habe all das bekommen, wonach ich mich so sehr gesehnt habe_.

Er schüttelt den Kopf. Es ist nicht die richtige Zeit für solche Gedanken. Hier gibt es keinen Platz für Illusionen. Harry Potter hat eine Rechnung zu begleichen. Er nimmt sich zusammen und lässt Erinnerungen an sich heran, die er das ganze letzte Jahr lang zu unterdrücken versuchte. Sie ermöglichen ihm, Draco wieder wie einen Feind anzusehen. »Hast du Hermine umgebracht?«

Draco erschauert leicht, gibt aber zunächst keine Antwort. Harry sieht ihn recht leidenschaftslos an und überlegt, ob er wohl versuchen wird, zu lügen. Es gab ausreichend zusammengesuchtes Beweismaterial, um eindeutig feststellen zu können, wer für ihren Tod verantwortlich war, doch Harry möchte es direkt von dem Täter erfahren. Vielleicht deshalb, weil der Tod der letzte Tropfen im Glas war, oder vielleicht deswegen, weil Hermine als letzte von ihm ging, und es ist das einzige Verbrechen, das er nicht verzeihen kann. Das mag nicht das Beste über ihn aussagen, doch Harry glaubt manchmal, all diese Leichen, die Verantwortung und Grausamkeiten werden ihm langsam vollkommen gleichgültig. Er mag keine traurigen Geschichten mehr hören, erzählt von Familien, die ihre Kinder verloren hatten. Er könnte es sogar vergessen. Aber auch dann, wenn er es fertig bringen würde — Hermines Tod hätte er nicht verzeihen können. Dazu ist er nicht fähig.

»Ja«, spricht Draco endlich und das ganze Problem, dass er lügen könnte, wird plötzlich zu purer Theorie. »Ich habe sie getötet, aber…«

»Es gibt kein „aber"«, unterbricht ihn Harry. Er will sich keine Rechtfertigungen anhören. Welches „aber" könnte es entschuldigen, jemandem das Leben zu nehmen? Gibt es überhaupt ein „aber", für das es wert wäre, zum Mörder zu werden? Es ist zu spät für Erklärungen, selbst für Entschuldigungen ist es zu spät.

Draco sagt nichts mehr. Er schaut ihn nur mit seinem ruhigen, geheimnisvollen Blick an, der Harry langsam aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt. Wenn er schweigt, fällt es Harry schwieriger, Draco Malfoy von William Black zu unterscheiden, die Wahrheit von der Rache zu trennen. _Er will es so_, denkt er, _er will, dass das Spiel so läuft_. Wahrscheinlich zählt er darauf, er würde mit einem blauen Auge davon kommen, weil er weiß, was Harry für ihn empfindet. Doch wenn es wirklich darum so bestellt ist, dann würde sich Draco furchtbar irren, weil Harry verdammt viel Zeit hatte, seine eigenen Gefühle ignorieren zu lernen.

»Behauptest du immer noch, du würdest mich lieben?«

Draco sieht ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an, als ob er eine komplizierte Berechnung im Kopf machen würde. »So ist es, ich liebe dich immer noch.«

Seine Stimme klingt sicher, nicht zu fest, aber auch nicht zu leise. Das Gesicht bleibt gleich, sein Ausdruck ist schwer zu deuten. Er bewegt sich um keinen Millimeter. Harry schließt für einige Sekunden die Augen. Er hat keine Kraft mehr. Er hat es satt zu überlegen, wieso Draco Malfoy tut, was er tut, was er denken und fühlen mag. Seit zwölf Jahren ständig das Gleiche. Es ist an der Zeit, damit aufzuhören und einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen.

»Gut«, sagt Harry und lehnt sich im Stuhl zurück. »Dann wirst du vielleicht endlich das spüren, womit ich jahrelang leben musste. Du wirst ein wenig leiden müssen.«

Draco erzittert und Harry erkennt, dass der Pfeil endlich sein Ziel getroffen hat. Es scheint ihm wehzutun, also müsste Draco wohl die Wahrheit gesagt haben, er würde ihn lieben. Es war Harry also gelungen. Er glaubte selbst nicht daran, dass er es schaffen würde, nach so vielen Jahren Draco Malfoy endlich zu demselben vorbehaltlosen Wahnsinn zu bringen, den Harry im Alter von fünfzehn Jahren für ihn empfand. Es gelang ihm aber. Draco Malfoy, der Eisklumpen, wurde zu einem Menschen und merkt jetzt, was es heißt, verraten worden zu sein. Harry wiederum trägt sehr viel Schmerz in sich, den er gerne mit ihm teilen könnte. Jedem den gleichen Anteil. Die Gerechtigkeit verlangt nach ihrem Recht, und den Rest erledigt Askaban.

_Es ist das Ende_, denkt Harry gleichgültig. _Gleich gehe ich zur Tür hinaus und werde dich nie wiedersehen._

XXX

_Neville hielt sein Wort und ging irgendwann wirklich weg, so wie er es mehrere Male angedroht hatte. Er wechselte zum St. Mungo, wo niemand von ihm verlangte, Menschenleben nur deswegen zu retten, um es anschließend bei Verhören aus ihnen auszuprügeln. An seinen Platz trat ein Heilmagier mit kühlerem Blick und einer pragmatischeren Einstellung dem Leben gegenüber. So schien es auch besser für alle Beteiligten zu sein. _

_Hermine konnte gut verstehen, wieso Neville glaubte, nicht mehr länger so handeln zu können. Sie wusste, dass die meisten Gefangenen während der Verhöre an den zugefügten Wunden starben und dass heutzutage sich kaum noch jemand um die Wahl der Mittel kümmerte. Sie wusste, dass sie sich zum größten Teil vom Geld finanzierten, welches den Menschen eingezogen wurde, die mit den Todessern verwandt waren und die dann vollkommen mittellos sich selbst überlassen wurden. Sie wusste, dass alle Vergehen, die auch von ihrer Seite begangen wurden — übermäßige Grausamkeit, Diebstahl, Vergewaltigung — verschleiert wurden, denn sie durften es sich nicht leisten, ihre Befürworter zu verlieren, selbst jene nicht, die gefährliche Neigungen vorwiesen. _

_Sie wusste, dass Harry gelernt hatte, es zu übersehen, und sie wusste ebenso, wie das möglich war: sie selbst wollte nur bestimmte Dinge wahrnehmen und sich von denen abwenden, die nicht in das gewünschte Bild passten. _

_Und obwohl sie wusste, es wäre weder ethisch oder moralisch vertretbar, verstand sie, dass jetzt, als ihre Kräfte fast am Ende und ihre Leute kriegsmüde waren, alles, was sie näher dem Ende zu bringen vermochte, einfach richtig sein musste. Mehr als das: es war nicht nur richtig, es war notwendig. _

Zorn bringt Zorn_, dachte sie, während sie das immer leer werdende Schlachtfeld beobachtete, _Hass bringt Hass. Wir lernen alle ununterbrochen voneinander. Niemand hatte uns versprochen, wir werden uns nur zum Besseren verändern. Manchmal führen uns die Veränderungen direkt in die Finsternis.

**Dreihundertachtundsiebzigster Tag**

Das Haus ist verlassen, aber vertraut. Alles befindet sich mehr oder weniger an seiner Stelle. Das Knabenkraut auf dem Beistelltischlein neben dem Telefon entschließt sich endlich, die ersten Knospen sprießen zu lassen. Das Radio spielt eine fröhliche Tanzmusik, wie immer zu warmer Jahreszeit, und der noch grüne Rasen vor dem Fenster wird allmählich gelblich vor dem Überschuss an Sonnenlicht.

Es sind erst sechs Tage vergangen.

Harry räumt auf, packt Will… Dracos Sachen in schwere Kisten, die er in der Winkelgasse gekauft hat, belegt sie mit einem Schrumpfzauber und verstaut in diesem Zustand auf dem Dachboden. Er ordnet die Hausbibliothek, indem er die Bücher alphabetisch nach Autoren ins Regal stellt, und entsorgt Schimmelkäse aus dem Kühlschrank. Vom Schrankboden holt er einen kunterbunten Bettüberwurf, den er über alles liebt, den aber Wi… Draco nicht leiden konnte. Er kauft weniger Reis und mehr Nudeln, lässt Draco aus der Nutzerliste der Stadtbibliothek austragen und bringt Mrs Miller seine sorgfältig versteckte Sammlung billiger Liebesromane.

Jedes Mal, wenn jemand an die Tür klopft, tut er so, als ob er nicht da wäre, da er keine Lust hat, die Fragen sich sorgenden Nachbarn zu beantworten. Das Haus verlässt er nur nachts, um lange und ziellos herumzulaufen. Voisine tut sich schwer mit dem veränderten Tagesablauf und bleibt lieber im Flur liegen anstatt im Garten zu toben und starrt mit traurigen Augen die Tür an. _Er kommt nicht wieder_, sagt Harry zu ihr, aber sie scheint es nicht zu verstehen.

Es sind erst sieben Tage vergangen.

Harry kehrt in die magische Welt zurück und die Zeitungen spielen verrückt. Man hat ihn schon so lange nicht mehr bei den Quidditchspielen gesehen, oder beim Einkaufen in der Winkelgasse, oder bei den Empfängen im Ministerium, die zu den Jahrestagen der zahlreichen Siege veranstaltet wurden. Hausfrauen lesen fleißig die Klatsch und Tratsch Spalten, und die modisch gekleideten Mädchen verfolgen ihn mit verträumten Blicken überall, wo er nur für zwei Sekunden auftaucht. Der Held kommt endlich in die Heimat zurück und das Volk ist bereit, ihn zu ehren. Er nimmt Gratulationen, Küsse und Geschenke entgegen. Er signiert Sammelkarten und Exemplare seiner Biografie. Er betrinkt sich bei den Festen und lacht zu laut über kaum lustige Witze. Für eine kurze Zeit ist er überall zu sehen und lebt auf Hochtouren vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag, sieben Tage die Woche.

Es sind erst zwölf Tage vergangen.

Harry Potter steht immer später auf. Er schickt eine Eule ins Büro, dass er für einige Zeit nicht bei der Arbeit erscheint und lässt Voisine im Garten herumlaufen, um sich dann wieder unter die Decke zu legen.

Er schaltet das Radio nicht ein. Er frühstückt nicht. Wenn er Hunger kriegt, bestellt er eine Pizza oder etwas beim Chinesen und teilt dann das Essen mit dem Hund. Er bügelt seine Sachen nicht und hebt nichts auf, was zu Boden fällt. Tagelang beobachtet er, wie sich in den Regalen langsam der Staub festsetzt und versucht eine Schadenfreude beim Anblick der Blumen zu empfinden, die Draco letztes Jahr einpflanzte und die nun unter Wassermangel vertrocknen.

Manchmal führt er Selbstgespräche. Manchmal gelingt es ihm auch, sich selbst zu überzeugen, er hätte sein eigenes Leben nicht vollkommen kaputtgemacht.

XXX

_Professor Lupin sagte eins zu Hermine, die Probleme des Lebens kann man nur in kleinen Portionen bewältigen, deshalb auch sollte man, soweit es möglich ist, nicht über das gesamte Ausmaß nachdenken. Der größere Sinn hätte hier an sich keinerlei Bedeutung. Man muss Schritt für Schritt leben, es langsam angehen. Es gibt nur das Hier und Jetzt und jegliche weitreichenden Pläne sind sinnlos, denn so was wie „ganz sicher" gibt es gar nicht. Man muss lernen, ein Egoist zu sein — ein wenig zumindest — sich auf sich selbst konzentrieren, sich kleine Geschenke gönnen, sich verwöhnen. Man muss sich alleine um sich selbst und die eigene Sicherheit kümmern, denn es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass es sonst niemand tut. _

_Hermine hörte sich all das etwas ungläubig an, jedoch mit gut verhohlenem Interesse, denn wenn es jemanden gab, der sich gut mit dem Überleben auskannte, dann war es eben Remus Lupin, und sie beabsichtigte noch sehr lange zu leben. Andererseits, am Ende ließ selbst Professor Lupin zu, dass man ihn umbrachte, also war das alles vielleicht gar nicht so wahr gewesen. _

_Eins war sicher. Hermine wollte um jeden Preis überleben. Sie wollte auch alles Mögliche tun, damit auch Harry überlebte. Sie ließ den Gedanken an eine Niederlage gar nicht zu. Sie hatte bereits zu viele Fehler gemacht und zu viele Menschen verloren. Ein weiterer Misserfolg würde bedeuten, die vorausgegangenen wären vollkommen sinnlos gewesen. _

_Seit einigen Jahren sah Hermine zu, wie Harry Potter immer verschlossener wurde. Sie beobachtete, wie er sich veränderte und wusste, es waren keine guten Veränderungen. Sie merkte, wie seine Spontanität zu unkontrollierten Ausbrüchen wurde, der Zorn zur Furie, der Groll zum Rachedurst. Sie sah, wie er sich aus diesem Stoff einen undurchdringlichen Panzer schmiedete. Ein stählernes Skelett der kühlen Beherrschung, das ihm erlaubte, noch Haltung zu bewahren. Und dennoch wendete sie jedes Mal den Blick ab, um nicht sehen zu müssen, was weiter passierte. _

_Sie war überzeugt — vielleicht in einer zu arroganten, aber ehrlichen Weise — dass nur noch sie das Bindeglied zwischen Harry und dem normalen Leben in der früheren, glücklichen Zeit bildete. Sie glaubte auch, sie könnte ihn wieder gerade biegen, wenn sie bloß ausreichend Zeit hätte und wenn jemand den blöden Krieg für eine Weile abschalten würde. _

_»Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich«, sagte sie ihm hin und wieder. »Ich mach mir Sorgen darum, was mit dir passiert, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin.«_

_»Dann bleib einfach da«, antwortete er ihr jedes Mal, als ob es nur von ihrem eigenen Willen abhängig wäre. _

_»Das werde ich«, sagte sie und versprach sich innigst, aus ganzen Kräften zu kämpfen, ständig betend, dass es ihr gelingen möge. _

_Sie befürchtete aber, es wird nicht ganz so einfach sein. _

**Dreihunderteinundachtzigster Tag**

John Freith öffnet vorsichtig die Tür und betritt schüchtern das Arbeitszimmer. Er ist neu hier und deswegen empfindet er einen so großen Respekt Neville gegenüber. Viele neue Mitarbeiter reagieren am Anfang auf diese Weise. Sie haben gehört, dass er zusammen mit dem Bezwinger von Du Weißt Schon Wem die Schule besuchte und sogar mit ihm befreundet war. Sie wissen, dass er an vielen wichtigen Kämpfen beteiligt und ein unvergleichbar erfahrener Heilzauberer war. In ihrer Vorstellung entsteht ein Bild von einem gezeichneten Kriegshelden, dann aber treffen sie ihn, Neville Longbottom, persönlich: einen leicht dicklichen, nicht besonders ansehnlichen Mann um die dreißig. Und selbst wenn dieser Anblick ihnen nicht den Rest der Bewunderung raubt, dann findet sich immer jemand, der ihnen ein paar Gründe dazu vorgibt. Offiziell sagt niemand etwas laut, doch man tuschelt heimlich und Neville erhält im Endeffekt den Ruf eines Feiglings. Schließlich hat er Harry Potter zwei Jahre vor dem Kriegsende verlassen, indem er im schlimmsten Augenblick erklärte, nicht mehr an den Kämpfen teilnehmen zu wollen. Es passt nicht wirklich zu einem Helden. Naja, sollen alle denken, was sie wollen. Er weiß es besser.

»Mr Longbottom?«, Johns Stimme reißt Neville aus den Gedanken. »Hier ist jemand für Sie.«

»Er soll warten. Ich muss zuerst was beenden.«

Ein Stapel Unterlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch wackelt gefährlich, als ob es den Ernst der Lage unterstreichen wollte.

»Natürlich«, bekräftigt John und schielt unsicher auf die Blätter. Er schaut sich dann kurz im Arbeitszimmer um, als ob er nach einer Beschäftigung suchen würde. Er verhält sich unruhig für seine Verhältnisse. Neville zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen.

»Biete meinem Besucher etwas zu trinken an. Vielleicht einen Tee?«

»Das habe ich schon«, erklärt John. Er wirkt recht verlegen. »Sie hat abgelehnt. Sie führt gerade ein Gespräch.«

Neville legt den Stift weg und tastet seine Stirn ab. Er spürt die herannahende Migräne. Stellt er den Leuten wirklich zu große Anforderungen? Er möchte nur, dass sie sich klar, einfach und am besten kurz fassen. Es ist wohl nicht zu viel verlangt?

»Mr Longbottom…«, John zieht erneut seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es muss ihm wohl aufgefallen sein, dass er seinem Chef Kopfschmerzen bereitet. Er verlässt trotzdem den Raum nicht. »Die Dame sitzt aber _alleine_ im Warteraum.«

Die Migräne kommt wie erwartet und Neville seufzt tief. Es ist nicht Freiths Schuld. Man hat ihm nicht beigebracht, solche Situationen wie diese zu meistern.

»Ich werde es doch lieber später erledigen«, sagt er und verabschiedet sich in Gedanken von dem Finanzbericht für das letzte Halbjahr, ohne ihn allerdings zu vermissen. »Sag bitte Miss Lovegood, sie kann reinkommen.«

Die Augen seines Assistenten erreichen die Größe von Untertassen und Neville wird nun zu einem Allwissenden. Denn es ist wirklich Luna, die einen Moment später an der Tür erscheint. Sie bewegt sich ziemlich langsam und stützt sich dabei an den Türrahmen und die Wand, und Neville diagnostiziert unwillkürlich die richtige Quelle dieser Symptome. Dazu muss er sich auch nicht sehr anstrengen, da er sich noch recht gut an den Inhalt ihrer Krankenakte erinnern kann. Es ist ja nicht lange her.

Luna stößt sich endlich von der Wand ab und hält vor dem Schreibtisch an. »Neville«, sagt sie zufrieden, als ob die Tatsache, dass Neville hier überhaupt sitzt, ihr eigener Verdienst wäre. Dann lächelt sie so strahlend, dass er sich fast geblendet fühlt. In seinem Leben gibt es kaum noch fröhliche Menschen. Er verbringt wohl viel zu viel Zeit im Krankenhaus.

»Bitte, setz dich«, sagt er, steht auf und führt sie zu einem Stuhl. »Gut siehst du aus.«

Es ist auch nicht gelogen. Bei all den unumkehrbaren Veränderungen, mit denen sie der Krieg gezeichnet hat, sieht Luna erstaunlich gesund aus. Wie jemand, der viel Zeit an der Sonne verbringt und einen ruhigen Schlaf hat. Ihr Haar ist wie sonst auch lang und offen, ihre Hände sind zierlich, das Gesicht gelassen und etwas verträumt. Luna hatte ihn schon immer ein wenig beeindruckt. Kaum jemand war nett zu ihr gewesen, und sie nahm es genauso kaum wahr. Das Leben ging hart und gnadenlos mit ihr um, sie lächelte aber immer noch und ging einfach vorwärts. Neville beneidete sie manchmal um das innere Licht, in das sie sich immer flüchten konnte.

»Neville?«

»Entschuldige. Ich war ganz verloren in Gedanken.«

Luna legt den Kopf leicht zur Seite, als ob sie lauschen würde.

»Was führt dich hierher?«, fragt Neville. »Brauchst du etwa einen Heiler? Falls ja, dann…«

Luna schenkt ihm ein nächstes ihrer langsamen, sonnigen Lächeln. »Mir geht es großartig«, erklärt sie offenherzig und macht ihn damit völlig ratlos. »Ich war im Büro der Auroren wegen eines Artikels im _Klitterer_ und habe dort Kingsley getroffen. Weißt du, dass Harry Potter Draco Malfoy gefunden hat?«

Neville spannt sich innerlich an. Auroren, das Ministerium, Harry Potter. Er hat keine Lust, über eins dieser Dinge zu reden.

»Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Malfoy verloren gegangen ist«, antwortet er schließlich. Es klingt etwas scharf und womöglich zu ironisch für ein Gespräch mit Luna, aber sie ignoriert es.

»Ich denke, du solltest Harry besuchen«, sagt sie, ohne auf seinen Ton zu achten.

Neville lächelt fast bei diesem Vorschlag. »Das glaube ich weniger«, erwidert er. _Auf gar keinen Fall_, denkt er, _nur nicht das_.

»Er lebt jetzt in Bournemouth. Ich habe seine Adresse.«

Neville schaut Luna kurz an, ohne sie wirklich wahrzunehmen. Seine Augen blicken durch sie hindurch, gerichtet auf einen weit gelegenen Punkt, irgendwo hinter der Wand, den Menschen und der Gegenwart. »Wir haben uns nicht in bester Freundschaft getrennt.«

Luna macht sich nichts aus seinen feinen Anspielungen und weicht nicht vom Thema ab. »Er wohnt in demselben Haus, in dem sich Malfoy ein Jahr lang versteckt hat«, sagt sie und erst dann fällt Neville auf, dass etwas wirklich nicht stimmt und dass es sich hier um keinen Höflichkeitsbesuch handelt.

»Ein großes Mehrfamilienmiethaus?«

»Nein, ein gewöhnliches Reihenhaus. Einfamilienhaus«, meint Luna, seine Hoffnungen zerstörend. Sie bückt sich und holt ein eng gerolltes, glänzendes Pergament aus der Tasche. »Kingsley hat es mir gegeben.«

Neville nimmt die Rolle in die Hand und wickelt sie langsam auf. Sie ist so gut wie leer. Zwei Jahre zuvor führte das Ministerium die Pflicht des Zauberregisters ein. Jeder Zauberer hat seine eigene Akte, die zu einem gewissen Grad kontrolliert und überprüft werden darf. Ganz oben auf dem Pergament steht der Name Harry Potter. Zwei Jahre. Es ist unmöglich, dass jemand wie Harry Potter im Laufe von zwei Jahren nur die paar Zaubersprüche getätigt hat.

_Harry, Harry, Harry… Was ist bloß mit dir passiert?_

»Es geht um Harry«, sprich Luna mit Nachdruck.

Seit dem Beginn des Krieges kehrten sie immer wieder zu demselben Punkt zurück. Es ist doch Harry. Es geht hier um Harry. Für Harry. Wegen Harry. Dank Harry. Sein Name wurde in sämtlichen Zusammenhängen erwähnt. Alle hielten sich daran: sein ganzer Schuljahrgang, alle Bekannten, selbst Hermine zum Schluss, als sie beide genau wussten, man müsste weggehen — und sie trotzdem blieb. Es ging ja um Harry.

»Er hat sich verändert«, antwortet Neville endlich und hofft, dass es ausreicht. Doch das verfestigt Luna nur in ihrer Hartnäckigkeit. Zudem wirkt sie irgendwie so, als ob ihre übliche Geistesabwesenheit zurückweichen würde.

»Es geht um Harry«, wiederholt sie und Neville weiß, worum es ihr geht. Es geht um den Jungen, der mit ihm und Luna befreundet war, als niemand sonst es wollte. Er holt tief Luft und zuckt resigniert mit den Schultern, obwohl die Geste vor Luna auszuführen nicht den geringsten Sinn hat.

»Ich kann nichts versprechen«, erklärt er, was aber im Endeffekt untergeht. Luna scheint wieder zufrieden und zuversichtlich zu sein, was den weiteren Lauf der Dinge anbetrifft.

»Wenn du ihn also besuchst, könntest du ihm dann was ausrichten?«

Neville hält sich mit dem Protest zurück, dass er ihr nicht versprochen hat, Harry zu besuchen. Sie hätte es sowieso nicht zur Kenntnis genommen. »Was denn?«

»Hermine sagt, Draco war derjenige, der ihr einen Hinweis über den letzten Horkrux gab.«

»Einen Hinweis worüber?«

»Über den Horkrux«, wiederholt Luna ruhig. »Ein Stück Seele.«

Na klar, das klingt ganz nach Luna. Und er hat sich schon beinahe Sorgen um sie gemacht, da sie zeitweise einen so normalen Eindruck gemacht hat. »Hermine hat es dir gesagt, meinst du?«

Sie bestätigt und erst dann entscheidet sich Neville zu der Frage, die ihm durch den Kopf schwirrt, seitdem Luna sein Arbeitszimmer betreten hat. Er schaut sie an und denkt über die lange Liste der Verletzungen und Brüche nach, die man ihr zufügte. »Wie fühlst du dich?«

Luna hebt den Kopf. »Ich habe schon gesagt, großartig.« Ihr Blick ist ein wenig abwesend und wird wohl für immer so bleiben. Sie dreht ihr Gesicht nicht ganz exakt in seine Richtung, denn sie kann ihn anhand seiner Stimme alleine immer noch nicht genau im Raum orten. »Ich kann mich jetzt leichter auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren. Und es viel deutlicher erkennen.«

Neville bekommt ein weiteres Lächeln. Vor seinem geistigen Auge taucht ein ganz anderes Bild von Luna Lovegood vor drei Jahren auf, von der Luna, die so gut wie in kleinste Stücke zerhackt wurde und die er mit eigenen Händen mühevoll zu einem Ganzen zusammengefügt hat, aber nicht wirklich reparieren konnte. Dieses Bild verschwindet dann allmählich.

Und es ist gut so. Es ist an der Zeit, alte Geister zu begraben.

XXX

_Hermine traf Draco Malfoy rein zufällig. Beim Durchblättern eines dicken Buches über Verhüllungszauber stieß sie auf ein Bild, dass sie an etwas erinnerte, das sie an diesem Tag beim Angriff auf eins der Todesserverstecke gesehen hatte. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, packt einige Betäubungstränke ein und kehrte zu dem Haus, wo der Kampf stattgefunden hatte, zurück. Und zwar ungefähr zeitgleich mit Draco Malfoy, der auch dort erschien, um etwas aus einem Geheimfach zu holen. _

_Ihr Zusammentreffen verlief nicht ganz so, wie man es vermuten könnte. Wahrscheinlich deshalb, weil kein einziger Fluch ausgesprochen wurde, auch wenn beide reflexartig ihre Zauberstäbe zogen. Sie taxierten sich gegenseitig mit den Blicken und registrierten die vorgefundenen Veränderungen, doch keiner von ihnen griff den anderen an. Schließlich fragte Hermine, was sich im Geheimfach befand, und er antwortete nach einer kurzen Schweigepause, es wäre eine Mixtur, an der er die letzten drei Monate gearbeitet hatte. Ein Gift, das laut seinen Berechnungen zwei Wochen nach der Einnahme wirken und keine Spuren hinterlassen sollte. _Es ist für Avery_, fasste er mit einer Stimme zusammen, in der etwas Schweres mitschwebte,_ es ist für Avery, dafür, was er Pansy angetan hat.

_Hermine erinnerte sich an die sezierte Leiche und sagte ihm, auch wenn es die dümmste Sache war, die sie jetzt machen konnte, sie war diejenige gewesen, die Pansy tötete. Draco geriet nicht in Zorn. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken und sagte, Pansy war schon lange tot, sie war es bereits, als sie sich den Todessern angeschlossen hatte._

_Hermine wusste nicht genau, was es war, was sie ihn gehen ließ, doch sie vermutete, es hätte etwas mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass der junge Mann, der vor ihr stand, sie kaum noch an den arroganten Burschen erinnerte, den sie aus der Schulzeit kannte. _

_Sie schaute zu, wie Draco Malfoy das Geheimfach öffnete, die Giftampulle herausholte und zum Abschied leicht den Kopf verneigte, bevor er wegging. Während es geschah, dachte sie an Severus Snape und seine Worte. Sie sann über Harry und die Veränderungen nach. Konnte man überhaupt für das Gute, das Licht und die Gerechtigkeit kämpfen, ohne dabei unaufhaltsam zu etwas Dunklem zu werden? Konnte man Böses tun und trotzdem zu etwas Besserem werden? Alles änderte sich, hier und überall. Der Wind, die Blumen, die Jahreszeiten. Und die Menschen. _

_Sie blieb dort noch eine ganze Weile stehen, um dann zu ihren Büchern und Nachforschungen zurückzukehren. Sie versuchte, Harry über das seltsame Treffen zu berichten, da er aber auf den bloßen Klang des Namens „Draco" mit einem Wutausbruch reagierte, erwähnte es Hermine nicht wieder. Selbst dann nicht, als Avery zwei Wochen später verschwand, um nie wieder aufzutauchen._

**Dreihundertvierundachtzigster Tag**

Neville Longbottom braucht zwei Tage, um zu überlegen, ob er tatsächlich wieder Auge in Auge mit Harry Potter stehen möchte. Er weiß nicht mal, ob er überhaupt noch mit ihm reden kann. Er hat ihn seit fast zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und sein letzter Eindruck von ihm war wahrlich nicht der beste gewesen. Der Krieg hat etwas mit Harry Potter gemacht, und zwar nichts Gutes. Neville hat ernsthafte Zweifel daran, dass er sich inzwischen davon erholt haben könnte.

Allen Zweifeln zum Trotz erscheint er letztendlich bei der von Luna genannten Adresse, auf der Veranda eines typischen Muggelreihenhauses, vor der soliden Tür in dunklem Purpurton. Er klopft mehrmals an, ergebnislos; dann holt er den Zauberstab und verschafft sich dann selbst den Zugang mit Hilfe des zuverlässigen _Alohomora_-Spruches. Es begrüßen ihn gefletschte Zähne eines drohend knurrenden Hundes.

»Ruhe, Voisine«, sagt Harry, an der Schwelle zur Küche auftauchend. Er legt die Hand auf den Hundekopf, was das Tier augenblicklich beruhigt. Erst dann richtet er seinen Blick auf den Besucher. »Neville?«

»In der Tat«, antwortet Neville auf Harrys höchst ungläubigen Ton. Er lächelt ein wenig, jedoch herzlich, als ob er zeigen wollte, wie ungefährlich und freundlich er gestimmt sei. Es ist wohl nicht die beste Reaktion, da die Überraschung in Harrys Gesicht weicht etwas viel mehr Strengerem. Neville ist hier wohl nicht willkommen.

»Was willst du?«

»Luna hat mich besucht«, sagt Neville, ohne auf den unfreundlichen Ton zu achten. »Sie meinte, du hättest Malfoy festgenommen.«

»Nicht persönlich, aber es stimmt.«

Keiner der beiden bewegt sich. Neville fühlt sich nicht ganz wohl mit einem Fuß noch an der Türschwelle, doch er will nicht aufgeben. »Ist es nicht seltsam, dass ich dich in demselben Haus antreffe, in dem die Festnahme stattgefunden hat?«

Harrys Augen verengen sich. »Ich glaube, du solltest besser gehen.«

Neville rührt sich nicht von der Stelle. »Du hast dein Zauberregister manipuliert.«

Es ist purer Zorn, der jetzt in Harrys Gesicht aufflammt. »Hinaus«, befiehlt er mit drohender Stimme.

Neville sagt einen Moment lang nichts und überlegt, ob er es mit Harrys Wut aufnehmen möchte. Es zu tun scheint zwar nicht besonders bedächtigt zu sein, doch andererseits ist er auch ein Gryffindor und die Furcht hat ihn nie davon abgehalten, Mut und Unvernunft zu zeigen. »Luna behauptet, es war Malfoy, der die Information über den letzten Horkrux gegeben hat.«

Harrys Wut mutiert zum grenzenlosen Staunen. »Was?«

»Hermine bekam den Tipp über den letzten Horkrux von Malfoy«, wiederholt Neville ruhig, wobei er das ihm unbekannte Wort sorgfältig ausspricht. »Was immer auch dieser Horkrux sein mag.«

Harry reagiert ziemlich seltsam. Zuerst erstarrt er und dann sinkt er ohne Vorwarnung zu Boden. Der Hund gibt einen nervösen Laut von sich. Harry schüttelt den Kopf und ballt die Fäuste. »Jetzt verstehe ich gar nichts mehr«, sagt er schließlich und sieht wieder wie derselbe Harry aus, den Neville in Hogwarts kennengelernt hat. »Absolut nichts.«

Neville weiß nicht recht, was er damit anfangen soll. »Ich koche uns einen Tee«, erklärt er nach einer Weile, dankbar, ein Brite zu sein, der den Tee für das universelle Mittel gegen das Böse halten darf. Harry regt sich nicht und Neville nutzt den Umstand, um richtig hineinzukommen und die Eingangstür hinter sich zu schließen. Er geht an Harry vorbei, der ganz in seinen Gedanken versunken zu sein scheint, um nach der Küche zu suchen. Neville fühlt sich nicht ganz so sicher, wie es den Anschein macht, doch dank diesen paar Jahren, die er im Krieg verbracht hat, kann ihn ein erstbestes schwieriges Gespräch nicht mehr aus der Fassung bringen. Außerdem folgt ihm der Hund nicht in die Küche, was ihn etwas aufatmen lässt. Neville setzt das Wasser auf und findet den Tee. Für Harry macht er einen normalen, schwarzen, für sich einen mit Jasminaroma.

Langsam geht er in den Flur zurück und setzt sich auf den Fußboden neben Harry. Er reicht ihm den schwarzen Tee, Harrys Blick bleibt jedoch an der anderen Tasse haften.

»Ich dachte, ich hätte ihn weggeworfen«, sagt er. Seine Stimme klingt dumpf. »Ich habe ihn nicht ausgesucht. Ich hasse aromatisierten Tee.« Neville schweigt. Harry trinkt etwas Tee und gewinnt einen Teil seiner Beherrschung zurück. »Wieso bist du hier?«, fragt er. »Ich war mir sicher, du willst nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben.«

Neville stellt seine Tasse auf den Boden. »Es stimmt nicht ganz so.«

»Wie denn nicht?« Harrys Augen funkeln gefährlich. »Meine Methoden haben dir doch nicht gefallen.«

»Und dir haben sie etwa gefallen?«, fragt Neville und schaut Harry in die Augen. Er ist auch nicht derjenige, der als erster den Blick abwendet.

»Und wieso kommst du jetzt?«

»Ich habe schon gesagt, Luna war bei mir. Sie macht sich Sorgen um dich. Shacklebolt macht sich auch Sorgen um dich. Ich wahrscheinlich ebenso.«

»Ich habe etwas Dummes getan«, beichtet ihm Harry plötzlich, nachdem er wieder etwas von dem Tee getrunken hat.

Neville nickt kaum wahrnehmbar. »Es sieht ganz danach aus.«

»Als ich fünfzehn war, habe ich total den Kopf für Draco Malfoy verloren«, spricht Harry mitten in den Raum hinein und Neville lässt beinahe seine Tasse fallen. Das hätte er nicht erwartet. »Absolut restlos und idiotisch. Bis heute weiß ich nicht, wieso. Vielleicht deshalb, weil er mir damals genauso verloren vorkam, wie ich es selbst war. Ich weiß es nicht. Es zählt nur, dass ich verrückt nach ihm wurde und plötzlich in eine komische Welt eingetaucht bin, in der all das einen tieferen Sinn hatte. Ich dachte, die Tatsache, dass ich ihn lie… dass ich viel für ihn empfinde, würde reichen, damit er sich ändert. Um nicht den Spuren seines Vaters folgen zu müssen.«

Es steckte sogar eine gewisse Logik darin. Neville wäre nie im Leben darauf gekommen, aber er wäre fähig, daran zu glauben. Er hat schon so viele Dinge gesehen. Als Heiler vom Beruf hatte er mehrere Gelegenheiten, sich das Leben mit all seinen Paradoxen und Tücken aus nächster Nähe anzusehen. Er sah Menschen zur Welt kommen und die Welt verlassen sowie alles, was zwischendurch passieren konnte. So lernt man, bestimmte Sachen leichter zu akzeptieren. Aber Harry verfügt nicht über seine Erfahrung und seine Art, die Welt zu sehen, war schon immer ein wenig zu einseitig.

»Es ist schwer, sich von der eigenen Familie loszusagen«, sagt Neville und offenbart Harry eine Wahrheit, die diesem selbst zu erleben nicht gegönnt war. »Ganz egal, wie wenig perfekt sie auch sein mag.«

Harry trinkt den Tee zu Ende und stellt die Tasse weg. Seine Finger fahren durch das Fell des Hundes, der ihn aufmerksam beobachtet. »Vielleicht hast du auch recht, doch ich konnte es damals nicht auf diese Weise sehen. Ich wusste nur, ich habe ihm verziehen, dass er Dumbledore umbringen wollte, dass er das Dunkle Mal trug, auch seine Familie habe ich ihm verziehen, ich habe mit ihm in einem Haus gewohnt, habe ihm bei jeder Sache nachgegeben, mit ihm geschlafen und idiotische Kreuzworträtsel gelöst, und er…«, unterbricht Harry unter anrollender Wutwelle. Er nimmt zwei tiefe Atemzüge und Neville tut so, als ob er es nicht gemerkt hätte. »Nun, und dann gab es den Krieg«, setzt Harry in einem etwas leichteren Ton fort, was nicht gerade mit dem Inhalt des Satzes harmoniert. »Alle wissen, wie es dann war. Ich habe mich in diesem Krieg verändert.«

»Sehr sogar«, bekräftigt Neville ruhig.

»Und er… Du warst ja selbst dabei, Neville.«

Ja, das war er. Er sicherte die Leichen mit entsprechenden Flüchen und schickte sie nicht ganz hübsch verpackt in die Leichenschauhäuser. In den Nächten danach musste er dann die Sterbeurkunden ausstellen. So schnell wird er das nicht vergessen können.

»Seit Hermines Tod habe ich mich so seltsam gefühlt«, sagt Harry. »So leer. Und dann haben sie mich gerufen, um die Identität eines Mannes zu überprüfen, den sie unter dem Schutt gefunden haben. Es war Malfoy. Malfoy mit Gedächtnisverlust.«

»Er hatte sein Gedächtnis verloren?«

»Vollkommen. Tabula rasa. Ein Wort von mir und er wäre direkt nach Askaban gewandert. Sofort.«

Es wurde still. Neville realisiert, dass sie erst am Anfang der Geschichte stehen. An der Quelle des Problems. »Warum hast du es nicht getan?«

»Es ist schwer zu erklären«, antwortet Harry und streichelt immer noch mechanisch den Hund. »Ich hatte nichts mehr übrig. Alle waren weg, in dieser oder jener Weise. Nur ich bin zurückgeblieben. Ich wusste nicht, wie es weiter gehen soll. Ich wusste nicht, was ich will. Ich konnte noch kaum etwas begreifen.« Er zuckt die Achseln. »Und dann habe ich ihn plötzlich gesehen und alles brach zurück über mich ein. Die ganze Wut. Dann habe ich mir gedacht, es wäre eine perfekte Gelegenheit, um es ihm heimzuzahlen. Um eine Situation zu schaffen, in der ich ihn genauso tief verletzen könnte, wie er mich einst verletzt hat.« Er verstummt wieder für einen Augenblick. Neville möchte ihn jetzt nicht unterbrechen. »Und es hat geklappt«, beendet Harry schließlich. »Ich hatte einen Plan, den ich auch ausgeführt habe, und jetzt…«

Er legt die Hände auseinander, als ob er zeigen wollte, wie leer sie sind. Sie zittern ein wenig.

»Es sollte dir aber nicht so gehen wie jetzt?«, fragt Neville, da er spürt, dass etwas immer noch unausgesprochen blieb.

»Richtig«, meint Harry und schüttelt den Kopf. »Ich sollte mich nicht so fühlen wie jetzt… Es geht mir nicht gut, ich verspüre gar keine Zufriedenheit.«

Seine Stimme klingt vorwurfsvoll. Wie bei einem Kind, das sich über seinen Kumpel vom Fußballplatz beschwert.

»Das ist gut«, stellt Neville fest.

»Aber das…«

»Das ist gut, denn, wenn du ihm das angetan hättest und dir danach wunderbar vorgekommen wärest, dann würde ich wirklich nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben wollen.«

Harry wendet den Blick ab und konzentriert ihn auf die gegenüber liegende Wand.

»Du bist kein schlechter Mensch, Harry.«

»Sag es nicht«, vernimmt Neville. Harrys Tonfall ist wieder recht scharf, aber nur für einen kurzen Moment. »Laufend sagt mir jemand, ich wäre ein guter Mensch. Das bin ich aber nicht. Ich komme mir nicht gut vor.«

»Nicht du hast es zu entscheiden«, antwortet Neville mit Ruhe. »Eines weiß ich: die Menschen haben aus verschiedenen Gründen deine Seite gewählt, doch die meisten von uns taten das für dich. Hermine sagte mir, sie könnte dich nicht alleine lassen. Und Luna kam zu mir, um mich zu bitten, bei dir vorbeizuschauen, weil sie sich Sorgen um dich macht. Und zwar nicht deshalb, weil du der Junge bist, der überlebte, oder der Bezwinger von Du weißt schon wem, sondern deshalb, weil du Harry bist.«

Harry schweigt eine ganze Weile und macht einen Eindruck, als ob er tatsächlich darüber nachdenken würde, was er gerade gehört hat. »Du bist redselig geworden, Neville«, sagt er schließlich.

»Wir ändern uns alle.«

Anscheinend hat er wieder einen wunden Punkt getroffen, da Harrys Augen erneut für einen kurzen Moment einen abwesenden Ausdruck annehmen. »Alle?«, fragt er, zurück im Hier und Jetzt.

»Alle«, bejaht Neville, nachdem er erraten hat, was sich hinter dieser Frage verbirgt.

Harry schaut zum Boden. Die Emotionen in seinem Gesicht kämpfen um die ersten Ränge miteinander. »Ich habe es voll versaut«, spricht er dann resigniert. Neville hat den Eindruck, es fällt ihm schwer, dies zu gestehen. »Ich habe es so furchtbar versaut.« Er verbirgt sein Gesicht in den Händen, als ob er sich verstecken wollte. »Sie hatten ihn hier festgenommen«, setzt er nach einer Weile fort und zeigt wieder sein Gesicht. Seine Augen wirken fiebrig und unruhig. »Sie kamen, um ihn zu holen und was macht er? Er lässt mir eine Nachricht, an die Kühlschranktür gepinnt: „Der Auflauf ist im Kühlfach. Pass auf dich auf".« Er lächelt unsicher. »Kannst du es dir vorstellen? Ich bringe ihn in den Knast, und er…«

Der Satz bleibt unvollendet. Harry starrt wieder das Muster auf dem Fußboden an. Der Hund stupst ihn mit der feuchten Nase an, eine nasse Spur auf der Haut am Unterarm hinterlassend. »Was soll ich nun damit anfangen?«

Niemand hat eine Antwort für ihn parat.

XXX

_Ihr zweites Treffen mit dem jungen Malfoy — dem einzigen Malfoy, nachdem sein Vater drei Monate zuvor ums Leben gekommen war — war keineswegs ein Zufall. Oder es sah zumindest nicht danach aus. _

_Sie fand ihn in einer Bibliothek in Genf, in genau derselben Abteilung, nach der auch sie suchte, und an demselben Regal, in dem das von ihr gesuchte Buch stand. Was auch wahrscheinlich bedeutete, Malfoy wusste bereits, wonach Hermines Leute suchten und welche Spur sie verfolgten. Sie überlegte, ob Draco ihnen sagen könnte, ob sie am Ende dieser Spur einen Horkrux vorfinden und ob es wirklich der letzte von allen sein wird. _

_Sich voll dessen bewusst, nicht alleine zu sein, begrüßten sie sich und tauschten ein oder zwei Belanglosigkeiten aus, als ob es ein rein gesellschaftliches Treffen wäre. Sie nahmen Platz gegenübereinander und täuschten Interesse an einem dicken Band aus dem sechzehnten Jahrhundert vor. Es war etwas dermaßen Natürliches daran, dass Hermine sogar für einige Momente ganz vergaß, wo sie war und weshalb. Schließlich leerte sich die Bibliothek und sie blieben alleine. _

_Malfoy legte das Buch zur Seite und dämpfte seine Stimme. Er eröffnete Hermine, er wäre zu bestimmten Ergebnissen gekommen und wüsste nicht so recht, was er damit anfangen sollte, da er sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher sei. Er hatte seine eigenen Beobachtungen mit dem, was Snape erwähnt hatte, zusammengefügt. Dazu kamen einige von Voldemorts Anmerkungen und am Ende erhielt Draco ein seltsames Bild des Ganzen. Er präsentierte ihr ruhig und logisch seine Argumente und seinen Gedankengang dar. Er hielt Emotionen und tote Freunde dem Gespräch fern, was das Zusammenkommen noch unwirklicher machte. Das wären sie: Hermine Granger, an einem Tisch mit dem Feind. _

_Sie fragte Draco, warum er ihr all das anvertraute und ob er sie für naiv halten würde. Seine Antwort war, er sagt ihr alles, weil er sie für eine rationell denkende Person hält. Einen Moment lang taxierten sie sich schweigend mit den Blicken und Hermine versuchte sich zu entscheiden, ob sie ihm tatsächlich trauen sollte. Sie hatte kaum Gründe dafür. Draco Malfoy versorgte Voldemort mit fast allen von den Todessern benutzten Zaubertränken. Er verantwortete direkt oder indirekt den Tod von unzähligen Menschen. Die ganze Schulzeit über war er ein arrogantes Arschloch gewesen, das niemanden und nichts respektierte. Andererseits schien er sich tatsächlich geändert zu haben. Wäre es wirklich so abwegig, wenn er mit sechsundzwanzig wirklich klüger als mit sechzehn zeigte?_

_»Wieso tust du es?«, fragte sie erneut, diesmal mit größerem Nachdruck. Draco Malfoy fuhr mit den Finger durch sein etwas zu langes Haar und seufzte tief, wobei er kurz ein wenig zur Seite schaute._

_»Ich bin müde«, erklärte er dann. »Früher oder später werdet ihr uns sowieso schlagen, und ich habe keine Kraft mehr.«_

_»Du könntest dich uns anschließen«, bot sie ihm an, obwohl sie selber wusste, wie schwachsinnig der Vorschlag war. Draco lächelte spöttisch, schwieg aber darüber. _

_Am Ende gingen sie auseinander und jeder folgte seinem eigenen Weg. Hermine kehrte zum Hauptquartier zurück, um Harry zu eröffnen, dass es doch sieben Horkruxe gab und dass sie den Verdacht hegte, er selbst wäre der ungreifbare siebte gewesen. Diesmal versuchte sie es nicht einmal, Malfoy zu erwähnen. _

**Dreihundertachtundneunzigster Tag**

Er redet sich ein, er wird nicht mehr zurückkommen. Wie denn auch. Er hat den Rubikon überschritten, in das weite Meer hinausgefahren und nun kann er nur noch vor sich hin dümpeln, da es nicht mehr geht, gegen die Strömung zurück zu der weiten Quelle in den Bergen zu gelangen. Er redet sich ein, dass er nicht versuchen wird, etwas Unmögliches zu tun.

Nachts träumt er von Askaban, mit seinen dunklen Gängen, ewig feuchten Mauern und fensterlosen Zellen. Er träumt von Draco, der sich langsam in ein Skelett verwandelt, von allen Stadien seines Zerfalls. Manchmal träumt er von sich selbst. Er stellt sich vor, wie er mit einem großen Schlachtermesser seinen Namen in Dracos Haut einritzt. Er träumt, dass Draco dabei lächelt und mit den blutbefleckten Händen seinen Kopf streichelt. Wenn Harry aus einem solchen Traum erwacht, ist es ihm speiübel.

Er redet sich ein, eine Rückkehr hätte keinen Sinn gehabt. Er versucht sich zu freuen über das, was er für eine Besserung hält. Inzwischen ist er fähig, vor sich selbst zu gestehen, dass dies, was er mit seinem Leben angestellt hat, unvernünftig war. Er ist sich aber auch dessen bewusst, das Schicksal hätte ihm keine andere Wahl gelassen. Er glaubt, sich eines Tages mit all dem abfinden zu können.

In seinen Träumen erscheinen die Dementoren. Sie umkreisen ihn von allen Seiten und es ist ihm so fürchterlich kalt, dass er schwören könnte, er wäre längst zu einem Eisblock geworden. Dann ändert sich plötzlich das Bild und Harry findet sich am Grimmauld Place wieder, und Sirius schaut ihn mit einem toten Blick an. Und er ist dabei nicht der Letzte, sondern der Erste, denn die Leichen stehen hinter ihm, eine nach der anderen, und es gibt so viele davon, dass sie die ganze Eingangshalle füllen und Harry bekommt auf einmal keine Luft mehr. Das Erwachen bringt ihm die Rettung eine Sekunde vor dem Erstickungstod.

Harry redet sich ein, es wird alles gut werden. Er wird schon klar kommen. Er redet sich wirklich Vieles ein. Und dann denkt er sich, wie erstaunlich schnell das Lügen zu seiner Gewohnheit wurde. Denn die Wahrheit ist, er fühlt sich überhaupt nicht gut und froh, und die Zeit vermag hier nichts zu heilen. Die Tage vergehen und er steckt irgendwo mitten drin, inzwischen ohne sich etwas mehr einzureden, aber immer noch sehr verloren. Voisine wird zunehmend apathisch, die Blumen im Garten verwelken restlos und irgendwann realisiert Harry, dass er keine Ahnung hat, was er tun soll. Und dabei kann er ja machen, was er will, er kann auf eine tropische Insel fahren und dort bis an sein Lebensende bleiben; er kann in die Zaubererwelt zurückkommen und seine Popularität für ein gutes Zweck einsetzen oder zu einem Profisucher werden. Er heißt ja Harry Potter und alle wissen, dass Harry Potter alles tun kann. Selbst Wunder vollbringen.

Seine Hände sind aber leer und die Träume verblichen und nutzlos. Und so kommt es, dass Harry nur noch auf dem Fußboden herumliegt und die Decke anstarrt. Er erlaubt seinen Gedanken zu den Tagen von damals zurückzukehren, als er vor der Tür des Raumes der Wünsche stand, der Kopf voll mit so vielen Fragen. Eigentlich hatte es sich nicht so viel seit damals geändert. Er weiß zwar inzwischen, was Dracos Lieblingsfarbe ist und dass er lieber Tee statt Kaffee mag, doch an die Stelle von diesen Fragen kamen andere.

Woher kommen seine Fremdsprachenkenntnisse?

Woher die Vorliebe für das Meer?

Hatte Lucius tatsächlich Dickens und alte Muggellieder toleriert?

Ob fünfzehn oder achtundzwanzig, Harry Potter weiß nach wie vor nicht, was in Draco Malfoys Kopf vor sich geht.

Es vergehen zwei Wochen und Harry gibt endlich auf. Er gießt die Blumen im Garten in der Hoffnung, sie würden wieder aufleben und dann verlässt er das Haus mit dem Zauberstab in der Tasche.

So viel zum Thema, er würde dort nie wieder zurückkommen.

Als Harry den Besucherraum betritt und der Wächter die schwere Tür hinter ihm schließt, hebt Draco den Kopf und starrt eine Weile mit einem leeren Blick vor sich hin. Er sieht verändert aus. Jetzt und nicht damals, als Harry diese Veränderung an ihm erwartete, sondern gerade jetzt, innerhalb von einem Monat, war der Wandel extrem auffallend.

»Ich habe nicht mit dir gerechnet.«

»Ich hatte auch nicht vor, dich zu besuchen«, antwortet Harry. Das hat er tatsächlich nicht beabsichtigt. All seine Pläne endeten mit der triumphalen Vollendung des Racheaktes, bei dem endgültigen Schlag. Es war keine Rede davon, wer die Landschaft nach der Schlacht wieder aufräumt.

Draco Malfoy sieht ein wenig wie von einer dünnen Schicht Asche bedeckt aus. Als ob seine Haar- und Hautfarbe wie ein Wäschestück von der Sonne ausgeblichen wäre und eine ungesunde Ausstrahlung angenommen hätte. Harry weiß nicht genau, ob er seinen Augen trauen kann, doch er hat das Gefühl, Draco hätte sehr abgenommen und seine Knochen zeichnen sich mit viel zu scharfen Konturen unter der Hautoberfläche ab. Er bewegt sich auch anders, irgendwie langsamer. Doch am schlimmsten ist sein Gesicht. Und die Augen. Harry vermag sie kaum zu erkennen.

»Wieso bist du hier?«, fragt Malfoy und unterbricht Harry beim Vergleichen Dracos Bildes aus der Erinnerung mit dem aus der momentanen Realität. Seine Stimme klingt rau. »Möchtest du mir noch etwas sagen?«

Harry begreift, dass Draco auf einen weiteren Schlag wartet. Er schließt kurz die Augen. Alles ist so schrecklich. Wie kann ein Mensch einem anderen ein Stück Seele herausreißen und wiederkommen, um sich ein weiteres zu holen? Oder, wie er gerade, erst ein großes Loch in jemanden hinein hämmern, es sich dann anders überlegen und anschließend den Doktor spielen wollen. Was hat er bloß getan? Wann ist er bloß zu einem solchen Menschen geworden?

»Es tut mir leid«, sagt er, weil er sonst gar nichts zu bieten hat. Hinter diesem Satz verbirgt sich eine ganze Menge Worte, die keinen rechten Platz finden können. Harry möchte so viel auf einmal aussprechen, Draco seine Taten und Motive beichten, seine Wut hinausschreien und gleichzeitig um Vergebung betteln. Ihm erklären, wie er bis zum Ende dieses Wahnsinns gelang.

Draco reißt die Augen auf, sagt aber kein Wort. Er starrt Harry unentwegt an.

»Es tut mir leid, ich…«, beginnt Harry von vorne, doch die Worte bleiben wieder in seinem Hals stecken. Er fühlt, wie ihm der Atem stockt. Die stummen Klänge und unausgesprochene Sätze bilden eine unüberwindbare Mauer. Harry glaubt zu ersticken. Er muss wohl an die Grenze seiner Kräfte gestoßen sein. Nach elf Jahren fand er sie gerade hier. Die Ironie des Schicksals. »Ich wollte, du würdest nur einmal spüren, was ich gespürt habe«, gibt er endlich von sich. »Dass du auch…«

Draco unterbricht ihn nicht. Das braucht er nicht. Harry weiß nun selbst, wo sein Grundfehler lag. Er weiß nun das, was er früher nicht im Stande war zu verstehen. Dass es immer gleich stark wehtat, und zwar an beiden Seiten.

»Die ganzen Verbrechen, all die Leichen…«, sagt er und schnappt mühevoll nach Luft. Etwas baut sich in ihm auf, nach einem Ausgang suchend. Es fallen ihm wieder seine eigenen Träume ein, übersät mit Toten und knapp an Atemluft. »Du hast eine Strafe verdient, ja, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du noch stark genug leiden kannst, um diese Strafe überhaupt spüren zu können, also dachte ich, wenn…«

Und plötzlich bricht er abrupt ab und seine Worte werden zu einem Laut zwischen einem Schluchzer und Schrei. Er vergräbt den Kopf unter seinen Armen. Seine Hände streifen eine feuchte Spur und Harry entdeckt mit Staunen, wie die Tränen seine Wangen langsam herunter fließen. Es ist grotesk, denkt er. Alles ist so unwirklich. Er ist doch so stark. Er war immer stark gewesen. Er hatte seit acht Jahren nicht mehr geweint. Ron starb und er weinte nicht. Ginny ging schluchzend weg, die Tür hinter sich zuknallend, und er verlor keine einzige Träne. Er weinte nicht mal damals, als Hermine umkam. Aber jetzt kann er es nicht mehr aufhalten. Es ist, als ob er für alle Zeiten zusammen weinen müsste. Seine Beherrschung schmilzt in dem Schwall salziger Flüssigkeit.

»Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid…«, wiederholt er es wie eine Mantra, wie eine Formel, die ihn vom Bösen schützen sollte und das, was er tat, umkehren könnte.

Draco erhebt sich vom Stuhl und geht zum anderen Ende des Tisches. Langsam umarmt er Harry mit einer schüchternen Geste. Seine Hände zittern etwas, doch der Griff ist stark und sicher.

»Schon gut«, sagt er in einem beruhigenden Tonfall, den ihm kaum jemand zugemutet hätte. »Ganz ruhig. Es ist alles in Ordnung, du hast alles richtig getan. Hörst du? Du hast richtig gehandelt. Das hast du schon immer getan.«

Harry weiß, dass ihm verziehen wurde, doch es ändert überhaupt nichts.

XXX

_Der Horkrux wurde gefunden und zerstört. Das Ritual der Bereinigung endete erfolgreich und ein Stück fremder Seele wurde aus Harrys Kopf entfernt. Danach war er etwas blasser und verlor die Fähigkeit, mit den Schlangen zu reden, doch Hermine glaubte, dass ihm sonst nichts fehlte. _

_Ab diesem Moment überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Sie näherten sich mit großen Schritten der entscheidenden Schlacht. Hermine sah das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren die Chance für eine bessere Zukunft. Dieser Gedanke machte sie bald euphorisch, bald panisch. Alle ließen sich von den Emotionen anstecken und in der Luft schwebte etwas Elektrisierendes mit. Sie stellten dumme Dinge an, gaben das letzte Geld aus, tranken übermäßig, riskierten zu viel und schliefen wahllos miteinander. Nur Harry blieb unerschütterlich: still, reserviert und kühl im Umgang, ganz anders als der Junge, der er mal vor Jahren gewesen war. Hermine wusste jedoch, dass sich Einiges ändert ließe und sie versprach sich, sie würden wieder aufatmen können und von vorne lernen, das Leben zu genießen, sobald alles vorbei sein wird. _

_Draco Malfoy aufzufinden nahm Hermine zwei Monate in Anspruch. Es dauerte so lange, weil sie ihn alleine, ohne die Begleitung von anderen Todessern treffen wollte, denn sie hatte nicht vor, auf eine so idiotische Weise umzukommen. Am leichtesten wäre es natürlich, auf dieses Treffen zu verzichten, doch Hermine hatte das Gefühl, Draco Malfoy etwas zu schulden, ihn sehen zu sollen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie ihm sagen würde, doch sie war sich sicher, die Worte zu finden, sobald der richtige Moment gekommen war. _

_Als sie die günstige Gelegenheit fand und Auge in Auge mit Malfoy stand, war „Du solltest hier lieber nicht auftauchen" das erste, was sie hörte. Sie antwortete ihm, das würde sie wissen und sie möchte ihm nur sagen, dass das Ritual geglückt hatte und Harry geht es gut. Dann sagte sie ihm auch, im Grunde würde es um Harry eher schlecht stehen, doch sie hoffte — denn etwas anderes bliebt ihr auch nicht übrig — dass es sich nach dem Krieg zum Besseren wendet. Sie fragte Draco, ob er sicher sei, seine Meinung nicht geändert zu haben und die Seiten zu wechseln. Sie versprach ihm, sich für ihn einzusetzen und fügte nichts mehr zu, den eigenen wilden Gedankengang und den daraus resultierenden, nicht enden wollenden Redefluss unterbrechend. _

_Sie wollte ihn nicht bitten und schon erst recht nicht betteln, selbst wenn es um Harry ging, doch etwas sagte ihr, sie sollte Draco als erste die Hand reichen, da sie endlich das Rätsel geknackt zu haben glaubte. Sie war sich sicher, Malfoy war wichtig, genauso wie sie sich jeder richtigen Antwort in der Schule sicher gewesen war. Sie glaubte erkannt zu haben, wo der Fehler lag. _

_Wenn man zu eingenommen, zu sehr emotionell engagiert ist, dann fällt es schwer, alle Einzelheiten aufzufassen, und so kann einem manchmal die Wahrheit entkommen. Doch sie sah beide Seiten der Gleichung, sie sah die Beiden. Harry glaubte, Malfoy würde nichts empfinden, er würde sich überhaupt nicht geändert haben, und das war nicht wahr, denn etwas sehr Wichtiges in ihm stand nun kopf. Hermine wusste, wenn es ihr gelingen würde, die beiden zu zwingen, sich in die Augen zu schauen, oder sogar ehrlich miteinander zu werden, dann hätte sich Harry selbst überzeugen können, wie viel sich geändert hatte. _

_Vor zehn Jahren hatten die beiden einen kilometerweiten Bogen umeinander gemacht. Vor zehn Jahren hatten Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter nicht wirklich zueinander gepasst, aber jetzt, paradoxerweise gerade jetzt, waren sie füreinander gereift. Deshalb auch würde sie Malfoy zu der anderen Seite mitnehmen und alles Notwendige tun, damit ihm nichts zustößt. Denn sie alleine war zu wenig, um Harry glücklich zu machen. _

_Doch Malfoy schien ihre Pläne nicht bedenken zu wollen, denn er schüttelte den Kopf und sagte, es wäre bereits zu spät, um die Meinung zu ändern. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, doch in demselben Augenblick hörten sie Stimmen an der Treppe und erstarrten. Es fiel nicht schwer, die Lage zu deuten. Es waren Todesser, mehrere an der Zahl, was man den durch das ganze Haus ertönenden Geräuschen entnehmen konnte. Es musste wohl zu einer Planänderung gekommen sein. Wenn sie Hermine hier vorfänden, würden sie sie töten, und danach auch Draco in dem Glauben, er würde mit dem Feind verhandeln. Es sei denn, Draco würde sie zuerst töten. All das schoss durch Hermines Kopf innerhalb von einem Sekundenbruchteil. _

_Sie blickte Malfoy in die Augen und bemerkte, dass er zu einer ähnlichen Schlussfolgerung zu kommen schien. Sie registrierte auch, dass er gar nichts tat und die Entscheidung, falls überhaupt möglich, alleine in ihre Hände legte. Die Stimmen wurden lauter, die Schritte näherten sich und ihnen blieben vielleicht ein paar Sekunden übrig, doch Malfoy zögerte immer noch. _

_»Tue es«, sagte Hermine und dachte an Harry, der ihr bester Freund gewesen war und den sie fast genauso geliebt hatte wie Ron, und dem sie nicht helfen konnte. »Tue es, so ist es besser«, fügte sie hinzu und dachte, wie sehr sie sich nach Ron sehnte und wahrscheinlich auch bereit war, ihn wieder zu sehen. _

_Draco hob den Zauberstab und halb flüsternd, halb murmelnd sprach er den tödlichen Fluch aus, als ob er Angst hätte, es laut und deutlich zu sagen. Die Welt um sie herum tauchte in Grün, doch bevor Hermine die Dunkelheit umschloss, hörte sie noch „Verzeih mir"._

**Vierhundertunddritter Tag**

Zu einem weiteren Besuch nimmt Harry Voisine mit. Er verwandelt sie für einen Augenblick in eine weiße Maus und versteckt sie in den Falten seines Umhangs. Jemand anders hätte wohl kein Glück damit, aber kein Wächter würde je Harry Potter durchsuchen, denn der Bezwinger von Du weißt schon wem steht außerhalb jedes Verdachts. Als Voisine ihre eigene Gestalt annimmt, macht sie einen desorientierten Eindruck, doch es reicht ihr ein einziger Blick auf Draco, um alles zu vergessen. Harry spricht einen Zauber aus, der alle Geräusche im Raum unterdrückt, und beobachtet von der Seite, wie seine Hündin einen der fröhlichsten Momente in ihrem Leben absolviert. Voisine hüpft um den Stuhl herum, wedelt wie verrückt mit dem Schwanz und versucht Draco zu Tode abzuschlecken. Ab und zu lässt sie von ihm ab und bellt eifrig.

Harry setzt sich an den Tisch und schaut den beiden schweren Herzens zu. An solche Konsequenzen hat er gar nicht gedacht. An den dummen Hund, der irgendwann sterben wird, die Augen an die Eingangstür gerichtet. An Mrs Bennett, die bei ihm anklopft, das Gesicht immer unruhiger; an Evangeline, die täglich Williams Mobiltelefon anruft; selbst an Mr McAllister, der e-Mails schickt. Harry wird wohl zu den Bennetts gehen und ihnen etwas sagen müssen, vielleicht sogar die Wahrheit. Er denkt an Mrs Bennetts Nerven und seufzt tief. Es war nicht seine Absicht, den Außenstehenden das Herz zu brechen.

»Und was nun?«, fragt Draco und Harry löst sich von seiner Grübelei los. Voisine hat es inzwischen geschafft, ihre Freude im Zaum zu halten und sitzt ruhig am Fuß ihres Herrchens, hin und wieder mit dem Schwanz wedelnd.

»Keine Ahnung«, sagt Harry, nachdem er kurz überlegt hat. »In zwei Wochen beginnt deine Verhandlung.«

»Nur beginnt…?«

»Bei dieser Menge an…«

»Stimmt ja«, unterbricht ihn Draco. Er fährt mit den Fingern durchs Haar und verwandelt eine recht anständige Frisur in etwas, das einem Heuhaufen gleicht. »Als ein Experte… denn damit befasst du dich ja… Was glaubst du, wie viel…?« Er stockt inne und es sieht aus, als ob er sich fürchtete, den Satz zu beenden. Oder er hofft, Harry würde verstehen, worum es ihm geht.

»Sechzig bis achtzig Jahre«, lautet die Antwort. Draco versteckt kurz das Gesicht in den Händen, um seine Emotionen zu verbergen. Harry wäre es lieber, er täte es nicht. Ihm ist nach absoluter Ehrlichkeit zumute, doch er weiß auch, wie Draco erzogen wurde und dass man gegen gewisse Dinge nichts ausrichten kann. »Vielleicht auch lebenslänglich. Je nachdem, welchen Eindruck du machst.«

Draco reißt den Kopf hoch. »Ich werde niemandem etwas vorspielen«, erklärt er ein wenig zu scharf, um dann gleich wieder einen sanfteren Ton anzuschlagen. »Das gehört sich nicht.«

Harry nickt und beschließt es nicht zu kommentieren. _Also sehr viele Jahre_, denkt er, und der Gedanke ist schwarz und schwer wie Pech. Jede Menge an Jahren. Er fängt Dracos Blick auf und erkennt darin dieselbe bittere Erkenntnis. Beide wissen zu gut, wie die Realität aussieht.

»Wenn ich irgendwann wieder freikomme…«, Draco stoppt kurz, um nach einer weniger absoluten Formulierung zu suchen. Mechanisch krault er Voisine hinter einem Ohr. »Falls ich freikommen werde… werde ich sicherlich ein alter Mann sein.« Harry verliert ein paar Sekunden, um das Bild zu verinnerlichen. Das klingt ein wenig zu abstrakt. »Die Zauberer leben länger als die Muggel, doch es sieht danach aus, als ob ich hier sehr lange bleiben müsste, also weiß ich nicht, wie viele Jahre in Freiheit mir dann noch übrig bleiben.«

Draco verstummt und Harry sieht sich sein noch junges Gesicht an. Die einzigen Falten, die er darin findet, sind winzige Krähenfüße in den Augenwinkeln und zwei schwache Linien an der Stirn. Er kneift die Augen zusammen und versucht sich Draco als einen Greis vorzustellen. Ein von Furchen gezeichnetes Gesicht, gebückter Rücken, faltige Haut an den Händen oder sogar eine Glatze. Seine Vorstellungskraft versagt an der ganzen Linie.

»Ich werde um nichts bitten«, erklärt Draco plötzlich und Harry braucht einige Sekunden, um zum Thema zurückzukehren und zu verstehen, was er wohl meint. Als er begreift, wird seine Stimme ganz weich.

»Warum nicht?«, fragt er ruhig, mit einem Ton, mit dem man verletzte Tiere besänftigt.

»Ich werde dich um nichts bitten«, wiederholt Draco mit Nachdruck, als ob seine Entscheidung durch die Wiederholung endgültig werden könnte. »Ich habe nicht das Recht, dich um irgendetwas zu bitten.«

Harry schüttelt den Kopf. Aus einem seltsamen Grund mildert Dracos Aussage seine Ängste, obwohl viele anderen Worte davor es nicht zu schaffen vermochten. »Du verstehst es wieder falsch«, spricht er mit einer sanften Tadel in der Stimme. Dann lächelt er, denn er weiß wieder, woran er ist und in welche Richtung er gehen muss. Er glaubt sogar zu wissen, wo der Regenbogen endet. »Jetzt dürfen wir alles. Wir können ruhig egoistisch handeln.«

Draco schenkt ihm ein blasses Lächeln, in dem wohl einige Zweifel mit schweben. Allerdings gibt es keinen Zorn in ihm. Seine sämtlichen Emotionen fallen überhaupt schwächer aus, als ob er keine Kraft mehr dazu hätte.

»Möchtest du nicht, dass ich glücklich bin?«, fragt Harry und weiß, dass es nach einer emotionellen Erpressung anmutet. Er kann aber Dracos gedämpfte Stimmung nicht ertragen, als er zu seiner Ruhe wieder fand. Er muss es mit ihm teilen. Er weiß, so wird es besser. Nur so werden sie die Kraft für die langen Jahre aufbringen können.

»Und was glaubst du?«, reagiert Draco mit einer Rückfrage. Seine Augen sind dunkelgrau, müde und gleichen einem bewölkten Himmel. Harry erwischt sich bei dem Wunsch, die vermeintlichen Wolken verjagen zu wollen, als ob es eine rein körperliche Aufgabe wäre. Etwas von diesem Drang scheint in seinem Gesicht erkennbar zu sein, denn Draco entspannt sich ein wenig. Er schließt kurz die Augen. »Egoistisch, meinst du?« Seine Wimpern bewegen sich nach oben und Harry sieht, dass die Wolken verschwunden sind. Noch versteht er nicht, wie all das funktioniert, aber er möchte nicht protestieren. Es ist kein Problem für hier und jetzt.

Draco stützt die Ellenbogen an den Tischblatt und faltet die Hände zusammen. Voisine legt den Kopf auf seinen Schuh, als ob sie Angst hätte, er würde verschwinden. Sie tut Harry ein wenig leid. Draco beugt sich leicht vor. »Ich möchte, dass du mir versprichst, auf mich zu warten«, hebt er an. »Selbst wenn es ganze achzig Jahre dauern sollte. Selbst wenn ich hier alt, bucklig und hässlich wie ein Hauself rauskommen soll. Selbst, wenn wir uns inzwischen nicht mehr lieben sollten.«

Den letzten Satz spricht er besonders heftig aus und nun weiß Harry, wovor sich Draco am meisten fürchtet. Und das völlig grundlos.

»Ich möchte, dass du mir versprichst, falls ich jemals ein freier Mensch sein sollte, auf mich zu warten. Dass du der erste sein wirst, den ich hinter dem Gefängnistor sehe. Denn, wenn du es mir nicht versprichst…«, Draco ballt die Fäuste. »Ich war nie besonders mutig gewesen. Oder geduldig.«

Sie schweigen einen Augenblick. Draco hält den Atem an und Harry denkt eigentlich an gar nichts mehr. Die Entscheidung ist recht einfach, es gibt gar nichts zu überlegen.

»Ich verspreche dir, ich werde auf dich warten«, spricht er laut und deutlich. Wenn er könnte, würde er diesen Satz in jede mögliche Oberfläche einritzen. An die Wände, an die Türen, an die Einrichtung und an menschliche Haut. An die Stirn eines jeden Gefängniswärters. So, dass Draco es nicht vergessen kann.

Eine Weile sagen sie gar nichts. Sie schauen sich wortlos an, ohne Anklagen und Erwartungen. Harry fällt ein, dass man eben auch auf diese Weise alles von vorne beginnen kann.

»Du bist furchtbar naiv«, kommentiert Draco schließlich. In seinen Augen gibt es jedoch keine Spur von Spott.

Harry entspannt sich und nimmt eine lockere Pose an. »Glaubst du?«

»Man muss ganz schön naiv sein, um sich auf eine so lange Wartezeit einzulassen.«

Harry neigt den Kopf leicht zur Seite und lächelt kurz. »Vielleicht glaube ich, dass es sich lohnt?«

Draco sieht ihn forschend an. »Wir werden sehen«, sagt er und es hört sich ein wenig nach einem Versprechen und ein wenig nach einer Drohung an, und Harry taucht wieder in eine seltsame Ruhe ein. Plötzlich glaubt er, selbst wenn es im Moment nicht alles gut aussieht, dann wird es eines Tages doch wunderbar werden. Er ist sich ganz sicher. Es kann ja nicht anders sein.

Der Weg, den er vor sich sieht, ist gerade. Sie werden ihn bald zu zweit beschreiten, und zwar ohne überflüssigen Protest. Und dann genügt es, weiter zu gehen. Mit einem gleichmäßigen Schritt, ohne von der Route abzuweichen. Ohne anzuhalten die richtige Richtung anstreben.

Der Rest ist nur eine Frage der Zeit.

~ ENDE ~


End file.
